El Highlander Seducido
by Lucy Arya Whitlock Tonks
Summary: Emmett McCarty se ha encontrado con bastante más de lo que esperaba. Este jefe de clan bregado en mil batallas, que hará lo que sea por proteger a los suyos, acaba de secuestrar a la bella heredera de un clan enemigo y tiene intención de cortejarla y pedirla en matrimonio. (adaptación)
1. Argumento

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es.**_

_**En caso de que alguien llegue a ver esta historia publicada de algún otro lado, agradecería que me lo dijera y la quito. Solo me gusto la historia y por lo cual decidí adaptarla.**_

_**La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

_**También advierto que la historia es de una pareja no canónica, así que leen advertidos.**_

_**Espero que esta historia les agrade.**_

**Argumento**

Rosalie Hale está decidida a evitar el amargo destino de su madre, ser un mero peón en el juego político del matrimonio. Con esa determinación, planta cara a su captor y muy pronto la batalla de voluntades y una gran pasión estallará entre ambos.

Emmett McCarty se ha encontrado con bastante más de lo que esperaba. Este jefe de clan bregado en mil batallas, que hará lo que sea por proteger a los suyos, acaba de secuestrar a la bella heredera de un clan enemigo y tiene intención de cortejarla y pedirla en matrimonio. Pero a este brusco hombretón no se le dan muy bien las artes de la seducción, y mucho menos con esta mujer exasperante y terca. Sin embargo, cuando una maldición pone en peligro la vida de Rosalie, Emmett se da cuenta de que su estratagema quizá acabe arrojando réditos amorosos.

_**Aviso, esta historia tiene 23 capítulos, incluido el prologo y ya es costumbre, subiré todos los capítulos él día de hoy.**_

_**Bien si desean, pueden darme la opinión, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review**_

_**Atentamente,**_

_**L. A. W.T.**_


	2. prologo

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es.**_

_**La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

Prólogo

Soñé con mi señora, soñé con su duelo,

soñé que su señor un jefe cruel era:

en una roca en el océano la bella Ellen pareciera;

¡Glenara! ¡Glenara! ¡Interpreta mis sueños!

_Glenara_, Thomas Volturi, 1777-1844

_**Una roca en el fiordo de Lorne, entre Lismore y Mull**_

Un frío día de invierno, hace ya casi cien años, se produjo una maldición…

Lady Athenodora Volturi McCarty no estaba dispuesta a suplicar. Ni por el amor de aquel hombre ni por su propia vida. Pero estaba asustada. Más asustada de lo que lo había estado en toda su corta vida. Con apenas veintiséis años, era demasiado joven para morir.

Cada minuto que pasaba, Athenodora luchaba para aferrarse a su promesa. Pero sabía que sus súplicas no serían escuchadas y era aquello, más que cualquier otra cosa, lo que le impedía arrodillarse y pedir clemencia.

Sabía que él no mostraría ninguna piedad.

Ni siquiera la miraba. Emmett Caius McCarty, jefe de los McCarty. Su marido. El hombre del que ella había sido tan tonta como para enamorarse. Fijó los ojos en aquellas facciones atractivas y familiares. Aquel rostro cruel, marcado por las batallas, los penetrantes ojos azules, la boca grande y la mandíbula dura e implacable. El pecho se le encogió. Incluso en aquel momento, enfrentándose a su última traición, no podía negar su atractivo.

Emmett Caius era una fortaleza de masculinidad. Un poderoso jefe de las Tierras Altas de Escocia, las Highlands. Un jefe firme. Las características que había admirado de él en el pasado: su resolución, su férrea determinación y su ímpetu era lo que estaba usando para conspirar contra ella.

Prácticamente era como si ya estuviese muerta.

Uno de los soldados del _luchd-taighe_ de su marido le tomó la mano y la ayudó a bajar de la embarcación, del _birlinn_, con una gentileza que disfrazaba su propósito asesino. Se habría reído ante aquel absurdo de no haber sido porque temía que la risa desatase en ella una histeria de la que no sería capaz de librarse.

Todo su cuerpo se estremeció cuando puso un pie sobre la roca dura y firme. El impulso de volver a la seguridad que le ofrecía la barca la dominó, pero sabía que volverían a arrastrarla afuera. Con decisión, se obligó a mover el otro pie. Le había hecho trizas el corazón, pero no le daría la satisfacción de hacer lo mismo con su orgullo.

Respiró hondo y dejó que el soldado le atase las manos. El soldado le dirigió una mirada incómoda, con un atisbo de disculpa, mientras ataba el otro extremo de la cuerda a la boya que servía para alertar a los barcos del peligro que suponía la presencia de aquella roca. Atarla era una medida innecesaria, porque no sabía nadar. Además, no había ningún sitio adonde pudiera ir… solo bajo el agua.

El miedo se apoderó de ella. Con los sentidos anormalmente alerta, notaba todo con una intensidad cruda y dolorosa, desde la más diminuta gotita de helada bruma marina, hasta cada una de las ásperas fibras de la cuerda que arañaban la delicada piel de sus muñecas. Pero, sobre todo, notaba la agonía de su corazón destrozado.

Dios bendito, ¿cómo era su marido capaz de hacerle aquello? ¿Cómo podía dejarla morir de aquel modo? Sepultada viva cuando subiese la marea despiadada. Su corazón se rebelaba ante aquella terrible verdad.

Su marido ya no la quería. Había encontrado a otra para ocupar su puesto, pero no se arriesgaría a enfadar al poderoso clan Volturi, incluido su hermano, el conde de Argyll, repudiándola. Por ese motivo había ideado aquel plan perverso.

Habría preferido que la degollara, pero él quería que pareciese un accidente. Una esposa ahogada era mucho más fácil de explicar que una con un corte en el cuello.

Una fuerte ráfaga de viento atravesó el mar, dejando una estela de frío glacial a su paso. Tenía que esforzarse para mantener el equilibrio sobre aquella roca resbaladiza. Los dientes le castañeteaban; llevaba solo una capa fina y tenía frío, un frío terrible y cruel. Y aquello no haría más que ir a peor… mucho peor.

Cuando acabaron, todos subieron a la barca y comenzaron a alejarse. Las lágrimas le caían sobre las mejillas mientras veía cómo desaparecían los rostros de los hombres que un día la habían llamado milady y el rostro del hombre que había amado.

El hombre que la había abandonado a pesar de que ella había criado a sus dos hijos como si fueran suyos; pero su perdición había sido no ser capaz de darle hijos propios.

Ya casi no se les veía. El pensamiento de que la habían dejado completamente sola acabó por destrozarla. No podría aguantar mucho.

—Por favor, no me…

El sonido de sus lamentos hizo que él dirigiese la vista hacia ella, pero mostró una fría indiferencia ante sus súplicas.

—… abandones —dijo, con una voz casi imperceptible.

La impasibilidad que reflejaban sus ojos no mostraba ni rastro de esperanza. No tenía misericordia. Era el fin.

Pero ella no dejaría que se marchara tan fácilmente. Se prometió, por lo más sagrado, que le haría pagar por aquel maléfico acto.

La ira y el terror constituían un arma muy poderosa. Su voz rugió al invocar la promesa de su venganza.

—Yo te maldigo, Emmett Caius, a ti y a todos los que vendrán después de ti. Del mismo modo que me matas porque soy estéril, así tus tierras quedarán estériles. Del mismo modo que me atas a esta roca, así quedará el destino de tu clan atado a un Volturi. Ningún jefe McCarty podrá prosperar sin tener a un Volturi a su lado. Este será tu legado hasta que todo el mal que has hecho sea expiado y un McCarty entregue su vida por un Volturi en un acto de amor.

Él parpadeó y ella sintió una oleada de satisfacción al reconocer un destello de miedo en su rostro.

La fuerza de aquella maldición retumbó con el inconfundible tono de una profecía conjurada que nacía, no de la brujería, sino de la injusticia; con una fuerza que ni su marido podía ignorar.

El viento brumoso la golpeaba como si fueran clavos de hielo, mientras el agua le iba cubriendo progresivamente los pies… los tobillos… y las rodillas. Se agarraba con fuerza a la cuerda, convertida en su salvavidas, mientras las embestidas de las olas intentaban arrojarla de aquella roca que iba desapareciendo con rapidez bajo las aguas.

Era una noche cerrada, pero notaba cómo el agua se iba acercando, subiendo… centímetro a centímetro.

¿Cuánto tardaría? Rezaba para que fuese rápido. Cada terminación nerviosa de su cuerpo estaba preparada para lo que vendría a continuación. No podía respirar. Ya comenzaba a ahogarse.

Alzó la mirada hacia aquel cielo sin luna. Oh, Dios. Por favor, ayúdame.

Como si se tratase de una cruel respuesta divina, la siguiente ola la derribó, arrastrándola hacia abajo. Empapada, retiró la maraña de cabellos mojados de los ojos al tiempo que intentaba agarrarse a la roca. Intentó ponerse en pie, pero una nueva ola volvió a embestirla.

Se desplomó hacia delante, perdiendo las fuerzas para luchar. Por favor, que se acabe de una vez.

Comenzó a cerrar los ojos con la intención de dejarse llevar por el agua. Parpadeó, pero volvió a abrirlos enseguida.

¿Qué era aquello? Una luz. El leve resplandor de una antorcha apareció de entre la oscuridad. Aguantó la respiración y prestó atención. Oía el inconfundible sonido de unos remos contra las aguas.

El corazón le latía con rapidez.

Usando la cuerda, Athenodora consiguió la fuerza necesaria para ponerse primero de rodillas y a continuación en pie.

—Aquí —gritó—¡Esposo, ayúdame, estoy aquí!

El sonido de los remos era cada vez más rápido a medida que la barca iba acercándose. Las voces eran cada vez más claras, hasta que la pequeña barca de pesca…

Se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba y la invadió una tremenda desilusión. No era él. Su marido no había dado la vuelta.

Examinó con atención los ojos de los atónitos ocupantes de la barca, y se dio cuenta de que eran unos pescadores quienes le habían salvado la vida.

—¿Sois vos, milady? —preguntó uno de los hombres sorprendido.

Aquellos hombres no eran unos pescadores cualesquiera; eran, de hecho, sus propios pescadores. Unos Volturi.

Entonces se echó a reír, sucumbiendo a la histeria que la había amenazado en la oscuridad. Rió, mientras las lágrimas se precipitaban por su rostro, hasta que ya no pudo más. Era una ironía agridulce. Una vida sería arrebatada aquella noche, pero no sería la suya.

Athenodora Volturi, ya que nunca volvería a hacerse llamar McCarty, no se ahogó aquel día. Vivió el tiempo suficiente para regresar a la casa de su hermano y ver el rostro de sorpresa de su marido cuando fue al castillo de Inveraray para anunciar «aquella desafortunada muerte» a la familia. Pero la satisfacción de haber desafiado a la muerte en la Roca de la Dama, como empezó a llamarse después de que intentaran asesinarla, fue efímera. La muerte la encontró no mucho tiempo después. La marea no consiguió que se ahogara. Fue su corazón roto lo que acabó con ella, llevando en una mano el amuleto que había sido arrancado del cuello de su esposo cuando su hermano lo mató.

Pero el legado de lady Athenodora Volturi sobrevivió y, junto con aquel amuleto, fue pasando de generación en generación.

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opinión, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa también pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	3. capitulo 1-21

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es.**_

_**La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

Capítulo 1

_**Cerca de Falkirk, Escocia, primavera de 1607**_

—¿Te estás arrepintiendo?

Rosalie Hale dejó de mirar por la ventana y dirigió su mirada al hombre que se encontraba sentado frente a ella en la oscuridad. Nunca se arrepentía de sus decisiones y, puesto que en aquella ocasión era demasiado tarde para cambiar de opinión, pensó que aquello era algo bueno. No, cuando tomaba una decisión la mantenía, y ni un pequeño ejército sería capaz de hacer que cambiara de idea. En lo que se refería a su matrimonio sucedía lo mismo.

—No digas tonterías —replicó— No podría ser más feliz.

Sin embargo, estaba claro que el que estaba a punto de convertirse en su marido, Royce, lord King, hijo del recién nombrado conde de Tullibardine, no la creía.

—¿Feliz? No te había visto tan callada en meses. —Se interrumpió— Sabes que no es demasiado tarde para que te eches atrás.

Pero lo era. Había tomado aquella decisión en el mismo momento en el que había salido a hurtadillas de Holyrood House y se había subido al carruaje que la estaba esperando.

—No quiero echarme atrás. —Pero la vehemencia que pretendía dar a aquellas palabras desapareció cuando su voz comenzó a vibrar a causa del traqueteo del carruaje. Un carruaje que luchaba por mantenerse estable por aquel accidentado camino. Se sujetó lo mejor que pudo al asiento cuando pasaron sobre otro bache para evitar estrellarse contra las paredes de lustrosa madera del carruaje. Pero sabía que era una batalla que perdería antes de que acabase el día porque el camino desde Edimburgo no hacía más que empeorar a medida que se acercaba a la iglesia de Falkirk.

—Quizá sí que, después de todo, hubiese sido mejor venir cabalgando —aventuró. A causa de la insistencia de lord King habían tomado el carruaje, lujoso pero poco práctico para el camino que se dirigía hacía el límite con las Highlands.

—No tienes por qué preocuparte. Estamos perfectamente a salvo. Mi cochero es excelente. —Royce intentó devolverle el bolsito que se le había caído, pero a Rosalie se le escapó de las manos y aterrizó de nuevo en el suelo— Nunca imaginé que llegaría a ver el día en que Rosalie Hale se pusiera nerviosa.

Se dibujó una mueca en sus labios.

—Quizá sí que estoy un poco preocupada, pero es que nunca había hecho algo así.

Le dio una palmadita en la mano en señal amistosa.

—Espero que no, pero no tienes que preocuparte, todo está arreglado. No tardaremos mucho.

Apoyó la espalda contra el asiento e intentó relajarse. Si todo transcurría según lo planeado, en unas cuantas horas se convertiría en lady King. Lord King, o Royce, se recordó, había encontrado un pastor para que oficiase la ceremonia de matrimonio clandestinamente, sin publicar los edictos. Cada hombre tiene un precio, y para el pastor de la iglesia de Saint Kate resultó ser un barril de buen clarete valorado en quinientos marcos. Más que suficiente para aliviar el duro golpe que supondría una sanción por haber llevado a cabo aquella ceremonia de un modo irregular.

Pero aquella ceremonia clandestina era la única alternativa que tenía Rosalie. No podía arriesgarse a que alguno de sus hermanos, o su poderoso primo, se enterasen de su plan e intentasen detenerla.

Si tenía que casarse, pensó amargamente, sería con el hombre que ella eligiese.

Maldijo su suerte por haberla puesto en aquella situación. No tenía ninguna intención de casarse, pero tenía la gran desgracia de ser la hermanastra no de uno, sino de dos poderosos jefes de las Highlands. Y por si aquello no fuera suficiente, su primo era el highlander más influyente de Escocia. Pero ella, el «trofeo nupcial», como solían denominarla haciéndola enfurecer, habría preferido no casarse. Para ella el matrimonio no era sino una fuente de desdichas.

El sufrimiento de su madre estaba aún demasiado fresco en la mente de Rosalie.

Pero la única cosa peor que casarse era que la obligaran a casarse. Así que, para evitar que eso ocurriera, había decidido tomar cartas en el asunto atravesando a toda velocidad la región en busca de un pastor de dudosa reputación en una iglesia apartada, donde no pudieran reconocerla.

Miró de reojo al hombre sentado frente a ella. Incluso en la oscuridad del carruaje podía ver el brillo plateado de su cabello rubio cayendo sobre su cara, que solo podía describirse como sublime. Pero aunque él era sin duda agradable a la vista, no era su aspecto lo que la había llevado a aceptar su propuesta de matrimonio, como tampoco su buen juicio o su inteligencia, que poseía en abundancia, sino precisamente el hecho de que Royce gozase de riquezas, poder y posición, y no necesitase los de ella. Así que ella no tenía ninguna necesidad de cuestionarse otros motivos que no fueran los que él había expuesto: que se trataba de una unión entre amigos de la que ambos se beneficiarían.

A eso había que añadir la ventaja de que él no parecía estar particularmente interesado en la política de las Highlands, porque Rosalie ya se había cansado de oír hablar de ese asunto. En ese sentido, la hija había aprendido muy bien la lección de su madre. Antes se casaría con un sapo que con un highlander.

Y la verdad es que lord King era infinitamente más atractivo que un sapo.

—Y tú, Royce, ¿te arrepientes?

—En absoluto.

—¿No te preocupa lo que ocurrirá cuando descubran que…?

—¿Por eso estás así? —Le tomó una mano y se la apretó en un gesto tranquilizador— Has escrito las cartas, ¿verdad?

Ella asintió. Una de las cosas buenas que tenía tener tantos parientes era que podía decir que estaba con cualquiera de ellos, aunque no fuera verdad, sin que los demás se enterasen. Por fortuna, la única persona que podía hacer preguntas sobre su paradero era su prima, Athenodora Volturi, que en aquellos momentos se encontraba en Skye ayudando en el nacimiento del último sobrino de Rosalie. Se trataba del segundo hijo que habían tenido después de muchos años su hermanastro Alec y su mujer Chelsea, a la que todavía no conocía, porque el año que Chelsea estuvo en la corte, la madre de Rosalie se encontraba demasiado enferma para viajar.

—Entonces no hay ningún motivo para suponer que lo descubrirán —dijo Royce con seguridad— Y gracias a tu disfraz nadie se habrá dado cuenta de que te has marchado del palacio.

Al notar la dirección de su mirada, ella se tocó el gorrito de hilo blanco que llevaba en la cabeza y sonrió divertida al imaginarse el aspecto que debía de tener. Rosalie era conocida en Holyrood House por su tendencia a las travesuras, pero fugarse del palacio a medianoche para casarse con uno de los jóvenes más poderosos de la corte, disfrazada de sirvienta, sin duda excedía cualquier cosa que hubiera hecho antes. Se había superado a sí misma. Y si eso venía de la misma niña que, vestida con pantalones, había estado casi a punto de bajar por el parapeto que había bajo su ventana en el castillo de los Volturi antes de que su primo Eric la atrapase, eso ya era decir mucho.

Incómoda porque el áspero vestido de lana que llevaba le raspaba a través de la delicada camisa de hilo, preguntó:

—¿Pudiste recoger mi vestido?

—Por muy encantadoramente rústica que estés así vestida, querida, no creo que la futura condesa de Tullibardine deba casarse vestida como una sirvienta. Tu vestido está en el baúl, aunque tuve que inventarme una historia para que tu modista me lo diera.

Rosalie soltó una risita al pensar en la adusta francesa. El gusto por la moda francesa era uno de los legados que aún perduraban en la corte del reinado de María Estuardo, además del de su hijo, el rey Jacobo, por supuesto.

—Eso era lo más sencillo. Yo no habría podido sacarlo conmigo a hurtadillas. Madame de Ville ya piensa que soy terriblemente indecorosa, y no creo que lo que le hayas dicho le haya hecho cambiar de opinión. —Decir indecorosa era probablemente quedarse corto, porque en la corte Rosalie tenía la reputación de poseer algo más que un punto de rebeldía.

Afortunadamente, a Royce nunca había parecido importarle su reputación. Más bien, su tendencia a meterse en problemas parecía divertirle. Cuando las noticias de los acontecimientos de aquella noche se difundiesen, iba a necesitar ese sentido del humor. Seguro que su fuga causaría un escándalo mucho mayor que nada de lo que había hecho antes.

Rosalie se mordió el labio. Él se estaba arriesgando. Aunque no mucho mayor que ella, que tenía veinticuatro años, ya se había hecho un sitio en la corte de Edimburgo del rey Jacobo. Gozaba de una influencia considerable entre los miembros del Consejo Privado, los hombres que sustituían al rey cuando este se encontraba ganándose el apoyo de sus recalcitrantes súbditos ingleses en Whitehall. Fugarse con la prima del conde de Argyll, hermanastra de Alistair Hale y de James McCarty, era un acto potencialmente peligroso para un joven ambicioso.

Un acto que podría entenderse por la fuerza del cariño, pero Rosalie no se engañaba en ese aspecto puesto que, aunque atento, no podía decirse que el que estaba a punto de convertirse en su marido estuviera enamorado. Y puesto que los sentimientos de Rosalie eran relativamente parecidos, eso constituía otro elemento a su favor. Ninguna de las dos partes fingía. Eran amigos, eso era todo. Pero era ya mucho más de lo que podía decirse de la mayoría de los matrimonios.

Y lo que era más importante: ella lo conocía lo bastante bien para saber que no intentaría controlarla. Ella viviría su vida y él la suya. Eso era todo cuanto ella quería.

Pero ¿y él? ¿Qué era lo que él quería?

Rosalie conocía a Royce desde hacía años, desde que ella hizo su primera aparición en la corte seis años atrás. Pero a diferencia del resto de los jóvenes que ella conocía, él nunca había ido tras ella. Que empezara a cortejarla de repente, en serio, durante su reciente regreso a Edimburgo fue, por tanto, algo inesperado, aunque realmente oportuno.

Apenas unos días antes de que él le hiciese saber sus intenciones, le llegó una carta de su hermanastro Alistair, jefe de los Hale, en la que le pedía que se personase en el castillo de Dunvegan para «hablar sobre su futuro». Irónicamente, a la petición de Alistair le siguió poco después otra de su hermanastro James, jefe de los McCarty, solicitando su presencia en la isla de Mull. A Rosalie no se le escapó el hecho de que ambos la convocaran casi a la vez. Hablar sobre su futuro solo podía significar una cosa para una joven de veinticuatro años que se encontraba sola a causa de la repentina muerte de su madre: matrimonio. O, más específicamente, el derecho a controlar su matrimonio.

Con su madre muerta y su padre enterrado desde hacía mucho, aquel derecho le correspondía a Alistair. Un hermano al que apenas conocía. Por lo que recordaba de él, no creía que la obligara a casarse con un hombre que no fuera el que ella eligiese. Pero no podía arriesgarse, porque aunque consiguiera persuadir a Alistair, James y su primo Argyll no consentirían que todo se decidiera sin que ellos interviniesen.

Los tres iban a ponerse furiosos cuando descubriesen lo que había hecho.

Pero sus hermanos deberían conocerla y saber que no podían obligarla a hacer nada que ella no quisiera. Aunque no los había visto desde hacía algún tiempo, para algunas cosas ella seguía siendo la misma. ¿Acaso ya se habían olvidado de aquella niñita que odiaba que la castigasen mandándola a un rincón?

Rosalie volvió a mirar a Royce a través de la oscuridad para examinarlo un poco mejor, mientras se preguntaba de nuevo por qué habría accedido al plan de fugarse con ella para casarse en secreto. Pero se deshizo de aquella punzada de incertidumbre con rapidez.

Él era la elección perfecta. Quizá incluso sus hermanos lo aprobarían, pensó con ironía. En cualquier caso, ella no pensaba darles la oportunidad de opinar.

—No temas —la tranquilizó lord King, que pareció adivinar lo que estaba pensando— Aunque consigan enterarse, no les dará tiempo a hacer nada. Ya casi estamos llegando.

Rosalie enarcó una ceja.

—Tú no conoces a mis hermanos.

Iluminada por la débil luz de la luna, una extraña expresión se dibujó en su rostro.

—No muy bien —reconoció— Conozco sobre todo lo que se cuenta de ellos.

Rosalie contuvo un gruñido nada delicado.

—Entonces sabrás que deberíamos estar preocupados. Mis hermanos no son personas a las que se les pueda enfadar. —Se interrumpió— Aunque la verdad es que ya no los conozco muy bien.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que los viste?

Lo pensó durante unos instantes.

—Hace ya mucho. Mi madre prefería quedarse en la corte o en el castillo de los Volturi. —La propiedad del conde de Argyll en las Tierras Bajas de Escocia, en las Lowlands; de ese modo evitaba a los «bárbaros», como se consideraba en la corte a los highlanders, que le habían causado tanto sufrimiento— Mis hermanos intentan por todos los medios no dejar las Highlands —explicó— Veo mucho más a mi primo Argyll que a Alistair o a James; en realidad, que a cualquier otro de mis hermanastros.

Aparte de algunos breves períodos en la corte, Rosalie no había pasado mucho tiempo con nadie de su familia desde que era niña. Aunque tenía ocho hermanastros y hermanastras-cinco Hale, del mismo padre, y tres McCarty, de la misma madre-era casi como si fuera hija única.

No es que a ella le importase, porque tenía a su madre.

Pero su madre ya no estaba.

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. La echaba de menos desesperadamente.

Lo único que deseaba era que su madre al morir hubiera encontrado la felicidad que la había esquivado en vida. Casada cuatro veces con hombres que ella no había elegido, su madre había intentado por todos los medios asegurarse de que su hija no sufriera su misma suerte. En su lecho de muerte le había hecho prometer a Rosalie que no se casaría con un hombre al que no amase.

_«Prométemelo, Rosalie. Prométeme que, pase lo que pase, nunca te casarás con alguien a quien no ames»._

Obvió aquel recuerdo… y el sentimiento de culpabilidad. No amaba a Royce. Pero ¿cómo podía cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a su madre? Sin su protección, Rosalie quedaba a merced de los hombres que intentaban controlarla. Las mujeres no podían decidir su propio destino. Les gustase o no, Rosalie era un «trofeo nupcial». Su obligación era casarse con quien su hermano decidiera.

Pero ¿también era su obligación tener una vida desdichada?

No. Se negaba a ser intercambiada como si fuese una valiosa pieza de ganado. Había tomado una decisión.

—¿Era de tu madre?

Sorprendida, se volvió hacia Royce.

—¿Qué?

—El collar. Siempre lo sujetas cuando la mencionas.

Rosalie sonrió delicadamente; no se había dado cuenta de que mientras hablaba había estado sujetando el amuleto. El amuleto que siempre llevaba su madre pero que pertenecía a Rosalie desde hacía seis meses, desde el día en que la desdicha de su madre había encontrado por fin descanso.

—Sí.

—Es original. ¿De dónde procede?

Rosalie se detuvo; por algún motivo no quería compartir la historia de aquel collar. De algún modo le parecía algo demasiado personal. Sabía que aquello era ridículo, ya que aquel hombre pronto se convertiría en su marido. La leyenda y la maldición relacionadas con aquel amuleto no eran ningún secreto. Pero a pesar de eso, dudaba.

—Se lo dio una de sus tías a la madre de mi madre, que… —se interrumpió— murió sin tener hijos. Después pasó a mi madre por ser la hija más pequeña, y después a mí. Pero originariamente pertenecía a los McCarty.

—¿Al clan de tu hermano?

Ella asintió.

Pasaron sobre otro bache. Rosalie aguantó la respiración mientras el carruaje quedó suspendido de lado durante un interminable momento antes de volver a caer sobre las cuatro ruedas. Cuando se detuvieron repentinamente, pensó que quizá se había estropeado algo.

—Haré que el cochero pague por esto…

Pero la amenaza de lord King se perdió en un ensordecedor estruendo de caballos y en la súbita explosión de unas fuertes voces que llegaban desde fuera.

El pulso se le aceleró cuando comprendió a qué se debía todo aquello: los estaban atacando.

Por la perplejidad de su semblante, estaba claro que Royce todavía no se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. Era un lowlander hasta la médula, un cortesano, no un guerrero. Durante un momento, Rosalie sintió una punzada de frustración, pero se reprendió inmediatamente por no ser justa con Royce. No quería que fuese de otro modo. Pero era obvio que, en aquella situación, él no iba a ser de mucha ayuda.

Oía cómo se acercaba el ruido de espadas que entrechocaban. No tenían mucho tiempo. Agarró a Royce por el brazo, obligándolo a mirarla.

—Nos están atacando. —Un disparo interrumpió sus palabras— ¿Tienes algo? ¿Algún tipo de arma?

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Nunca llevo armas; mis hombres ya van bien armados.

Rosalie maldijo sin preocuparse de reprimir sus palabras.

Él frunció el ceño.

—Por favor, querida. No deberías hablar así. No cuando estemos casados.

Sonó otro disparo.

Ella contuvo la respuesta sarcástica que amenazaba con brotar de sus labios. ¿Casados? Quizá ni seguirían vivos en una hora. ¿Acaso él no se daba cuenta de lo desesperada que era aquella situación? Escocia estaba llena de bandidos que vagabundeaban por los bosques. Forajidos. Hombres desposeídos que no eran precisamente conocidos por mostrar piedad. Rosalie creía que estarían más protegidos si permanecían cerca de Edimburgo, pero se equivocaba.

Lord King estaba mostrando la estupidez arrogante característica de muchos cortesanos que creían que su rango y riqueza los protegerían. Pero un puñado de mosquetones no podría detener una espada o un arco de las Highlands durante mucho tiempo. Necesitaban algo con lo que defenderse.

—Una espada —dijo ella con urgencia, intentando disimular su impaciencia—Estoy segura de que tienes una espada.

—Por supuesto. Todos los hombres en la corte llevan una. Pero no quería molestarme llevándola conmigo durante todo el viaje, así que el cochero la sujetó con una correa a la caja que lleva tu vestido. Pero sí que llevo mi daga. —La sacó de la funda que llevaba en la cintura y se la dio. Al ver la empuñadura llena de joyas incrustadas, Rosalie se dio cuenta de que era una daga que usaba de adorno y no para luchar. Pero su hoja de quince centímetros sería suficiente.

Por el modo en que él sujetó la daga, como si se tratara de algo de mal gusto, era obvio que no sabía cómo usarla.

—Lo siento, pero no tengo mucha experiencia…

Pero ella sí.

—La llevaré yo. —Rosalie deslizó la daga en el dobladillo de su capa inmediatamente antes de que la puerta se abriera con un fuerte estrépito.

Todo sucedió muy rápido.

Antes de que pudiese gritar o moverse para defenderse, pasó de la seguridad que le ofrecía el carruaje a verse sujeta con fuerza por un hombre. Un hombre enorme que, por cómo la apretaba, debía de ser fuerte como un toro.

Ella jadeaba a causa de la fuerza con la que la atraía hacia su pecho de granito. Colocada contra él, todo su cuerpo se aplastaba contra aquella roca dura y rígida.

Dios, nunca nadie se había atrevido a sujetarla de ese modo, y ella nunca había sido tan consciente de… todo. Le ardían las mejillas de indignación, pero también a causa de aquella repentina ráfaga de calor que parecía emanar de él. El hombre la rodeó por la cintura con uno de sus brazos y la apretó con fuerza bajo el peso de sus pechos, haciendo que ella notara perfectamente cómo bajaban y subían contra aquel brazo. Aunque Rosalie no era una mujer baja, su cabeza llegaba solo hasta debajo de la barbilla de aquel hombre. Pero lo peor era que, al tener la espalda pegada a su pecho, el trasero presionaba directamente su miembro.

Instintivamente se rebeló contra aquella proximidad, contra aquella intimidad de estar perfectamente amoldada al cuerpo duro y musculoso de aquel forajido.

Sin embargo, ese hombre no olía mal en absoluto. Olía a mirto y a brezo, y a un ligero aroma a mar.

Furiosa ante el rumbo que estaban tomando sus pensamientos, dirigió su indignación a su captor.

—¡Quítame las manos de encima!

Luchaba para librarse de él, pero era inútil porque su brazo era duro como el acero. Aunque la tenía sujeta con solo un brazo, Rosalie no podía moverse ni un centímetro.

—Ni pensarlo, cariño.

Se quedó helada ante aquel rítmico modo de pronunciar las erres. Un highlander. Su voz hizo que el vello de los brazos se le erizase. Era casi hipnótica. Grave y oscura, y encerraba un indiscutible tono de peligro.

Se le heló la sangre. La situación en la que se encontraban había empeorado en poco tiempo porque los highlanders poseían los principios morales del mismísimo diablo. A menos que se le ocurriese algo, estaban destinados a una muerte segura.

Rosalie reprimió el impulso de seguir luchando; se quedó quieta, fingiendo sumisión, para concederse un momento y poder valorar la situación. Aunque la noche era oscura, la luna llena iluminaba suavemente la amplia extensión de páramos y le permitía ver lo suficiente… o quizá demasiado. Porque, de hecho, el panorama que se presentaba ante sus ojos no tenía muy buen aspecto. Se encontraban rodeados por unos veinte hombres fuertes, vestidos con _breacan_ _feiles_, el tartán propio de las Highlands que se llevaba sujeto con un cinturón; todos blandían espadas _claymore_ y mostraban unos rostros duros e inflexibles. Eran hombres dispuestos para la lucha, guerreros.

Sin embargo, no tenían el aspecto hambriento y salvaje de los hombres perseguidos. Miró hacia abajo y se dio cuenta de que la camisa de hilo que llevaba el hombre que la sujetaba estaba delicadamente tejida. Su tartán también era de buena calidad: suave y liso al tacto.

Si no eran forajidos, entonces ¿quiénes eran y qué querían?

Pero ella no tenía ninguna intención de quedarse allí para averiguarlo. Todo su cuerpo pedía a gritos escapar de aquel peligro. Pero tenía muy pocas opciones.

El puñado de hombres que lord King había llevado para que los escoltasen eran muchos menos que los atacantes, y por el cariz que estaban tomando las cosas, parecía que habían empezado a rendirse sin haber ofrecido mucha resistencia. Vio algunos mosquetones y arcabuces dispersos por el suelo, aunque la mayoría de los hombres seguían llevando sus espadas.

Pero rendirse no formaba parte del carácter de Rosalie; sobre todo ante los bárbaros, y no tenía ninguna duda de que aquellos hombres eran highlanders. Aunque no los hubiera delatado su forma de hablar, sus vestimentas no dejaban lugar a dudas.

—¿Qué queréis? —Rosalie reconoció la voz arrogante de su prometido—Quítale tus sucias manos de encima.

Habían sacado a lord King del carruaje después de ella y un highlander de aspecto aterrador lo sujetaba. Su tamaño, sus penetrantes ojos azules y aquella melena dorada dejaban pocas dudas de su ascendencia vikinga.

El bandido le concedió un respiro, y ella empezó a preguntarse si la bestia que la sujetaba a ella sería igual de impresionante. Pero se alegraba de no poder verlo; ya estaba bastante asustada en aquella situación. El corazón le latía con tanta fuerza que estaba segura de que él podía notarlo.

—Llévate lo que sea que quieras y déjanos —añadió lord King— Tenemos asuntos muy importantes de los que ocuparnos esta noche.

El hombre que estaba detrás de ella se puso tenso y Rosalie se dio cuenta del motivo. Hasta entonces nunca había notado el tono de condescendencia que acompañaba la forma de hablar de Royce.

—No os encontráis precisamente en una situación que os permita dar órdenes, milord —dijo su captor con evidente desprecio, apretándola posesivamente con el brazo alrededor de la cadera—Sin embargo, vos podéis marcharos y llevaros a vuestros hombres. Ya tengo lo que quería.

Rosalie se quedó completamente helada al comprender lo que quería decir. «Se refiere a mí», pensó.

Royce daría su vida antes que permitir que un bárbaro se la llevase, y Rosalie no estaba dispuesta a ser ella la causa de su muerte. Ni tampoco estaba dispuesta a pensar lo que aquel forajido sería capaz de hacer con ella. Miraba a su alrededor frenéticamente, intentando que se le ocurriera un plan.

—No lo dirás en serio. ¿Tienes idea de quiénes somos? —Royce hizo una pausa— ¿Es eso lo que pretendes? ¿Raptarla? —Se echó a reír con desdén, haciendo que el hombre que Rosalie tenía detrás se pusiera aún más rígido. Quería que Royce se callase antes de que hiciera que los matasen a todos.

—Si te la llevas, suplicarás para que lo único que te hagan sea ahorcarte. Te perseguirán como a un perro.

—Pero tendrán que atraparme primero —dijo el bandido con determinación.

Por el tono de su voz era obvio que esa opción no la consideraba. Rosalie se dio cuenta de que aquel no era un forajido como los demás. Por su voz y por su facilidad para hablar escocés, el idioma de las Lowlands, se notaba que había recibido al menos algún tipo de educación.

Un destello plateado que salía de la parte de atrás del carruaje brilló a la luz de la luna como si se tratase de la luz de un faro. Ahí estaba. Esa era su oportunidad. Solo esperaba que los hombres de Royce estuvieran preparados.

Royce continuaba amenazando. O lo hacía en aquel momento o perdería su oportunidad. Esperaba que el hombre que la sujetaba no notase la repentina fuerza con la que su corazón comenzó a latir.

Rezó para acordarse de lo que tenía que hacer. Hacía ya mucho tiempo desde que sus hermanos Alec y Alistair y su primo Eric Volturi le habían enseñado a defenderse.

Respiró hondo y, con la suela de madera de los zuecos que llevaba, dio un pisotón en el empeine del bandido, que dejó de sujetarla con tanta fuerza durante unos instantes. Con un rápido movimiento, Rosalie sacó la daga que tenía oculta en su capa, se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a clavarla en el estómago del forajido; pero este se volvió y la daga acabó en su costado.

El dolor hizo que lanzara una maldición y cayera sobre las rodillas mientras sujetaba la empuñadura de la daga clavada en el costado.

De repente, el horror se apoderó de ella. Nunca había apuñalado a un hombre. Esperaba que…

Tonterías, pensó. Aquella bestia pretendía raptarla… o incluso hacerle algo peor.

Se dio la vuelta el tiempo suficiente para ver la sorpresa reflejada en el rostro de aquel hombre. Era un rostro que no se esperaba. Un rostro que la hacía dudar. Sus miradas se cruzaron y ella sintió una extraña sacudida. Dios, con aquellas duras facciones, era el hombre más guapo que había visto en su vida.

Pero era un bandido.

Dejó de mirarlo y dio un salto hacia el carruaje.

—¡Luchad! —gritó a los boquiabiertos hombres de lord King.

Se abalanzó sobre el destello de plata que había alcanzado a ver en la parte trasera del carruaje, rezó y respiró aliviada cuando tocó con su mano el acero y tomó la espada de lord King de la caja.

Su osadía había servido de estímulo a los hombres de King y volvieron a la acción. La batalla comenzó de nuevo en serio.

«Tenemos que escapar», pensó Rosalie. No podía permitir que se la llevaran. Quizá si consiguiera alejarse a través de los páramos unos cientos de metros, hasta el límite del bosque… Se dio la vuelta para mirar a Royce y se sintió aliviada al ver que el hombre que lo sujetaba se estaba dirigiendo hacia su jefe herido (Rosalie no tenía ninguna duda de que aquel hombre era el jefe) y a continuación se encontró envuelto en una pelea de espadas con uno de los hombres de Royce. Lanzó la espada a Royce y lo empujó hacia la parte trasera del carruaje.

—Tenemos que correr —le susurró.

Royce se quedó inmóvil, mirándola con una extraña expresión en el rostro, como si no supiera realmente si estar impresionado o sentir repulsión.

Ella contuvo su creciente irritación. Royce debería estar dándole las gracias y no mirándola boquiabierto sin hacer nada como si ella fuera una Gorgona.

—No tenemos mucho tiempo. —Sin darle ni una oportunidad para responder, lo empujó hacia los páramos y comenzó a correr hacia una hilera de árboles que se levantaba ante ellos como si se tratase de un oasis.

Pero su libertad fue efímera. No había hecho más que dar unos pasos sobre los brezales cuando la derribaron por detrás y aterrizó con fuerza sobre el suelo, con todo el peso de un hombre sobre ella. La respiración martilleaba contra su pecho.

No podía moverse, ni respirar. Brezo, tierra y pequeñas ramas quedaron aplastadas bajo su mejilla, y su boca sabía a tierra.

No tenía ni que mirar: sabía de quién se trataba solo con notarlo.

No estaba muerto.

Permaneció en aquella posición durante un minuto, dejando que ella sintiera todo su peso y que se sintiera indefensa, antes de darle la vuelta y tumbarla sobre la espalda. Como había perdido el gorrito durante la pelea, el cabello le caía sobre la cara y se le enredaba entre las pestañas. La empujó con fuerza por los hombros contra el suelo y apretó todo su cuerpo contra el de ella para mantenerla quieta.

No dijo ni una palabra. Pero tampoco necesitaba decir nada, porque la ira irradiaba de él con tanta intensidad y con tanto calor como un fuego abrasador.

Con el rabillo del ojo, Rosalie distinguió un movimiento que le llamó la atención.

—¡Royce, ayúdame! —Royce tenía la espada y el bandido, colocado de esa manera sobre ella, era vulnerable. Royce se quedó quieto como una estatua, como si no la hubiera oído—. ¡Royce!

Sus miradas se encontraron. Rosalie vio miedo en los ojos de Royce —¡temía por su propia vida!— y también culpabilidad. Se quedó de piedra. Va a dejarme abandonada aquí, pensó; y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Royce se dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr.

Atónita, Rosalie lo vio desaparecer en la oscuridad. No podía creérselo. Su prometido la había abandonado dejándola a merced de unos bandidos que no mostrarían ningún tipo de misericordia.

El hombre que tenía encima murmuró una maldición que reprodujo exactamente lo que Rosalie pensaba sobre Royce. Se había equivocado totalmente al pensar que podía llegar a casarse con él.

Pero enseguida dejó de pensar en la traición de lord King.

El bandido la estaba tocando. Recorría su cuerpo con sus enormes manos, las deslizaba sobre sus pechos, sus caderas, su trasero y a lo largo de sus piernas. Se quedó paralizada y el asombro se convirtió en miedo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Para! —Intentó soltarse pero la tenía bien sujeta. Con todo el peso de él sobre su cuerpo, no podía moverse. Nunca se había sentido tan indefensa. Las lágrimas le ardían en los ojos—Por favor. No me hagas esto.

Él no hizo caso de sus súplicas y aquellas manos tan grandes y desconocidas para su cuerpo, continuaron su metódico asalto. No dejó ni un centímetro sin recorrer. Había algo de duro y calculado en aquellos movimientos, casi mecánico. Pero cuando deslizó una mano entre sus piernas, Rosalie empezó a moverse como si le hubiese caído agua ardiendo. Una súbita oleada de fuerza la invadió y se las apañó para liberar una de sus manos y arañarlo en la mejilla con las uñas.

Él lanzó una maldición y la agarró por las muñecas, sujetándolas por encima de su cabeza. Acercó la cabeza a la de ella y dijo en un tono amenazador:

—Ya es suficiente. Has agotado mi paciencia, mi pequeña hada _banshee_.

Estirada debajo de él, alzó la vista y lo miró a los ojos al tiempo que sus pechos se movían visiblemente porque le costaba respirar. Él se quedó quieto y algo cambió. El gesto mecánico había desaparecido. Dirigió la mirada sobre sus pechos sin poder apartarla. Una oleada de calor la invadió, pero la mirada de él volvió a endurecerse y la miró de nuevo a la cara.

—No voy a hacerte nada de lo que estás pensando. Sencillamente no me hace ninguna gracia que me claves otra daga en la espalda.

«Costado», pensó ella, pero creyó que no valía la pena discutir aquel punto.

—Estoy desarmada.

—No estoy tan seguro de que sea cierto.

Cuando por fin se convenció de que ella decía la verdad, se puso en pie y la arrastró bruscamente tras él. Estaba más tranquila, pero el corazón aún le latía con fuerza.

Sin el calor de aquel cuerpo sobre el suyo, enseguida notó que su vestido estaba mojado. Colocó una mano sobre su estómago y la retiró inmediatamente. Un intenso olor metálico le dio ganas de vomitar. Era sangre. Sangre de él. Le miró el pecho y palideció al ver la mancha oscura de color carmesí que calaba la gruesa lana de su tartán. Debía de dolerle terriblemente, pero no daba muestras de estar herido.

Sin embargo, rápidamente se desvaneció el sentimiento de culpabilidad que había sentido. La arrastró hacia el carruaje, sujetándola con fuerza de un brazo, un recordatorio físico de su precaria situación.

—Me estás haciendo daño.

La giró hacia él y le dirigió una mirada que la dejó inmóvil. Sus ojos brillaban a la luz de la luna. Azules. De un azul tan penetrante que le llegó directamente al fondo del alma. Su mirada era, como todo lo demás en él, dura e inflexible, y denotaba un inconfundible toque de peligro. Notó algo extraño en el estómago. ¿A causa del miedo? Probablemente.

Su rostro era fuerte y delgado, anguloso y de una masculinidad total…, nada en él era delicado. Era evidente que se había roto la nariz varias veces, pero eso, unido a las cicatrices que salpicaban su cara, no hacía más que añadirle atractivo. Cuatro heridas aún frescas surcaban una de sus mejillas, pero Rosalie no se sintió tan mal por aquello; no parecían tan profundas para dejar una cicatriz.

Apretaba su mandíbula cuadrada con firmeza y unas pequeñas líneas blancas se le marcaban alrededor de la boca. Para ser un highlander, llevaba el pelo inusualmente corto y arreglado, pero lo bastante largo para que le cayera en suaves ondas por debajo de las orejas. Rosalie no era capaz de decir si su pelo era castaño o negro.

Al estar frente a él, cara a cara, se dio cuenta por primera vez de lo corpulento que era. Alto, muy musculoso y de hombros anchos. Pero no estaba dispuesta a permitir que su tamaño la intimidase. Estaba acostumbrada a hombres grandes porque sus hermanos también lo eran. En cualquier caso, había comprobado directamente su fuerza y era difícil no sentirse alterada.

—Puedo sujetarte con mi mano o atarte. —Le dirigió una larga mirada, una que le hizo pensar que eso era precisamente lo que quería—Tú decides.

Estaba avergonzada, las mejillas le ardían. Alzó un poco la barbilla y lo miró enfurecida.

—La mano.

—Buena decisión, pero si intentas escaparte de nuevo no mostraré tanta benevolencia.

—¿Benevolencia? —dijo ella en tono irónico—Pero si me estás raptando. ¿Se supone que tengo que darte las gracias?

—De nada.

—No te estaba dando las…

Dejó de reprenderlo en cuanto dieron la vuelta al carruaje. Se puso tensa, segura de que encontraría a muchos de los hombres de lord King muertos sobre el suelo. Su mirada se movió con rapidez y después los ojos se le abrieron de par en par, sorprendida al encontrarlos a todos allí. Se habían rendido. Los forajidos se habían asegurado de despojarlos de sus armas, y los hombres de lord King parecían haber salido en su mayoría ilesos. De hecho, la herida que parecía más grave era la de uno de los highlanders al que habían disparado en el brazo.

Todo aquello no tenía ningún sentido. Parecía como si sus atacantes se hubieran esforzado para no herir a nadie. No era lo que se esperaba de unos bárbaros. Rosalie le dirigió una mirada escudriñadora.

—¿Qué quieres de mí?

Su rostro se mostraba impasible, no daba ninguna muestra de sus pensamientos.

—¿Adónde me llevas?

—A mi castillo.

—¿Y dónde está?

Él se detuvo durante unos instantes, obviamente porque no estaba seguro de si debía decírselo.

—En Drimnin, en la península de Morvern.

La madre de Rosalie tenía tierras en Morvern, cosa que no era nada extraña puesto que su madre tenía tierras por todas las Highlands; así que sabía que aquel castillo pertenecía a Emmett McCarty, el McCarty de Coll. El encarnizado enemigo de su hermanastro James McCarty de Duart. Entrecerró los ojos y preguntó:

—¿Sabe tu señor lo que has hecho?

—Puedes expresarlo así. —Su boca esbozó una ligera sonrisa, el primer signo de ligereza en su pétrea expresión. El cambio fue impresionante y transformó su fiero rostro en algo mucho más peligroso. Rosalie tenía la mirada fija en el encantador brillo de aquellos ojos y en la sensual curva de su amplia boca. Volvió a notar una sensación extraña en el estómago.

Al tenerlo tan cerca pudo ver su semblante de dolor. Era evidente que le dolía más de lo que demostraba, pero rápidamente lo disimuló.

Algunos de los bandidos la miraban con un semblante extraño, hasta que el vikingo aventuró la pregunta que aparentemente estaba en la mente de todos.

—¿Estáis seguro de que esta es la muchacha? Esta muchacha no parece la heredera más hermosa de Escocia. La verdad es que ni de Escocia ni de ninguna parte.

Rosalie se enfadó. No le importó cómo la había llamado, pero a ninguna mujer le gustaba que le dijeran que no era hermosa, y en ese sentido ella no era diferente. Con su vanidad herida, estaba a punto de decir algo cuando de repente se dio cuenta del aspecto que debía de tener: su cabello rubio, un amasijo de enredos; la cara llena de tierra; el vestido lleno de sangre… ¡Ah! sí, además se le había olvidado el amplio vestido de sirvienta de lana gris que llevaba.

—Es ella —replicó su captor con firmeza.

«No es posible que sepa quién soy. ¿Qué querrá de mí?», pensó Rosalie.

Se le cayó el alma los pies. ¿Por qué raptaban a menudo a las mujeres de fortuna? Dios, ¿aquel bárbaro no pretendería casarse con ella?

Seguramente se trataba de un error.

Capítulo 2

La rebelde muchacha no había dicho ni una palabra en toda la noche, nada desde que él, sin hacer caso de sus quejas, la subiera a su caballo. Irían en el mismo caballo, donde pudiese vigilarla de cerca.

A Emmett McCarty, señor de Coll, no le cabía ninguna duda de que se trataba de Rosalie Hale. La heredera más hermosa de Escocia. El diablillo de Holyrood. Había dónde elegir. No importaba cómo la llamaran, era la mujer que más rumores levantaba en la corte. Una belleza renombrada que, como un torbellino, dejaba una estela de corazones rotos a su paso.

Había estado a la altura de la reputación que tenía su temperamento; al menos así lo demostraban las marcas que le había hecho en la cara y la enorme herida de su costado. La habían llamado acertadamente Rosalie1, como la antigua diosa romana de las flores y de la primavera. Sin duda era una flor: una preciosa rosa de peligrosas espinas.

Era una auténtica belleza. Afortunadamente, tenía un gran parecido con los Hale y no con el McCarty de Duart. Un delicado rostro ovalado, grandes ojos azules, naricilla respingona, exuberantes labios rojos y un cabello rubio, largo y sedoso. Y un cuerpo…

¡Demonios!, tenía un cuerpo hecho para dar placer a un hombre.

Quizá sus hombres no habían sido capaces de ver a través del amplio vestido y de la tierra que la cubrían, pero él había podido disfrutar de una perspectiva mejor, mucho mejor. Su intención no había sido aterrizar sobre su cuerpo, pero al lanzarse hacia ella, perdió el equilibrio y ambos cayeron al suelo.

Concentrado como estaba en lo que se traía entre manos, es decir, en asegurarse de que ella no llevase otra daga escondida, no se dio cuenta de que la estaba asustando hasta que ella le arañó la cara con las uñas. Ni se le había pasado por la cabeza la idea de forzarla; no hasta que repentinamente empezó a ser consciente de sus increíbles curvas. Durante unos instantes, con aquellos dulces labios rojos a apenas unos centímetros de él y aquellos voluptuosos pechos apretados contra su cuerpo, se había visto muy tentado a saborear el botín. Demonios, uno tendría que ser un maldito eunuco para no sentirse al menos tentado.

Recordaba intensamente ese cuerpo increíble retorciéndose bajo el suyo cada vez que su suave trasero golpeaba contra su miembro, cada vez que el movimiento del caballo la deslizaba hacia él. Había sido una de las noches más largas de su vida. El costado le dolía a rabiar y tenía una erección tan dura que cualquiera podría pensar que no había estado con una mujer desde hacía semanas, aunque en realidad no hacía más que unos días.

El hecho de desearla no le molestaba. Aquel lindo rostro, o mejor dicho, precioso, y aquel cuerpo exuberante no harían que le tomase cariño a esa misión, aunque sí se la harían más agradable. Raptar a una muchacha, aunque estuviese justificado, no era su estilo. Pero no tenía otra elección; había demasiadas cosas que dependían de esa fierecilla. Emmett haría cuanto estuviera en su mano para proteger a su clan y a su familia, aunque aquello implicase tener que raptar a aquella muchacha testaruda y obstinada para conseguirlo.

Una oleada de intenso dolor lo invadió. Apretó los dientes con fuerza y esperó a que este desapareciera, pero parecía que cada vez tardaba más en desaparecer. Ir a caballo no había hecho más que empeorar la herida. Aunque la había vendado lo mejor que había podido con un trozo de tela, seguía perdiendo sangre… demasiada sangre. Tendría suerte de seguir en pie cuando llegasen a Drimnin.

Ella le había dado una puñalada. No era un error habitual en él, pero de cualquier manera nunca había conocido a una mujer que manejase la daga con tanta destreza, sin vacilar. Movió la cabeza, incapaz de creer que una muchacha hubiera conseguido hacer lo que muchos hombres temibles no habían logrado. Ni siquiera su maldito hermanastro James McCarty, jefe de Duart, su mayor enemigo y la causa de todos sus problemas.

Sin embargo, a pesar del dolor que sentía, tenía que admitir que el temple de la muchacha lo había impresionado. Sabía cómo defenderse, que era ya mucho más de lo que podía decirse del cobarde petimetre que la acompañaba. ¿Qué clase de hombre abandonaría a su mujer a merced de unos secuestradores?

Lowlanders, pensó con indignación, contento de que por fin hubieran dejado atrás aquel detestable lugar.

Desde Falkirk se dirigieron hacia el oeste, cruzando las montañas Lomond, rodeando los picos más altos y adentrándose en los escarpados terrenos montañosos de las Highlands. Cuando amaneció sobre el majestuoso paisaje, un manto de rocío resplandecía sobre las verdes cañadas y los brezales. El terreno se elevaba en interminables colinas, suaves y redondeadas, que se perdían a la vista.

No importaba las veces que se marchara, porque volver a casa, a las Highlands, nunca dejaba de emocionarlo.

No entendía que la muchacha hubiera elegido vivir en las tierras Bajas, en las Lowlands, y abandonar a sus parientes de las Highlands. Sabía muy poco de Rosalie Hale, aparte de que desde que su padre había muerto cuando era solo una niña, había vivido con su madre en las Lowlands, entre Edimburgo y el castillo de los Volturi, y que había ido a las Highlands, a Inveraray, muy de vez en cuando. El hermanastro de Rosalie, Alistair, le había hablado algunas veces de ella, casi siempre para expresar su frustración por las travesuras en las que se veía envuelta. Por lo visto, cada vez que él le pedía que hiciera algo, ella hacía lo contrario. Sus visitas a Dunvegan habían sido escasas. Todo lo demás que había escuchado sobre ella estaba relacionado con la reputación que tenía en la corte. Por una vez, en ese sentido, parecía que los rumores que corrían sobre ella eran ciertos.

Decir que era un diablillo era quedarse corto. Él no tenía paciencia para la gente de la corte y mucho menos para una muchacha testaruda y malcriada.

A pesar de sus esfuerzos para sentarse erguida delante de él, la larga noche sobre la silla de montar la había agotado. Por el modo en que su cuerpo se hundía dulcemente contra él y por el tranquilo y regular ritmo de su respiración contra su pecho, sabía que dormía. Aunque llevaba una capa sobre el vestido, él no pudo resistirse a cubrirla con su tartán, creando una especie de escudo para protegerla del frío aire de la noche.

Parecía tan dulce y delicada… Relajada. Casi confiada. Sintió una inesperada punzada en el pecho. Un sentimiento que no había tenido desde que sus hermanas eran pequeñas. Inmediatamente se libró de aquella oleada de sentimentalismo. Ella no debería confiar en él. Él haría lo que fuera menester por el bien de su clan y de su familia. Aunque aquello significase tener que utilizarla.

Pero de aquel modo, durmiendo, el diablillo parecía casi… vulnerable. Hasta que el dolor volvió a golpearlo con fuerza recordándole cómo lo había apuñalado.

Nunca había observado a una mujer tan de cerca, pero después de aquella larga noche, notaba que su mirada se dirigía a ella una y otra vez, hasta que parecía haber memorizado cada centímetro de su rostro. Ya no necesitaba mirarla para ver las largas pestañas acariciando la impecable piel de color marfil de sus mejillas, ni los labios rojos entreabiertos o los largos y ondulados mechones de pelo rubio cayendo sobre sus hombros. Todos sus rasgos parecían haberse grabado para siempre en su mente.

En más de una ocasión, mientras ella dormía, no había podido resistir inclinarse y hundir la cara en su cabello para impregnarse del suave aroma de flores frescas al sol que desprendía.

Todo en ella era exquisito y dulcemente femenino. Se quedó fascinado por el arco perfecto que dibujaban sus cejas y por la delicada forma de su nariz. Sabiendo que la despertaría, luchó para contener el poderoso impulso de acariciar con sus dedos la curva de sus mejillas, solo para comprobar si su piel sería como parecía: suave como la de un bebé.

Maldijo y se concentró en el camino que se abría delante de él. Seguramente era la pérdida de sangre lo que había provocado que se quedara tan absorto en la muchacha.

Ella se despertó cuando los primeros rayos de sol rozaron su pálida mejilla, y él se preguntó cuánto tardaría en darse cuenta de…

En efecto, en cuestión de segundos se irguió, intentando apartarse de él cuanto la silla de montar le permitía.

Sí, la muchacha era testaruda y orgullosa. Eso tendría que cambiar. Lo que necesitaba era mano dura.

Cabalgaron durante un rato más y cuando alcanzaron la parte norte del lago Nell ordenó a sus hombres que se detuvieran. Todavía tenían por delante muchas horas de camino antes de llegar a Oban. En Oban dejarían los caballos y embarcarían en los _birlinns_ que los llevarían hasta su fortaleza en Drimnin, a través del a menudo traicionero estrecho de Mull. Como les sucedía a la mayoría de los hombres de las islas, Emmett se sentía como en casa sobre el agua.

Pero primero necesitaban comer, dar agua a los caballos y hacer algo con su herida. Solo conocía un modo de conseguir que dejara de sangrar.

Apretando la mandíbula, bajó de su montura y después la ayudó a ella a apearse, al tiempo que intentaba controlar la sensación de desfallecimiento que sentía en las piernas. Se sujetó a la silla de montar, fingiendo que se ocupaba del caballo, mientras luchaba por contener las náuseas.

Era peor de lo que se temía. La muchacha había conseguido hacerle daño de verdad.

Y él odiaba cualquier forma de debilidad.

—Ve a ocuparte de tus necesidades —dijo con brusquedad—Pero quédate donde pueda verte.

Ella no se movió.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿Se trata de un secuestro?

Una fuerte punzada en el costado hizo que le fallasen las piernas. ¿Acaso estaba sorda, la maldita muchacha?

—Ahora no, Rosalie —dijo, apretando los dientes.

—¡Sabes quién soy!

Él hizo una pausa hasta que el dolor se le pasó. Parecía que aún podía controlar la sensación de desfallecimiento; respiró hondo y se volvió hacia ella. Iba a decirle que se marchara, pero la expresión de su rostro lo frenó. Por primera vez, ella se dio cuenta de que todo aquello no era un error. Él buscó señales de temor en su rostro, pero parecía más que nada desconcertada.

—¿Acaso pensabas que no sabía quién eras?

—La verdad es que estaba preguntándome si habría algún hombre tan estúpido para raptar a la hermana de Alistair Hale y de James McCarty. —Lo miró largamente—Mis hermanos te matarán.

Él captó un inconfundible destello en sus ojos y esbozó una media sonrisa.

—Yo no haría planes para ningún _ceilidh_ aún, mi pequeña sanguinaria. Tu hermano James ha intentado matarme en repetidas ocasiones y no lo ha conseguido. A Alistair lo considero un amigo. —Pero la verdad era que ella tenía razón en parte. Alistair se pondría furioso si llegaba a descubrir la verdad— De hecho, creo que quizá tenga motivos para darme las gracias.

Ella comenzó a burlarse de él.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por raptar a su hermana? Estás loco.

Su voz sonó más seria. Si fuera su hermana, se la habría colocado sobre las rodillas… por lo que había intentado hacer.

—Por impedir que cometieras un estúpido error.

—Lord King no es… —Se detuvo—No sé de qué me estás hablando.

La tomó firmemente por la barbilla y la miró a los ojos, profundos y desafiantes. Unos ojos sorprendentes que, con aquella luz matinal, eran tan azules como el mar tempestuoso.

—Creo que sabes exactamente de qué estoy hablando. ¿No me negarás que estabas fugándote para casarte con tu pequeño lowlander?

—¿Cómo has podido…? —Con un movimiento rápido apartó la barbilla—|No es asunto tuyo, maldita sea.

Él rió. No pudo contenerse, aunque la herida empezó a dolerle de un modo infernal. La muchacha tenía carácter. Un poco fuera de lugar, quizá, pero ya aprendería cuál era su lugar. No estaba dispuesto a tolerar ninguna falta de respeto, y mucho menos de una mujer. Pero al verla de aquel modo, con los ojos centelleando, las manos sobre las caderas y su pequeña y obstinada barbilla apuntando directamente hacia él, no pudo evitar alegrarse de que no llevase otra daga.

—Qué lenguaje tan grosero por parte de una dama tan recatada.

Parecía que Rosalie iba a continuar soltando maldiciones, pero en cambio le dirigió una mirada escudriñadora.

—¿Cómo sabías dónde iba a estar?

Él se encogió de hombros.

Ella entrecerró los ojos.

—Me has estado espiando.

Él no lo negó.

—Pero no acabo de entenderlo. Aunque me estuvieras espiando, ¿cómo supiste que era yo la que persona que salió del palacio? Ni siquiera lord King se dio cuenta de que era yo hasta que subí al carruaje.

La verdad es que él tampoco se había dado cuenta de que era ella. Al menos no inmediatamente. Pero contaba con la ventaja de que sabía cuáles eran sus planes. Había pasado tres noches esperando a las puertas del palacio. Había visto a una mujer entrar en el carruaje de lord King, pero casi no se había fijado en ella pensando que se trataba de una sirvienta. Sin embargo, algo llamó su atención y volvió a mirar. La segunda vez se le ocurrió mirar hacia abajo.

Señaló los pies de Rosalie, a las puntas de unos delicados zapatitos bordados, cubiertos de barro, que le asomaban por debajo del vestido.

—Los zapatos. —Se acercó a ella y añadió en voz baja—: La próxima vez que te pongas un disfraz no dejes que tu vanidad interfiera.

Las mejillas le ardían. La había descubierto. Lo fulminó con la mirada, se dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse, dejándole todo el espacio que necesitaba para que curase su herida.

—No tardes mucho, Rosalie —le dijo—O iré a buscarte. —No cabía ninguna duda en el tono amenazador de su voz. Ella fingió no haberlo oído y se dirigió ofendida hacia un arroyo.

Todo echado a perder por un par de zapatos, pensó Rosalie de mal humor, mientras daba patadas a la tierra con la punta de su zapato estropeado.

Él tenía razón, maldita fuera su miserable alma. Rosalie sabía que era completamente ridículo, pero le encantaban los zapatos. Eran su única debilidad. Sencillamente no podía soportar la idea de casarse con unos sencillos zapatos de piel; por eso, al ponerse aquellos zuecos de madera para protegerse del barro, no pensó que alguien pudiera darse cuenta de sus zapatitos de satén.

Pero él sí. Se había dado cuenta de todo con aquellos penetrantes ojos. Maldición.

Mordisqueó un trocito seco de torta de avena-las tortas de avena no le gustaban ni en la mejor de las circunstancias-y consiguió engullir el odioso cereal con un trago de cerveza. Justo antes de que él decidiera detenerse, ella había estado a punto de suplicarle que parase porque necesitaba ocuparse de sus necesidades personales. Por no mencionar que estaba tan hambrienta que sería capaz de tragarse aquellas tortas de avena y estar agradecida. El trozo de carne seca que uno de los hombres le acercó era considerablemente mejor, pero se lo acabó enseguida.

Se sentó sobre una roca, un poco apartada de los demás, agradecida por aquel respiro. Haber pasado tanto tiempo sentada en su regazo había sido una auténtica tortura. Cada vez que intentaba no pensar en él, parecía que no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera precisamente él.

Durante todo ese tiempo había sido consciente de que lo tenía cerca, y después del largo viaje todo su cuerpo estaba en tensión y era un auténtico manojo de nervios. Es normal, se dijo. Él la había raptado, la había tocado y se había tomado unas libertades con ella que ningún hombre antes se había atrevido a tomar. ¿Qué mujer no se habría puesto nerviosa? Pero no era solo nerviosismo lo que le hacía estar pendiente de todos sus movimientos, de las órdenes que daba a sus hombres, incluso de su inconfundible aroma masculino. Un aroma que le hacía querer acurrucarse en su cálido pecho y quedarse dormida.

Pero lo más humillante era que en realidad lo había hecho. Por el amor de Dios, aquel hombre la estaba raptando.

Pero el cansancio y el suave balanceo del caballo habían logrado que su determinación de mantenerse lo más alejada posible de él se evaporara como la niebla se desvanece bajo los rayos del sol. Aquella debilidad nada propia de ella le molestaba.

¿Qué quería de ella? Y lo que era más importante: ¿cómo iba a escaparse?

Aquel hombre tenía cierto aire despiadado que la hacía vacilar. Él no estaba acostumbrado a que le desobedecieran, eso era obvio. Sus modales groseros, el brusco tono de su voz y su autoridad natural no eran sino muestras de un hombre acostumbrado a dar órdenes. Pero sus maneras eran demasiado rudas para tratarse de un señor; seguramente sería alguno de los soldados del ejército, del _luchd-taighe_, de Coll. O quizá el capitán de alguno de sus castillos o, más probablemente, uno de sus esbirros.

Sin embargo, a pesar de lo que ella le había hecho, él la trataba con una cortesía extraordinaria. Pero ella sabía que no tenía que tomarse sus amenazas a la ligera. Así que, a no ser que quisiera que la atase si intentaba escapar de nuevo, tendría que asegurarse de que no la capturasen.

Hundió la barbilla entre sus manos y miró el gran menhir que se alzaba en la orilla cubierta de hierba del arroyo, al tiempo que observaba cómo el sol proyectaba su sombra sobre el suelo. Aquellas extrañas piedras repartidas por toda Escocia siempre le habían fascinado. Algunos decían que pertenecían a los druidas, pero la mayoría creía que las habían colocado las hadas.

Aunque normalmente no daba mucho crédito a las abundantes supersticiones que parecían formar parte de los propios orígenes de las Highlands, aquellas piedras realmente tenían algo mágico. No era de extrañar que tantas tradiciones populares hablaran de ellas.

Una gran sombra cayó sobre Rosalie, la sombra de una roca viviente, y cuando alzó la vista lo vio delante de ella. Visto así, con el sol brillando a su espalda y con su enorme espada colgada, parecía un dios Norse de la guerra que hubiese llegado para causar estragos y destrucción… en ella.

—Ten, cómete esto. —Le tendió un poco más de carne—Será lo último que comamos hasta que lleguemos a Drimnin.

Ella lo cogió, asintiendo con la cabeza.

—¿Has encontrado el círculo de las hadas?

—¿Quieres decir el menhir? —lo corrigió.

—No. —Señaló al círculo de rocas que la rodeaba—El círculo de piedras en el que estás sentada.

Dio un brinco; no se había dado cuenta de que la piedra en la que estaba sentada era una de las treinta rocas dispuestas en forma de círculo.

Él sonrió.

—¿Ahora crees que tendrás mala suerte?

—Más bien diría que ya he empezado a tenerla.

Él prestó atención a aquella ironía.

—¿Eres supersticiosa?

Movió la cabeza en señal de negación.

—No. No exactamente. Quizá sí que me da un poco de respeto. —Miró a su alrededor y pensó durante unos instantes—Este lugar tiene algo mágico.

—Son las Highlands, muchacha. Hay magia mires por donde mires.

Tenía razón. Era imposible no maravillarse ante la belleza del paisaje que la rodeaba. Las colinas, los lagos y el resplandeciente color de la hierba que llegaba hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. Pero ella sabía que era tan engañoso como los hombres que habitaban aquellas tierras. Sabía cuán rápido podía cambiar aquel lugar y volverse frío, brutal y remoto. Un lugar salvaje e inclemente, de viejas peleas entre clanes y de interminables matanzas. Un lugar donde los hombres entrenados para la guerra tomaban lo que querían sin pensar en las vidas que destrozaban.

Le había sucedido a su madre y le había sucedido a ella. La habían raptado como a Perséfone en su particular descenso al Hades.

Un infierno que parecía el Jardín del Edén.

Todo era diferente cuando era niña. En las contadas ocasiones en las que había visto a alguno de sus hermanos o hermanas, estos le habían contado lo mucho que a ella le gustaba correr por las colinas de Dunvegan. Pero no se acordaba. Su padre había muerto cuando ella solo tenía cinco años; después se había marchado de Dunvegan y no había vuelto. Alistair había intentado repetidamente hacer que regresara, pero su madre siempre ponía excusas para impedir que fuese. Al poco tiempo, dejó de querer ir.

Pero de vez en cuando, algo le volvía a la memoria… como si se tratara del susurro de algo que estuviera fuera de su alcance.

Se deshizo de aquel recuerdo. No importaba lo que había sentido por las Highlands en el pasado. Todo cambió cuando supo la verdad de lo que le había ocurrido a su madre y de por qué casi nunca la veía sonreír. También de por qué su madre odiaba las Highlands y a los crueles hombres que habitaban en aquellas tierras.

Sulpicia McCarty McCarty, dos veces, Sulpicia Hale, nacida Volturi, había sido vendida de marido a marido, apenas como un comodín de las maquinaciones políticas de los hombres. Manipulada por aquellos que deberían haberla protegido. Usada. No era más que una moneda de cambio, y ellos no dejaban de recordárselo. La primera vez que la casaron, cuando tenía quince años, fue con un hombre que le cuadriplicaba la edad. La segunda vez, con un marido al que asesinaron. Del tercero nunca dijo una palabra y el cuarto, el padre de Rosalie, era también mucho mayor que ella. Por fin, cuando su último marido murió, y ella ya era demasiado mayor para tener hijos, fue libre por primera vez en su vida. Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

El daño ya estaba hecho.

Rosalie se enderezó y dejó de mirar aquellas hermosas vistas.

—Prefiero la ciudad a todas estas tierras tan remotas. —Como todos los de su clase, el guerrero de las Highlands la estaba raptando para sus propios fines, sin importarle los planes que se habían echado a perder— Y la compañía de los caballeros a la de los bárbaros.

Él se puso serio y dio un paso inquietante hacia ella.

—¿Quieres decir como el caballero que te abandonó sin ni siquiera volver la vista atrás?

Se estremeció. Rosalie estaba más dolida por el abandono de lord King de lo que quería admitir.

—Estoy segura de que su única intención era ir a buscar ayuda.

—Y yo estoy seguro de que te equivocas. —Rosalie ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba defendiendo a lord King. Su orgullo estaba herido porque se había equivocado con lord King y por lo rápido que la había abandonado. Quizá el highlander le había abierto los ojos, pero no estaba dispuesta a agradecérselo. ¿A qué mujer le gustaría ser humillada públicamente por el hombre que en teoría iba a convertirse en su marido? ¿Humillada por el hombre que debería cuidar de ella, pero que en el fondo estaba tan poco interesado en ella que la había dejado en compañía de aquellos forajidos?

Pero aquellos hombres no eran forajidos. Eran McCarty. Esperaba que eso significara algo.

Él se inclinó y la tomó por la barbilla con una mano, sujetándola con firmeza cuando ella intentó rehuirle. Sus ojos eran extraordinarios, de un intenso y vívido azul.

—No pienses que volverá a rescatarte, cariño. No lo hará. No creo que vuelva a Edimburgo y se ponga a pregonar lo de vuestra huida para casaros en secreto, ni lo de su falta de honor. —Le soltó la barbilla—Si ya has acabado con la cantimplora, la necesito. —Se la dio—Nos marcharemos pronto. Espero que estés preparada cuando te avise. —Se dio la vuelta y se alejó dejándola un poco agitada. Un sentimiento al que se estaba acostumbrando cada vez que tenía a aquel hombre cerca.

Lo vio dirigirse hacia donde se encontraban sus hombres y a continuación se acercó a la orilla del lago. El pulso se le aceleró. Aunque parecía extraño que se pusiera a nadar en aquel momento, se quitó el tartán con rapidez, el chaleco de piel y las botas y se metió caminando en el agua.

Ella no era capaz de apartar la mirada. Era un hombre impresionante. No solo guapo, sino extremadamente masculino. Sus rasgos parecían forjados en hierro, fuertes y duros. La camisa empapada dejaba entrever sus marcados abdominales. Se dio cuenta de que vestido, con la camisa y los pantalones de piel, era más corpulento de lo que ella había pensado al principio. Era musculoso y ancho de hombros, pero tan perfectamente firme como un arco. De alguna manera, aquello lo hacía parecer aún más peligroso.

Rosalie sofocó un grito. Incluso desde donde se encontraba pudo ver la gran mancha roja que cubría su camisa desde debajo de uno de sus brazos hasta la cintura. Él hizo un gesto de dolor mientras intentaba separar la tela de la herida mojándola con agua. Ella se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo: limpiar la herida que ella le había hecho al clavarle la daga.

Rosalie se mordió el labio. Seguro que aquello le estaba doliendo horrores, pero él apenas mostraba ninguna reacción. Se dio la vuelta, negándose a sentirse culpable por lo que había hecho y buscó otra piedra en la que sentarse… esa vez asegurándose de que no formara parte de un círculo. Se sentó y esperó.

Dirigió la mirada a los hombres. Habían acabado de ocuparse de los caballos y estaban encendiendo un fuego. Al parecer, un fuego bastante grande.

Enarcó las cejas, perpleja ante aquel extraño comportamiento.

Su raptor salió del lago y se sentó en la orilla para ponerse las botas. El hombre que tenía aspecto de vikingo -Garrett, oyó que lo llamaban-le tendió la cantimplora. Asintiendo con la cabeza, su raptor la cogió y dio un gran trago. Mientras se la devolvía al vikingo, dijo algo que pareció crear un poco de desacuerdo.

El corazón comenzó a latirle con fuerza, como si ya supiese de qué se trataba. Él se levantó la camisa.

«No», pensó Rosalie.

Él se volvió para mirarla, como si hubiera expresado en voz alta sus pensamientos, mientras el vikingo vertía el contenido de la cantimplora sobre la herida abierta.

Comprimía el pecho mientras su cuerpo se agitaba, pero su rostro permanecía impasible. El dolor debía de ser insoportable, pero de no ser por la tensión en sus labios, ella no habría podido saberlo.

Saltó de la roca al comprender inmediatamente el motivo del fuego. Cuando era niña ya había visto hacerlo una vez. Dio un paso hacia él, pero se detuvo cuando uno de los hombres sacó una daga del fuego. Una daga cuya hoja resplandecía con un rojo ardiente.

Inconscientemente, apretó una de sus manos y recordó aquella vez en la que había querido ayudar en la cocina y sin querer golpeó una gran olla de hierro puesta al fuego para preparar un estofado. Sin pensárselo dos veces, intentó sujetarla y se quemó toda la mano. Todavía tenía las marcas en la palma. No quería ni imaginarse lo que debía de doler sobre una herida abierta.

Uno de los hombres le ofreció un palo para que lo mordiera, pero no lo aceptó. Se levantó la camisa y el estómago de Rosalie dio una sacudida. Podía ver la enorme herida desde allí.

Dio un paso hacia él y se detuvo. La miró directamente a los ojos en el preciso momento en que la hoja tocaba la herida.

El crepitante ruido de la hoja sobre la carne hizo que el corazón se le encogiera. Sin embargo, a pesar del dolor, él apenas parpadeó y durante todo el tiempo mantuvo la mirada fija en la de ella.

Podía olerlo… era horrible. Se dio la vuelta, rompiendo el contacto visual, incapaz de seguir aguantando aquello por más tiempo.

Nunca había sido testigo de algo semejante. Era la muestra más impresionante de control y fuerza que había visto nunca.

No iba a pedirle perdón, pero tampoco podía pasar por alto el hecho de que había sido ella la que le había causado todo aquello. Tampoco podía ignorar los sentimientos extraños y contradictorios que él le despertaba. ¿Cómo podía admirar a un hombre que la había raptado?

Tenía que marcharse de allí.

Aquello era como una de sus peores pesadillas.

Confinada en las Highlands y obligada a casarse con un burdo salvaje. Aquel era el mejor momento para intentar escaparse, mientras él siguiese débil. Lentamente, empezó a moverse hacia atrás.

Pero él rápidamente giró la cabeza y ella se quedó inmóvil.

—Rosalie—Su voz era dura y firme—Da un paso más y te arrepentirás.

No estaba débil en absoluto. Aquel hombre era inhumano.

Pasó otra noche antes de que alcanzaran la escalera de la compuerta del castillo de Drimnin. A Emmett le dolía el costado y notaba como si le hubiesen cortado la cabeza en dos con el hacha que Garrett usaba para luchar. Había dejado de sangrar, pero si no descansaba pronto, sabía que empezaría a tener fiebre. Si es que no tenía ya.

Condujo a sus hombres a través del patio hacia la escalera de madera que conducía a la entrada de la fortaleza. Como en la mayoría de los castillos fortificados, la única entrada se encontraba en la primera planta. Si los atacaban y alguien llegaba hasta la puerta, la escalera podía quitarse o quemarse con facilidad.

Sintió un alivio mayor del que era capaz de admitir cuando entraron a la cálida fortaleza.

Rosalie miró a su alrededor claramente nada sorprendida, y se dirigió a él repentinamente con los ojos encendidos.

—¿Dónde está? Te exijo que me lleves ante tu lord, ahora mismo.

—¿Me exiges? —respondió enfadado. No estaba de humor para soportar sus impertinencias— Cuida tu lengua, pequeña. Recuerda cuál es tu estatus aquí dentro.

—¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? Soy una prisionera. Raptada por una banda de bárbaros highlanders.

Extendió una mano, la sujetó de un brazo y observó detenidamente aquel rostro rebelde.

—No me gusta esa palabra —dijo con una voz cortante como el acero— No vuelvas a usarla.

Él vio un destello en sus ojos; estaba complacida porque sabía que lo había enfurecido.

—¿La verdad duele demasiado?

Recorrió su cuerpo de arriba abajo con la mirada. Un bárbaro sabría exactamente qué hacer para que se callara.

—¿Te gustaría que fuese un bárbaro?

—¿Cómo te atreves…?

—No hay muchas cosas a las que no me atreva y es mejor que lo recuerdes. —Hizo un gesto con la cabeza a sus hombres y a los criados para que los dejaran solos.

A ella no se le escapó aquella orden silenciosa.

—¿Quién te crees que eres?

Él sonrió, pero no le hacía ni pizca de gracia.

—¿Tú quién crees? Soy tu anfitrión.

Rosalie abrió los ojos como platos.

—No es posible.

Su incredulidad no tendría que haberle molestado, pero lo hizo. Él era el señor de Coll, así que mejor que fuera creyéndoselo.

—Pero… —Se quedó en silencio.

Por la expresión en su rostro, él sabía lo que estaba pensando: que no era lo bastante refinado ni tenía los modales cortesanos de un señor. Por supuesto que no, porque él siempre estaba ocupado luchando contra su hermano. Demasiado ocupado protegiendo a su clan de años de inundaciones, de hambruna, de guerra. Todo cuanto sabía lo había aprendido en el campo de batalla.

—¿Por qué me has traído aquí?

—Pronto te enterarás.

—Nunca me casaré contigo.

La seguridad de su voz lo puso furioso.

—No recuerdo habértelo pedido —dijo fríamente.

—Un hombre como tú nunca lo pediría, simplemente lo haría.

Se acercó a ella. La muchacha nunca sabía cuándo mantener la boca cerrada. Pero por Dios que lo aprendería.

—¿Y qué clase de hombre soy? —preguntó, en un tono peligroso.

Ella levantó la barbilla y lo miró directamente a los ojos, en absoluto dispuesta a dejarse intimidar por él.

—El tipo de hombre que raptaría a una dama sin preocuparse de los planes que le ha estropeado y que la llevaría a la fuerza hasta su fortaleza.

—Él te habría hecho muy desdichada.

—Él era la persona que yo había elegido.

No la entendía. A pesar de que no negaba que su matrimonio habría sido un error, seguía enfadada con él por haber arruinado su plan de fuga. Pero el día no tenía horas suficientes para descifrar la mente de una muchacha.

Lo miró de reojo por debajo de sus largas pestañas.

—¿Así que tus intenciones no son obligarme a que me case contigo?

—No —respondió con sinceridad.

Rosalie arrugó la nariz como si no estuviera segura de si creerle o no.

—Entonces se trata de mi hermano James. Quieres usarme para vengarte.

No había tardado mucho en averiguarlo. Parte del motivo, al menos. La muchacha no solo era hermosa y tenía una lengua muy afilada, sino que además era inteligente. Le dirigió una mirada escudriñadora. Tendría que estar atento. Si ella llegaba a enterarse de lo que él planeaba, su tarea se complicaría mucho.

—Te llevarás una gran decepción si pretendes usarme para negociar con James —prosiguió ella, con una expresión de suficiencia en el rostro—. Yo apenas lo conozco.

—Pero yo sí.

Lo conocía muy bien porque Emmett y James llevaban años peleándose; desde el día del funeral del padre de Emmett, cuando Emmett no tenía aún diez años y James había aprovechado el entierro para hacerse con el poder de Coll. El tío de Emmett, Ephraim Black, había frustrado la invasión, cortando las cabezas de los McCarty de Duart y arrojándolas a un arroyo que, desde aquel momento, comenzó a conocerse como _Struthan nan Ceann_, el Arroyo de las Cabezas.

James nunca había olvidado ni perdonado aquella derrota, y Emmett había seguido luchando por lo que era suyo desde entonces.

La tensión había ido aumentando entre las dos ramas del clan durante años, pero la contienda se había reanudado no hacía mucho, cuando Emmett se había negado a someterse a la supremacía del clan de James. Se trataba más bien de una pose de superioridad porque había invadido las tierras de Emmett en Morvern. James afirmaba que sus acciones estaban justificadas debido a que Emmett se negaba a participar en la sangrienta contienda contra los Weinberg: un servicio que debía prestarse al que fuera el jefe. El parentesco entre las dos ramas McCarty, que provenía de unos hermanos en el pasado, estaba ya completamente olvidado. Al ser un barón feudal, Emmett no debía vasallaje a nadie; como mucho, quizá al rey. Pero dadas las últimas jugarretas del rey Jacobo, incluso eso era cuestionable.

—James tiene algo que me pertenece. Y ahora yo tengo algo suyo.

—¿Qué tiene? ¿Tu perro favorito?

—No —respondió con rotundidad—Tiene mi castillo preferido.

Ella abrió los ojos de par en par.

—¿Breacachadh, en la Isla de Coll?

—Sí. —Apretó los puños. Cuando los comisarios del rey confiscaron a James la propiedad que había pertenecido a sus antepasados, el castillo de Duart, por tratar con la reina Isabel, puso los ojos en el castillo de Emmett.

—Pero ¿cómo?

—Yo no estaba. —Mientras Emmett estaba fuera, James había conducido a un pequeño ejército a Coll y, mediante artimañas, había tomado el castillo. Pero James pagaría por aquella traición.

—¿Por qué no apelaste ante el rey?

Apretó la mandíbula con fuerza.

—Lo hice. —Había intentado seguir las normas, pero aquello no había hecho sino empeorar las cosas… mucho. No volvería a cometer el mismo error.

—Me has raptado para nada. Mi hermano estaba interesado en Coll desde hacía ya algún tiempo, así que no lo canjeará por mí, por una hermana que apenas conoce.

—No subestimes tu valor, Rosalie.

Enseguida se dio cuenta de que no tenía que haber pronunciado aquella frase.

El rostro de Rosalie se puso serio y la voz se le llenó de emoción.

—Yo conozco perfectamente mi valor.

Había algo significativo en sus palabras, pero a él no le quedaba energía para intentar averiguar de qué se trataba. No estaba dispuesto a sentir pena por ella. Ella no era más que el medio para conseguir un fin. Aquella conversación se había acabado, y antes de que ella pudiera darse cuenta de sus intenciones, la tomó en sus brazos y comenzó a llevarla escalera arriba.

—¿Qué haces?

—Te llevo a tu habitación.

—¿Pa-pa-ra qué?

Para cerrarle la boca y poder dormir un poco. Al principio, ese le había parecido el mejor modo de hacerlo, hasta que el dolor de su herida le recordó lo contrario.

—No tendrías que llevarme así. Se te volverá a abrir la herida.

—Me sorprende que te preocupes tanto por mí cuando tú eres el motivo de que esté herido.

—No era mi intención… —Se interrumpió— Bueno, sí, pero… Bueno… Olvídalo. Por mí como si te desangras hasta la muerte.

—Tu preocupación me conmueve.

Las bisagras chirriaron un poco cuando abrió la puerta dando un portazo. Todos aquellos años de penurias habían pasado factura. El castillo de Drimnin estaba viejo y necesitaba reformas urgentes. Él echó un vistazo a la habitación casi vacía; sabía que era muy diferente a lo que ella estaba acostumbrada, pero hasta que no recuperase su castillo, aquella sería su casa.

La puso sobre la cama.

—¿No pretenderás que duerma aquí?

Aquel tono de espanto no hizo sino aumentar su ira.

—¿Prefieres dormir en algún otro sitio? —Se inclinó hacia ella y Rosalie intentó apartarse, pero no había mucho espacio para moverse en aquella pequeña cama.

Él se acercó más, inclinándose sobre ella. Solo los separaban unos cuantos centímetros.

—¿En mi cama, quizá?

Abrió los ojos asombrada.

—Nunca.

Él no se movió. La tensión crepitaba entre ellos, densa y pesada. Dios, podía olerla y podía oír el furioso latido de su corazón. Casi podía saborear el calor de sus labios bajo los suyos, abriéndose, tan suaves y dulces. El cuerpo le dolía a causa del deseo contenido.

Debería hacerla suya en aquel preciso momento. Entonces todo se acabaría y ella le pertenecería. Y Dios sabía cuánto la deseaba. Muchos hombres en su situación habrían querido lo mismo.

Pero él no.

Se separó bruscamente, con todo su cuerpo agitado por la ira y el deseo. Él nunca usaba la fuerza para conseguir lo que quería y no iba a comenzar en aquel momento, a pesar de lo tentado que estaba. La haría suya… y pronto, aunque ella aún no lo supiese.

Rosalie Hale se convertiría en su esposa. El rescate que pediría a James le daría tiempo suficiente para convencer a la muchacha de que se casase con él. Le gustase o no, la necesitaba y no podía conseguirlo usando la fuerza. Pero ceder ante la cabezonería de aquella fierecilla le dejaba un sabor amargo en la boca. Maldijo la necesidad de tener que conseguir su aprobación, pero no le quedaba ninguna duda de que llegaría a ser suya.

Si ella intentaba interponerse en su camino…

No tendría piedad.

Capítulo 3

Tres días más tarde, Rosalie estaba dispuesta a saltar desde la torre donde se encontraba prisionera.

La primera vez que había intentado escapar, unos cinco minutos después de que él la dejara allí, dos soldados imponentes le habían bloqueado el paso. Dos hombres eran del todo innecesarios, puesto que uno solo ya cubría completamente la entrada. Hasta el momento no había conseguido ver a ninguno en aquel castillo que no midiese menos de un metro ochenta.

Un soldado de aspecto agradable de unos cuarenta años la acompañó de nuevo, cuidadosa pero firmemente, de vuelta a su habitación.

—El señor prefiere que de momento disfrutéis de su hospitalidad en vuestra habitación, milady.

—¿Así que me he convertido en una prisionera? —preguntó, usando su tono de voz más arrogante.

—Vamos, muchacha, no os lo toméis así.

—Entonces ¿cómo quieres que me lo tome?

—Como si fuera un período de descanso. Cuando mi señor esté listo, ya mandará a buscaros.

Apretó la boca. Le molestaba tremendamente tener que estar a su entera disposición.

—Te ruego que me digas cuándo será.

El rostro del soldado se ensombreció.

—Pronto. El señor es una persona muy ocupada.

—De eso estoy segura —dijo dulcemente—¿Acaso esta semana se encuentra ocupado raptando a otras muchachitas indefensas?

—¿Indefensas? —dijo riéndose— Ah, muchacha, sí que tenéis sentido del humor. —Volvió a reírse y se marchó cerrando la puerta tras él.

«Ocupado». Más bien sería que disfrutaba torturándola. El señor de Coll. Aún no podía creerse que aquel atractivo secuestrador, tan masculino que podría seducir a una monja, fuese Emmett McCarty. ¿Por qué nunca lo había visto en la corte? Lo recordaría porque era un hombre difícil de olvidar.

Incluso después de varios días, el recuerdo de su presencia llenaba la habitación. Durante unos instantes, cuando tenía su cuerpo sobre el de ella y el destello de sus profundos ojos azules le provocó una sensación cálida y dulce, pensó…

Pensó que iba a besarla.

Se había quedado paralizada como una estúpida, atrapada por el poderoso magnetismo que parecía rodearlo. Atraída de un modo irresistible hacia él, como Ícaro hacia el sol. Durante un momento deseó que la besara para notar su boca sobre la suya y para fundirse en su calor. Sus mejillas le ardieron al darse cuenta del modo en que su cuerpo la había delatado.

Al menos sus miedos iniciales resultaron ser infundados: él no tenía intención de obligarla a que se casara con él. Pero descubrir que pretendía usarla como moneda de cambio con su hermano para recuperar su castillo tampoco era mucho mejor. Alguien que hablaba abiertamente de usarla para conseguir sus propios fines era precisamente el tipo de persona que ella quería evitar.

Hasta cierto punto.

Durante los dos días siguientes esperó a que la llamara. Pacientemente. O tan pacientemente como podía esperarse de cualquiera, cuando lo único que podía hacerse era mirar por la ventana durante horas enteras al mar agitado y al ondulante subir y bajar de las gaviotas.

Las únicas personas con las que podía hablar eran los soldados-cada vez que intentaba salir de la habitación-, una taciturna sirvienta llamada Sue que aparecía esporádicamente y los dos muchachos que le habían llevado la bañera de madera para que se diera un baño.

Pero la mañana de su tercer día de cautiverio ya no podía aguantar más. Las paredes cubiertas de pino de aquella habitación se le caían encima. Ya se sabía de memoria cada centímetro de aquel pequeño espacio.

Afortunadamente, la habitación no era tan horrible como había pensado al principio. Aunque rústica y vacía, estaba limpia. Cuando vio las sábanas raídas y las cañas sobre el suelo de madera, pensó que el lugar estaría lleno de moscas y ratones. Pero las sábanas, aunque no tenían nada que ver con las telas de rico tafetán de seda a las que ella estaba acostumbrada, olían a lavanda; y las cañas estaban todavía verdes y cubiertas de hierba fresca. La almohada no estaba hecha de plumas, sino de un algodón sorprendentemente suave y mullido.

Una pequeña chimenea y un banco de madera ocupaban una de las paredes; otra, la cama, y una desvencijada mesa de madera con una jarra para lavarse llenaba el espacio bajo la única ventana que había, situada frente a la puerta. Aunque pequeña, la ventana tenía un cristal y un postigo de madera para proteger mejor contra el viento y el frío. Aparte de la puerta, que se encontraba siempre bien vigilada, aquella ventana era su única vía de escape. Pero aunque consiguiera meterse por aquella estrecha abertura, no había ningún sitio adonde ir. Situado en una cima desde la que se divisaba el estrecho de Mull, el castillo de Drimnin no era más que una sencilla fortaleza rectangular con una única torreta exterior en el lado este del muro sur. El señor la había puesto en la cámara más alta de aquella torre, en una pequeña buhardilla. Para escaparse tendría que bajar escalando unos doce metros de piedra.

Demasiado ambicioso, incluso para ella. Aunque, si seguía encerrada allí mucho más tiempo, estaba dispuesta a arriesgarse.

Habían colocado también un baúl con un tartán, un peine y un pequeño espejo a los pies de la cama. Poco después de su llegada, le había mandado una bañera y ropa limpia para que pudiera quitarse su vestido manchado de sangre y barro. La calidad de la ropa que le habían mandado no era mucho mejor de la que llevaba puesta, pero al menos estaba limpia. Frotó lo mejor que pudo sus zapatos de satén con un pequeño cepillo, pero por más de un motivo habría preferido llevar puestas sus botas de piel nuevas.

Terminó de peinarse y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Habían quitado la barra que se usaba para cerrarla y evitar así que pudiera encerrarse dentro y no dejarle pasar, a él o en realidad cualquier persona. Tras abrir la puerta se sorprendió al ver un espacio vacío.

—Buenos días, milady.

Se volvió hacia su carcelero, que esperaba a un lado de la puerta.

—¿Y bien…? ¿No vas a bloquearme la entrada, Embry? —preguntó, refiriéndose al bailecito en el que se veían en vueltos cada vez que ella intentaba salir.

Él sonrió, dejando ver una sonrisa desvergonzada que, a pesar de sus años, todavía conservaba una parte de pícaro encanto.

—No, milady, hoy no.

Se volvió hacia el otro guardián.

—Entonces ¿hoy te toca a ti, Seth?

Este negó con la cabeza sin mirarla a los ojos, Seth no debía de tener más de dieciocho años y, a pesar de su gran altura, parecía ponerse nervioso en su presencia.

—No, milady.

—Entonces ¿puedo marcharme?

La sonrisa de Embry se acentuó, y también el brillo de sus ojos marcados por las arrugas.

—Bueno, marcharse exactamente no. El señor ha pedido que se una a él en el gran salón para el desayuno.

Se cruzó de brazos, al tiempo que miraba alternativamente a los dos hombres.

—Oh, ¿de verdad? —dijo, dando golpecitos con el pie. Por fin la había llamado. Le tentaba no ir, pero estaba tan desesperada por salir de la habitación que no permitió que su testarudez interfiriera.

—Ya era hora. —Y echando los hombros hacia atrás con tanta pompa como una reina, pasó por la puerta abierta y bajó por la escalera de caracol.

Como en la mayoría de las fortalezas, el gran salón se encontraba en la primera planta; aunque quizá debería llamarlo simplemente salón, puesto que aquella sala no tenía nada de grande. Decir que era austero era quedarse corto. Un suelo de madera cubierto de cañas, paredes cubiertas de yeso, vigas de madera en el techo, una chimenea, apliques de hierro para sujetar las velas, cuatro aberturas en forma de flecha para las ventanas y media docena de mesas y bancos de madera; eso era todo. Ni rastro de tarimas, tapices, lámparas de aceite, alfombras, ni de decoración de ningún tipo.

Y allí de pie, delante de una ventana dándole la espalda, estaba el señor. El jefe de los McCarty de Coll. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta inmediatamente de quién era? Incluso su postura era imponente, pero a la vez mostraba cierto recelo. Sospechaba que así era también su forma de ser.

Se dio la vuelta cuando ella entró en la sala. El sol brillaba sobre su cabeza, iluminando los ocasionales mechones dorados que salpicaban su pelo castaño. Luchó contra el impulso de contener la respiración. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar que el pulso se le acelerara. El mismo extraño efecto que ese hombre parecía haber tenido sobre ella desde el principio parecía no haber disminuido durante aquellos días. Todo su cuerpo era plenamente consciente de su presencia. El mero hecho de que solo verlo la afectase de aquella manera la molestaba, pero no era extraño, porque era un hombre realmente impresionante.

Fuerte y peligrosamente atractivo. Con aquella luz escasa, las profundas líneas de su cara parecían esculpidas en piedra. Alto, de hombros anchos y musculoso, parecía tener una dureza considerable. Nunca había conocido a un hombre cuya fuerza física combinara tan perfectamente con su apariencia. Ni nadie que fuese tan innegablemente masculino, con un atractivo casi primitivo. Controlaba todo lo que le rodeaba e irradiaba un aura inconfundible de autoridad y mando forjada lo largo de generaciones de orgullosos guerreros y jefes que habían existido antes que él.

Él representaba todo cuanto su madre le había enseñado a despreciar: era un highlander un guerrero y un jefe. Sin embargo, ella no lo despreciaba en absoluto. Todo aquello era desconcertante, incluso atrayente, y ella no podía negarlo. Emmett McCarty no era ni mucho menos lo que ella se esperaba.

En las Lowlands, a los highlanders se les consideraba zafios y groseros. Los salvajes del norte. Un sentimiento que el rey Jacobo había ayudado a perpetuar al referirse a sus súbditos de las Highlands como «bárbaros». Su madre le había hablado de hombres orgullosos, crueles y aficionados a la guerra, incapaces de sentir emoción alguna. Hombres que se creían reyes en sus propios feudos.

En algunos aspectos, aquellos prejuicios estaban fundados. Emmett McCarty, como sus hermanos, era indiscutiblemente orgulloso y más primitivo, menos refinado, que los cortesanos de las Lowlands. Una autoridad por sí mismo. Después de todo, la había raptado.

Pero no la había mancillado. Además tampoco podía olvidar que había evitado a propósito matar a ninguno de los hombres de lord King. No era el guerrero sediento de sangre que ella se esperaba. De hecho, aunque ella lo había apuñalado, él la trataba con una cortesía sorprendente.

Su fuerza, su control y su evidente sensualidad eran difíciles de ignorar.

Paradójicamente, las cosas que deberían causarle repulsión eran precisamente las que encontraba más atrayentes. De hecho, se sentía atraída hasta la médula por el hombre que la había secuestrado. El tipo de hombre que ella había intentado evitar durante la mayor parte de su vida. Pero reconocer aquella verdad no hacía más que aumentar su determinación de marcharse de aquel horrible lugar. Nunca permitiría que él supiera el efecto que producía en ella.

Él sostuvo la mirada a medida que ella se aproximaba. Cuando se acercó, Rosalie se dio cuenta de que algo había cambiado. Parecía cansado y estaba ligeramente pálido; como si hubiera estado enfermo.

De repente se dio cuenta: había estado enfermo. No era que la estuviera ignorando, sino que estaba recuperándose de su herida. Después de todo, él también era humano.

Se detuvo a unos metros de él, manteniendo las manos pegadas con fuerza al cuerpo para evitar hacer algo embarazoso como alargar la mano para tocarlo.

—Has estado enfermo.

Su semblante arisco se endureció aún más.

—No. Siento que hayas estado encerrada en tu habitación, pero tenía otros asuntos de los que ocuparme.

Supo que mentía porque él no era de esa clase de hombres que darían explicaciones sobre sus actos. Obviamente, era demasiado orgulloso para rebajarse ante cualquier debilidad.

La golpeó el mismo tipo de remordimiento de cuando lo vio con la daga caliente. Su intención no era…

Pero lo había hecho. Quería hacerle daño. Sabía que no tenía motivos para sentirse culpable o arrepentirse, pero la verdad era que le molestaba ser la causa de su dolor.

—Yo… —Estuvo a punto de pedir disculpas, pero de alguna manera no consiguió que las palabras le salieran de la boca. Las mejillas le ardían.

—Te defendiste muy bien, Rosalie —dijo al darse cuenta de su angustia—La culpa fue mía. Te subestimé. Pero solo me ha sucedido una vez, no volverá a ocurrir. —En su voz se notaba un inconfundible tono de amenaza—Ven, siéntate. —Señaló hacia un asiento en lo que sería probablemente la mesa del señor, porque tenía sillas talladas en lugar de bancos.

Rosalie pensó negarse, pero cuando aparecieron los platos de pan y carne de ternera humeantes, se lo pensó mejor. Esperaba que aquella comida fuese mejor que la que le llevaban a la habitación, pero no lo era: estaba sosa y demasiado hecha. Pero al menos estaba caliente.

Comieron en silencio, pero notaba sus ojos fijos en ella. Intentó ignorarlo, pero se sentía cohibida.

Por fin, él habló.

—¿Te han tratado bien?

Terminó de masticar el duro pan moreno, al que le faltaba sal, y lo miró por encima del borde de su jarra de cerveza. Aquella combinación de cabello oscuro, casi negro, y de ojos azules era verdaderamente sorprendente. Se alegró al comprobar que las marcas que sus uñas habían dejado sobre su mejilla estaban casi curadas.

—Si consideras que estar encerrada en una pequeña habitación durante tres días es estar bien tratada… La verdad es que estaba aburriéndome mortalmente.

Aquella respuesta pareció irritarlo.

—Me temo que en Drimnin no tenemos tiempo para bailes y fiestas.

Estaba claro que la consideraba una cortesana malcriada, y su sarcasmo surtía efecto. Las diferencias entre sus modos de vida no podían ser más divergentes. Pero esa vez ella no pretendía criticarlo. Se aventuró a mirarlo de nuevo y vio su ceño fruncido.

—No era eso a lo que me refería. No aspiro a ninguna diversión cortesana, pero dudo que las mujeres de las Highlands se sienten en sus habitaciones durante horas enteras sin nada que hacer.

Se reclinó en su silla y se quedó pensativo.

—Tienes razón, no lo hacen.

Aquella concesión la sorprendió. Movida por la aparente distensión en su temperamento, se decidió a mencionar aquello a lo que había estado dándole vueltas durante los últimos días: marcharse de allí.

—¿Has escrito a mi hermano?

Él enarcó una de sus oscuras cejas.

—¿Tanta prisa tienes por marcharte? Pero si acabas de llegar.

Ella no hizo caso de su intento de desviar su pregunta.

—¿Lo has hecho?

—Un mensajero salió hacia Coll no mucho después de nuestra llegada.

—¿Y James ha accedido a tus exigencias?

—Aún no.

—Y no lo hará.

—Ya veremos.

Parecía muy seguro de sí mismo, pero ella no lo estaba tanto. De repente, un terrible pensamiento le cruzó la mente.

—¿Qué harás conmigo si no accede?

Él sostuvo su mirada con aquellos penetrantes ojos azules, que parecían ser capaces de ver a través de ella.

—Accederá.

—Pero ¿y si no lo hace? No puedes tenerme aquí siempre. Tarde o temprano alguien se dará cuenta de que he desaparecido.

—Sí, tarde o temprano. Pero estoy convencido de que tu intento de fuga me ha proporcionado un poco más de tiempo.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Dudo bastante que te marcharas de Holyrood en plena noche sin dar explicaciones.

Se quedó perpleja. Pensó en las notas que había escrito para Alistair y para su primo Argyll, en las que decía que se había ido a visitar a James. Notas que harían que nadie la buscase durante algún tiempo.

Pero ¿cómo se había enterado?

James se enteraría pronto, pero no se llevaba bien con Argyll ni con Alistair. Su única esperanza era que Royce alertase a su primo de lo que había sucedido. Pero si lo hacía, tendría que dar explicaciones. ¿Se arriesgaría a hacerlo?

El señor la miraba con una expresión inescrutable en su rostro.

—¿Por qué nunca te has casado? —preguntó de repente—Ya tienes edad para haberlo hecho.

Su cuerpo se puso rígido.

—No es de tu incumbencia.

La mirada de Emmett se deslizó sobre su rostro y después sobre sus pechos.

—La verdad es que eres bastante agradable a la vista.

Ella ahogó un grito. ¿Era un cumplido? Los halagos no eran precisamente su fuerte. Pero no era su falta de galantería lo que le molestaba, sino que la examinara como si se tratase de un caballo en el mercado. Aquel simple gesto resumía todo cuanto ella despreciaba sobre su posición. Después de todo, ella era de carne y hueso, pero nadie parecía tenerlo cuenta. Lo único que veían eran la riqueza y las conexiones que ella podía proporcionar, y ese hombre la veía como si fuese una moneda de cambio.

—Eres muy amable —dijo ella con sarcasmo— Pero ¿qué podría ofrecerme el matrimonio que yo ya no tenga?

Había muchos modos de responder a aquella pregunta, pero, debido a su inocencia, Emmett se abstuvo de darle la respuesta más franca. Una sola mirada a aquel hermoso rostro y aquel cuerpo lujurioso, y no sería necesario seguir buscando más razones por las que aquella muchacha debería casarse: para fornicar… y mucho.

Aquello ocupó su mente desde que ella entrara en la sala, pues tuvo que obligarse a no pestañear para ver si era real, porque había algo de etéreo, casi mágico, en su belleza. El rostro que lo había perseguido en sueños mientras se recuperaba de la herida era incluso más impresionante en persona, sin barro que manchase sus facciones ni aquel horroroso gorrito que ocultase su cabello.

El viejo vestido que había tomado prestado de su hermana le quedaba un poco pequeño, de modo que se le pegaba a los pechos y a las caderas, enfatizando las seductoras curvas de su cuerpo. La larga melena rubia le caía en suaves ondas sobre los hombros, atrapando la luz en un halo de destellos dorados. Sus mejillas sonrosadas dejaban ver lo translúcida que era su piel, ofreciendo un luminoso contraste con sus ojos azules como el mar, enmarcados por espesas y oscuras pestañas, y con sus llamativos labios rojos.

Era su boca la que lo estaba volviendo loco y la que llenaba su mente de imágenes tórridas y eróticas. Sus labios eran suaves y gruesos, y un pequeño y travieso hoyuelo en una de las mejillas realzaba su forma sensual. Pensó en lo cerca que había estado de besarla y en que el hecho de no haberla besado no había servido sino para aumentar su ansia. No era un hombre paciente por naturaleza, sobre todo cuando quería algo. Y él quería a Rosalie Hale, con una fuerza que inundaba de calor todo su ser.

Retiró la mirada de su boca y se dio cuenta de que ella seguía esperando una respuesta. Aunque había hablado con sorna, Emmett sintió el desafío latente que provenía de su pregunta. ¿Qué podría ofrecerle el matrimonio a ella? Estiró las piernas, se reclinó en su silla y dio un gran trago a su cerveza.

—Es obvio que no necesitas ni conexiones ni más riqueza. —Él deseaba poder decir lo mismo.

Ella enarcó una de sus delgadas cejas, sorprendida de que él se estuviera tomando su pregunta en serio.

—Efectivamente.

—Hummm… —Se detuvo a considerarlo—Supongo que casarse por amor es un motivo que está ya muy trillado —aseguró, aunque, según su experiencia, las jóvenes, incluidas sus hermanas, no pensaban en otra cosa.

—Imagino que es tan válido como cualquier otro. Aunque quizá no sea un motivo muy práctico. Uno podría pasarse toda la vida esperando a que le llegue… si es que le llega.

Su respuesta le sorprendió. Pensaba que ella sería tan pragmática como él. Para él, el amor romántico no formaría parte de su decisión para casarse, sencillamente porque nunca permitiría que los sentimientos afectasen a sus decisiones. El amor era para otro tipo de personas. Su devoción y su lealtad pertenecían a su clan y a su familia. Ninguna mujer podría cambiar aquello. Y mucho menos ella. Él ya era lo suficientemente mayor para no confundir el deseo con el amor.

Ella le proporcionaría muchas cosas, pero el amor no formaba parte del trato.

Pero Rosalie no descartaba totalmente las ilusiones de un amor romántico. Emmett lo recordaría para usarlo en el futuro, cuando le pudiera ser útil. Primero necesitaba comprender el modo de pensar de ella, antes de decidir la mejor manera de hacerle la propuesta. No le había contado sus intenciones desde el principio, porque sabía que se pondría demasiado furiosa para entrar en razón, y ya había sido advertido de su terquedad. Sin embargo, haría cuanto fuese necesario para conseguir que ella aceptara casarse con él. Cuando jugaba, jugaba para ganar. No había sobrevivido a todos esos años de ataques acobardándose a la hora de hacer lo que era necesario.

Sostuvo la mirada.

—Entonces ¿qué hay de la pasión como una razón para casarse? —preguntó Emmett.

Le pareció ver un rastro de sonrojo en las mejillas de Rosalie, pero si se sentía avergonzada, su respuesta no dio ninguna muestra de ello.

—No creo que una cosa sea un prerrequisito de la otra.

Un destello de rabia lo golpeó con violencia. ¿Acaso ella y aquel petimetre habían…? El mero pensamiento lo llenó de rabia y de un incomprensible sentimiento de posesión. No sabía por qué le importaba tanto la inocencia de aquella muchacha. Pero le importaba.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —El tono de su voz no se alteró, pero sus nudillos se pusieron blancos cuando cogió su copa.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—No creo que la pasión tenga que limitarse solo al lecho matrimonial. De hecho, yo diría que en el lecho matrimonial no hay mucha pasión.

A él no le gustó el cinismo de su respuesta…, aunque resultaba que él también lo veía del mismo modo. La falta de pasión en el matrimonio era uno de los motivos por los que había retrasado tomar una esposa. Eso y el hecho de que había estado demasiado ocupado defendiendo sus tierras de los ataques y a su gente del hambre.

—Sin embargo, para una mujer de tu posición, el lecho es el único lugar respetable para tenerla.

Ella se enfadó.

—No necesito que me des un sermón sobre respetabilidad. Un hombre que se dedica a secuestrar mujeres no está en condiciones de tirar la primera piedra.

Se dio cuenta de que la muchacha no le había respondido. Se inclinó hacia ella y la miró fijamente a los ojos.

—Y tú, Rosalie, ¿eres respetable?

Los ojos le centelleaban de ira.

—¿Cómo te atreves? No es asunto tuyo.

Dios, cómo lo provocaba. Esa mujer tenía la extraordinaria capacidad de desatar su ira. Quería sujetarla por un brazo y sacudirla hasta que le dijera la verdad. En cambio, tomó otro trago de su cerveza y dejó que su furia se calmase. Por supuesto que era asunto suyo, aunque ella aún no lo supiese.

Pero lo sabría.

Movió la silla y se dispuso a ponerse en pie.

—Si ya te has quedado sin razones…

—Protección.

La tomó por una muñeca y volvió a sentarla en la silla. Sus dedos envolvían su piel desnuda, su increíblemente suave piel desnuda. Aunque era bastante alta para ser una mujer y tenía unas generosas curvas, sus huesos eran finos y delicados y sugerían una fragilidad que quedaba oculta por la aparente fuerza de su carácter.

—Una mujer soltera, sobre todo una rica y con tierras, es muy vulnerable sin un marido que la proteja.

—Yo no necesito… —Se detuvo al darse cuenta de que su mera presencia en esa fortaleza era prueba de lo contrario. Alzó la barbilla y añadió—: Mi madre me protegía.

—Pero tu madre ya no está —dijo sin más, pero ella se estremeció como si la hubiera golpeado.

Se volvió hacia él con tal mirada de desesperación que lo hirió en lo más profundo de su ser.

—Soy consciente de eso —respondió en voz baja.

Él sintió un fuerte impulso de consolarla, pero se contuvo. Sentir pena por ella no haría sino complicar las cosas. No permitiría que la compasión interfiriera, pero no se le escapó el reflejo de soledad en sus ojos.

—Y sin embargo, a pesar de todas tus razones en contra, implícitamente ya has reconocido que el matrimonio ofrece algunas ventajas.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—¿Ya has olvidado que estabas comprometida?

Las mejillas le ardían.

—Claro que no.

Pero estaba claro que sí.

—¿Fue buscando protección o amor, Rosalie? —preguntó con calma. Su respuesta era, de alguna manera, importante para él. No podía ni pensar que se tratase de la otra posibilidad: pasión.

Ella desvió la mirada.

—Lord King era la persona que yo había elegido.

Había dicho lo mismo antes. Él ya estaba empezando a comprender lo que había provocado que ella quisiera fugarse para casarse.

—Alistair nunca te obligaría a casarte.

Ese era precisamente el motivo por el que él estaba metido en aquel aprieto. Necesitaba que ella consintiera.

Una sonrisa irónica se dibujó en los labios de Rosalie.

—¿Tan bien conoces a mi hermano?

—Lo bastante. Me ha hablado de ti.

Aquello la sorprendió.

—¿De verdad?

Intentó ocultar su impaciencia dirigiendo su mirada al plato, pero no sin que antes Emmett se diera cuenta de su ansia. ¿Acaso su familia se había olvidado de ella?

—Por supuesto. Tú eres su hermana. —Vio la decepción en su rostro, y sin poder detenerse a tiempo, añadió—: Se preocupa por ti.

Los ojos de Rosalie se iluminaron y él sintió una fuerte sacudida en el pecho. Aquel impulso por complacerla era peligroso y era preciso mantenerlo bajo estrecho control.

—Tal vez Alistair no me obligaría —replicó—, pero mi primo sí.

El conde de Argyll. Emmett ocultó su reacción al comprender que ella tenía razón al temer que su primo se entrometiera. Sus miedos estaban justificados, porque aunque Alistair tuviese el control sobre su matrimonio, él, igual que le sucedía a Emmett, mantenía un vínculo de vasallaje respecto a Argyll. Ese hecho dotaba a Argyll de mucha influencia en la decisión.

—Vuestro primo tiene la costumbre de entremeterse en lo que no le corresponde.

—Y yo he visto muy a menudo el sufrimiento que ese tipo de intromisión puede acarrear. Cuando me case, si es que me caso, será una decisión mía y de nadie más. Ni de mis hermanos, ni de mi primo, sino mía.

Hablaba con tanta pasión que Emmett comprendió que ese era el quid para llegar a entenderla. Que hubiera intentado fugarse para casarse no era el simple acto de una niña consentida y cabezota como él había pensado al principio. Había un motivo mucho más profundo. Un miedo auténtico detrás de sus actos. No era el matrimonio lo que la asustaba, sino que la obligasen a casarse.

Puso a prueba su teoría.

—Pero la mujer no tiene derecho a tomar tales decisiones. Te guste o no, la elección de tu marido no te corresponde.

Lo miró como si acabara de golpearla. La ironía, por su puesto, era que ella tenía más poder del que se pensaba. Pero quizá era mejor para su plan si ella seguía sin saberlo.

—¿Así que el destino de una mujer es que se la quede el mejor postor?

Sonaba bastante crudo al expresarlo de aquel modo, aun que no dejaba de ser verdad.

—Así es.

—Muy bien, pero es un destino que yo no acepto.

Un destello de acero apareció en sus ojos. Era cabezota, por no decir algo peor. Él tendría que andarse con cuidado, pero el tiempo no jugaba a su favor.

Emmett sospechaba la causa de su desencanto porque sabía algunas cosas de Sulpicia Volturi. Igual que su hija, Sulpicia había sido una de las herederas más codiciadas de su época. Se había casado con cuatro poderosos jefes y, según decían, había sido infeliz.

—Tu madre se equivocó al meterte esas ideas en la cabeza.

—Supones demasiado. No sabes absolutamente nada de mi madre. —Llevó una mano hacia un gran colgante que llevaba en el cuello.

De repente, él se quedó inmóvil. Casi se lo arrancó de las manos.

—¿De dónde has sacado esto? —No se trataba de un colgante, como había creído al principio, sino de un broche con una gran piedra en el centro que colgaba de una cadena.

Se puso pálida e intentó volver a ponerlo dentro de su vestido.

—Era de mi madre.

Él alargó una mano para detenerla y tomó el amuleto. No podía creérselo. La excitación lo recorría mientras examinaba los apagados grabados en plata de hachas y cardo que rodeaban una gran piedra de cuarzo, la piedra de color marrón amarillento de las Highlands. Las hachas y el cardo eran el símbolo de los McCarty. Le dio la vuelta para leer la inscripción que había detrás: «A mi querido marido, en el día de nuestra boda».

No podía creérselo.

Aquella ironía le habría hecho reír. Casarse con Rosalie Hale sería provechoso por más de un motivo. Su matrimonio sería un poderoso símbolo. El final de una maldición. Una maldición en la que él no creía, aunque no importaba, porque su gente sí la creía. Culpaban a la maldición de las desgracias que habían perseguido a su clan durante los últimos ochenta años.

Sujetando el amuleto, la miró directamente a los ojos y dijo:

—Eres tú. Tú eres la muchacha Volturi.

Rosalie se maldijo por su estupidez. Tendría que haber mantenido el amuleto bien oculto. Pero ¿cómo podía saber que él lo reconocería tan fácilmente?

Él era un McCarty, así que conocía la leyenda. El jefe que había atado a la pobre Athenodora Volturi a aquella roca era uno de sus antepasados: el padre del padre de su abuelo, si no se equivocaba. Pero Rosalie no esperaba que él se creyera aquella leyenda, no con todo el tiempo que había pasado.

Pero ¿cómo podía olvidar que una de las razones por las que su madre se había visto forzada a casarse con su primer marido había sido precisamente la de poner fin a aquella maldición?

—¿No creerás en ese viejo cuento? —preguntó ella con desdén.

—No.

Su alivio fue efímero.

—Pero muchos por aquí lo creen —añadió.

—Es ridículo. El matrimonio de mi madre con el padre de James debería haber acabado con todas esas viejas supersticiones.

—En cambio las aumentó.

Tenía razón. Durante algunos años, durante el matrimonio de su madre con el padre de James, el McCarty de Duart, la mala suerte que parecía perseguir a los McCarty desapareció por un tiempo. Hasta que él murió y las desgracias volvieron. Aquel pequeño lapso no hizo sino avivar la superstición.

¿Qué había hecho? ¿Había conseguido que Coll estuviera considerando de nuevo casarse con ella? No podía permitir que sucediese.

—No importa. El amuleto me pertenece y nunca lo entregaré por propia voluntad. —A ti, pensó, pero no lo dijo.

La mayoría creía que la maldición se acabaría cuando el amuleto se entregase por voluntad propia a un McCarty, cosa que su madre nunca había hecho.

Algo brilló en los ojos de Emmett. Se había tomado aquellas palabras como un desafío. Se inclinó hacia ella, invadiendo el espacio de seguridad que había entre ellos, envolviendo sus sentidos. Era grande y fuerte y absolutamente irresistible. Además olía de maravilla: desprendía un aroma cálido e intenso, con un delicado toque a mirto y jabón. Era dolorosamente consciente de su boca a pocos centímetros de la suya y de la fina barba sobre su mandíbula. Sus pestañas eran tan largas y suaves que contrastaban con los marcados ángulos de su rostro.

Emmett alargó una mano y ella se quedó inmóvil pensando que pretendía tocarla, besarla. Sin embargo, lo que hizo fue apartar un mechón de cabello enredado entre sus pestañas y colocarlo detrás de su oreja con delicadeza. El estómago se le encogió al respirar su aroma. A mirto, a jabón… y a hombre. El tacto de aquellos dedos sobre su piel la hizo temblar.

¿Cómo era posible que le provocara todo aquello? La convertía en un manojo de nervios en cuestión de segundos.

Él sostuvo su mirada, dejando que notase el poder de la encendida tensión entre ellos. Desvió su pulgar para acariciarla suavemente, durante un instante, sobre la mejilla.

—¿Estás totalmente segura?

—Yo… yo… sí. —Era incapaz de pensar.

Y aquel bruto arrogante se dio cuenta. Se rió y la soltó.

—Ya lo veremos.

Las mejillas le ardían de indignación.

—¿Necesito protegerme de vos, milord?

Él le dirigió una mirada larga e insolente.

—Quizá sí.

—Pero me lo prometiste.

Él parecía decididamente indiferente.

—Es cierto.

—No tienes honor.

Exasperantemente divertido, él enarcó una ceja.

—Eso es evidente, o no estarías aquí.

—Una prisionera —dijo ella desolada.

—Que seas una prisionera o una invitada depende de ti. —Entrecerró los ojos— Si no me desobedeces, tu estancia aquí será agradable.

Ella se puso rígida; su arraigado rencor porque le dijeran lo que tenía que hacer explotó.

—¿Y qué se supone que tengo que hacer mientras soy tu invitada? —preguntó, sin preocuparse por ocultar su sarcasmo.

—Lo que sea que hagan las mujeres para mantenerse ocupadas. Haz lo que quieras, con tal de que no intentes abandonar los muros de la fortaleza.

Rosalie se dio la vuelta para ocultar la sonrisa que se dibujó en su rostro; en su mente bullían toda clase de ideas. Se mantendría ocupada.

Emmett McCarty había raptado a la mujer equivocada y haría que se arrepintiera de ello. Sin lugar a dudas.

Capítulo 4

—No sé, Rosalie. ¿Estás segura de que no se enfadará?

«Ciertamente espero que lo haga», pensó Rosalie, y entonces miró a las dos muchachas. Algunos días antes había sorprendido a las dos jóvenes hermanas del señor escondidas entre las sombras, observándola con descarada curiosidad. Ella había fingido no prestarles atención, lo cual, por supuesto, tuvo el efecto contrario y no hizo sino aumentar su curiosidad. Finalmente, las muchachas se aventuraron fuera de las sombras para preguntarle qué estaba haciendo. Cuando se lo dijo, se ofrecieron a ayudarla, convirtiéndose de ese modo y sin quererlo en sus cómplices.

A él le estaría bien empleado, porque las pobres criaturas se morían de aburrimiento. Apartadas en aquellas inhóspitas tierras salvajes, sin nada que hacer y sin ninguna compañía femenina con la que hablar.

Kate, la mayor, con diecisiete años, era la versión femenina de su hermano, con la misma sorprendente combinación de colores: cabello castaño oscuro y ojos de color azul claro. Sus rasgos eran quizá demasiado marcados para ser una auténtica belleza, pero su dulce disposición lo compensaba. Tanya era dos años menor y con diferencia la más aventurera de las dos. Era totalmente diferente de su hermana mayor. Pelirroja, de ojos verdes y piel pálida y rosada; se convertiría en una auténtica belleza en pocos años. Tanya tenía un carácter parecido al suyo, tal como Rosalie había descubierto a los pocos minutos de conocerla. Kate, sin embargo, tendía a necesitar un poco más de estímulo, como sucedía en aquel momento.

—Simplemente me mantengo ocupada, como vuestro hermano me ordenó —respondió Rosalie—¿Qué más se puede hacer? Me ha prohibido entrar en las cocinas y en la bodega.

—Tenía un buen motivo para hacerlo —dijo Kate dulcemente.

Rosalie se encogió de hombros.

—Yo solo intentaba ayudar.

Tanya no se dejó engañar. Con los ojos encendidos de malicia dijo:

—¿Poniendo sal en la comida y azúcar en la cerveza?

Rosalie sonrió al acordarse. Salar la comida había sido el primer experimento. A pesar de su ferviente promesa de atormentarlo, estaba un poco preocupada: su presencia era imponente y feroz y no era el tipo de hombre del que uno pudiera burlarse. Así que, el día después de su conversación, ella hizo una visita a las cocinas. Con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza, lo miraba nerviosamente mientras él se llevaba a la boca la cuchara llena de las gachas que ella le había preparado, y después sonrió cuando estuvo a punto de escupirlas. La miró con sus penetrantes ojos, sabiendo que había sido ella, y luchando por controlar la reprimenda que claramente quería darle. Estaba controlándose. Rosalie no sabía por qué lo hacía, pero no le importaba.

—Parecía que le faltaba un poco de sal —protestó Rosalie. En ese caso hasta podría haber supuesto una mejora en el plato—No tengo mucha experiencia con la cocina. —Al menos no desde que su primo Argyll la había sacado de las cocinas en Inveraray por hacer lo mismo.

—Y no te olvides de que también te ha prohibido que ayudes en la lavandería y que remiendes la ropa —dijo Kate.

Rosalie apretó los labios para controlar la risa.

—No es justo. Sus camisas olían muy bien.

—Oh, sí —dijo Tanya con una voz divertida— Claro, olían a mujer.

Muy acertado, puesto que Rosalie las había impregnado de agua de rosas.

—Pensé que pegaba con el bordado —explicó. Había cosido grandes flores rosa sobre su mejor camisa de hilo.

—Cosa que no habría estado del todo mal si no hubieras cerrado la manga al coserlas —dijo Tanya.

—Y si no hubieras cosido el dobladillo de sus pantalones demasiado corto —añadió Kate.

Por no mencionar las ortigas sobre las que había aireado el tartán. Simplemente por oír sus gritos, había valido la pena cada hora de penoso trabajo para quitar las espinas.

Sí, se había mantenido ocupada, pero él se había mostrado siempre tranquilo, hasta tal punto que la exasperaba. No importaba lo que ella hiciese, él siempre mostraba una paciencia extrema y un control férreo, casi como si le estuviera siguiendo la corriente, y aquello no hacía más que aumentar su determinación para seguir poniéndolo nervioso.

No se había divertido tanto desde hacía muchos años, aunque tenía que admitir que estaba entrenada. Ya desde niña, Rosalie había comprendido su puesto en la vida, y con la ayuda de su madre, se había rebelado contra un futuro que parecía estar ya decidido. Pero cuando llegó a la corte, lo que había comenzado como un modo de evitar la suerte que había sufrido su madre, desalentando a los pretendientes con inocentes fechorías, había ido aumentando hasta escapar de su control. Ya no necesitaba buscarse problemas; los problemas la encontraban a ella. Desgraciadamente, aquella reputación de muchacha traviesa no ahuyentaba en absoluto el tropel de pretendientes. Con su fortuna y sus conexiones, no les habría importado que incluso tuviera cuernos en la cabeza.

Pero Rosalie pretendía asegurarse de que Emmett McCarty no tenía tales inclinaciones.

Kate agitó la cabeza.

—Mi hermano es bastante especial con sus armas.

—Mejor, entonces. ¿No creéis que estará encantado de verlas tan brillantes y relucientes? —replicó Rosalie.

—Se enfadará —le advirtió Kate— Además ya tiene escuderos que se encargan de hacerlo.

—Hasta ahora no se ha enfadado por nada.

Kate frunció el ceño.

—Sí, ha sido tremendamente comprensivo.

—Quizá se siente culpable —propuso Rosalie.

Tanya rió.

—Lo dudo. Emmett sabe exactamente qué está haciendo. Cuando toma una decisión nunca se arrepiente. —En sus palabras había algo más que un toque de admiración.

—¿No querrás decir que hizo bien en raptarme?

Tanya se sonrojó; parecía nerviosa.

—No. Sí… —Se retorció las manos—Tiene sus motivos.

Rosalie decidió no continuar con aquel asunto. No quería abrir una brecha entre las niñas y su hermano, aunque pudiese. Las chicas idolatraban al señor y hablaban de él en un tono de adoración. Era evidente que Emmett se preocupaba profundamente por sus dos hermanas; aunque también era evidente que no sabía cómo demostrarlo. Al igual que sus hermanos respecto a ella, Emmett intentaba ocupar el puesto de padre más que el de hermano. Eso podía entenderse quizá cuando las niñas eran pequeñas, pero Rosalie se dio cuenta de cuánto necesitaban el afecto burlón de un hermano. Tragó con fuerza. De repente se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Era lo mismo que a ella le habría gustado.

Con James nunca había pasado mucho tiempo, pero a Alistair y a Alec los había criado su tío, el conde de Argyll, padre del actual conde, en el castillo de Inveraray, y volvían a menudo cuando ella era niña. Alistair y Alec, ambos mucho mayores que ella, habían intentado sustituir al padre que ella no había conocido. Mirando al pasado, Rosalie se dio cuenta de que solo intentaban hacer lo que ellos pensaban que era lo mejor, pero en aquella época le molestaba su autoridad, cuando lo que deseaba desesperadamente era ser uno de ellos.

Igual que ella, Kate y Tanya estaban destinadas a llevarse una desilusión. Conseguir un poco de afecto de Coll sería como sacar agua de una piedra. Pero era extraño que, de algún modo, Rosalie encontrase encantadora la ruda torpeza masculina que exhibía cuando estaba con sus hermanas. Verlo relacionarse con las muchachas le había desvelado otra parte de él. Con ellas se mostraba atento y comprensivo, aunque firme, mientras escuchaba sus historias de niñas con extraordinaria paciencia. Se preocupaba por ellas, sin duda, aunque quizá a él no le gustase pensar en ello.

Él no era como ella se había imaginado al principio. Durante los últimos días había notado cómo la observaba, con una intensidad a la vez desconcertante y estimulante. Dejando a un lado aquel sentimiento extraño, tardó un minuto en tomar todo los utensilios que necesitaba del almacén y volvió a dirigirse a las dos niñas.

—¿Quién viene conmigo?

—Yo voy —dijo Tanya.

Pero Kate no estaba tan convencida.

—¿Estás segura de que solo vas a engrasar sus espadas?

—Sí —le aseguró Rosalie, sin mencionar el tipo de aceite que pensaba usar. Pero Kate seguía vacilando— No tienes ni que entrar —dijo Rosalie— Lo único que tienes que hacer es vigilar por si viniera Odín.

Un ligero rubor apareció en las mejillas de Kate.

—No lo llames así. Se llama Garrett.

Rosalie enarcó las cejas. Así que se trataba de eso. Kate se estaba encariñando con el capitán del castillo.

—Ya sé cómo se llama —dijo Rosalie—, pero tienes que admitir que se parece al dios vikingo de la guerra. —Le gustaba inventarse apodos y llamaba Thor al señor, como el dios vikingo del trueno, por su aspecto.

—Rosalie tiene razón, Kate —dijo Tanya— A mí siempre me ha dado miedo.

—Eso es porque no lo conoces —lo defendió Kate— La verdad es que es muy… dulce.

A Rosalie se le escapó una carcajada.

—Que tu hermano no te oiga decir eso. No creo que le guste que digan que uno de sus guerreros más fieros es dulce.

Kate palideció.

—No se lo dirás…

—No seas tonta, solamente estaba bromeando. —Pero Kate parecía tan preocupada que Rosalie se sintió fatal por haberse reído de ella. Le tomó una mano y se la apretó con suma dulzura—. Quédate aquí y Tanya se encargará de vigilar a Od… a Garrett. Regresaremos antes de que puedas darte cuenta.

Kate negó con la cabeza.

—Voy con vosotras.

Rosalie sonrió.

—Muy bien. A la armería, señoritas.

Emmett estaba impaciente por luchar. Ni siquiera habían conseguido calmarlo las horas que había pasado entrenando en el patio. Se sentía como un león enjaulado, inquieto y agitado. La fuente de su malestar no era difícil de saber.

El diablillo no llevaba allí ni una semana y ya se las había apañado para poner la fortaleza patas arriba. Había nacido para meterse en líos o para ser su torturadora personal, aún no estaba seguro. Y pensar que al principio había supuesto que el interés que mostraba en el castillo era una señal de que estaba empezando a involucrarse. Hizo una mueca. Le bastaba una mirada de aquella fierecilla para saber exactamente qué estaba tramando. Pero que el diablo se lo llevara si le daba la satisfacción de perder los nervios ante ella. Durante los últimos días se había visto obligado a contener su cólera en numerosas ocasiones, a pesar de que lo único que deseaba era ponerla en su sitio. Había demasiadas cosas que dependían de que se ganase a aquella muchacha recalcitrante.

Pero sus travesuras eran solo una parte del problema. Emmett no era capaz de mirarla sin tener una erección, y no era un hombre que estuviese acostumbrado a mantener sus pasiones bajo control. Aunque podía aliviar parte de su tensión con una larga visita a su amante, se dijo a sí mismo que debía abstenerse por el bien de Rosalie, para no alardear delante de ella. Pero había otra explicación que lo molestaba mucho más: la encantadora y dotada viuda Jessica no poseía un gran atractivo.

No cuando en lo único en que podía pensar era en los grandes ojos azules de aquel delicado rostro. Era una cuestión de querer lo que no podía tener. Al menos no por el momento.

Los años de luchas constantes y de repeler ataques le habían enseñado a ser cuidadoso, a planear, a valorar la situación antes de precipitarse. Intentaba por todos los medios dejarle tiempo para que se adaptara a vivir en la fortaleza, pero ya había tenido bastante paciencia.

Era el momento de dar el paso.

Como no la encontró en su habitación de la torre ni en el salón, se dirigió hacia el _barmkin_. Hacía buen día, así que pensó que quizá estaría dando un paseo por el patio. Miró hacia la armería y vio a su hermana Kate hablando con Garrett.

Siempre que veía a Kate o a Tanya, Rosalie no se encontraba muy lejos. Sus hermanas estaban embelesadas con la sofisticada, elegancia y el refinamiento de Rosalie, que era evidente incluso sin su elegante vestuario. Sintió una punzada de pesar. Sus hermanas habían sufrido como el resto del clan. Nunca había habido tiempo ni dinero para ocuparse de su educación. Al menos la dote de Rosalie serviría para eso. Dos mil marcos. Era como el rescate que se pediría por un rey. Sería tonto si no se casaba con ella, aunque solo fuera por el dinero.

Arrugó la frente al ver a Kate hablando con Garrett. Su capitán estaba… Diantre, estaba sonriendo. Los ojos de Kate brillaban y un rubor rosado encendía sus mejillas. Miraba a Garrett con…

Maldita sea, pensó. Atravesó el patio con la intención de parar todo aquello. Tenía otros planes para Kate. ¿Qué se había creído Garrett? Tendría que saber que no debía alentar las atenciones que le prestaba una impresionable muchacha, apenas recién salida de la escuela… o de lo que habría sido la escuela si hubiera habido dinero para tales lujos. Garrett era sin duda el soldado más fiero y en el que más confiaba, pero no era la persona que quería para Kate.

Cuando se acercó, su hermana lo vio y se quedó inmóvil. Kate abrió los ojos de par en par y él podría jurar que vio una expresión de culpabilidad dibujada en su rostro.

—¿Qué haces aquí fuera, Kate? ¿Y dónde está Tanya? —preguntó sin prestar atención a Garrett. Ya tendría una conversación con él más tarde.

—Hum… Yo… —masculló Kate. Sin darse cuenta dio un paso hacia la puerta, casi como si intentara ocultar…

La armería. Rosalie estaba en la armería. Emmett lanzó una maldición.

—Voy a matarla.

Tras apartar a su hermana de su camino, abrió la puerta. El olor por poco hizo que se desplomase de golpe. Las dos lo miraron.

Tanya se puso en pie y se dirigió corriendo hacia él.

—Hermano, queríamos darte una sorpresa.

Emmett miró a Rosalie.

—De eso estoy seguro.

Que Dios la ayudase, la pequeña hada maligna parecía a punto de echarse a reír. La rabia lo sacudía como una tormenta y la fachada de paciencia que había ido formándose durante todos aquellos días empezó a desmoronarse.

La muchacha había engrasado sus espadas, incluida su _claymore_, con aceite de fulmar, el ave que echaba aquel pestilente aceite con olor a pescado a cualquier cosa que se le acercase. Aquel fétido olor no se marchaba y quedaba impregnado. Traían el aceite de Santa Kilda para encender las lámparas y por eso ella sabía qué era: la remota isla de Santa Kilda formaba parte de las tierras de su hermano Alistair.

Emmett vio las armas relucientes dispersas por el suelo. No se había dejado ni una superficie sin cubrir, incluidas las empuñaduras de cuerno y de piel.

Tanya arrugó la nariz.

—La verdad es que sí que tiene un olor fuerte, pero Rosalie dice que este tipo de aceite es el mejor. —Se dio cuenta de que algo no andaba bien—¿Lo hemos hecho mal, hermano?

Se volvió hacía su hermana intentando controlar su furia.

—Tanya, ve adentro con tu hermana y preparaos para la cena. Yo voy a hablar un momento con la señorita Hale.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró, él tardó apenas un segundo en abalanzarse sobre ella; la arrancó del banco y comenzó a zarandearla contra su pecho. La sangre le recorría el cuerpo con fuerza. Nadie lo había llevado tan al borde de perder el control.

Ella intentó apartarse.

—Suéltame.

La ira y el deseo se mezclaban mientras ella se retorcía contra él; una ardiente pasión fue inundando su cuerpo. No sabía si seguir zarandeándola o si arrastrarla hasta su habitación y liberar todo el deseo que se acumulaba en su interior. No era capaz de pensar con claridad. Era la mujer más terca y testaruda que había conocido. Sin embargo, al tenerla entre sus brazos y ver cómo lo miraba con esos desafiantes ojos azules, era plenamente consciente de su fragilidad y de cuán fácilmente podría hacerle daño.

No era más que una muchacha, y por lo que había podido averiguar era una muchacha asustada y que se sentía sola.

La soltó, luchando para calmar su furia.

—Has ido demasiado lejos. Tendrás que limpiar estas espadas hasta que no quede ni rastro de aceite.

—¿He hecho algo malo? —Lo miró por debajo de sus pestañas. Pestañas largas y suaves que se curvaban contra unas mejillas suaves y pálidas como el marfil. A pesar de que se trataba de un gesto calculado, su dulce feminidad no le pasó desapercibida, pero el movimiento nervioso del hoyuelo en la comisura de su boca lo empujó completamente hacia el límite.

Se inclinó sobre ella al tiempo que inhalaba el aroma de su cabello. Su cuerpo se estremeció al intentar controlarse, y su miembro totalmente erecto vibró con fuerza contra su estómago. Todos sus sentidos pedían a gritos que la hiciera suya, que borrase con sus besos aquella sonrisa de sus labios, que hundiera los dedos en su cabello largo y sedoso y que la devorara hasta que se rindiera a él.

—No juegues conmigo, Rosalie. Yo no soy una de tus mascotas de la corte. Si me provocas puedo morderte.

Vio un destello de satisfacción en los ojos de ella, como si quisiese hacerle perder el control. Rosalie pensaba que estaba a salvo de él. Dios, cómo ardía por demostrarle que se equivocaba.

—No sé de qué me hablas. Solo intentaba ser útil. ¿No decías que debía mantenerme ocupada?

—Sé exactamente qué intentas hacer. Solo porque he tolerado todas tus travesuras no quiere decir que no sepa por qué actúas de este modo. Pero que te quede clara una cosa: si decido hacerte mía, un poco de sal o unas cuantas flores no me detendrán.

Ella contuvo el aliento y se quedó totalmente rígida.

—Tus amenazas no me preocupan. Si lo que quieres es recuperar tu castillo, no me pondrás una mano encima.

—Yo nunca amenazo, cariño. Solo hago promesas. A partir de ahora tendrás que obedecerme.

—Eres un tirano.

—No, soy jefe, y mientras te encuentres en mi fortaleza seguirás mis reglas. Ni una broma más, Rosalie. Y no intentes involucrar a mis hermanas en tus jueguecitos.

—Tus hermanas están aburridas. Ya era hora de que se divirtieran un poco. Este no es lugar para jovencitas. Tanya tendría que ir a la escuela y Kate debería estar en la corte. Deberían ir a bailar, conocer gente de su edad y llevar vestidos bonitos.

Él se puso tenso al oír todas aquellas críticas. Ella no sabía cuándo mantener la boca cerrada.

—Cuando me interese tu opinión, ya te la pediré. No quiero ver cómo corrompen a mis hermanas y las convierten en cortesanas consentidas. Donde deben estar es aquí, conmigo.

Se puso furioso porque se estaba defendiendo delante de ella y porque ella había dicho en voz alta todo lo que él pensaba pero se había negado a reconocer: sus hermanas merecían más.

Dio un paso hacia atrás y deslizó una mano por su cabello. ¿Cómo se las apañaba para hacerle siempre eso? Había salido a buscarla con sus mejores intenciones para cortejarla y a pesar de eso allí estaba, peleando con ella. A él no le gustaba que le desobedecieran, pero Rosalie era una fierecilla seductora que lo hacía en cuanto tenía oportunidad. Y además lo desafiaba de una manera exasperante y lo fascinaba de un modo que ninguna mujer lo había hecho antes.

—¿Es eso lo que piensas? —preguntó Rosalie— ¿Piensas que la corte corrompe a las personas? ¿Tú qué sabes? Nunca te he visto allí.

—Tal como hacen los demás jefes de las Highlands, yo voy a Edimburgo una vez al año para presentarme en la corte y dar cuenta de mi «buen comportamiento». —Y se marchaba de allí tan pronto como podía.

—En tu caso, parece no que haya funcionado —dijo ella fríamente.

Él se rió y ella se quedó inmóvil, observándolo como si acabasen de separar las aguas del mar Rojo. Sus miradas se encontraron y él sintió una sacudida extraña, como una conexión cargada de sentimiento.

Por el modo en que mantenía su mirada, supo que ella sentía lo mismo, pero no quería reconocerlo; así que Rosalie apartó la vista y comenzó a juguetear nerviosamente con los guantes de piel que llevaba para protegerse las manos, y acabó por quitárselos.

—¿Querías algo? —preguntó— ¿Ya ha contestado mi hermano?

—Todavía no, pero cuando acabes de limpiar todo este lío, cenarás conmigo esta noche.

Rosalie entrecerró los ojos con recelo.

—¿Por qué?

Él luchó para contener su fastidio.

—Pensé que te gustaría tener un poco de compañía.

—No, prefiero comer en mi habitación.

Emmett se calló una recriminación. Con lo que había hecho a sus espadas, no estaba de humor para seguir aguantando su rebeldía, pero tenía que cumplir con su deber. Nunca había necesitado cortejar a una mujer…; las mujeres acudían a él. Y tener que cortejarla precisamente a ella era como si le sacaran una muela.

—He organizado un poco de diversión.

Ella se cruzó de brazos, mostrándose firme.

—No deseo cenar contigo. Las circunstancias por las que estoy aquí no ayudan a una charla amistosa.

Su semblante obstinado consiguió tirar por los suelos sus buenas intenciones. Dio un paso hacia ella, que se mantuvo de pie frente a él, sin moverse ni un centímetro. Emmett no podía sino admirar su temple, ya que con la cabeza apenas alcanzaba sus hombros y él pesaba por lo menos el doble.

Bajó la voz y dijo:

—No estoy pidiéndotelo.

—No puedes obligarme.

—Claro que puedo.

Podía apreciar la rigidez, la intransigencia, marcadas en la mandíbula de Rosalie, y se dio cuenta de que había cometido un error. No le gustaba que le dieran órdenes ni que la forzaran a hacer nada. Seguramente ese no era el mejor modo de acercarse a ella, pero en aquel momento a él no le importaba. Era un hombre acostumbrado a dar órdenes y a que las obedecieran. Quizá estaban destinados a chocar pero él ganaría.

—Eres un bruto. Un caballero…

Ya era suficiente. Él explotó. Ya había oído bastante sobre lo que pensaba de los highlanders, y antes de que pudiera acabar su frase, la tomó entre sus brazos. Su cuerpo reaccionó inmediatamente y la sujetó con fuerza. Saboreó las eróticas sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo, con la mirada fija en sus ojos. Unos ojos abiertos de par en par, llenos de temor, mientras presionaba su erección con firmeza contra ella.

Dios. Quería que ella lo notase; que se diera cuenta del efecto que le producía y de la poca educación que en realidad podía llegar a tener.

—¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que yo no soy ninguno de tus malditos caballeros?

—Por favor…

Posó la boca sobre la de ella, cubriendo sus palabras con la fuerza de un beso. Eso era lo que deseaba hacer desde el principio. El alivio que sintió fue tan intenso que estuvo a punto de gemir. Una intensa pasión que amenazaba con explotar ardía en su interior. Su boca recorría la de ella con ansia, de un modo posesivo. Saboreándola.

Primero notó su sorpresa y a continuación, con gran dicha, su inocencia.

Dios, qué dulce era. Sus labios eran increíblemente suaves y cálidos. Su piel olía a rosas y su boca sabía a gloria. Quería devorarla e introducir su lengua en los dulces recodos de su boca; desatar la tormenta de su deseo y forzarla a reconocer la pasión que bullía entre ellos.

Tenía una erección dura como una roca y cada centímetro de su cuerpo estaba tenso e inundado por el frenesí. Debería besarla por todo el cuerpo, hacerla suya y liberar de ese modo la pasión que lo poseía desde el primer momento en que la había visto. Nunca había sentido una lujuria igual.

Pero algo lo retenía. No era solo el hecho de que no pudiera forzarla. Nunca había deseado tanto que una muchacha le correspondiese, y a un nivel tan básico que ni ella podría haberse negado. Lo deseaba con una intensidad que lo confundía. Lo bastante para calmar la llama de su propio deseo. En lo único en que podía pensar era en la vulnerabilidad de la inocente mujer que tenía entre sus brazos.

Se obligó a calmarse y no hizo caso de la dolorosa presión que notaba en su miembro.

El beso que pretendía ser un castigo se volvió dulce y tierno. Su boca recorría la de ella, exigiendo una respuesta con delicada persuasión, no a la fuerza. Acercó una mano al rostro de Rosalie y acarició una de sus mejillas con el pulgar, maravillado ante la suavidad aterciopelada de su piel. La tomó por la barbilla, haciendo que sus labios se entreabrieran suavemente.

Ella se abrió para él, gimiendo delicadamente.

Un primitivo bramido de satisfacción viril creció dentro de él. Ella también lo deseaba. Deslizó su lengua dentro de la boca de Rosalie, al tiempo que notaba su sorpresa y su respuesta. Ella colocó los brazos alrededor de su cuello y le devolvió el beso con un fervor tan inocente que casi lo destrozó.

Lo embargó una inesperada oleada de ternura. Nunca se había sentido igual: protector, posesivo y conmovido por un simple beso.

A Rosalie el corazón le latía con fuerza. La estaba besando. Quería soltarse, tendría que haberlo hecho; pero que Dios la ayudase, porque no era capaz de moverse. Las sensaciones la abrumaban, se ahogaba en aquel seductor calor masculino. No le importaba nada, solo la deliciosa sensación de aquella boca sobre la suya.

Sus labios la provocaban y le imploraban, pidiéndole una respuesta con una delicada caricia tan dolorosamente dulce que casi le hacía daño. Su boca era suave y su intenso sabor embriagador. Se derretía contra él, saboreando la maravillosa sensación de su cuerpo apretado contra el pecho duro y ancho de él, rodeada por aquellos brazos fuertes y musculosos de un modo tan protector.

¿Por qué le hacía todo aquello? Aquello no estaba bien. Se suponía que él era salvaje, rudo y fuerte; pero no era nada de eso. Aquel poderoso highlander la besaba con más dulzura y delicadeza de la que ella nunca hubiese imaginado. Y con una intensidad que la asustaba. Algunos hombres ya le habían robado besos, pero ninguno la había besado de un modo que casi le hiciera llorar, que hiciera que su corazón latiese con fuerza contra su pecho y que las rodillas le temblaran…, todo al mismo tiempo.

Él era todo cuanto ella había soñado y al mismo tiempo nada de cuanto se suponía debería ser.

Si aquella sensación no hubiese sido tan perfecta, lo habría detenido, pero era realmente perfecta.

Su beso se hizo más insistente, más exigente. Cuando deslizó la lengua dentro de su boca, el corazón pareció detenérsele. Estaba sorprendida, pero al mismo tiempo tremendamente excitada por las largas y lánguidas embestidas de su lengua. Embestidas que hacían que saliesen chispas de su cuerpo y que su corazón ardiese de deseo.

Acalló la avalancha de preguntas que acudían a su cabeza y se dejó llevar. Él recorría sus labios con intensidad y delicadeza, hundiéndose en los recodos más profundos de su boca. Su cuerpo se inundó de un fuego que iba creciendo, de un ansia que no podía describir y de un anhelo que no podía negar. Y acabó por abandonarse a aquel beso, a aquella sensualidad pura, respondiendo del único modo que ella sabía: con avidez y fogosidad.

Le devolvió el beso, enredando su lengua con la de él. Saboreándolo intensamente mientras él la besaba. Al poco tiempo, el delicado roce de su boca no fue suficiente: quería que la besase con más intensidad, más rápido y más profundo. Rodeó su cuello con los brazos para notarlo más cerca, para notar la dura fuerza de su cuerpo bajo la punta de los dedos. Quería apretar su cuerpo contra el de él y fundirse en su calor.

Con firmeza, él presionó su miembro erecto contra ella. Grande, duro y amenazador. Un peligroso recordatorio que hizo añicos aquel breve instante de locura. Sintió un destello de excitación antes del jarro de agua fría que la devolvió a la realidad, y al miedo.

«Dios mío, ¿qué estoy haciendo? Él me ha raptado», pensó Rosalie. Se apartó horrorizada, como si de ese modo fuese capaz de apartar también sus propios pérfidos deseos.

—Para.

Se quedaron en silencio, los dos respirando con dificultad, mirándose. Todo estaba allí entre ellos, en aquella mirada. Todo lo que estaba sintiendo se reflejaba en la mirada que los separaba. Durante un momento, la implacable expresión de Emmett cambió, dejando ver un destello de sorpresa.

Rosalie se cubrió la boca con la mano y notó cómo sus labios ardían y estaban hinchados.

Cuando por fin él se decidió a hablar, su expresión era imposible de descifrar.

—Cenarás conmigo esta noche.

Ella estaba demasiado abrumada para darse cuenta de si se trataba de una petición o de una orden. Todo el cuerpo le latía con una sensación extraña. Solo pudo asentir con la cabeza.

Emmett se dio la vuelta y la dejó allí sin volver la vista atrás, caminando con la determinación y la fuerza que lo caracterizaban, mientras Rosalie miraba a la puerta preguntándose qué acababa de suceder y por qué se sentía como si todo hubiese cambiado de repente.

Capítulo 5

Cuando Rosalie regresó a su habitación, estaba a punto de desplomarse agotada por el esfuerzo de limpiar tanto aceite maloliente como pudo. Si no hubiera estado segura de que él subiría y la arrastraría abajo, se habría excusado para no asistir a la cena.

Empezó a quitarse la ropa, ansiosa por sumergirse en la bañera llena de humeante agua caliente, en la que habían puesto lavanda seca. El suave aroma floral flotaba en el aire, ahogando el hedor del aceite de fulmar que parecía habérsele metido en la nariz.

A pesar del delantal que se había puesto para no ensuciar su vestido, restos del aceite habían atravesado el hilo y llegado hasta la lana. Suspiró, porque reconocía que había sido culpa suya. Pero había valido la pena, aunque el único vestido que tenía oliese un poco. Quizá Kate podría prestarle lino.

O quizá dejaría el suyo como estaba, con la esperanza de que el olor lo mantuviese alejado.

Había borrado aquel beso de su mente mientras limpiaba, pero el recuerdo volvió en el mismo momento en que se sumergió en el baño cálido y relajante. Se llevó los dedos a los labios todavía sensibles.

¿De verdad la había besado de aquel modo?

¿De verdad ella se había abandonado totalmente, deshaciéndose contra él en aquel suave mar de pasión? Aquella era, sin duda, la cuestión que más le preocupaba. Gracias a Dios se había contenido a tiempo.

Era difícil de creer que el feroz guerrero que la había secuestrado fuera capaz de besarla como si se tratase de una delicada figura de porcelana, provocándole unos sentimientos que nunca había experimentado. Intensos sentimientos de vivo deseo y de satisfacción. Entre sus brazos se sentía protegida y querida.

Dio un golpecito en el agua, esparciendo las hojas secas como si fueran polvo en el viento. Todo aquello no tenía ningún sentido. No era su estilo ser tan soñadora, aunque tampoco era su estilo abandonarse en brazos de un bárbaro.

No, se corrigió. Él no era un bárbaro. Si había aprendido algo desde la noche en que él había frustrado su plan de fuga, era eso. Poseía una nobleza inherente y una fuerza que no podían negarse. Era duro e intransigente, pero también amable y considerado.

Se hundió en el agua para aclarar el jabón de su cabello, deseando que fuera igual de fácil borrar el recuerdo de aquella boca sobre la suya. No creía que pudiera olvidar nunca su tacto o su intenso sabor masculino.

Pero no importaba. Había cometido un error al permitirle que la besara; no volvería a suceder. Era su prisionera y era mejor que no lo olvidase. No era más que algo que él usaría contra su hermano. El medio para conseguir un fin. Nunca podría interesarle un hombre que la viese de aquella manera. Un beso, por muy único que hubiera sido, no podría cambiar eso. Rosalie conocía su valor, pero no como trofeo nupcial o para acabar con una maldición, sino como mujer. Y no estaba dispuesta a aceptar menos de un marido.

Había creído que lord King era distinto, pero le había servido de lección para tener cuidado y no confiar en el hombre equivocado. No volvería a cometer el mismo error.

Se puso en pie y salió con cuidado de la bañera. Envolvió la toalla alrededor de su tembloroso cuerpo. ¿Dónde estaba Sue? Le había prometido que volvería para encender el fuego y cepillarle el cabello. Rosalie se dirigió lentamente hacia la pequeña ventana en busca de los últimos rayos de sol de color ámbar para calentarse un poco la piel.

Un golpe suave en la puerta le indicó que la mujer había llegado. Le dijo que entrara mientras pensaba que, si había algo que haría antes de marcharse de allí, sería arrancarle una sonrisa a aquella anciana mujer sin sentido del humor… Una risa habría sido pedir demasiado.

Oyó cómo contenía el aliento y maldecía en silencio. Despacio, se dio la vuelta.

Se quedó completamente pálida. No era la sirvienta.

Emmett McCarty estaba en la puerta quieto como una estatua. Sus ojos la penetraban con una intensidad que le puso los nervios de punta.

Rosalie no podía respirar.

Por primera vez en su vida se sintió de verdad vulnerable. No porque pensase que él podría hacerle daño, sino por la innegable intimidad de aquel momento. Ningún hombre la había visto nunca tal como estaba.

Se encontraba casi desnuda. El fino paño que la cubría le caía sobre los pechos. Intentaba taparse con el mojado trozo de tela, pero era inútil porque se le pegaba, dejando ver cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

Él estaba insoportablemente guapo. Su cabello, todavía húmedo por el baño, le caía sobre la cara y se rizaba descuidadamente en el cuello. Aunque se había afeitado, la áspera barba dibujaba una sombra sobre las duras líneas de la mandíbula y de la barbilla. Las delgadas cicatrices que le atravesaban la nariz y la mejilla aumentaban su atractivo de duro guerrero. Duro pero no rudo. Llevaba una camisa limpia de hilo sobre su poderoso pecho y un broche de plata sujetaba el tartán sobre su hombro. Era alto y fuerte, e insoportablemente masculino. Sin embargo, en lo único en que ella podía pensar era en su sabor y en el seductor calor de sus labios al besarla. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo.

Quería ordenarle que se marchara, pero las palabras se le quedaron atrapadas en la garganta. Durante un momento se encontró en un mundo de sueños, donde nada parecía real.

—Dios, eres preciosa. —Su voz era profunda y entrecortada.

No era el cumplido más poético que le habían hecho, pero le gustó más que ningún otro. Además había sido el único que había conseguido que su cuerpo temblase y se estremeciese.

La mirada de Emmett se hizo más intensa y los músculos de la mandíbula empezaron a temblar. Ella comenzó a inquietarse al darse cuenta de que él se contenía a duras penas. Ningún hombre la había mirado nunca de un modo semejante. Con ansia, hambriento. Como si ella fuese un plato suculento y lo único que quisiese fuera engullirla.

—Sal de aquí —consiguió decir por fin, aunque con la voz temblorosa—No deberías estar aquí. Esta es mi habitación. —Mi santuario, pensó. Y él lo estaba invadiendo, haciéndolo suyo también y dejándola sin ningún sitio donde ocultarse—Tienes que marcharte. —Alzó la voz llena de pánico—Ahora.

A Emmett se le secó la boca. Había perdido la capacidad de todo pensamiento racional. ¿Marcharse? No habría podido mover los pies aunque hubiera querido; pero tampoco quería.

El cuerpo con el que había fantaseado se le mostraba en todo su esplendor, completamente desnudo. O casi desnudo, aparte de lo que la pequeña toalla conseguía ocultar a su mirada. Su piel era pura perfección. Era esbelta y suave en los lugares adecuados. Sus pechos se erguían perfectos sobre su estrecha cintura y sus curvadas caderas. Sus piernas eran largas y delgadas, con músculos suavemente definidos. Alcanzaba incluso a ver la punta de sus pezones pálidos y rosados. Pequeños y prietos, que suplicaban ser besados.

Y antes de que se diera la vuelta…

Se había quedado completamente cautivado por los largos y rubios bucles de pelo húmedo que le caían por la espalda. Le habría gustado lamer con la lengua los regueros de agua que descendían por la delicada curva de su espalda hasta el suave montículo de su trasero perfecto y redondeado. Un trasero que encajaría a la perfección entre sus piernas si se introdujese en ella por detrás.

No podía apartar su mirada.

La respuesta de su cuerpo fue visceral, un primitivo impulso tan intenso que hizo que todos sus músculos se pusieran rígidos para poder dominarse. Mantenía los puños apretados con fuerza y pegados al cuerpo, los hombros rígidos y la frente llena de sudor. Estaba tenso como un arco, listo para disparar.

Primero había sido el beso, ahora esa tortura. Nunca habían puesto a prueba de esa manera su capacidad para controlarse. Y todo lo empeoraba el hecho de que él sabía que ella era suya.

Con un rápido movimiento podría retirar la toalla y poner sus manos sobre aquella suave y delicada piel; enterrar su cara entre sus pechos voluptuosos y redondeados y recorrer con su lengua la suave punta de su pezón hasta que se pusiera duro en su boca.

Quería deslizar su lengua por su vientre plano, colocar las manos sobre aquel redondeado trasero y hundir la cabeza entre sus piernas para saborear su esencia más íntima. Lamerla y chuparla hasta que explotase contra él en un indefenso abandono. Sí, la quería indefensa. Indefensa para todo menos para él.

—Por favor —repitió Rosalie— Márchate.

Él no respondió, sino que dejó caer la caja que había llevado en las manos todo el tiempo y dio un paso hacia ella.

Ella dio uno hacia atrás, pero cuando su espalda tocó la ventana ya no le quedó ningún sitio adonde ir.

Lo miró con recelo y por primera vez él vio incertidumbre en su mirada.

El aire era pesado y denso, casi se podía tocar su deseo, pero ella temblaba de frío, aún mojada por el baño. Él pensó en cómo podría calentarla… y mojarla más al mismo tiempo. Sin darse cuenta, alargó una mano.

La oyó contener el aliento mientras le recorría el cuello con sus dedos, deslizándolos hacia su clavícula y hacia sus exuberantes pechos. Con la parte de atrás de su dedo recorrió la amplia curva de sus pechos. El pezón se endureció, y Emmett sintió una oleada de sangre en su sexo tan fuerte que casi comenzó a sentir espasmos.

—Mía. —Su voz sonó alta y clara, al tiempo que un intenso sentimiento de posesión se apoderó con fuerza de él.

—Por favor… —susurró ella, con una voz entrecortada.

Aquella súplica se podía interpretar de dos formas… por favor sí o por favor no.

Dios, ella era el demonio de la tentación.

Retiró la mano y se hizo a un lado, sabiendo que tenía que parar. Su cuerpo ardía de necesidad, pero no quería asustarla. Era virgen y lo que deseaba hacerle en aquel momento haría que incluso una prostituta se ruborizase.

Emmett era un hombre de gran apetito sexual y no estaba acostumbrado a contenerse. Cuando llegasen al éxtasis juntos, sería excitante, duro y salvaje. No dejaría ninguna parte de su cuerpo sin recorrer ni explorar. No estaba acostumbrado a tener paciencia en cuestiones de deseo. Lo harían pronto.

Desviando la mirada señaló a la caja.

—Te traía algo para esta noche. No hay muchas ocasiones en Drimnin para llevar estas galas. Pero es tuyo y pensé que deberías tenerlo.

Rosalie echó un vistazo a la caja junto a la cama. Por unos instantes se olvidó de su vergüenza y sus ojos se iluminaron.

—¡Mi vestido! —Se volvió hacia él con la mirada confusa—Pero ¿cómo?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Me imaginé lo que era y pensé que podrías necesitarlo.

Lo miró con interés, como si él hubiese revelado algo sin ser consciente.

—Es muy considerado de tu parte. Gracias.

—Enviaré a Sue para que te ayude, pero no tardes —dijo con brusquedad, incómodo por lo que había visto en sus ojos. De repente se sintió como si fuera él quien estaba desnudo.

Se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta, sin querer volver a mirarla, porque si lo hacía no sabía si sería capaz de marcharse. La virginidad de Rosalie Hale pendía de un hilo. Tenía más razones que nunca para que la boda se celebrara cuanto antes. Antes o después sería suya, pero si había más encuentros como aquel, sería más bien antes.

¿Dónde se había metido?

Emmett dio un gran trago de _cuirm_, con la mirada fija en la entrada. Desde su asiento en la mesa de honor aunque no tan formal como una tarima, alcanzaba a ver la puerta que tenía enfrente y al mismo tiempo seguir disfrutando de la fiesta. El salón estaba completamente lleno; todos los asientos disponibles estaban ocupados por los miembros del clan, ataviados con vistosos tartanes. Todo el castillo, aunque mermado por la ausencia de quienes se habían quedado atrapados en Coll, se había reunido aquella noche para la primera fiesta que tenía lugar en mucho tiempo. Desde mucho antes de que hubieran encarcelado a su hermano, pensó Emmett. Los gaiteros tocaban, la cerveza corría y el salón estaba iluminado con velas. Pero todavía estaban esperando.

Se había marchado de su habitación hacía casi una hora y, a pesar de su advertencia, ella todavía no había aparecido. No le extrañaría que estuviera retrasándose solo para fastidiarlo.

Por Dios, esa mujer estaba resultando un desafío inesperado. En varias cosas. Se esperaba una muchacha consentida y testaruda, y en cambio había descubierto una mujer más complicada que ninguna que hubiera conocido. Segura de sí misma, decidida y fuerte, y a pesar de todo, curiosamente vulnerable. Una cuyos besos le despertaban sentimientos extraños y cuyo cuerpo… Dio otro trago para intentar aliviar la vívida imagen que asaltaba su mente. Una imagen de piernas infinitas, un trasero hecho para ser acariciado y unos pechos esculpidos para satisfacer las fantasías de cualquier hombre. Intentó quitarse aquella imagen de la cabeza, pero sabía que la visión de su cuerpo envuelto en aquel paño transparente quedaría impresa en su mente durante mucho tiempo.

Le daba miedo ponerse a dormir. Las largas y oscuras horas parecían interminables, con la única ayuda de su mano para aliviarse y combatir aquellas provocadoras imágenes eróticas de su cuerpo desnudo sobre él, de aquellos voluptuosos pechos moviéndose a un ritmo frenético mientras ella lo cabalgaba con brío. Volvió a tener una erección solo al pensarlo.

Maldición, necesitaba una mujer. Se sentía tentado a ir en busca de su amante aquella noche, a pesar de todo. Jessica estaba sentada al otro lado de la sala, observándolo con una mirada de reproche. Al menos le debía una explicación… o quizá algo más.

Su miembro estaba tan duro que necesitaba aliviarse.

Pero todos sus pensamientos acerca de otra mujer desaparecieron en cuanto Rosalie apareció en el salón. Se quedó sin aliento cuando vio a la desgarradoramente hermosa mujer que se dirigía hacia él. Poseía una gracia tan majestuosa que parecía flotar en el aire. Su cabello dorado reflejaba la luz como un halo etéreo a su alrededor.

El salón, ruidoso y bullicioso unos momentos antes, de repente se quedó en silencio.

Al instante le quedó claro, a él y a todos los que estaban en aquella sala, que ella no pertenecía a aquel sitio. La humilde fortaleza de Drimnin era un pobre escenario para semejante magnificencia.

Llevaba un vestido de brocado dorado francés, con un escote cuadrado y un apretado corpiño. Las mangas y la delantera eran de seda de color marfil, bordadas en oro y con cientos de diminutas perlas incrustadas. El miriñaque era bastante discreto para lo que era habitual en la corte, así como la delicada gorguera que rodeaba su cuello. Sus largos mechones estaban arreglados en un complicado peinado que estaba seguro que Sue nunca había hecho antes. El efecto era impresionante, potenciado por el hecho de que él sabía exactamente lo que se escondía debajo.

Pero también ponía en evidencia la gran diferencia que había entre ellos. Con lo que costaba aquel vestido habría podido alimentar a todo su clan durante meses.

Por primera vez, Emmett sufrió un momento de incertidumbre. Convencerla de que se casase con él quizá sería un poco más difícil de lo que se había imaginado. Ella era una de las mujeres más ricas del reino y estaba acostumbrada al esplendor y a las riquezas de la corte, y él era un jefe highlander que había sufrido ataques constantes desde que era un muchacho. Su clan había tenido que sufrir más años de penurias de los que le gustaría recordar. Era un luchador, un guerrero. Nada que ver con los petimetres a los que ella estaba acostumbrada. Siempre había estado demasiado ocupado para ir al Colegio Tounis de Edimburgo, como habían hecho otros muchos highlanders. Además, siempre había evitado la corte como si fuera la peste. ¿Cómo iba a convencerla para que renunciase a tales riquezas a cambio del sencillo modo de vida de las Highlands?

No obstante, el destello de incertidumbre desapareció tan rápido como había llegado y una renovada determinación lo sustituyó. No vencería tan fácilmente en aquella batalla, pero al final la ganaría. No le quedaba otra opción. Del mismo modo que había eludido los ataques de su hermano James durante años, usaría las armas con las que contaba. Lo que le faltaba de riqueza y educación lo compensaba con ingenio y astucia.

A ella no le era indiferente. Pensó en cómo había respondido a su beso y en el modo en que su cuerpo había reaccionado a su contacto. No, no le era indiferente. La atracción física podría convertirse en un arma poderosa. Si el cortejo no funcionaba, quizá lo haría la seducción. Costara lo que costase, con tal de que ella consintiese.

Se puso en pie cuando ella se acercó. Sus miradas se encontraron. El recuerdo del ardiente momento en su habitación se apoderó de ellos. Ella también lo estaba recordando. La delató el repentino rubor que apareció en sus mejillas. Con un leve gesto de su mano, Emmett le indicó que tomara asiento junto a él.

Tanya, que estaba sentada junto a él al otro lado, fue la primera en hablar.

—Estas preciosa, Rosalie.

El anhelo que teñía la voz de su hermana lo golpeó con dureza, enfadándolo. Rosalie, tan resplandeciente, le obligaba a enfrentarse a lo que él no era capaz de ofrecer a sus hermanas.

—Gracias, Tanya—Lo miró de reojo como si buscara su aprobación.

Emmett le dirigió una mirada escudriñadora.

—Te estábamos esperando.

Las mejillas le ardían, y él habría jurado que vio un destello de decepción en sus ojos.

—He venido tan rápido como he podido. Sue no tiene experiencia con este tipo de vestidos y habitualmente yo tengo dos sirvientas que me ayudan a vestirme. —Antes de que a él le diera tiempo a responder, ella añadió—: No es una crítica. Solo estoy señalando que ponerse uno de estos vestidos no es tan sencillo.

La miró detenidamente.

—Ya me doy cuenta.

El ceño fruncido y unas arruguitas estropearon sus encantadores rasgos. Él sintió el extraño impulso de borrarlas pasándole suavemente el pulgar, pero su dedo sería demasiado áspero y tosco para aquella piel tan suave y delicada como la de un bebé.

—Quizá no tendría que habérmelo puesto. El vestido que me diste cuando llegué habría sido más adecuado.

Él notó que se sentía cohibida y sintió una punzada de culpabilidad. No era culpa suya si no podía proporcionar semejantes galas a sus hermanas.

—Estás bien así —dijo bruscamente.

Sus ojos bailaron divertidos.

—Vaya, eso ha sonado casi como un cumplido —exclamó, mostrando una sorpresa exagerada—Si sigues así de elocuente, harás que los bardos se pongan a llorar de envidia.

Emmett esbozó una sonrisa irónica. La muchacha tenía un ingenio agudo.

—Lo recordaré e intentaré no pasarme.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y él se sorprendió por lo mucho que estaba disfrutando de aquel momento de complicidad. Rosalie miró a su alrededor y recorrió la mesa con la mirada.

—¿Dónde está Kate?

La sonrisa se le borró de la cara.

—No se sentía muy bien y ha pedido cenar en su habitación.

Los ojos de Rosalie mostraron preocupación. Puso las manos sobre la mesa como si fuera a ponerse en pie.

—¿Está enferma? ¿Quizá debería ir a ver si está bien?

Él puso una mano sobre la de ella, notando rápidamente cuán pequeña y suave era bajo la suya. Lo había hecho sin querer, pero se dio cuenta de que era un ademán de posesión. Y uno bastante íntimo. El simple contacto de su mano había creado una conexión sorprendentemente fuerte.

—Se encuentra bien —le aseguró—Estoy seguro de que mañana estará recuperada. —Al menos así lo esperaba.

Pensó en el rostro cubierto de lágrimas que lo había mirado como si él fuera la persona más cruel sobre la tierra. Como si hubiese pisado la cola de su perrito preferido. Se deshizo del pensamiento. Kate era joven y lo superaría.

Rosalie miró la mano de Emmett con una extraña expresión su rostro. ¿Notaba ella también esa extraña conexión entre ellos?

Alzó la vista y lo miró.

—Eso me recuerda… ¿Quién es Peter?

Se puso tenso pero se recuperó enseguida, al tiempo que retiraba la mano. La conexión se interrumpió.

—Mi hermano pequeño.

Ella sonrió.

—Me lo imaginaba. Oía algunos hombres hablar en la escalera cuando venía hacia aquí, pero cuando les pregunté no quisieron responderme. Extraño, ¿verdad? —Miró a su alrededor— ¿Por qué no me lo han presentado?

El corazón le latía con fuerza.

—No se encuentra aquí en estos momentos.

—Oh. ¿Y volverá pronto?

—Sí. —En cuanto estemos casados, pensó.

Arrastrado con dureza de vuelta a la realidad, alzó una mano para dar comienzo al banquete y acabar con aquella conversación. Los platos de comida iban llegando, uno tras otro, al abarrotado salón. Una comida que apenas podía permitirse, porque James había robado gran parte de su ganado y por tanto una de sus fuentes para conseguir plata. Como un tonto, quería impresionarla. Pero le bastó una mirada a aquel vestido para darse cuenta de lo difícil que sería. De todos modos, él preferiría cualquier día un _feis_ de las Highlands a un baile de máscaras en la corte.

¿Y ella?

La observaba mientras comían, hablando animadamente con Garrett, que estaba sentado junto a ella, y con Tanya, sentada al lado de este. Parecía pasárselo bien. Pero ¿quién era capaz de leer la mente de una muchacha?

—¿Estás contenta de haber venido esta noche?

Rosalie deslizó la mirada hacia el atractivo hombre que tenía a su lado. Había sido muy consciente de su presencia durante toda la cena. El poderoso efecto físico que él tenía sobre ella la desconcertaba. Un simple roce de sus hombros anchos o de sus musculosos brazos mientras estaban comiendo hizo que su corazón comenzara a palpitar. El estómago le dio un vuelco con solo ver aquella boca amplia, la impecable mandíbula y el rostro de duras facciones, surcado por cicatrices de guerra. Había visto muchos hombres guapos, pero nunca ninguno había conseguido afectarle de una manera tan… completa.

No era guapo en el modo clásico. Sus rasgos eran demasiado duros, su mandíbula demasiado cuadrada y su nariz estaba torcida porque se la había roto en más de una ocasión; pero en conjunto resultaba de una tosca belleza masculina. Su intensa fuerza tenía indudablemente algo de amenazador. La atracción que sentía por él emergía de algún lugar en su interior que no sabía que tenía. Un lugar profundo y sensual.

Apartó los ojos de su penetrante mirada, temiendo que él se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pensando, y comenzó a pensar en aquella pregunta.

A decir verdad, sí, se estaba divirtiendo. Era difícil no hacerlo. Aunque el banquete había durado varias horas, la sala aún resonaba con los alegres ruidos de la fiesta y de las risas despreocupadas. Todo aquello tenía algo de reconfortante y relajante. Hogareño. No pudo evitar compararlo con las rígidas formalidades de la corte.

Los habían distraído los mágicos sonidos de las gaitas y las imaginativas historias del _seannachie_. Pero para Rosalie lo mejor fue ver a los guerreros, sobre todo al Odín de Kate, representar el complicado baile de las espadas. La comida había sido quizá la única queja, pero la gente parecía estar divirtiéndose demasiado para darse cuenta de aquello, y con las grandes cantidades de cerveza que corrían por el salón, la mayoría estaba demasiado bebida para que le importara.

También estaba él, que se había mostrado atento, aunque sin entremeterse demasiado, durante la cena. Había mantenido una conversación animada y, de un modo hábil, había conseguido que ella también interviniera, preguntándole su opinión sobre la música, el bardo o el baile… Se sintió aliviada de que no le preguntara por la comida. No había intentado seducirla con falsos halagos como hacían la mayoría de los hombres, sino que le había hablado con normalidad. Y la había escuchado. Nunca se había dado cuenta de lo poco habitual que era aquello. Era una persona interesante e inteligente, y extremadamente experta en conseguir que ella hablase sin desvelar mucho sobre sí mismo.

Gracias a Dios, parecía haberse olvidado de su broma con el aceite de fulmar.

Pero ver cómo trataba a los de su clan fue quizá lo más revelador. Durante toda la cena, parecía como si todo el castillo se hubiera ido acercando a la mesa para intercambiar algunas palabras con su señor, pidiéndole consejo sobre asuntos tan dispares como la disputa entre dos hombres por un pequeño trozo de tierra, el tiempo o el precio del ganado. Lo trataban con deferencia y respeto, pero también con algo más: amor. Poseía toda la autoridad de un jefe, pero era evidente que se la había ganado con respeto y no infundiendo temor.

Hubo un hombre que le llamó la atención en especial. Era un joven guerrero que Rosalie nunca había visto, probablemente apenas superaba los veinticuatro años que ella tenía. Con lágrimas en los ojos, daba las gracias al señor por las noticias sobre su bebé, el hijo que su mujer había tenido mientras estaba retenida en Breacachadh. Rosalie se imaginó que no habría sido nada fácil conseguir información sobre el niño. Nadie aparte de Rosalie pareció sorprenderse de que fuese el propio señor quien se preocupaba por las vidas de sus hombres. Y aquello, pensó, lo decía todo.

Se dio cuenta de que algunas mujeres lo miraban con interés. En particular una mujer de pelo negro, que no se preocupaba en disimular sus miradas provocadoras. De hecho, la mirada que le dirigía era más que provocadora, era una mirada posesiva. Y a Rosalie le molestó más de lo que debería.

Inesperadamente, se encontró atraída por ese jefe tosco que la miraba con una intensidad cautivadora. Que la miraba como una mujer y no como si fuese un trofeo.

El señor de Coll era indudablemente un hombre duro. No sonreía muy a menudo, pero cuando lo hacía era como si el sol se asomase entre las nubes. Y mientras ella pensaba en su pregunta, él sonreía, porque sabía muy bien que ella estaba divirtiéndose.

Pero ella no le había perdonado del todo que la hubiera obligado a ir a la cena.

—Si te refieres a si estoy contenta de que me hayas ordenado venir a cenar contigo, la respuesta es no. Pero tus gaiteros son fantásticos… y el baile es magnífico. Así que, sí, me estoy divirtiendo.

La miró con aquella expresión dura e impenetrable; esa expresión a la que ya estaba acostumbrándose. Quizá incluso estaba aprendiendo a descifrarla, porque se dio cuenta de que él parecía contento. Quería que ella disfrutase. Pero ¿por qué? ¿Quizá la estaba… cortejando? Aquel pensamiento no la ofendió tanto como debería. Se acercó a él y le dijo al oído en tono cómplice:

—¿Sabes?, podrías conseguir más abejas si usaras miel.

Algo brilló en su mirada. Fijó los ojos sobre el canesú de su vestido y sobre sus pechos, de los que ella ya le había ofrecido sin darse cuenta una buena vista. Él había hecho algo más que mirarla antes de la cena, y saber que estaba pensando en lo mismo hizo que los pezones se le pusieran duros y que un cosquilleo le recorriera todo el cuerpo.

—¿A qué tipo de miel te refieres, Rosalie?

Empezó a acalorarse en respuesta al inconfundible tono insinuante de su voz que ella no llegó a comprender del todo.

—A cualquiera que no sea en forma de una orden.

Él se echó hacia atrás, con una expresión de ironía en los labios.

—Lo tendré en cuenta, pero estoy acostumbrado a dar órdenes. —En su boca se dibujó una amplia sonrisa— Simplemente no estoy acostumbrado a que me desobedezcan.

El impacto de esa alegre sonrisa la golpeó directamente en el pecho.

—Deberías sonreír más a menudo —dijo, pensando en voz alta.

La miró atentamente.

—¿Por qué?

Ella se encogió de hombros y trató de no sonrojarse. No podía decirle que parecía extraordinariamente joven y guapo cuando sonreía. Al principio había supuesto que debía de tener casi cuarenta años, pero entonces pensó que tenía bastantes menos.

—Te hace parecer menos… imponente.

Emmett se reclinó en su asiento y se cruzó de brazos, con un semblante de perplejidad. Rosalie procuró no quedarse boquiabierta al ver cómo sobresalían los músculos de sus brazos. O cómo se apretaba su camisa contra su ancho pecho. Dios, qué fuerte era. No había ni un solo centímetro de su cuerpo que no pareciese tallado en piedra.

—Soy un jefe de las Highlands. Soy imponente.

Rosalie sonrió al darse cuenta de que estaba burlándose de ella. Entonces una sombra atravesó su rostro.

—Ha habido pocos motivos de alegría últimamente. —Miró hacia el salón de un modo significativo. Ella no necesitaba mirar para saber en qué estaba pensando: en la falta de ornamentación, en las ropas raídas de sus hombres y en el lamentable estado del castillo. Pero también vio los rostros felices y el orgullo incondicional de la gente que la rodeaba, y de su líder.

—Las inundaciones y las luchas contra tu hermano nos han pasado factura —añadió.

—¿Te refieres a que James ha tomado tu castillo?

Lo vio ponerse tenso, de un modo casi imperceptible, pero ella estaba observándolo con atención.

—Sí.

Sin embargo, tenía la impresión de que había algo más. Las peleas con James no eran más que por tierras y por el castillo.

Pasó el dedo por la copa de plata con incrustaciones. Los platos y las copas de plata eran lo únicos signos visibles de riqueza en aquella fortaleza por lo demás escasa en decoración. No podía evitar pensar que algunas cortinas y flores ayudarían mucho a animar aquel sitio. El suave movimiento de su dedo la cautivó durante un instante. Sus manos eran como el resto de su cuerpo: grandes, duras y fuertes. Con cicatrices por la batallas, eran las manos de un guerrero. Las manos de un hombre. Sin embargo, las manos de lord King eran tan blancas y suaves como las de Rosalie.

Tragó saliva al recordar el delicado tacto de aquellos dedos callosos y ásperos sobre su pecho. Se había sorprendido cuando la tocó a través de la toalla, pero no podía negar que la había excitado. Su cuerpo se había debilitado a causa de un calor trémulo y una pesadez indescriptible que hizo que las piernas casi le fallasen.

El modo en que la había mirado… y la seguía mirando, como si fuese capaz de ver bajo su ropa. Aquella noche se había creado una especie de intimidad entre ellos en su habitación. Él la deseaba y no se había molestado en ocultarlo. La única pregunta era si haría algo al respecto.

Rosalie no quería pensar en cómo reaccionaría si él hacía algo. No podía negar que se sentía atraída por él, pero no se dejaría seducir por su carcelero, por muy guapo que fuera… o por muy tiernos que fueran sus besos.

—¿Cómo empezaron las peleas con James? —preguntó.

—¿Tan poco sabes de tu hermano?

Notó cómo le ardían las mejillas y se controló para no ponerse a la defensiva ante aquella pregunta. Nunca había querido verse envuelta en las peleas ni en las cambiantes alianzas de las Highlands, pero él lograba que se sintiera culpable por haber ignorado una parte de su pasado durante tanto tiempo.

—Nunca estuvimos muy unidos. James tiene veinte años más que yo —dijo pensativamente— Mi madre nunca me habló mucho de él. Creo que lo culpaba de algo, aunque al final se reconciliaron.

Se reconciliaron antes de que su madre muriese. Rosalie bajó la vista hacia su plato para evitar que él notase la emoción en sus ojos. Cuando le pasó la oleada de nostalgia, volvió a levantar la cabeza y lo encontró observándola todavía. Para evitar que él pensase que era una persona desleal, añadió:

—Pero siempre que nuestros caminos se han cruzado, James se ha mostrado amable conmigo.

La miró como si quisiera decir algo, pero se contuvo.

—¿Qué quieres saber? —preguntó.

—¿Por qué tomó tu castillo? ¿Por qué os odiáis tanto?

—El enfrentamiento entre los dos clanes ha derramado mucha sangre durante años. Yo no tenía aún diez años cuando mi padre murió. James aprovechó la muerte de mi padre para intentar quedarse con las tierras que codiciaban desde hacía tiempo. Decidió atacar el mismo día del entierro, pero no contaba con que mi tío lo derrotaría. Una derrota aplastante, debo añadir. —Y sangrienta, pensó Rosalie— Aunque estábamos en franca minoría y muy mal preparados. La gente echó la culpa a la maldición por la derrota que sufrió tu hermano —concluyó.

—Pero no tiene ningún sentido. Eran McCarty contra McCarty. ¿Cómo explican el hecho de que fueran unos McCarty quienes ganaran la batalla?

Él movió la cabeza.

—Invocar a la maldición no es algo racional. Ya te darás cuenta de que, cuando algo va mal, siempre le echan la culpa a la maldición. Como ha sucedido con los años de fuertes inundaciones que hemos tenido en Coll.

Lo miró fijamente.

—No han sido tiempos fáciles, ¿verdad?

Ese comentario lo sorprendió. Parecía sentirse incómodo.

—Siempre supe que ser jefe no era una tarea fácil. Soy el primogénito, así que es parte de mi deber. —Y una parte integrante de su identidad, pensó Rosalie— Haré cuanto sea necesario para proteger y defender a mi clan.

Aquello sonó como una amenaza, pero lo pasó por alto y volvió al tema de la pelea.

—Así que imagino que, después de que tu tío lo derrotase, James buscó vengarse.

Emmett asintió.

—Asesinaron a mi tío siete años más tarde.

—¿Y culpas de ello a James?

Apretó la mandíbula con fuerza.

—Sí, aunque no puedo probarlo. Pero los hombres responsables de aquella acción fueron castigados.

Rosalie no necesitaba preguntar qué quería decir con aquello. Sabía que los había matado él. La miró como si estuviese esperando que ella le echase en cara su brutalidad, pero no lo hizo. Ni lo haría. La justicia era la justicia, y en las Highlands se aplicaba con rapidez y prontitud.

—¿Así que tomó tu castillo? Pero ¿eso no habría sido admitir la complicidad en la muerte de tu tío?

—James no necesita una razón para cometer actos de traición. Pero se hizo justicia por la muerte de mi tío hace ya muchos años. No, James ha asaltado mis tierras y ha robado mi ganado para obligarme a que le obedezca; aunque eso es algo que nunca sucederá.

Lo dijo con tanto odio y con una determinación tan férrea que ella se quedó totalmente desconcertada ante aquel atisbo del despiadado highlander contra el que su madre la había advertido. También se acordó de la advertencia de Tanya sobre su resuelta determinación.

Rosalie se sentía dividida. Tenía que ser leal a su hermano, y no a aquel hombre que la había raptado. Pero no podía pasar por alto todo lo que sabía sobre Emmett McCarty. Parecía una persona justa. Aparentemente, excepto en todo lo relacionado con su hermano.

—¿Por qué?

—No me uniré a él para luchar contra los Weinberg. James esperaba que yo reconociera que él es el jefe, y yo me negué.

Rosalie frunció el ceño. Conocía lo bastante la historia para saber que la rama del clan de los Duart descendía de un hermano mayor, y los McCarty de Coll del hermano menor.

—Pero James tiene razón. Duart es el jefe de la rama del clan Gillian. Tienes la obligación de reconocer su superioridad. Así es como funciona en las Highlands.

Todo su cuerpo se puso rígido. Esa vez su férreo control no podía ocultar su furia.

—¿Y tú eres experta acerca de cómo se hacen las cosas en las Highlands? ¿Una muchacha que evita a los suyos y su hogar? Coll ha sido una baronía durante más de doscientos años. No estoy dispuesto a pagarle tributos ni a mandar a mis hombres para que luchen en sus batallas. Yo soy el señor de Coll, un barón libre. Un jefe por derecho propio. A James no le debo lealtad ni nada similar.

—¿Así que prefieres la ley feudal en lugar de la ley Brehon, la que está escrita en lengua erse? Esa es una postura poco habitual para un highlander.

—El feudalismo ha formado parte de los clanes en Escocia durante siglos. Los McCarty de Coll no se consideran parte del clan Gillian desde hace mucho tiempo. Nosotros también somos un clan. Esa fue la postura de mi padre y ahora es la mía.

El orgullo. ¿Así que se trataba de eso? La advertencia de su madre resonaba en su cabeza: «Nunca confíes en un highlander. Son hombres duros y orgullosos, que resuelven los problemas a golpe de espada». ¿Su madre estaba en lo cierto? ¿El orgullo había provocado peleas y muertes durante años?

—Pero todas las disputas entre James y tú podrían resolverse si lo aceptaras como jefe, ¿no?

—Es más complicado que todo eso.

—Pero se resolverían, ¿verdad? ¿Vale la pena todo este enfrentamiento? James es uno de los jefes más poderosos de las Highlands; posee al menos cuatrocientos hombres listos para pelear. Tú probablemente ni siquiera tienes un tercio de eso. Es una insensatez luchar contra él. ¿ Cómo piensas ganarle?

Los músculos de su mandíbula empezaron a tensarse en señal de advertencia. Ella se movía por un terreno peligroso.

—Vigila a quién llamas insensato, muchacha. No sabes de qué estás hablando.

Rosalie se puso hecha una furia.

—Quizá no, pero puedo ver el precio que ha tenido que pagar tu clan. —Recorrió el salón con la mirada, esta vez sin prestar atención a la alegría de los invitados sino centrándose en el escaso mobiliario y en la ausencia de decoración—Mira a tu alrededor. Tu clan está sufriendo. Si no estuvieras tan ocupado luchando contra James, quizá tus hermanas podrían visitar la corte.

El cambio fue rápido; su expresión se volvió fría como el hielo. Aquellas palabras fueron un duro golpe, uno que ella no había tenido intención de asestarle. Se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de cómo debían de haber sonado esas palabras. Había criticado a un hombre orgulloso que había tenido que luchar para defender a su clan desde que era apenas un muchacho. Pero ella solo se refería a sus hermanas… y a la pobreza del clan. Si Emmett McCarty tenía algún punto débil, ese era su orgullo. Pero quizá, reconoció, se había ganado el poder sentirse orgulloso.

Rosalie puso una mano sobre un brazo, notando la tensión de los músculos rígidos como el acero.

—Lo siento. No debería haber dicho eso. No pretendía enfadarte.

Sus ojos azules centelleaban.

—Entonces no hables de asuntos que no comprendes.

—Solo quería ayudar.

—Lo harás.

La frialdad de aquella respuesta le hizo daño y también el recordatorio de su presencia en Drimnin. Se enderezó.

—¿Ayudándote a recuperar tu castillo? —preguntó amargamente.

Él dudó, haciendo que ella notase que había algo más que no le decía.

—Sí.

—Pero ¿por qué yo? ¿No apelaste al rey para que te ayudase?

La cara de Emmett era inexpresiva.

—Lo hice. A través de sus asquerosos lowlanders… —Se detuvo—A través de sus consejeros privados.

—Seguramente James no tiene ningún derecho sobre Coll… ni sobre su castillo ni sobre sus tierras.

—Legalmente no tiene absolutamente ningún derecho. La tierras están registradas como mi plena propiedad desde hace muchos años y fui yo quien recibió la tierra y la piedra que se entregan de modo simbólico.

—Entonces ¿el rey ya ha tomado cartas en el asunto?

Sus ojos se quedaron fijos.

—Sí.

Rosalie se sintió aliviada. El rey Jacobo se encargaría de que se hiciese justicia.

—En ese caso, después de todo, quizá no me necesites.

Él sostuvo la mirada.

—Te necesito, cariño. No te equivoques.

Capítulo 6

Al día siguiente, por la mañana temprano, Emmett cruzó el patio a grandes zancadas y se dirigió con decisión hacia el pequeño jardín que había en el lado sur del _barmkin_. La promesa de la primavera flotaba en la salada brisa marina, en claro contraste con su humor sombrío. Apenas se daba cuenta de que el sol brillaba y de que el cielo estaba despejado, y ni siquiera la promesa de un día inusualmente templado podía apagar el fuego de su descontento. Necesitaba encontrar a Jessica antes de empezar su entrenamiento. Lo que tenía que hacer no podía esperar.

Había pasado toda la noche inquieto, pero no solo por el motivo que ya se esperaba; aunque era una estupidez que el cuerpo pudiera llegar a dolerle tanto por una muchacha que lo ponía tan furioso.

Él sabía mejor que nadie el precio que su clan había tenido que pagar a causa de su enfrentamiento con James. No necesitaba que ninguna muchacha ingenua, que no había pasado hambre ni un solo día en su vida, se lo recordase. Era cierto, el orgullo y el honor de su clan estaban en juego por ese enfrentamiento, pero también lo estaba precisamente la supervivencia de su clan. Si Emmett reconocía a James como su jefe, James los doblegaría en su lucha contra los Weinberg. Emmett estaría obligado a enviar a sus hombres a luchar con James. Y este podría disponer de ellos a su voluntad, y era implacable. Había pasado años peleando contra los Weinberg.

Emmett estaba protegiendo a su clan del único modo que podía. Él era el primero que quería que acabase el enfrentamiento con James.

Sin embargo, Rosalie se atrevía a ponerlo en duda. De hecho, parecía que nunca se le pasaba por la cabeza controlar su lengua. Siempre le habían fomentado que expresase sus opiniones…, algo nada habitual en una mujer de las Highlands. No había mucha gente que se atreviese a desafiarlo abiertamente, pero Rosalie sí.

Lo encontraba exasperante, pero al mismo tiempo extrañamente estimulante.

Sin embargo, su fe en el rey le parecía ridícula.

Unos meses antes, el rey Jacobo, enfadado porque las disputas entre los dos clanes habían vuelto a empezar, intentó controlarlos ordenándoles que se presentaran ante su Consejo Privado, prometiéndoles un salvoconducto hasta Edimburgo. Como Emmett no estaba seguro de que James acatara las órdenes del rey, envió a su hermano Peter en su lugar, para así poder quedarse a defender Breacachadh.

Se esperaba que James lo traicionase, pero no el rey. En lugar de escuchar las alegaciones de la disputa, el rey Jacobo puso directamente a Peter en prisión para forzar a Emmett a zanjar las peleas con James y a ceder a la decisión del Consejo Privado. Emmett se dirigió a Argyll para que le ayudase a liberar a su hermano de la prisión de Blackness, y no se extrañó cuando James inmediatamente aprovechó la ocasión para hacerse con Breacachadh.

James era un líder duro y brutal. Emmett no podía dejar de imaginarse lo que estaría sufriendo su clan bajo el yugo de James. Con su hermano y su clan sufriendo, no tenía tiempo que perder.

De no haber sido por sus hermanas y por su gente, él mismo habría tomado a sus hombres y asaltado Blackness. Pero no podía arriesgarse, no mientras existiese otro modo de hacerlo. Rosalie era ese otro modo. No tendría reparos en hacer cuanto fuera necesario para convencer a Rosalie de que se casase con él; incluso si eso implicaba tener que mentirle. Una posibilidad que le había parecido muchísimo más fácil cuando creía que ella no era más que una muchachita consentida. Pero nada era fácil con Rosalie Hale. Ni con los sentimientos desenfrenados que le despertaba.

Ella nunca aceptaría casarse con él si llegara a conocer la verdad. Toda la verdad del maléfico trato que había pactado con su primo Argyll para sacar a su hermano de prisión. Y le preocupaba darse cuenta de lo mucho que le molestaba aquella posibilidad.

Sin duda la pasión lo había confundido. Rosalie lo ayudaría a asegurar la liberación de Peter y James pagaría por todo lo que había hecho. Eso era lo único que importaba.

Jessica estaba exactamente donde Sue le había dicho que estaría: recogiendo plantas del jardín. Era buena con las plantas y hacía de curandera del clan. El hecho de no vacilar ni siquiera un instante al ver su redondeado trasero mientras estaba agachada, le demostró que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Ella lo oyó acercarse y se puso en pie para saludarlo con una amplia sonrisa.

—Milord. Qué agradable sorpresa. —Comenzó a caminar hacia él, moviendo las caderas con aquel movimiento sensual que había llamado su atención al principio. Se puso justo delante de él, con sus suaves y voluptuosos senos tocando su pecho, y lo miró fingiendo timidez— ¿Necesitáis algo?

Sí, pero desgraciadamente no de ella. No se sentía ni tan siquiera tentado. Pero no era culpa de Jessica.

—Hoy nada, muchacha.

Ella lo miró esperanzada.

—¿Esta noche, entonces?

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Me temo que no.

—Oh —exclamó ella en voz baja—Ya veo.

Se dio cuenta por el modo en que arrugó el rostro de que lo había entendido. Su intención no era hacerle daño; además, él había sido sincero con ella desde el principio.

—Sabía que lo entenderías.

Ella intentó sonreír, pero las lágrimas brillaban en sus ojos.

—Sí, solo pensé que… —Bajó la vista. Un mechón de cabello le cayó sobre la cara y él alargó una mano para colocárselo detrás de la oreja. Pero ella interpretó aquel gesto del modo equivocado. Emmett podía ver cómo crecían sus esperanzas mientras pasaba a culpar a Rosalie de todo en lugar de a él—Es por ella, ¿verdad? —dijo enfadada—Estuvo mirándome ayer por la noche. Ella os ha dicho que os libréis de mí.

Emmett frunció el ceño; no le gustaba la malicia que veía en la cara de Jessica… o la idea de que una muchacha le diese órdenes.

—La decisión ha sido mía.

Jessica alzó los brazos y los pasó por detrás de su cuello, presionando su suave y servicial cuerpo contra el de él.

—Ella nunca podrá satisfaceros. Una mujer como esa… La asustaréis. —Deslizó la mano por su estómago hasta alcanzar su sexo—Yo sé lo que os gusta. —Respiraba junto a su oreja—Sé cómo os gusta que me la meta en la boca.

Con apenas una embestida dentro de aquella experimentada boca, Emmett podría liberar un poco de aquella energía que lo torturaba. Pero no era la boca de Jessica la que se imaginaba, sino la imagen de los labios rojos de Rosalie apretados con fuerza alrededor de su enorme glande, exprimiéndolo.

Jessica no lo había comprendido, y un brillo de satisfacción apareció en sus ojos.

—¿Creéis que vuestra elegante cortesana os lo haría?

Aquellas palabras le molestaron más de la cuenta. Las diferencias entre él y Rosalie eran evidentes. Pero Jessica se había extralimitado.

Emmett retiró la mano de Jessica y se apartó de ella.

—No es asunto tuyo.

—Creía que entre nosotros había algo más.

Él no quería ser cruel, pero tampoco quería que quedara ninguna duda al respecto.

—Lo que había era solo sexo. Te lo dejé bien claro desde el principio. Eras mi amante.

—Y ella se convertirá en vuestra esposa.

Emmett entrecerró los ojos. Solo sus guardias, Sue y sus hermanas estaban al corriente del verdadero motivo por el que Rosalie estaba en Drimnin. Pensó que sería mejor mantener en silencio el asunto del encarcelamiento de Peter; de ese modo habría menos preguntas que responder y menos probabilidades de que Rosalie descubriese que su primo Argyll estaba implicado. ¿Jessica estaba meramente especulando o alguien había hablado cuando no le correspondía? Tenía que asegurarse de que nada de eso llegase a oídos de Rosalie.

—Ocúpate de ti, Jessica. Si yo me caso no es asunto tuyo.

Ella se estremeció ante sus bruscas palabras. Emmett sabía que la muchacha hablaba de aquella manera porque estaba celosa, pero no estaba dispuesto a tolerar su falta de respeto. Además, tampoco le gustó su mirada, pues le pareció muy calculadora.

—Siento mucho haberte hecho daño, muchacha —continuó él—, pero te lo advierto: no interfieras.

«Te necesito, cariño. No te equivoques».

Los ecos de la conversación de la noche anterior aún resonaban en su cabeza, incluso cuando Rosalie se sentó para tomar el desayuno. ¿Por qué la necesitaba si el rey ya había tomado cartas en el asunto? Al no tener ningún tipo de derecho legal sobre Breacachadh, a James seguramente le ordenarían devolver el castillo de Coll. Aquello no tenía ningún sentido. ¿Había otra razón? Sin embargo, cuando ella le preguntó, Emmett no prestó atención a sus preguntas.

Rosalie había aprendido algo del oscuro y enigmático jefe de Coll, pero aún quedaban muchas cosas que no sabía. Y se sorprendió de lo mucho que aquello la intrigaba. Él la intrigaba.

Pero en aquellos momentos tenía otras preocupaciones. Tragó el último trozo de pan seco con una cucharada de gachas de cebada, ansiosa por ir en busca de Kate, que no había bajado a desayunar. Tanya le había asegurado que Kate solo se encontraba cansada, pero Rosalie tenía la horrible sensación de que se trataba de algo relacionado con haber engrasado las espadas el día anterior. El señor se había puesto muy furioso. ¿Le habría echado la culpa a su hermana?

Rosalie no tenía que haber implicado a Kate en sus planes; la dulce muchacha no tenía un carácter adecuado para hacer travesuras o, mejor dicho, para las repercusiones de hacer travesuras. No era solo el hecho de que fuera una persona tranquila-pues lo era-sino que Kate se tomaba las cosas demasiado a pecho. Rosalie debería haberse dado cuenta de cuánto le dolería decepcionar a su hermano.

Se excusó y se levantó de la mesa. Mientras iba en busca de ella, se le ocurrió mirar por una de las ventanas.

El corazón se le detuvo y un grito de espanto se le escapó de entre los labios. La oleada de dolor fue rápida e intensa, como la coz de una mula en el pecho. Quería darse la vuelta, pero no podía apartar los ojos de lo que estaba sucediendo fuera.

Emmett McCarty estaba de pie en la parte sur del patio, en lo que parecía ser un pequeño jardín, abrazando con fuerza a la mujer que había visto la noche anterior observándolo. Ella estaba abrazándolo por el cuello y apretaba su cuerpo contra el ancho pecho de Emmett. Rosalie dirigió la vista hacia abajo y el estómago se le revolvió. Si no se equivocaba, la mujer tenía la mano alrededor de su…

El señor apartó inmediatamente la mano de la mujer, pero aquello no detuvo la presión que Rosalie notó en el pecho. Ella era virgen, pero sabía lo suficiente para darse cuenta de que esa mujer mostraba una familiaridad con su cuerpo que indicaba que mantenían una relación íntima.

Apartó la mirada de la ventana y se dirigió a Tanya, que seguía en la mesa acabando su desayuno.

—Tanya, ¿quién era la mujer de pelo negro que miraba fijamente a tu hermano ayer por la noche? —Aunque intentó que sonara como si nada, el vacío de su pecho se reflejó en su voz.

El cuchillo que Tanya estaba usando se le escapó de los dedos e hizo un ruido al caer sobre la mesa.

—¿Qué mujer?

Su reacción demostraba que sabía muy bien de qué mujer se trataba. Además, no es que hubiera tantas mujeres entre las que escoger. El castillo no era grande y la mayoría de las mujeres y de los hijos de los guerreros de Coll estaban atrapados en Breacachadh.

—Aquella mujer tan guapa de pelo negro. ¿Es la prometida de tu hermano?

Tanya parecía una liebre en una trampa. Con los ojos abiertos de par en par, negó rotundamente con la cabeza.

—Mi hermano no está comprometido en estos momentos.

El corazón de Rosalie latía con fuerza. Había otra posibilidad, una bastante habitual en las Highlands. Ese tipo de prácticas estaban bastante aceptadas.

—Entonces ¿es su amante?

Tanya bajó la mirada hacia su plato, ruborizada, proporcionando así la respuesta que Rosalie necesitaba.

No tendría por qué sorprenderla. Muchos highlanders tenían amantes, y Emmett McCarty era un hombre fuerte y viril. Su cruda sensualidad era una de las primeras cosas que había notado de él, pero no se esperaba que aquello le hiciera sentirse de aquella manera: herida, decepcionada… Se mordió el labio. Quizá, incluso hasta celosa.

Qué tontería.

—Rosalie, no es…

—No tienes que decir nada, Tanya —dijo Rosalie, levantando una mano. Alzó los hombros y no prestó atención al inexplicable ardor que notaba en la garganta—No debería habértelo preguntado. No es asunto mío.

Pero aquello no hacía que la desilusión fuese más fácil de digerir.

Se dirigió a la puerta a toda prisa, casi corriendo.

—Voy a ver cómo está Kate —dijo girando la cabeza, porque no quería que Tanya le viera la cara.

Una vez a salvo en la oscuridad de la escalera, Rosalie buscó refugio en la soledad que le ofrecía. Apoyó la espalda en las frías piedras, cerró los ojos y respiró hondo y de un modo regular. Se le aceleró el pulso, el corazón le dolía y los ojos le ardían. Si no se equivocaba, parecía que estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

Estaba siendo una estúpida. Emmett McCarty no significaba nada para ella. Era su secuestrador. El enemigo de su hermano.

Pero ella había pensado que…

¿Qué había pensado?

«Que me quería», se dijo.

La había besado con tal dulzura, había tocado su cuerpo como ningún hombre lo había hecho antes y la había cautivado con una sinceridad inesperada y sin falsos halagos. Y tenía que admitir que había sido completamente efectivo. De alguna manera, él había conseguido burlar sus defensas.

Estaba loca. Él representaba todo contra lo que su madre le había prevenido.

¿O no?

El fuerte latido de su corazón volvió a su ritmo normal. Estaba reaccionando de forma exagerada. Rosalie sabía que no tenía ningún derecho sobre él. Ella era solo una invitada que no deseaba estar allí, nada más.

Apartó al señor de Coll de su mente, se calmó y subió la escalera en busca de Kate.

En la segunda planta llegó hasta la puerta de la habitación que Kate compartía con Tanya y llamó a la puerta. Casi no pudo distinguir la voz que le respondió. La puerta chirrió cuando la abrió, pero Kate, con la mirada perdida fuera de la ventana, no se volvió. La comida que le habían llevado estaba allí, sin probar, en una mesita a su lado. Sus pálidas mejillas estaban surcadas por el salado rastro de las lágrimas.

Kate parecía increíblemente triste. Había algo desesperado en su mirada, algo que llegó al alma de Rosalie, todavía sensible desde la muerte de su madre. Conocía ese tipo de tristeza. Sabía qué significaba sentirse perdida. ¿Habría sido ella la causa del profundo dolor de esa pobre muchacha?

Atravesó la habitación y se puso de rodillas junto a ella.

—Kate —dijo Rosalie suavemente, sin querer sobresaltarla—, ¿qué te pasa, niña? ¿Ha ocurrido algo malo?

Kate parpadeó. Se volvió; tenía los ojos rojos y tristes.

—No soy ninguna niña.

Al darse cuenta de que la había molestado sin querer con un tema delicado, Rosalie se apresuró a corregir su error.

—Claro que no. Perdóname. Pero ¿qué ha sucedido para que estés tan triste? ¿Es por tu hermano?

Kate asintió y Rosalie notó una aguda punzada de culpabilidad. Era culpa suya.

—Lo siento, no debería haberte implicado. Todo se arreglará. Le diré que fue solo culpa mía.

Kate la miró, claramente confusa.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Pues de las espadas, claro. —Se sonrojó—Supongo que tu hermano se ha enfadado contigo a causa de mi bromita con el aceite de fulmar. Pero la verdad es que no creo que siga enfadado.

Kate comenzó a llorar de nuevo y movió la cabeza.

—Ya me gustaría que fuera por el asunto de las espadas… —Hundió la cabeza entre sus manos—Ojalá fuera por las espadas.

Rosalie no sabía qué decir al ver a Kate de aquella manera. No sabía qué hacer porque tenía poca experiencia con hermanas. Vaciló durante unos instantes antes de decidirse a tomar entre sus brazos a aquella pobre muchacha que lloraba. Mientras le acariciaba la sedosa melena, Rosalie le susurró palabras tranquilizadoras, hasta que sus hombros dejaron de agitarse y las lágrimas se secaron.

Cuando Kate estaba ya suficientemente tranquila para hablar, Rosalie dijo:

—Dime qué te ha dicho para que te pongas así de triste.

Rosalie veía que le costaba una barbaridad articular las palabras y controlarse para no volver a echarse a llorar.

—Es Garrett.

Rosalie maldijo al darse cuenta inmediatamente de lo que había sucedido. Por lo visto ella no había sido la única que había notado el sentimiento de cariño de Kate hacia el capitán de su hermano.

—Deja que adivine. Tu hermano te ha dicho que te olvides de lo que sientes por su capitán.

Kate arrugó el rostro.

—Peor que eso. Ha prohibido a Garrett que me hable en privado y ha dejado bien claro que no consentirá que nos casemos.

—Pero ¿por qué? Garrett es el capitán de su castillo, uno de sus soldados y un jefe por derecho propio.

Kate bajó la mirada.

—Mi hermano tiene otros planes para mí.

Planes mejores. Rosalie se preguntó cuáles serían las intenciones de Emmett. Una unión entre Kate y Garrett, aunque no sería lo mejor, tampoco estaba tan mal. Por el aspecto de aquel sitio, Rosalie estaba segura de que la muchacha no contaría con una gran dote.

—Bueno, seguramente tendrá en cuenta tus sentimientos. ¿No crees que quizá se le podría convencer para que cambie le idea?

Kate negó con la cabeza.

—Tú no conoces a mi hermano. Es una persona muy decidida, y cuando toma una decisión nada puede hacer que cambie de opinión. Es así desde que era un muchacho. Nunca cambiará de opinión.

Rosalie fue casi incapaz de contener un súbito estallido de ira. Aquel era precisamente el tipo de situación contra el que había luchado toda su vida.

—¿Quieres decir que te obligará a contraer un matrimonio que tú no deseas? —Se negaba a creer que aquel hombre, al que sin proponérselo había llegado a admirar, pudiese ser tan insensible.

Es un highlander, se dijo.

—No se trata de eso —repuso Kate—Solo hace lo que cree que es mejor para el clan. No tendría que obligarme, porque yo no podría negarme a cumplir con mi deber. Solo me gustaría que… —dijo con voz entrecortada, mientras una lágrima solitaria se deslizaba por su mejilla— las circunstancias fuesen distintas.

Rosalie no podía creerse que Kate lo defendiese. Pero estaba claro que esa muchacha dulce y bondadosa haría lo que su hermano le pidiese. Su «deber», como ella lo había llamado. Kate nunca pensaría en desobedecer a su hermano. Pero Rosalie sí. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Ella sabía lo que pasaría. Si una mujer cumplía con su «deber» demasiado a menudo, le esperaba un futuro lleno de sufrimiento y tristeza. Si Kate tenía una oportunidad de ser feliz, debía aprovecharla.

—¿No podría ayudarte tu hermano Peter?

Con el brazo aún alrededor del hombro de Kate, Rosalie notó cómo la muchacha se puso tensa.

—No—Miró a Rosalie y sus ojos expresaron una especie de sentido de la culpabilidad—Has sido muy amable conmigo.

—No es culpa tuya que tu hermano me haya raptado.

—No lo juzgues con tanta dureza. A Emmett no le quedaba otra alternativa.

El semblante de Rosalie se endureció.

—Siempre hay una alternativa. —Tomó una mano de Kate y se la apretó para darle ánimo—No desesperes, Kate. Hablaré con él. Estoy segura de que puedo hacerle entrar en razón.

Esas palabras fueron proféticas, pero no como ella esperaba, ya que sería Rosalie quien perdería la razón.

Después de asegurarse de que Kate comiese algo, Rosalie se dirigió a cumplir con su promesa. Por la hora que era, sabía que el señor estaría ocupándose del entrenamiento de sus hombres en el patio. Durante las últimas dos semanas había visto los remolinos de polvo y había oído el ruido de las espadas bastante a menudo. Sin embargo, se había mantenido alejada a propósito de aquellos hombres medio desnudos que blandían armas mortíferas. Quizá intentaba evitar de un modo inconsciente la confirmación visual de las advertencias de su madre: «Son hombres primitivos y crueles que solo son felices cuando hacen la guerra».

Pero cuando dejó la sombra del castillo tras ella y se aproximó al estridente sonido de las espadas, lo que vieron sus ojos la sacudió hasta lo más profundo de su ser.

Por Dios, era magnífico y resplandecía al sol como un león salvaje.

Quizá se había equivocado evitando el patio donde entrenaban los hombres. El señor de Coll no solo estaba supervisando a sus guerreros, sino que también hacía alarde de sus habilidades. Pero no solo hacía alarde de sus habilidades.

Rosalie dejó salir el aliento que había estado conteniendo sin darse cuenta. Con solo un par de pantalones de cuero que se ajustaban a sus fuertes muslos, la suave y bronceada piel de su pecho desnudo resplandecía como granito pulido bajo la luz del sol.

Cada centímetro de su poderoso torso estaba esculpido en piedra, pesados bloques de músculos forjados durante años de batalla. Tenía los hombros anchos, los brazos enormes y la cintura estrecha. Músculos duros y bien definidos formaban los abdominales de su estómago plano. Varias pequeñas cicatrices delataban su talante guerrero, pero era la larga cicatriz que surcaba su costado la que atraía su mirada. Una que todavía estaba curándose. Notó una punzada de arrepentimiento. Ella le había hecho aquella marca.

Pero las cicatrices no mermaban su increíble perfección. No le sobraba ni un gramo a aquella escultural figura; su cuerpo era firme, fuerte e increíblemente masculino. Un guerrero de las Highlands de los pies a la cabeza. Ella ansiaba tocarlo, recorrer con sus manos su piel caliente. El impulso era tan intenso que llegó a asustarla. Su madre no tenía razón. Había algo atrayente en el modo de vida de un guerrero de las Highlands. Tras haber visto a un hombre como aquel, un hombre con semejante físico, con semejante fuerza, ¿cómo podría compararlo con uno de esos refinados cortesanos?

No podía compararse. Emmett McCarty era un hombre forjado para ofrecer protección y había algo de embriagador en verle exhibir su fuerza y destreza.

Sus sentidos se hicieron más receptivos. No podía apartar la vista, aunque sabía que se movía por un terreno peligroso. Ya no podía continuar negándolo, ni siquiera a sí misma. Lo deseaba, y verlo de aquella manera lo hacía todavía más irresistible. ¿Qué sentiría al ser estrechada entre sus fuertes brazos, mecida contra su pecho musculoso y besada apasionadamente? ¿Volvería a derretirse de nuevo en su calor? ¿Le sería imposible abandonar el refugio que le ofrecía su abrazo protector?

Emmett subió los brazos, blandiendo su espada _claymore_ sobre su cabeza con una facilidad y una elegancia que hacían que pareciese mucho más ligera. Sus músculos se tensaban y se contraían por el esfuerzo cuando su espada chocaba contra la de su oponente.

Al principio se quedó fascinada por la impresionante fuerza que se desplegaba ante ella. Había cierta belleza en las embestidas y en los movimientos de aquellos formidables golpes de espada, en el modo en que él se movía para esquivarlos y luego atacaba.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que sucedía algo extraño. Sus movimientos tenían una intensidad y sus embestidas una fiereza que no parecían extrañas. Parecían… reales.

Una veintena de sus hombres lo rodeaba. Miró sus rostros; estaban tan ensimismados que ninguno se había dado cuenta aún de su presencia. Todo estaba más silencioso de lo habitual, no se oían otros sonidos aparte del fuerte ruido de las espadas que chocaban y del esfuerzo de los dos hombres con cada embestida. El suelo parecía temblar con la fuerza de aquellos golpes. Había un sutil trasfondo que impregnaba el aire, cargado de tensión y del bochornoso olor del mar teñido de sudor.

Dirigió su mirada por primera vez al oponente del señor. Físicamente eran bastante parecidos. El otro hombre era tal vez unos tres o cuatro centímetros más alto que Coll y era también muy musculoso, quizá algo más corpulento. Sus movimientos resultaban algo más pesados. Ella se detuvo. Había un solo hombre con aquella constitución y con aquel cabello rubio. Odín. El capitán de Kate.

Una oleada de inquietud le recorrió el cuerpo cuando comprendió lo que estaba sucediendo: era una pelea.

Garrett levantó la imponente hoja de acero sobre su cabeza formando un arco mortal, y la bajó con tanta fuerza que Rosalie ahogó un grito y dio un paso hacia delante como si con ello pudiera protegerlo. No tenía de qué preocuparse, porque el señor de Coll bloqueó aquel golpe sin apenas inmutarse. Pero la había oído gritar. Sintió una violenta sacudida cuando él le dirigió una mirada intensa y penetrante. Marcándola. Una mirada que dejaba claro que no la quería allí, que estaba entrometiéndose. Pero ¿cómo iba a marcharse? Se había quedado helada ante el drama brutal que estaba desarrollándose delante de ella.

Seguían peleando, intercambiando golpes de espada, hasta que Rosalie pensó que no podría seguir aguantando aquello. La ansiedad le retorcía el estómago. Quería que parasen, pero era evidente que estaban muy igualados y que la pelea podía durar eternamente. O hasta que ambos se desplomasen agotados.

Garrett tuvo un arranque de fuerzas. Contuvo el aliento y atacó con más vigor, arrastrando al señor del castillo hasta que lo puso contra la pared del _barmkin_. Rosalie se cubrió la boca con una mano, silenciando el grito que escapaba de su boca. Temía que Emmett estuviera aún débil a causa de la puñalada que ella le había asestado.

El corazón le latía muy deprisa. Dios, estaban a punto de hacerle daño. Garrett estaba dispuesto a matarlo. Volvió a bajar la espada con una fuerza mortífera, pero Coll pudo bloquear el golpe colocando su espada sobre su cabeza. Pero Garrett tenía ventaja: usó su extraordinario tamaño para ir bajando las espadas, hoja contra hoja, como si fueran una cruz de plata, hasta llevarlas a apenas unos centímetros de la cabeza de su señor.

—¡Rendíos, maldita sea! —exclamó Garrett a través de sus dientes apretados.

Coll respondió con una voz tan baja que ella no pudo entender lo que decía; pero por la expresión de Garrett, supo que no se trataba de algo precisamente agradable.

Coll estaba usando todas sus fuerzas para resistir aquel peso. Los músculos de los brazos estaban tensos y temblaban mientras intentaba evitar que la espada se le viniera encima de golpe. Rosalie tenía que hacer algo.

Se dirigió hacia ellos, pero Coll, con un sutil movimiento, se hizo a un lado, colocó su pierna entre los tobillos de Garrett y consiguió que aquel hombre enorme se pusiera de rodillas. Antes de que Rosalie pudiera darse cuenta, Coll tenía la espada suspendida sobre el cuello de Garrett. Se detuvo en seco ante el increíble giro de los acontecimientos.

—¡Ríndete! —dijo Emmett con una voz áspera; y en un tono que casi no podía entenderse añadió—: Ella no es para ti.

En los ojos de Garrett vio que no estaba dispuesto a rendirse. No se trataba de un acto de rebeldía, sino de determinación. Nunca cuestionaría las decisiones de su jefe abiertamente, pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a ceder…, no en aquel asunto. No por la mujer que amaba. Sin pensárselo, Rosalie se dirigió veloz hacia los dos hombres. La ira que había entre ellos era palpable. Ninguno de los dos apartaba la vista del otro, y sus ojos parecían enfrascados en una batalla obstinada.

Rosalie alargó una mano y la colocó delicadamente contra el pecho desnudo de Coll. Los dos se quedaron sorprendidos. Su piel estaba caliente al tacto y a Rosalie comenzó a darle vueltas la cabeza ante su embriagadora fuerza viril. Fue inmediatamente consciente de la tremenda energía que brotaba bajo sus dedos, que irradiaba de él como si fuese un escudo invisible. Estaba loca. ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo? Se sentía como si acabara de meterse en la boca de un león. ¿Cómo pensaba poder dominar toda aquella fuerza?

Emmett seguía con la espada en cuello de Garrett, pero tenía la mirada fija en la de ella.

Maldijo.

—¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo?

—Por favor, milord. —La voz le temblaba—Necesito hablar con vos.

—Ahora no, Rosalie —gruñó.

Ella acercó su cuerpo al de él y acarició su pecho caliente de un modo suave y tranquilizador.

—Por favor —suplicó, y añadió susurrando—: No lo hagas. Todo esto ya ha ido demasiado lejos.

Lo miró a los ojos y algo pasó entre ellos. Algo que hizo que el corazón de Rosalie empezara a latir con fuerza en su pecho. Algo intenso e… importante.

Emmett comenzó a bajar la espada lentamente.

La furia de la batalla que emanaba de su interior se disipó, suavizada por Rosalie.

Sus hombres se dispersaron y fueron desapareciendo en silencio mientras Emmett permanecía bajo el cálido sol, mirando a la imprudente criatura que tenía ante él, sin estar del todo seguro de lo que había sucedido. Pero, maldita fuera, claro que sabía lo que había sucedido. Después de su conversación sobre Kate, Garrett y él habían convertido su enfado en pelea. Emmett no quería ni pensar en lo que habría sucedido si Rosalie no hubiese intervenido y calmado la situación.

Garrett le dirigió una mirada rápida antes de marcharse. El capitán se había quedado igualmente sorprendido por lo que acababa de suceder, por la rapidez con la que un simple entrenamiento se había convertido en algo completamente diferente. Puñetas. Todo el asunto de Kate estaba fuera de control. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando? Garrett era su amigo, pero él era el jefe y, como tal, tenía que tomar decisiones, por el bien del clan. Incluso aunque esas decisiones fuesen en contra de sus sentimientos personales.

Bajó la mirada hacia la mano diminuta, que continuaba apoyada sobre su pecho. No podía describir lo que había sentido en el momento en que ella lo tocó. Era como si ella hubiese sumergido la mano en hielo y hubiese alcanzado una parte de su ser que ni él sabía que existía. Él se encontraba en un lugar oscuro y ella había conseguido arrastrarlo de vuelta a la luz. Todo con un simple roce.

Al ver la dirección de su mirada, retiró la mano avergonzada. Él notó intensamente la pérdida de aquel contacto, de aquella conexión cuyo significado estaba apenas empezando a comprender. Esa mujer tenía un extraño efecto sobre él.

Se agachó para recoger la camisa y el tartán que había tirado sobre una roca y, de repente, se sintió expuesto. Aunque sabía que no era su desnudez lo que le incomodaba. Dobló su ropa, se la colocó sobre un brazo y le tendió una mano.

—Ven.

Ella lo miró con incertidumbre.

—¿Adónde me llevas?

—Al agua. Allí podrás explicarme lo que querías decirme.

Se armó de valor para aceptar su rechazo, así que se sorprendió cuando ella, sin pronunciar una palabra, colocó una mano sobre la suya.

Sin hacer caso al nudo que se le formó en el pecho, la guió por el rocoso sendero hasta la orilla del agua. Rosalie no se dirigió hacia la playa de arena blanca, sino que se apartó, mostrando una aversión que a él le pareció extraña, hacia una pequeña roca en la que se sentó.

Emmett volvió a dejar su camisa y su tartán sobre una roca, se quitó las botas y se sumergió entre las olas del estrecho, dejando que el agua fría eliminase el sudor y la suciedad de la pelea. Los músculos le ardían y le habría ido bien un largo baño en aquellas frías aguas, pero era consciente de que ella estaba esperándole. De cualquier manera, aquel baño lo había revitalizado. Salió por la rocosa orilla mientras notaba los grandes ojos azules de Rosalie continuamente fijos sobre él, recorriendo su pecho y sus brazos, incapaz de ocultar su curiosidad. Su cuerpo se puso tenso. Quería algo más que sus ojos sobre su cuerpo. Quería también sentir sus manos…, eso para empezar. Después su traviesa boca roja. Podría volver loco a cualquier hombre con las imágenes eróticas de aquellos labios sensuales.

El ardor de la batalla lo había abandonado y había sido reemplazado por un ardor diferente. Un ardor insoportable. Por ella. Incluso allí sentada, con aquel sencillo vestido, estaba hermosa. Delicada y dulcemente femenina. El cabello le caía en amplías ondas sobre los hombros como si fuese un velo de seda dorada. Las pálidas mejillas estaban teñidas de un rubor rosado por el calor del sol. Pero era el provocador y vívido recuerdo lo que lo distrajo. El recuerdo de sus voluptuosos pechos, de sus pezones prietos, de sus sensuales caderas, de su redondeado trasero y de sus largas y delgadas piernas.

No se daba cuenta de la dirección que estaban tomando pensamientos, cuando ella señaló en dirección al estrecho.

—¿Esa es la isla de Mull?

Él asintió, poniéndose la camisa a su pesar.

—El extremo norte.

—¿Y Coll?

—Está justo detrás de Mull, hacia el oeste.

Ella pensó durante unos instantes.

—¿Así que James está cerca?

—Sí. —Podía adivinar también la pregunta que Rosalie no había llegado a pronunciar: ¿por qué tardaba tanto James en responder? Apretó su cabello para eliminar el exceso de agua y cambió de tema— ¿Qué es lo que querías?

Nerviosa, se frotó las manos y lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos y vacilantes. Unos ojos que eran del mismo extraordinario azul salpicado de verde que el del mar en el que acababa de sumergirse. Unos ojos cautivadores. Sus largas y oscuras pestañas se irisaban a la luz del sol como el extremo del ala de un cuervo. Le dejaba sin aliento.

—Kate no está bien —dijo.

Su mente se despejó inmediatamente.

—¿Qué le sucede?

Rosalie alzó la barbilla hacia él en actitud desafiante.

—Tiene el corazón hecho pedazos.

Se puso rígido. La tensión volvió a apoderarse de la parte posterior del cuello y de los hombros.

—Se le pasará. —No pretendía que su voz sonase tan dura, pero era culpa de Rosalie por meterse donde no la llamaban. Sus hermanas no eran asunto suyo.

—No puedes decirlo en serio.

Sonaba tan segura. No sabía qué idea tendría ella de él, pero se equivocaba.

—Te aseguro que yo siempre hablo en serio.

—Entonces no sabes lo que estás haciendo.

—Sé perfectamente lo que estoy haciendo.

El matrimonio de Kate era importante para la supervivencia de su clan. Ya había tenido conversaciones con Stefan Weinberg, el hijo del jefe de Glengarry y hermano de la mujer de Alistair Hale, Didyme. Stefan era un buen hombre que cuidaría bien de su hermana, que obtendría importantes propiedades en usufructo en Morvern. De ese modo su clan podría contar con otro poderoso aliado en su lucha contra James.

Ella torció la boca enfadada, un sentimiento que él comprendió perfectamente.

—¿No tienes nada más que decir? —preguntó indignada.

—No estoy acostumbrado a dar explicaciones… —le dirigió una larga y dura mirada— a nadie.

Ella hizo caso omiso de aquella advertencia.

—Pero no es posible que no te des cuenta de que Kate lo ama.

El amor. El amor no formaba parte de la ecuación del matrimonio. Para Kate tendría que ser lo mismo que para él. Así era como funcionaban las cosas.

—Cree que lo ama —dijo—Pero Kate es muy joven y tiene las ideas románticas propias de una niña.

Comenzó a apartarse, indicando así que no deseaba continuar con aquella conversación, pero Rosalie lo sujetó de un brazo. Presionó con sus diminutos dedos el delgado hilo de su camisa mojada. Aquel suave y suplicante contacto hizo que una oleada de calor lo invadiera. Ella se mostraba apasionada respecto a aquello en lo que creía y él luchaba contra el extraño impulso de querer contentarla, aunque, en ese caso, sabía que no podía.

—Creo que te equivocas —dijo Rosalie tajante— A Kate realmente le importa. Tendrías que haber visto cómo lo mira. —Lo había visto, y precisamente ese era el motivo por el que tenía que poner fin a todo aquello—Habla con ella, pero no como jefe, sino como su hermano.

Rosalie no decía más que tonterías.

—Yo soy ambas cosas, pero es el jefe quien debe tomar las decisiones que afectan al clan.

—Pero ella necesita un hermano. Yo sé que te preocupas por tus hermanas, pero te comportas más como un padre que como un hermano—Una sonrisa irónica se dibujó en sus labios—Sé lo que me digo. Tómate tu tiempo ahora para conocerlas, antes de que te arrepientas de no haberlo hecho.

Rosalie no tenía razón. Él estaba muy unido a sus hermanas; quizá no tan unido como en el pasado, pero no era culpa suya.

—No tengo nada de que arrepentirme.

—De momento no. No la obligues a un matrimonio infeliz —suplicó, lanzándole una mirada dulce y suplicante—Sé qué podría suceder.

—Mi hermana no es tu madre, Rosalie.

—¿Estás seguro? Al principio mi madre era una muchacha dócil que cumplió con su obligación, y mira qué le sucedió: cuatro maridos, todos ellos crueles en mayor o menor medida, y toda una vida de desdicha.

Emmett podía notar la amargura y el dolor en su voz. Rosalie dejó caer su mano y apartó la mirada, como si tratara de ocultar un tumulto de emociones. Pero no funcionó. Él podía ver la pesada carga que la muerte de su madre había dejado a sus espaldas. Allí, en aquella playa azotada por el viento, con el mar retumbando con violencia tras ella y la fortaleza irguiéndose como un centinela solitario en medio de una tierra desolada, Rosalie parecía insoportablemente sola. Su refinada belleza contrastaba con el accidentado paisaje de las Highlands. Una delicada rosa blanca entre los abundantes brezos de las Highlands. Notó una aguda punzada en el corazón. Ella no pertenecía a aquel lugar.

¿La destrozaría también a ella aquella vida tan dura? No, intentó convencerse. Rosalie era fuerte.

—¿Cómo era? —preguntó Emmett en voz baja.

Rosalie se agachó para coger una piedra plana del suelo y la lanzó al agua, al tiempo que una ola se alejaba de la orilla para volver a adentrarse en el mar. Consiguió hacerla saltar dos veces antes de que se hundiera de repente en el agua que iba alejándose. Probablemente sus hermanas también lo hacían. Una muestra de que era una muchacha despreocupada, acostumbrada al mar. ¿Quizá un vestigio de su pasado en Dunvengan?

—Era dulce —dijo por fin—Tierna y cariñosa, pero siempre denotaba una sombra de tristeza. —Se detuvo para mirarlo—Ella era cuanto yo tenía. —Su mirada de sufrimiento lo golpeó con fuerza. Ella dirigió la vista al agua—Cuando yo era pequeña, solía pasarme horas inventando maneras de hacerla reír. Historias, bailes de disfraces divertidos. Cualquier cosa para hacerla sonreír. —Una mirada nostálgica trascendía su rostro. Su piel era perfecta. Ni una sola peca estropeaba aquella perfección marfileña. Él recordó el tacto suave de cuando la había acariciado.

Sin ser consciente de que Emmett la observaba, Rosalie continuó:

—Para mí, era la mujer más hermosa del mundo cuando sonreía. Y cuando reía, podía escuchar los ecos de la feliz muchacha que había sido antes de que la encerraran. Porque mi madre era como un pajarillo encarcelado al que se le ha olvidado cómo se canta. Era hermosa y delicada, una dulce criatura que arrojaron a un mundo completamente ajeno a ella.

—¿Te refieres a las Highlands?

Asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí, pero no era solo eso. Todos los maridos que tuvo eran mucho mayores que ella, hombres violentos y hostiles, que estaban continuamente en guerra y que no sabían qué hacer con una joven muchacha acostumbrada a actividades más tranquilas. Su padre y sus hermanos deberían haberse dado cuenta, pero ella confiaba ciegamente. Confiaba en que cumplir con su deber era lo correcto. Pero no lo era, no para ella. Nunca le permitieron que tomara sus propias decisiones. Siempre se sintió resentida por el hecho de que controlasen todos sus movimientos y guardó rencor a todos los hombres dominantes con los que estuvo casada. Ellos fueron quienes acabaron de destrozarla.

Emmett entendió por qué Sulpicia Volturi quiso una vida distinta para su hija. Pero no todos los hombres eran como los maridos que ella había tenido.

—Yo sé algunas cosas de los hombres con los que ella se casó. —Las historias del padre de James eran legendarias. Era un jefe reverenciado, pero sin duda también despiadado. Igual que su hijo.

—Probablemente tú sabes más que yo —dijo ella con ironía—Mi padre fue su último marido y no lo recuerdo mucho, excepto que parecía un anciano reservado. Mi madre nunca me habló en concreto de los hombres con quienes estuvo casada, pero ellos dejaron una huella duradera en mí. Yo fui testigo de lo que hicieron con ella. Así que ya ves qué puede acarrear un matrimonio forzado. ¿Acaso quieres que tu hermana sufra esa misma suerte?

—Por supuesto que no. Ni tampoco creo que vaya a ocurrirle eso a mi hermana. No todos los matrimonios concertados acaban como los de tu madre. Mis padres fueron bastante felices juntos. Al contrario que tu madre, mi hermana se ha criado en las Highlands, este es su hogar. Además, el hombre que he elegido para ella es un buen hombre. Pero no la obligaré. Si no desea casarse con él, hay otros.

—Pero a quien ella ama es a Garrett. —Su expresión se volvió feroz—Si yo amase a un hombre, nada podría obligarme a que me casara con otro.

Aquellas palabras lo dejaron completamente helado. Solo imaginársela siendo apasionada con otro hombre hacía que el estómago se le retorciera. Aunque sabía que no tenía nada de que preocuparse. Nada podría interponerse en su matrimonio.

La miró a los ojos.

—Ya he tomado una decisión.

—¿Y tus decisiones son siempre acertadas?

—Son las únicas que importan —contestó con brusquedad, pues no le gustó el desdén que notó en su voz.

Ese era su cometido. Como jefe, tenía que tomar decisiones que afectaban a cientos de personas. Tenía que ser resuelto y mostrarse seguro. Ser un líder. Un hombre por el que sus guerreros estuvieran dispuestos a entregar sus vidas. Así que, por la cuenta que le traía, más le valía tener siempre razón.

Y Rosalie tendría que aprenderlo también. Ella parecía no comprender nada sobre obligaciones y responsabilidades, o sobre lo complicado que era tomar decisiones difíciles. El impulso de decidir ella sola sobre su matrimonio y de fugarse era prueba suficiente.

Se acercó a él. El viento azotaba su cabello, empujando los sedosos bucles hacia su rostro con salvaje abandono.

—¿No hay nada que pueda hacerte cambiar de opinión? —preguntó Rosalie.

De repente parecía el mundo al revés. De repente el día se volvió noche. Aquella pregunta inocente le hizo imaginarse cosas, le hizo pensar en el deseo de su cuerpo y amenazó con desatar su autocontrol. El deseo le ardía en la sangre. Su sutil aroma floral lo envolvía en un abrazo hipnótico. No era capaz de moverse. El instinto le pedía a gritos que la estrechara entre sus brazos y que tomase lo que estaba ofreciéndole. Allí estaba, entre ellos, crepitando con una promesa erótica.

Sabía que podía ser maravilloso.

Dios, se sentía tentado. El deseo de besarla era tan intenso que hasta le hacía daño. Apretó los puños contra su cuerpo al ver cómo entreabría los labios, suaves y desgarradoramente dulces. Tentándolo. A apenas unos centímetros. Su cuerpo se estremecía de ansia. El deseo era tan intenso que casi podía notar su sabor.

Se daba cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo ella, aunque ella no estaba usando inconscientemente sus artimañas femeninas. Ya le había demostrado toda la influencia que podía ejercer sobre él cuando se había interpuesto entre él y Garrett. Pero estaba condenada al fracaso. Emmett nunca permitiría que una mujer controlase sus actos. Era una lección que ella debería aprender.

El aire estaba cargado de tensión. Se acercó más a ella, abrumándola, dejando que notase su calor.

—¿Qué me ofreces?

Se puso pálida e intentó echarse hacia atrás, pero tropezó con las rocas y él alargó una mano para sujetarla, envolviéndola en un violento abrazo. Notaba los furiosos latidos de su corazón contra el suyo, como un pájaro atrapado… en su trampa.

—Me-me has ma-ma-malinterpretado —dijo tartamudeando.

Recorrió su garganta con los dedos, hasta alcanzar el pulso frenético de su cuello.

—¿De verdad? —Él sostuvo su mirada—No me lo creo.

Ya había esperado bastante. El poco control sobre su pasión que le quedaba se desató al notar la exquisita sensación de tenerla entre sus brazos. Arrastró una mano por su cuello y sumergió los dedos entre las sedosas ondas de su cabello, caliente por el sol, al tiempo que acercaba su boca a la de ella con fuerza, emitiendo un intenso gemido gutural. La liberación fue irresistible. Su aroma, su sabor, la sensación de aquellos suaves labios bajo los suyos. De su interior emanaba lentamente una pasión que inundaba sus venas. Su pene, tenso y duro, se apretaba contra ella. Había esperado demasiado tiempo a que llegara ese momento.

Dejó de reprimirse. Ya no se trataba de un cortejo sutil, sino de una auténtica explosión de pasión. Su boca recorría la de Rosalie con un ansía posesiva y la besaba con todo el violento deseo que ardía en su interior. Se la acercó aún más; con una mano acarició la sedosa piel de su nuca, mientras oprimía su mandíbula con el pulgar para obligarla a separar los labios para él.

Ella abrió su boca y se fundió en él. Dejó que su lengua entrara, lanzando dulces gemidos que lo enloquecían.

Se hundió completamente dentro de ella, besándola cada vez más con más intensidad, intentando saciar un deseo que no podía dominar. Su lengua ahondaba en su boca, embistiéndola, saboreándola y devorándola, hasta que ella entrelazó su lengua con la de él y comenzó a devolverle las embestidas. Era excitante y húmedo y perversamente carnal. Y un poco violento, tal como a él le gustaba.

Dios, era maravilloso. Condenadamente maravilloso. Estaba seguro de que lo sería entre ellos, pero nunca se habría imaginado que lo invadirían unas sensaciones tan intensas: sentimientos desconocidos de posesión, de ternura y de vivo deseo.

No tenía bastante. Recorría con la lengua su boca, sus mejillas, su cuello, deleitándose en cada centímetro de su cálida piel.

Ella se hundió contra su cuerpo en una dulce rendición, recorriendo con las manos sus hombros, sus brazos, su espalda. Sintiéndolo. Aferrándolo con fuerza. Él notaba que la pasión de ella iba creciendo al ritmo de la de él, al tiempo que correspondía a su pasión con extraordinaria entrega.

Sus besos eran dulces e inocentes y de una gran intensidad, pero él quería más. Tenía la lengua dentro de su boca, en lo más profundo, y las manos sobre sus pechos, apretándolos suavemente con sus palmas, al tiempo que la embestía con la lengua. Sus pechos eran espléndidos; y maldijo el corsé que le impedía notar la delicada plenitud de aquella carne desnuda en sus manos. Con el pulgar acariciaba la dura punta de su pezón, y ella gemía y se arqueaba contra su mano.

Aquello era demasiado, pero al mismo tiempo no era suficiente. Aquellos dulces gemidos de placer inundaban de deseo su pene. Deslizó las manos hacia sus nalgas y la atrajo hacia él. Su miembro se puso tenso y duro como una piedra cuando sus cuerpos se unieron. Ella se frotaba contra su cuerpo y a él comenzaron a fallarle las piernas.

Quería abrirla y llenarla. Que temblase mientras la conducía al orgasmo y gritaba su nombre. Nunca había deseado algo tanto en toda su vida.

Tanto que aquella urgente necesidad de poseerla lo aturdía. Cuando se fundió contra él, cuando lo tocó y lo besó, podría haberlo obligado a hacer casi cualquier cosa. Ella podía conseguir que se pusiera de rodillas con solo un beso.

Maldita fuera. Emmett se soltó de golpe gruñendo, e intentó volver a tomar las riendas del control mientras su cuerpo palpitaba. Nunca se había sentido tan amenazado por nadie.

—¿Qué quieres de mí? —dijo con voz ronca, y en el mismo momento en que aquellas palabras abandonaron su boca, deseó no haberlas pronunciado.

—Yo… —respondió jadeando, aún turbada mientras él observaba cómo asimilaba lo que acababa de suceder: cómo se habían unido en aquel ardiente estallido y cuán fácilmente había sucumbido ella. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par—. No lo sé.

Allí estaba. El resquicio que estaba esperando. Tendría que estar contento. Ella lo deseaba. Había ganado, pero no lo sentía como una victoria. Se sentía como el perdedor.

Rosalie se dio la vuelta y comenzó a subir por la colina hacia la fortaleza, no sin que antes él alcanzase a ver la expresión de su rostro. La verdad la aterrorizó. Y a él también. Ella lo deseaba tanto como él a ella, con una intensidad tal que no podía negarse.

Él pretendía darle una lección a Rosalie, pero había sido él quien había sido aleccionado. La pasión era recíproca, y al usarla contra ella, había sido él quien se había quemado. La llevaba en el fondo de su alma y aquella sensación no le gustaba. Pero aquello no cambiaría nada. No lo permitiría.

Ella trepaba por la colina, moviéndose con resolución sobre las rocas.

—Rosalie —llamó. Ella se detuvo pero no se dio la vuelta—La próxima vez que vuelvas a hacerme una oferta como esa, no la rechazaré.

Rosalie se estremeció y comenzó a correr.

Capítulo 7

—¡Ay! Acabas de pisarme un dedo, zoquete.

Rosalie contuvo una sonrisa. El enfado en la cara de Tanya era verdaderamente cómico, como lo era la expresión de furia de la cara de su pareja. Pobre Seth. Para empezar ya le había costado mucho convencerlo para que fuese allí, y ahora Tanya estaba a punto de conseguir que todos los esfuerzos de Rosalie no sirviesen para nada.

Aunque el muchacho apenas podía mirar a Rosalie a los ojos sin sonrojarse, parecía disfrutar atormentando a Tanya. Sin mencionar los aires que se daba por ser dos años mayor que ella.

—Ya os avisé, milady —dijo Seth—Los bailes cortesanos no están hechos para los guerreros. Los hombres no bailamos como si tuviéramos una vara metida por el cu… —Se detuvo al verla fruncir el ceño.

Después de haber presenciado la danza de las espadas la semana anterior, empezaba a estar de acuerdo con él, pero si las muchachas iban a visitar la corte, necesitaban aprender a bailar adecuadamente. Así que había reunido a un gaitero, a Tanya, a Kate y a Seth para una clase de baile. Kate necesitaba que la animasen, y en aquel momento intentaba contener la risa al ver a su hermana pelear con Seth.

Aunque Rosalie se había dicho que no se implicaría en nada mientras estuviera en Drimnin, la tentación resultó demasiado fuerte. No era capaz de sentarse sin hacer nada mientras había tantas cosas que pedían a gritos su atención. Además del baile, había empezado a enseñar a las niñas a leer y a escribir en escocés y un poco en latín. El proyecto que exigía mayor esfuerzo por su parte resultó ser el de recoger las hojas que de un modo deplorable dejaban esparcidas por doquier. Como no había una biblioteca propiamente dicha, había tomado la sala para uso privado del señor, situada detrás del gran salón, para aquel propósito. A sus amigos de la corte les haría gracia saber que la fierecilla de Holyrood estaba haciendo de profesora, pero Rosalie nunca se había sentido tan útil.

Kate y Tanya no habían sido sus únicos focos de atención, sino que también había mantenido unas cuantas conversaciones delicadas con Sue para introducir algunas mejoras en el castillo y, aunque tenía prohibida la entrada a las cocinas, en el modo de preparar las comidas.

—Guerrero. ¡Ja! —dijo Tanya entre dientes, lo suficientemente alto para que Seth la oyese.

Él dio un paso intimidatorio hacia ella, y parecía que quisiese estrangularla. Aunque era joven aún, Rosalie ya intuía la sombra del imponente hombre en el que se convertiría. Pero todavía estaba lleno de orgullo juvenil, y Tanya acababa de pisotearle ese orgullo.

—Tonterías, Seth, lo estás haciendo muy bien. —Rosalie se colocó entre ellos para intentar suavizar las cosas—Ha sido Tanya la que se ha puesto en medio. —Tanya le dirigió una mirada de reproche— ¿No es así, Tanya?

Aunque era evidente que Tanya quería protestar pareció darse cuenta de que estaba a punto de quedarse sin pareja, y ya andaban demasiado escasas de personal en lo que a parejas de baile se refería. Conseguir hombres dispuestos a ayudar en las clases de baile de Tanya y de Kate había resultado casi imposible. Rosalie nunca había escuchado tantas excusas. El único motivo por el que Seth estaba allí era que Alisdair lo había ofrecido como voluntario para evitar tener que ir él, refunfuñando que prefería limpiar las letrinas antes que dar brincos como si fuera un pavo real de las Lowlands.

Parecía que Seth se sentía de la misma manera, pero todavía no habían acabado con él. Ya habían practicado algunos de los bailes que estaban más de moda en la corte, incluso la gallarda, la forma modificada de la_ volta_ pero sin la escandalosa elevación por el aire, y el _coranto_. En ese momento estaba intentando enseñarles el _reel_, y para eso necesitaban cuatro personas, aunque ocho habría sido mejor.

—Sí, lo siento, Seth, ha sido culpa mía —dijo Tanya con dulzura, aunque sus ojos expresaban lo contrario. Rosalie tuvo la impresión de que solo estaba esperando el momento oportuno para soltar una retahíla de insultos al pobre muchacho. Eso era lo que habría hecho Rosalie si estuviera en el lugar de Tanya.

—No sé por qué os molestáis con todo esto, milady. Es bastante improbable que esta vaya a la corte… —dijo señalando a Tanya—Además, saber bailar no es suficiente para hacer que un hombre se olvide de una lengua afilada…, aunque como son lowlanders… —afirmó tajante.

En la boca de Rosalie asomó una sonrisa. Era obvio que no tenía que compadecerse de él. Seth podía cuidar de sí mismo.

Tanya se puso roja y parecía a punto de explotar y de comenzar otra discusión, pero Rosalie le lanzó una mirada para que se contuviese.

—Como hermanas de un señor de las Highlands, las muchachas deben ir a la corte —dijo Rosalie— Así que cuando llegue la ocasión quiero que estén preparadas. ¿Lo probamos de nuevo? —Señaló a Collin, el gaitero, que intentaba por todos los medios disimular su risa— ¿Kate?

La muchacha había vuelto a quedarse ensimismada. Rosalie se dirigió hacia ella para apartarla de la ventana con delicadeza, al tiempo que le daba un abrazo de ánimo al ver su semblante angustiado. La situación de Kate le dio que pensar. ¿Cómo podía Coll hacerle eso a su hermana? El señor se equivocaba. Kate no iba a superar lo que sentía por Garrett. Rosalie tendría que convencer a Emm…, a Coll, de aquello.

—Vamos —prosiguió Rosalie—No te rindas —exclamó, refiriéndose no solo al baile. Kate la miró y asintió—Esta vez serás pareja de Tanya.

Cuando comenzó de nuevo con los pasos del baile, Rosalie se dio cuenta de que se movía en un terreno peligroso. Se estaba encariñando demasiado de las niñas, de aquella fortaleza espantosa y vieja y, para ser sincera, del enigmático señor de todo aquello.

Aquel día seguía tan confundida como lo había estado la semana anterior. ¿Qué quería de él? Ya no estaba segura. Él le provocaba miles de emociones diferentes, y ella prefería no analizar detenidamente ninguna de ellas. Y parecía que no podía quitarse de la cabeza el recuerdo de aquel beso, de su boca, de su lengua y de sus grandes manos sobre su cuerpo. Cuando le acarició los pechos, el deseo la invadió. Se había deshecho entre sus brazos, rindiéndose a él sin dudarlo.

¿Cómo había podido reaccionar de ese modo? No sabía qué le había pasado. Notó su pasión y la de él, y eso hizo que se sintiera ansiosa, al límite. Ansiosa por algo, algo que le provocaba escalofríos cuando él se encontraba en la misma habitación. De hecho, le era imposible concentrarse si lo tenía cerca. Era grande y fuerte, y olía maravillosamente bien. Rosalie quería acurrucarse en su pecho y quedarse allí para siempre. Nunca había sentido unos impulsos tan intensos. Más aún, nunca había conocido a un hombre que la hiciera sentirse tan protegida con su simple y rotunda presencia y con la firmeza con la que controlaba todo a su alrededor. Su fuerza era extrañamente tranquilizadora. No recordaba ninguna época de su vida en la que se hubiera sentido tan… feliz. Y dadas las circunstancias por las que se encontraba en Drimnin, aquello era, de hecho, algo bastante extraño.

Aunque la atracción que sentía por él era innegable, no podía olvidar que era su prisionera. Sus pensamientos deberían centrarse en escapar de allí. Aquel día en la playa había visto una pequeña barca anclada junto a la orilla. La isla de Mull se encontraba tentadoramente cerca. De noche, probablemente podría llegar a la barca sin ser vista. Pero algo la retenía, algo muy distinto del evidente peligro que comportaba. A ella nunca le habían gustado las barcas, por motivos obvios. Aunque Morvern no estaba en una isla, robar un caballo sería casi imposible, porque los establos estaban muy bien vigilados.

Se decía a sí misma que estaba esperando a James, pero cuanto más pasaba el tiempo, más consciente era de que estaba engañándose. Conforme los días transcurrían sin noticias de su hermano, se daba cuenta de que estaba en lo cierto: James no la cambiaría por el castillo de Breacachadh. Apenas la conocía. A ella no le importaba, pero aunque no le importase, eso no impedía que Coll sintiera un nudo de decepción y dolor.

El señor tendría que darse cuenta de que su plan no había funcionado. La semana anterior le había confirmado que le estaba haciendo la corte de una manera muy sutil. Y estaba obligada a admitir que había tenido algún efecto, aunque se trataba de un cortejo poco corriente, sin cumplidos ni declaraciones de afecto. Sin ninguna de las convenciones sociales a las que ella estaba acostumbrada. Acostumbrada y aburrida, pensó. Emmett no fingía simplemente ser duro; era duro de los pies a la cabeza, un orgulloso jefe de las Highlands hasta la médula.

Toda su vida la habían educado para no confiar en los highlanders y para despreciar su modo de vida. Pero él era diferente. Veía cómo se comportaba con su clan y admiraba su capacidad de liderazgo, su fuerza y el modo de proteger a sus hombres y a sus hermanas. Lo admiraba sobre todo desde que se había enterado de su pasado y de cómo había tenido que luchar y esforzarse para mantener a su clan. Lo consideraban un auténtico héroe.

Deseaba confiar en él, pero ¿cómo podía hacerlo si era su prisionera? No era capaz de conciliar al hombre que la había raptado, y que impedía a su propia hermana casarse con quien amaba, con el jefe al que había llegado a admirar ni con el hombre que la había besado, primero con ternura y luego con gran pasión.

A veces sentía que podría ser feliz allí. Kate y Tanya eran maravillosas, y Coll… a pesar de sus modales toscos, tenía un extraño atractivo. Incluso podía pensar que sería un buen marido.

Marido. ¿De verdad estaba dispuesta a plantearse semejante cosa? ¿Casarse con un highlander y renunciar a todo cuanto conocía para vivir en aquellos parajes inhóspitos y remotos? A pesar de que Drimnin no contaba con los lujos a los que ella estaba acostumbrada, nunca se había sentido tan cómoda; incluso sin las sábanas de seda, los candelabros de plata o los platos con incrustaciones en oro, pensó con ironía. Echaría de menos el boato de la corte, pero no sería como si desapareciese del todo porque podría regresar siempre que quisiera. Su dote duraría lo bastante para arreglar aquella fortaleza en ruinas. Sin duda echaría de menos su vida anterior, pero la perspectiva de vivir en las Highlands no le horrorizaba tanto como era de esperar. Y ella sabía el motivo: Emmett McCarty.

Pero ¿por qué la había llevado allí? Le había prometido que no la obligaría a casarse con él y Rosalie necesitaba desesperadamente creerle.

Practicaron otro _reel_ antes de que Tanya se derrumbase en una silla, agotada. La verdad era que Seth bailaba bastante bien… cuando no tenía de pareja a Tanya.

—No sé por qué nos molestamos —dijo Tanya con tristeza—Aunque odie tener que admitirlo, Seth tiene razón. Emmett nunca nos permitirá ir a la corte.

—No creo que ponga objeciones si sois mis invitadas. Cuando vuelva a Edimburgo, vendréis y os quedaréis conmigo en alguna de las propiedades de mi primo. Yo me encargaré de todo. —Por una vez estaba agradecida de ser rica.

—Eres tan amable y tan generosa… —Una sombra cruzó el rostro de Kate. Una sombra que parecía de culpabilidad—Pero da igual, porque Emmett desprecia la corte. Dice que es un sitio de intrigas y engaño. Y de corrupción.

Rosalie pensó durante un momento. Había algo de verdad en las palabras de Kate, pero por otra parte la corte era también el centro del poder y un lugar lleno de vida y de energía, que contaba con todas las comodidades modernas y las ventajas de la sociedad.

—Hay algo de verdad en lo que dice tu hermano, pero no todo es malo. —Miró a Tanya de reojo—Hay bailes, obras de teatro… y muchos jóvenes guapos con quienes bailar.

Tanya saltó prácticamente de la silla, con su energía de pronto renovada.

—Creo que deberíamos volver a intentarlo.

Rosalie rió.

—Probemos con la_ volta_ de nuevo.

Seth gruñó y Rosalie no pudo sino reír ante su expresión, que decía que estaban aprovechándose de él. Lo tomó de la mano y lo colocó en posición.

—Vamos, no será tan horrible como imaginas. Esta vez vamos a hacerlo con la vuelta en el aire que trajo de cabeza a toda Inglaterra cuando la reina Isabel la realizó por primera vez con Robert Dudley, el conde de Leicester.

Cuando Seth masculló algo sobre los estúpidos ingleses, Rosalie disimuló su sonrisa y fingió no haber oído nada.

Emmett tenía que encargarse de aquel motín. Tenía que hacer algo para controlarlo o, mejor dicho, para controlarla. Movió la cabeza. No sabía de qué se sorprendía, porque los líos siempre perseguían a Rosalie Hale como la peste.

Subía la estrecha escalera hacia la primera planta, y los hombros iban chocando contra la dura piedra. Aquella escalera no se había construido para que cupiese alguien de su tamaño, sino como defensa adicional contra los ataques, para evitar que invadiesen la fortaleza. Aunque ningún enemigo había causado nunca tantos problemas como Rosalie. ¿Cómo era posible que una muchachita sola se las apañase para armar tantos líos?

A una parte de él le gustaba. La relación con sus hermanas, con el castillo y con su clan era una prueba de que estaba calmándose. Se diera cuenta o no, había asumido el papel de dama del castillo. Un papel que correspondía a su esposa.

Emmett había notado los sutiles cambios que ella había hecho: las flores frescas en el salón, los viejos tapices sobre las paredes y las inequívocas mejoras en las comidas. Tampoco le escapaba el interés que ponía en sus hermanas.

Pero en esa ocasión había ido demasiado lejos.

Atravesó con grandes zancadas el gran salón en dirección la antecámara que había detrás. Aquella estancia privada era la sala donde se llevaba a cabo el consejo con sus soldados. Una de esas reuniones había tenido lugar aquella misma mañana y ese era el motivo por el que se encontraba por allí en lugar de estar donde debería: entrenando a sus hombres para una batalla que era inminente.

Se detuvo fuera unos instantes, disfrutando de los alegres sonidos de las gaitas. Entonces abrió la puerta y se dispuso a entrar cuando unas risas lo detuvieron en seco. Kate y Tanya estaban de pie dando palmas al ritmo de la música, mientras Rosalie y Seth bailaban, dando vueltas y zapateando animadamente. Los cuatro reían. Durante un momento dudó si entrometerse o no. Era la primera vez en una semana que veía reír a Kate. El alivio que sintió era una señal de lo que le había pesado su desdicha. Incluso había empezado a pensar que Rosalie tenía razón. Quizá a su hermana le importaba de verdad el capitán. Pero si ese era el caso, ¿cambiaba algo?

Emmett no era un hombre acostumbrado a cuestionar sus propias decisiones, así que imaginó que tenía que «agradecer» a Rosalie también eso.

Dirigió la mirada hacia la fuente de sus problemas. Dios, que hermosa era. El corazón se le encogió al mirarla. Siempre lo acompañaba el recuerdo de aquel beso y de lo mucho que la deseaba, con una intensidad que le llegaba hasta lo más profundo de su ser.

Tendría que haberla hecho suya aquel día en la playa. Pero su propia reacción y la profunda emoción que sintió al besarla lo desconcertaron. Se quedó atrapado en la densa bruma de un deseo tan febril que iba más allá de la mera pasión. Ante aquello se quedó totalmente desconcertado y no pudo sino contenerse.

Pero no seguiría sintiéndose de aquel modo por mucho tiempo. Las últimas noticias que se habían filtrado desde Breacachadh decían que la situación en Coll era muy grave. Tal como se había temido, James estaba arrasando sus tierras y ejerciendo su tiranía sobre su clan. Durante el consejo que había tenido lugar aquella mañana, sus hombres habían pedido a gritos que se hiciera algo. Pero tenía las manos atadas. Si atacaban a James sin ayuda, perderían. Necesitaban apoyo, el apoyo de Argyll. Emmett no podía atacar a James mientras su hermano siguiese preso y sujeto a los caprichos de un rey enfadado. Pero la espera lo estaba volviendo loco. Su impulso era atacar, pero su clan no habría sobrevivido durante todo aquel tiempo si él hubiera actuado de un modo imprudente.

Tenía que casarse con Rosalie… inmediatamente. No tenía tiempo para esperar hasta que la naturaleza siguiera su curso normal. Esta vez necesitaría un pequeño empujón. Y había un modo de asegurarse de que los acontecimientos se precipitaran.

Un rubor rosado teñía las mejillas de Rosalie y sus ojos brillaban de tanta risa. Nunca la había visto tan radiante. Aquella era la muchacha de la que había oído hablar en la corte. Aquella era la muchacha capaz de romper mil corazones.

No era lo que él se esperaba. Era decidida y testaruda, pero al mismo tiempo segura de sí misma y compasiva. También se sentía sola y asustada, y dañada emocionalmente por la muerte de su madre, o más bien, por la vida de su madre. Pero lo que más le sorprendía de ella era su pasión. Quizá era una refinada cortesana, pero ardía de deseo tanto como él.

Se dio cuenta de que se mostraba más dócil con él, pero ¿sería suficiente la atracción que existía entre ellos para que ella renunciase a su vida en las Lowlands? ¿Para que dejase a un lado el temor a que la usasen como un comodín para fines políticos y a no tener el control de su vida? Sin embargo, él sabía perfectamente que, cuando averiguase por qué la había llevado hasta allí, se daría cuenta de que sus miedos estaban totalmente justificados. Aquel sentimiento le inquietaba profundamente.

No era la primera vez que deseaba que hubiese otro modo de arreglar todo aquello.

—Ahora prepárate para cuando yo salte —dijo Rosalie a Seth, fingiendo severidad.

—Lo intentaré —dijo el muchacho— Pero no sé dónde poner mis manos. —Seth enrojeció cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho. Estaban bailando en círculo, y entonces Seth la sujetó por la cintura y comenzó a elevarla.

Emmett se quedó inmóvil. Conocía aquel baile. Al principio no lo había reconocido porque habitualmente no se bailaba con música de gaitas. Cruzó la habitación con tres grandes zancadas. La música se detuvo y notó cuatro pares de ojos fijos en él. Cinco, de hecho, contando los del gaitero.

—Hermano —dijo Tanya, claramente sorprendida por la interrupción, y al mismo tiempo muy contenta. Él casi nunca se dejaba ver durante el día porque estaba ocupado entrenando a sus hombres o con las tareas relativas a la administración del clan. Emmett no podía apartar sus ojos de Rosalie, pero se dirigió a Seth.

—Se caerá si lo haces así, muchacho.

—Lo sé —apuntó Seth abatido— Ya me ha sucedido tres veces.

Emmett oyó a Tanya reírse por lo bajo, pero ya tendría tiempo de reprenderla más tarde. En aquel momento solo tenía ojos para una persona. Se colocó delante de Seth y tomó la mano de Rosalie.

—Si me permitís.

Con los ojos abiertos de par en par, ella asintió.

—Collin —dijo Emmett, al tiempo que hacía un gesto para que el gaitero volviese a tocar.

Hacía mucho que no permanecía en la corte el tiempo suficiente para bailar y tardó un momento en acordarse de los pasos. Tras unos minutos comenzó relajarse y a disfrutar del sutil coqueteo del baile y del contacto con ella. La sujetaba tan cerca de su cuerpo que podía sentir la suave calidez que la rodeaba y su delicado aroma a flores. Animados por los gritos de aquel público tan entusiasta, él y Rosalie llevaron a cabo los pasos de aquel complicado baile con exquisita precisión.

Emmett nunca había sido tan consciente de los movimientos de otra persona. Se notaba como atado a ella, unido por algún tipo de cuerda invisible. Cada vez que sus manos se tocaban, una sacudida le recorría el cuerpo. Su pulso rápido y su respiración acelerada eran como un elixir. Por la expresión del rostro de Rosalie, se dio cuenta de que ella sentía lo mismo.

Se acercaron más. Rosalie se estremeció cuando él deslizó una mano alrededor de su cintura hasta sus caderas. Ella colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Emmett. Estaban tan cerca que sus cuerpos casi se tocaban. Era una auténtica tortura tenerla tan cerca y no poder besarla.

Avanzaban uno detrás del otro, y cuando llegó el momento de elevarla, su sincronía fue perfecta. En cuanto Rosalie comenzó a saltar en el aire, Emmett la levantó con sus manos, apoyándose en sus muslos. La sostuvo en alto durante un largo momento y a continuación la bajó hasta el suelo, acercándola hacia su cuerpo, al tiempo que saboreaba cada momento de aquella conexión física. Su cuerpo respondió inmediatamente a su dulce feminidad. No apartó la vista de ella ni una vez, incapaz de dejar de mirar lo que se reflejaba en sus ojos, aunque aquello hiciese que el corazón se le encogiera.

Tardó unos instantes en darse cuenta de que la música había parado y de que sus hermanas estaban aplaudiendo. Maldita fuera, se había olvidado de que no estaban solos. La soltó y dio un paso atrás, respirando con fuerza por el esfuerzo del baile. Y por algo más.

—Ha sido maravilloso, hermano —dijo Tanya— ¿Por qué nunca nos dijiste que conocías estos bailes?

Se volvió hacia su hermana y se encogió de hombros.

—No hay mucho tiempo para este tipo de bailes en las Highlands.

—Es verdad —exclamó Rosalie—, por eso…

No la dejó acabar, pues sabía qué iba a decir.

—Necesito hablar con la señorita Hale —dijo a los demás—, a solas.

—Pero… —Rosalie dejó de protestar al ver la rapidez con que todos obedecían a su petición.

Cuando se cerró la puerta, se enfrentó a él con las manos poyadas sobre las caderas.

—Todavía no habíamos terminado. ¿Sabes cuánto me costó encontrar a alguien dispuesto a ayudarnos?

—Puedo imaginármelo —replicó en un tono seco. Conocía a sus hombres.

Ella suspiró y le lanzó una mirada de curiosidad.

—Parece ser que sí que has pasado algún tiempo en la corte.

Emmett se encogió de hombros.

—El suficiente para aprender un par de bailes.

Rosalie le dirigió una mirada escrutadora.

—¿Qué más estás ocultando?

Se puso tenso. Se había acercado peligrosamente a la verdad sin darse cuenta y la evitó con una broma.

—Te aseguro que nada de jubones de seda dorada ni pantalones bombachos.

Rosalie hizo una mueca.

—La verdad es que me cuesta imaginarte con un atuendo que no sea el de las Highlands. Aunque estoy segura de que estarías imponente con cualquier cosa…

Se detuvo, las mejillas le ardían por el rubor.

Emmett se alegró, pero no por el cumplido, sino por el sentimiento que ocultaba y por todo lo que implicaba. Sí, ella se estaba suavizando y eso lo alegraba por más motivos de los que debería.

Para intentar disimular su desliz, Rosalie se volvió y comenzó a poner en su sitio las sillas que había movido para bailar.

—No lo hagas. —La tomó por un brazo— Le diré a alguno de mis hombres que se encargue de hacerlo.

Rosalie miró a la mano que rodeaba su brazo, sujetándola como si fuera de su propiedad.

—¿Querías algo? —preguntó secamente.

«Maldición, sí. Te quiero a ti», pensó Emmett.

Pero no era aquel el motivo por el que se encontraba allí. Demonios, casi se había olvidado. Le soltó el brazo.

—He sido informado de que algunos de mis hombres han recibido molestas amenazas. Amenazas que han provocado que se encuentren cansados y enfadados, y cuando mis hombres están cansados y enfadados, eso se convierte en un problema para mí.

—No sé de qué me hablas —dijo, e intentó apartarse. Pero él volvió a sujetarla, deteniéndola.

—Creo que sabes exactamente de qué estoy hablando. —La atrajo un poco más hacia él, la tomó por la barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo— ¿Acaso niegas haber dado instrucciones sobre asuntos privados, tales como el modo de comportarse en la cama un hombre y su mujer?

Ella encogió los hombros con indiferencia.

—No me acuerdo.

Emmett no se creyó aquella muestra de inocencia ni por un segundo. Eso era precisamente el tipo de cosa que ella haría. Aquella mañana él no había hecho más que escuchar a sus hombres quejándose de su intromisión, así que esperaba que tuviera una buena excusa.

Se le acercó aún más; su rabia era más fuerte que su buen juicio. En realidad ella estaba más preocupada de lo que mostraba: podía ver el pulso nervioso en su cuello, justo debajo de su delicada oreja. Si pusiera su boca… Dios, cómo deseaba que ella se deshiciera entre sus brazos.

—¿Has animado a las mujeres a que no reciban a los hombres en sus camas?

Un rubor acusador cubrió sus mejillas.

—Yo no he hecho nada de eso.

Qué descarada. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que desafiarlo?

—Permíteme que refresque tu memoria. ¿No recuerdas haber hablado sobre la frecuencia con que se bañan mis hombres?

Rosalie alzó la barbilla desafiante. Siempre tan insolente.

La tensión entre ellos creció de repente. Cada centímetro de su cuerpo estaba listo para estrecharla entre sus brazos y someterla. Hacerla suya. Ya había tenido bastante. No había planeado nada de aquello, pero se le había agotado la paciencia. No pensaba forzarla, pero tampoco haría falta. Ya era hora de poner fin a aquel baile.

Rosalie no sabía qué le hacía continuar jugando con fuego. Sabía que lo estaba provocando, que lo estaba enfadando, pero de alguna manera no importaba. A ella le gustaba verlo en aquel estado. Le gustaba que hubiera un poco de emoción. Durante las últimas semanas, él no había dejado de ser atento, educado y paciente, no había puesto objeciones a nada, pero también se había mostrado distante. Y ella lo odiaba. ¿Dónde estaba el hombre que la había besado con aquella pasión tan salvaje?

El férreo control que ella tanto admiraba también lo mantenía alejado de ella. Pero cuando estaba enfadado no se contenía, y eso tenía algo de excitante.

Fingió aburrimiento sacudiendo una bolita de pelusa del tartán que cubría un hombro de Emmett.

—Quizá sí que mencioné algo de que un hombre debería dormir con los perros si olía como uno de ellos.

Estaba furioso, aunque ella sospechaba que era más por cómo estaba comportándose que de lo que acababa de decir.

—¿Y no crees que quizá eso haya podido interpretarse de un modo equivocado?

—¿Por qué? Creo que lo interpretaron tal como era mi intención. No veo ningún motivo que impida que un hombre se lave antes de llegar a casa junto a su mujer. —Lo miró con ironía—Tú siempre hueles a limpio. Yo nunca te echaría de…

Se cubrió la boca con la mano, avergonzada por lo que había estado a punto de decir. Pero la verdad era que, al tenerlo allí tan cerca, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera lo increíblemente bien que olía y en acurrucarse y descansar su cabeza contra aquel pecho cálido y ancho.

La mirada de él se ensombreció, y su voz sonó peligrosamente baja.

—¿De dónde no me echarías, Rosalie?

La miraba como si quisiera forzarla, pero aquello no la asustó en absoluto; de hecho, la expectativa no hizo sino incrementar su deseo. Tenía la boca seca y le costaba tragar.

—Lo decía en un modo metafórico.

Emmett deslizó una mano alrededor de su cintura, como lo había hecho cuando bailaban. El baile… Rosalie se estremeció. Con su modo de bailar dejaría en ridículo a cualquier cortesano. ¿Quién habría pensado que un guerrero de su tamaño fuera capaz de bailar tan maravillosamente? Con elegancia pero con fuerza. Cuando la elevó se sentía ligera como una pluma. Bailar con él era diferente porque nunca había sido tan consciente de tener las manos de un hombre sobre ella, ni se había dado cuenta de lo sugerente que podía ser un baile, ni de cómo apenas un pequeño roce podía hacer que todo su cuerpo temblase de emoción.

Nunca había deseado tanto a un hombre, nunca de aquella manera. No con todas las partes de su ser. Aquella verdad la golpeó directamente en el pecho. Se preocupaba por él. Él era diferente. Tenía que serlo, porque si no ella no se sentiría de aquel modo. Y era eso lo que le impedía escaparse de allí.

—¿De dónde, Rosalie?

La provocación en su voz la hizo temblar. Tenía su boca muy cerca. Quería que volviera a besarla… y él lo sabía.

—De la cama —dijo ella en voz baja—Nunca te echaría de mi cama.

Lanzó un gruñido y la besó. No, aquello no era besarla, era devorarla. Su boca era caliente y la besaba con fuerza. Sus labios pedían más mientras la estrechaba entre sus brazos como si nunca fuese a soltarla.

Rosalie quería creer que la oleada de emociones que la inundaba quería decir algo. Que la pasión que había entre ellos era algo especial, porque lo era para ella. Ningún hombre la había hecho sentir igual. Ningún hombre había hecho que la sangre le ardiese de aquella manera ni que las piernas le fallasen al notar el tacto de sus labios sobre los suyos.

Solo podía pensar en estar más cerca de él. Era una sensación tan buena que casi le hacía daño. Estar de nuevo entre sus brazos, besarlo y sentir la ya familiar y fuerte presión de su cuerpo contra el suyo y los acelerados latidos de su corazón que no mentía.

Su aroma cálido y masculino la rodeaba, envolviendo sus sentidos. Sus besos eran cada vez más intensos y profundos. Su boca se movía sobre la de ella, marcándola, abrasándola con su ardor. Pero no era suficiente. Lo rodeó por el cuello con sus brazos y acercó su cuerpo un poco más hacia él, disolviéndose. Gimiendo a medida que la pasión la inundaba. Abrió su boca, ansiando notar su traviesa lengua haciendo fuerza contra la suya. Deseando notar el oscuro e intenso sabor de su boca dentro de la de ella.

Soltando un gemido, él hizo lo que debía y hundió su lengua hasta lo más profundo de su boca. Ella se abrió para él, respondiendo a las sensuales embestidas de su lengua como él le había enseñado. Aquel ritmo sutil y erótico aumentaba la extraña ansia que iba aumentando en su interior, luchando por liberarse. La inclinó hacia atrás, y la besó con más intensidad a medida que sus manos se deslizaban hacia su trasero y la elevaban con firmeza hacia él.

Ella se derretía en aquel pozo de pasión, mientras notaba la fuerza de su erección contra su cuerpo, caliente y exigente. Su miembro era grande y duro, como todo lo demás. Rosalie tembló, pero esa vez no de miedo sino de deseo, y sintió un perverso impulso de frotarse contra su rígido sexo. Era una dama, pero bien versada en los detalles del acto sexual, cortesía de una de las mujeres más disolutas de la corte.

Él volvió a apretarse contra ella, con mayor insistencia, provocando miles de pequeñas explosiones de placer. Sin darse cuenta, Rosalie abrió sus piernas, deseando notarlo más cerca.

Él se quedó inmóvil, con todos los músculos tensos. Ella casi podía notar bajo la palma de sus manos cómo le corría con fuerza la sangre por las venas.

—Vuelve a hacer eso, muchacha —susurró contra su boca—, y no tendré ningún reparo en acabar con tu inocencia.

Las mejillas le ardían.

—Lo siento…

Pero él colocó un dedo sobre su boca para que se callara.

—Lo que te dice tu instinto es perfecto, cariño. Te deseo demasiado. —Su mirada era oscura y tempestuosa— Quiero darte placer.

Ya lo estaba haciendo. Ya le estaba dando un placer inimaginable.

Rosalie se relajó, cerró los ojos mientras él recorría su cuello con su cálida boca, haciendo que se estremeciera. Colocó las manos sobre sus pechos y comenzó a apretarlos suavemente al tiempo que deslizaba la boca sobre su sensible carne. Rosalie no sabía qué le estaba haciendo, pero no le importaba. Él se ocupó hábilmente de los cierres de su vestido y los aflojó lo suficiente hasta que, con un suave tirón, los pechos salieron del corsé. Emmett no se movió. Se quedó observándola hasta que ella se ruborizó ante la ardiente intensidad de su mirada.

—Dios, qué hermosa eres —dijo con voz ronca. Alzó la vista para mirarla, quizá porque sentía su vergüenza—No tienes nada de que avergonzarte, muchacha. Tus pechos son perfectos. Grandes y redondos. Me muero por saborearlos.

Ella tembló.

Con los pechos en sus manos, deslizó un pulgar sobre la punta de uno de sus pezones, y las piernas de Rosalie empezaron a flaquear.

Lo sujetó por los hombros para evitar desmoronarse, al tiempo que se deleitaba al notar aquellos músculos duros voluminosos bajo sus manos. Dios, qué fuerte era, cada centímetro de su cuerpo estaba forjado en acero. Con solo tocarlo, oleadas de deseo hacían que su cuerpo se estremeciera. Aunque el hilo de su camisa era fino, sintió el violento impulso de arrancársela y de recorrer con sus manos aquella piel caliente, mientras recordaba lo duros y definidos que eran los músculos de su increíble pecho.

Cuando comenzó a acariciarle los pechos con sus grande y ásperas manos, Rosalie fue incapaz de pensar con coherencia. Cuando le pellizcó los pezones suavemente, el calor comenzó a extenderse entre sus piernas.

Con las manos sujetando sus pechos, hundió su cara en ellos, al tiempo que su barba rozaba su delicada piel. Dios, era maravilloso. Su boca estaba caliente y mojada mientras él besaba su piel desnuda, deslizando su lengua hasta casi tocar la punta de los prietos pezones, ansiosos por notar más presión. Rosalie gimió cuando él comenzó a darle pequeños golpecitos con la lengua para excitarla.

—¿Te gusta esto? —preguntó en voz baja. Ella se arqueó contra él—Dios, me excitas tanto —gimió Emmett—Eres tan exuberante y receptiva… —Siguió chupando sus pechos, pasando la lengua alrededor de la dura punta de sus pezones al tiempo que se los introducía completamente en lo más profundo de su boca. Un grito de puro placer escapó de los labios de Rosalie, mientras el resultado de su caliente pasión empezaba a brotar.

El cuerpo le ardía. Se apretaba contra él, moviéndose, pero era incapaz de liberar la tensión que se iba acumulando en su interior. Quería más. Quería frotarse contra su cuerpo. Recorría su espalda con las manos de un modo frenético y apretaba sus caderas contra él.

Ella notó el cambio, notó cómo él sucumbía a la pasión. La chupó con más fuerza, mordisqueando suavemente sus pezones mientras sus manos recorrían sus nalgas e iban deslizándose hacia abajo con un claro propósito. Ya había terminado de estimularla. De hablar. Deseaba aquello tanto como ella.

Colocó una mano bajo su falda y fue deslizándola sobre una pierna mientras incrementaba la presión sobre sus pechos, recorriéndolos con su lengua y chupándolos con fuerza. El cálido botón entre sus piernas comenzó a endurecerse.

Rosalie no entendía qué estaba pasando, una sensación extraña le recorría el cuerpo. Temblaba y se agitaba. Emmett comenzó a acariciarle la parte interior de los muslos. Se puso tensa, avergonzada por el repentino flujo de fluidos que apareció entre sus piernas, tan cerca de su mano. Intentó cerrarlas, pero él se lo impidió con un delicado golpecito, apenas un roce sobre su vulva.

Se quedó inmóvil, sorprendida y maravillada.

—No tengas miedo —dijo en tono tranquilizador, mientras levantaba la cabeza de entre sus pechos—Te prometo que te gustará.

Volvió a pasar un dedo sobre su sexo, esa vez durante más tiempo, tocándola y masajeándola con suavidad. ¿Qué le estaba haciendo? ¿Y por qué aquella sensación era tan buena? Nadie le había dicho que sería así, tan cálido, sedoso e irresistible. Su asombro se calmó cuando sucumbió ante aquellas sensaciones, deleitándose en aquel calor húmedo que iba acumulándose en las partes de su cuerpo que él tocaba.

Al notar su rendición, Emmett tomó sus labios entre los suyos y deslizó la lengua en su boca al tiempo que introducir un dedo dentro de ella. Oh, Dios, era maravilloso. Nunca se había sentido tan excitada, tan libre. La tenía bien sujeta, metía y sacaba su dedo cada vez con más rapidez, hasta que ella comenzó a mover las caderas contra su mano. No podía respirar. Su mente solo podía pensar en todo el placer que notaba entre las piernas, que iba acumulándose cada vez con mayor intensidad. Estaba tan excitada que se retorcía contra él. Había algo mágico casi a su alcance y estaba desesperada por saltar y alcanzarlo, pero algo la estaba reteniendo.

Alguien llamó a la puerta, haciendo añicos aquel frágil momento como si fuese cristal. La avalancha de calor se convirtió de repente en frío hielo.

Emmett lanzó una maldición, se apartó de ella y luchó para controlar aquella lujuria primitiva que reflejaba su mirada. El cuerpo de Rosalie estaba tenso y rígido. Ningún hombre la había mirado con un deseo tan vivo. Rosalie se sentía como si hubiese desatado a un león, un león imposible de domar. Una punzada de inquietud latió en su pecho.

¿Qué había estado a punto de hacer? La verdad la asaltó con fuerza. Las consecuencias de lo que había estado a punto de suceder la invadieron como un diluvio implacable. Había estado a punto de entregarse a él, a su secuestrador, al hombre que pretendía usarla para sus propios fines.

Pero parecía todo tan perfecto, pensó.

Rosalie se fue al otro lado de la habitación, intentando alejarse de él todo lo posible. Se arregló el vestido tan rápido como sus temblorosos dedos se lo permitieron y dio gracias de que aquel sencillo vestido fuese tan fácil de colocar sobre los hombros y de abrochar. Sin embargo, no podía hacer nada para disimular sus labios hinchados y su cabello alborotado.

Con voz áspera, Emmett pidió al intruso, o quizá a su salvador, que entrase.

La puerta se abrió y Rosalie vio que se trataba de uno de los jóvenes soldados del señor. Este los miró alternativamente con cautela. Rosalie se ruborizó al darse cuenta de que el soldado había adivinado lo que había interrumpido. Sin duda, parecía como si acabasen de forzarla… y era cierto. Mejor dicho, había faltado poco.

Tras una larga pausa, el soldado se aclaró la garganta y habló.

—Milord, siento molestaros, pero es importante.

El cambio que se produjo en Emmett fue instantáneo: todo rastro de pasión desapareció y su expresión se volvió de nuevo dura e impenetrable. Distante. El aire de invencibilidad volvió a envolverlo y, con demasiada facilidad, se olvidó de ella. Notó una punzada en el pecho. El jefe autoritario había vuelto, se había transformado de un modo tan radical que Rosalie se quedó conmocionada.

—¿De qué se trata?

—Es una carta, mi señor. —El mensajero miró a Rosalie con inquietud y añadió—: Viene de Duart.

Capítulo 8

El alma se le cayó a los pies. No podía respirar. Allí estaba, la respuesta que estaba esperando. El miedo la invadió, pero no porque temiese que James no aceptara cambiarla, sino porque temía que lo hiciese. ¿Dejaría Emmett que se marchase? ¿La entregaría a cambio de su castillo?

El pulso se le aceleró mientras esperaba la respuesta.

Inmersa en su propio laberinto de emociones, casi se perdió la fugaz mirada de sorpresa en el rostro de Emmett. Este tomó la misiva, rompió el sello, la leyó por encima y la guardó en su escarcela de piel. Sus ojos se volvieron negros y fríos como el ónice. Era evidente que algo lo había enfadado.

—Eso es todo —dijo, despidiendo al muchacho que, por su extraño modo de arrastrar los pies, era obvio que estaba deseando salir de allí.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró, Rosalie se dirigió a él. Con los puños apretados, respiró hondo y se preparó para lo peor.

—¿Qué dice?

Emmett apretó la mandíbula en un gesto amenazador.

—Ya lo discutiremos más tarde.

Solo podía haber una explicación para aquella rabia.

—¿James se ha negado?

La mirada que le dirigió la hizo retroceder. Nunca le había visto una expresión tan colérica. Nunca la había mirado con algo tan parecido al… rencor.

—Ya te he dicho que ahora no. Vuelve a tu habitación. —Posó su dura mirada en sus pechos y después más abajo—A no ser que quieras que sigamos donde lo habíamos dejado.

Ella se estremeció. Esas palabras tuvieron el efecto de una bofetada. Aquella ironía después del momento íntimo que acababan de compartir le dolió. Algo no andaba bien. ¿Por qué estaba arremetiendo contra ella de aquella manera? Sabía que era duro y amenazador, quizá incluso despiadado, pero sabía que no era cruel. ¿Era por algo que James había dicho? Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. ¿O quizá era ella la que había hecho algo mal?

Con la boca temblando, se mantuvo firme y dijo:

—¿Por qué me tratas así? Merezco saberlo. Dime qué dice la carta.

Sus ojos azules la traspasaron. Había algo salvaje en su mirada que hizo que el corazón le diera un vuelco. Hizo ademán de dirigirse a él, pero se detuvo cohibida. Emmett tenía los hombros tan tensos que ella deseaba poner sus manos sobre ellos y empezar a masajearlos para aliviar la tensión de aquellos voluminosos músculos. Apenas un momento antes se encontraba entre sus brazos, y de repente parecía intocable. Una fortaleza insalvable se había alzado entre ellos: Llegó a preguntarse si se había imaginado aquellos momentos íntimos.

—Por favor —suplicó.

Él le dirigió una larga mirada, como si estuviera a punto de explotar de rabia; entonces, de un modo inexplicable, su furia pareció abandonarle.

—Maldita seas —dijo.

Ella alargó una mano y la colocó en el pecho de Emmett, notando la tensión bajo la palma de su mano.

—¿Qué dice James en la carta?

—No lo sé. —La voz de Emmett sonó extrañamente hueca.

Rosalie frunció el ceño. No entendía nada. Le había visto abrir la carta.

—Pero ¿por qué…?

De repente se dio cuenta: no sabía leer. Respiró aliviada. No estaba enfadado con ella, sino que no quería que ella se enterase. Dios, ¿acaso pensaba que se burlaría de él? En su fuero interno se avergonzó al darse cuenta de que quizá sí se habría burlado…, antes sí, pero ya no. No desde que había llegado a conocerlo y a respetarlo.

Haber luchado por su clan en lugar de ir al colegio Tounis de Edimburgo, como hacía la mayoría de los hijos de los jefes de las Highlands, no disminuía en absoluto la buena opinión que tenía de él. Aunque no negaba que algunas personas verían aquello como un problema. Su madre, por ejemplo. Una de las cosas que Sulpicia Volturi detestaba de los hombres con los que se había casado era su falta de cultura. Aprender siempre había sido muy importante también para Rosalie, pero Emmett le había hecho darse cuenta de que ir a la escuela no tenía nada que ver con ser inteligente. Y un hombre que había sido capaz de defenderse de su poderoso hermano durante tantos años lo demostraba.

—¿No fuiste a Tounis?

Él le sostuvo la mirada con frialdad, como si estuviera preparándose para soportar sus burlas.

—No, no tuve ocasión, ni teníamos medios. Sé leer en erse, pero no en escocés. Un hecho del que tu hermano está completamente al tanto.

Rosalie arrugó la frente. No le gustó lo que aquello quería decir sobre su hermano.

—¿Puedo verla?

Él dudó. Por alguna razón, seguía mostrándose reacio a dársela. Pero la sacó de la escarcela y se la puso en la mano. El rígido trozo de pergamino crujió cuando Rosalie lo desenrolló. Lo leyó rápidamente, evitando mostrar el alivio que sintió.

Alzó la mirada hacia él, mientras observaba la rigidez de su mandíbula.

—¿Quieres que te la lea?

Él asintió.

«Libera a mi hermana o sufrirás las consecuencias. Esta misiva será el único aviso que recibirás».

—Extraño —dijo Rosalie, mirando fijamente el trozo de pergamino—No menciona nada de lo que tú le pides.

Emmett palideció.

—Imagino que podemos considerarlo una negativa.

Sin prestar atención a la punzada de dolor, Rosalie disimuló sus sentimientos tras una máscara de indiferencia.

—Me lo temía. Quizá ahora me creas. James nunca renunciará al castillo. En cualquier caso, no por mí.

Esa vez Emmett no la contradijo.

Ya no había ningún motivo para retenerla allí.

—Entonces ¿vas a dejar que me marche?

—No.

La negativa resonó con fuerza en lo más profundo de su ser. Hasta aquel momento, no se había dado cuenta de lo importante que era todo aquello para ella. Necesitaba que él la dejase marchar para poder decidir por sí misma si quedarse o no.

—Pero ya no hay ningún motivo para que me retengas aquí.

Se limitó a mirarla sin decir nada, implacable y decidido. Un sentimiento de sospecha se retorció en su interior.

Solo había un motivo para retenerla. Uno que confirmaría sus peores miedos.

—Has cambiado de idea —dijo débilmente, casi incapaz de pronunciar palabra—Me obligarás a casarme contigo.

Emmett le dirigió otra mirada penetrante.

—Si hubieran pasado unos minutos más, no tendría que obligarte a nada.

Rosalie sofocó un grito. ¿Qué pretendía? ¿Seducirla para que se viera obligada a casarse con él? Se puso pálida. Casi se lo había permitido.

—Cabrón. ¿Cómo has podido?

—Te deseo —dijo él bruscamente.

—Tú no me deseas, deseas lo que yo puedo ofrecerte —replicó amargamente, incapaz de disimular la desesperación en su voz. Su riqueza, sus conexiones y poner fin a la maldición eran cosas demasiado tentadoras. No solo la veía como una mujer deseable, sino como un trofeo nupcial. Igual que todos.

Él sostuvo su mirada y no lo negó.

—¿Cuándo te darás cuenta de que no son cuestiones sobre las que tú puedas decidir?

Ella se estremeció. ¿Cómo era capaz de decirle algo tan cruel? Ya había comenzado a confiar en él. De hecho, había pensado que él sería alguien con quien podría llegar a… casarse. Sentía que unas lágrimas de impotencia luchaban por salir y que se le hacía un nudo en la garganta.

—Es mi elección. Yo soy quien decide.

—Tú eres quien eres, Rosalie, y eso no puedes cambiarlo.

Emmett no lo entendía. Intentó agarrarse a una última esperanza, sin querer admitir que se había equivocado totalmente.

—Por favor, no me hagas esto. Deja que me marche.

Le sería más fácil intentar fundir una roca de granito que convencerlo. Rodeó con una mano los duros músculos de su brazo y los presionó suavemente. Emmett no se movió ni un centímetro. Era impenetrable, como todo en él.

Su rostro era una máscara de piedra.

—No puedo.

—¿Por qué? —dijo con la voz cascada.

Él apartó la mirada y ella vio cómo le latía el pulso en el cuello, el único signo de que no era totalmente indiferente.

—Por favor —suplicó Rosalie, al tiempo que intentaba controlar las lágrimas que amenazaban con precipitarse en cualquier momento—No me retengas aquí. Déjame volver a casa.

—¿Y dónde está tu casa, Rosalie?

Ahogó un grito de dolor cuando aquella flecha venenosa se le clavó en el corazón. No tenía un hogar. No tenía a nadie. Definitivamente no a ese extraño, frío y calculador.

—En cualquier parte menos aquí —susurró.

La mirada de Emmett se suavizó un instante.

—¿Es realmente tan malo estar aquí conmigo?

No. Aquel era precisamente el problema. Se había permitido creer que él era diferente. Como una idiota, había empezado a confiar en él. La lección que había aprendido de la vida de su madre había sido inútil. Creyó que todo aquello no podría afectarla, pero se equivocó. Cuando pensó en lo que había estado a punto de suceder entre ellos, en lo cerca que había estado de sucumbir, el estómago se le revolvió. Tenía que escapar de allí, antes de que él canjease su alma por unos momentos de placer entre sus brazos.

—Deja que me vaya con James.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron.

—Tu hermano no te protegerá.

—¿Y tú sí?

—Con mi vida.

Lo dijo con tanta naturalidad que casi lo creyó. «Tonta», pensó.

—Cuídate de James, Rosalie. No confíes en él.

De nuevo intentó no reírse ante aquella amarga ironía.

—James es mi hermano y, al contrario que tú, él no quiere nada de mí.

El odio hacia él y hacia ella misma hizo que el sufrimiento desapareciese, dejando un doloroso vacío en su pecho. El frío residuo de la desilusión.

—Hace solo un minuto me deseabas tanto como yo a ti. —Emmett le rozó la boca con el pulgar—¿De verdad ha cambiado algo?

Y maldiciendo a su cuerpo traidor se estremeció. El efecto expansivo de aquel roce hizo que todo su cuerpo temblara. Con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza, se apartó, consciente de que él sabía perfectamente la reacción que provocaba en ella. Su cuerpo lo deseaba.

—Quizá consigas seducirme. —Estaba segura de que si se quedaba allí mucho más tiempo, acabaría sucediendo. Lo miró directamente a los ojos para que no hubiera lugar a dudas—Pero nunca aceptaré casarme contigo.

Emmett tuvo que contener el impulso de salir en su busca y simplemente dejó que se marchara. Por esa vez. Aunque se sentía tentado a demostrarle lo equivocada que estaba.

Ya era suya. Pero ella aún no lo sabía. En el mismo momento en que la tocó la primera vez, sus destinos quedaron sellados. Si ella pensaba que tenía algún tipo de control sobre la innegable atracción que existía entre ellos, estaba engañándose. No sabía lo poderosa que podía ser el ansia del cuerpo.

Pero él sí.

Nunca había deseado nada tanto como deseaba a Rosalie. Y casi la había conseguido, aunque se había visto atrapado en su propia trampa. Todas sus ideas para seducirla, para obligarla a casarse con él, se habían quedado en nada en el momento en que la tuvo entre sus brazos. Cuando ella presionó su suave cuerpo contra el de él y abrió su boca, tan dulce y ansiosa, algo explotó en su pecho. Desde aquel momento su único pensamiento había sido complacerla.

Recordó cuán mojada y excitada había llegado a estar, cómo apretaba sus deliciosas y estrechas caderas contra su mano y qué increíblemente cerca había estado de abandonarse.

Maldijo la repentina oleada de calor en su miembro. Su pene reaccionaba de nuevo con aquellos recuerdos. Su cuerpo aún se resentía por la brusquedad con que se había visto interrumpida su pasión.

«Maldito James», pensó.

Su corazón dejó de latir durante un segundo cuando oyó que la puerta se abría, pensando tontamente que podía ser Rosalie que volvía. Pero era su hermana.

—¿Qué ha sucedido? —preguntó Tanya preocupada—He visto a Rosalie salir de aquí y parecía a punto de echarse a llorar.

—No hay nada de que preocuparse, Tanya. Vuelve a tu habitación.

—¿Tiene algo que ver con el mensajero que he visto llegar antes?

Emmett frunció el ceño. No era habitual que Tanya no le obedeciese. Rosalie estaba influyendo en sus hermanas más de lo que suponía. Y no le gustó. Estaba a punto de repetírselo cuando Tanya colocó una mano sobre su brazo, en un cariñoso gesto fraternal; algo poco habitual también, pensó. ¿Cuándo habían dejado sus hermanas de tocarlo? Cuando eran niñas, siempre le saltaban encima haciendo bromas y travesuras.

—Por favor, ya no soy ninguna niña. Solo quiero ayudar.

Le dirigió una larga mirada, deteniéndose a observar su adorable rostro… Ya no era el de una niña, sino el de una mujercita de casi dieciséis años, y sintió una punzada de melancolía. De añoranza. ¿Cómo había sucedido? ¿Cómo habían crecido sus hermanas sin que él se diese cuenta? Sin embargo, sabía que no habría podido hacer nada para cambiar aquello, porque siempre había estado ocupado luchando y protegiendo a su clan. Pero eso no quería decir que no lamentase que las circunstancias no hubiesen sido otras y que no hubiese tenido más tiempo para su hermano y sus hermanas. El encarcelamiento de su hermano hacía todo aquello más doloroso. Pero lo llevaría de vuelta a casa.

—Por favor —dijo Tanya de nuevo.

Emmett nunca discutía los asuntos del clan con sus hermanas, en parte por respeto a su inocencia. Pensaba que las protegía manteniéndolas alejadas de sus problemas. Pero en esa ocasión cedió. Una sonrisa irónica se dibujó en su boca. Por lo visto, sus hermanas no eran las únicas sobre las que Rosalie Hale tenía influencia.

—Era un mensaje de Duart.

—¿El hermano de Rosalie? Pero yo creí que no pensabas escribirle para proponer el intercambio.

—Y no lo hice. —Emmett no había enviado a James ninguna carta. Todo había sido una treta para ganar tiempo y poder ganarse a su obstinada novia.

—Pero ¿cómo ha podido averiguar tan rápidamente que Rosalie estaba aquí?

Emmett había estado preguntándose lo mismo. Lo único que esperaba era que a James no se le ocurriese alertar a Alistair. El Hale se lo haría pagar caro si descubría lo que había hecho antes de que consiguiera asegurarse de que Rosalie accedía a casarse con él.

—No lo sé —respondió—Pero lo averiguaré. —No quería pensar que uno de sus propios hombres fuera capaz de traicionarlo. Pero ¿quién más lo sabía? Tendría que pensar en aquella posibilidad.

Notó que la ira empezaba a brotar de nuevo en su interior. Aunque las artimañas de James eran insignificantes, le causaban sin embargo un profundo daño. Sacó la carta y se la tendió a Tanya, que la abrió y se la devolvió inmediatamente con la frente arrugada.

—Está en escocés.

—Exacto.

Tanya pensó durante unos instantes antes de que una expresión de indignación apareciera en su rostro.

—Ya veo.

—Sí. ¿Y no ha sido una suerte que la única persona del castillo capaz de leerla estuviera precisamente a mi lado cuando llegó la carta? —dijo con amargura, sin poder ocultar su sarcasmo. No podía haber llegado en un momento más inoportuno. Habitualmente no reaccionaba de ese modo ante las provocaciones de James, pero el hecho de tener a Rosalie delante había hecho que perdiera los nervios. Sin darse cuenta, Rosalie actuaba de una manera que le hacía sentirse en cierto modo inferior.

—¿Dejaste que Rosalie la leyera?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—No tenía otra elección.

—¿Y qué dice la carta?

—Las típicas amenazas de James. Estoy seguro de que lo único que pretendía era avergonzarme delante de su hermana. —James nunca desaprovechaba ninguna oportunidad para provocar a Emmett por ser un «bárbaro»— Estoy seguro de que le encantaría saber lo bien que ha funcionado. —Le haría pagar por ello. Aunque aquel no era más que otro motivo para tener que vengarse de él. Desde que tenía nueve años, estaba deseando que llegase el día en el que destrozaría a James.

Tanya arrugó la nariz.

—Eso no parece propio de Rosalie.

Él había pensado lo mismo, pero ¿por qué si no le había pedido que la dejara marcharse justo después de enterarse de que no sabía leer? Sobre todo después de lo que había sucedido entre ellos.

—Rosalie se crió en las Lowlands —dijo Emmett tenso—Con todos los prejuicios de allí.

Tanya movió la cabeza.

—Pero ella no es así. Nunca te juzgaría mal por algo que era inevitable. Olvidas que nos ha dado clases de escocés y de latín a Kate y a mí, y ni una sola vez nos ha tratado con pena o con desdén. No creo que el hecho de que no hayas ido a la escuela le haga cambiar en absoluto su opinión sobre ti.

Emmett movió la cabeza, maravillado por la rapidez con que Rosalie se había ganado la lealtad de sus hermanas. Y, sin embargo, había algo de verdad en lo que decía Tanya. Miró a su hermana con gran interés. ¿Estaría en lo cierto? ¿Habría malinterpretado los motivos de Rosalie para querer marcharse de allí?

Si era así, su inoportuna ira habría podido causar más daño del que se imaginaba.

Tanya lo miró, claramente confundida.

—Pero sigo sin entender por qué estaba tan triste.

—Quería que la dejase marchar y le dije que no era posible.

Tanya lo miraba con un semblante extraño.

—Te preocupas por ella.

Emmett apretó la mandíbula.

—No.

—¿Acaso sería tan malo que lo hicieras? —preguntó ella en voz baja.

Lo complicaría todo, y llevar a cabo lo que tenía que hacer era ya bastante difícil. Cada día que pasaba, él aprendía más cosas sobre su pasado, y comenzaba a comprender que bajo aquel testarudo exterior se encontraba arraigado un profundo miedo a acabar como su madre, miedo a la impotencia y a estar a merced de quienes intentaran controlarla. Como yo, pensó. Estuviese o no justificado.

Además, ella ya estaba al corriente de sus intenciones de convertirla en su esposa, y eso, sin duda, dificultaría su trabajo. Sin embargo, el hecho de que hubiera un secreto menos entre ellos hizo que se sintiera un poco aliviado. Pero su objetivo no había cambiado. Por varios motivos, no podía dejar que se marchase.

—No ha cambiado nada —dijo Emmett—Si acaso, la situación se ha vuelto más difícil.

Tanya asintió, y el recordatorio la hizo volver a la realidad. Emmett vio que atravesaban su rostro sentimientos encontrados. La comprendía porque él sentía lo mismo, pero, a diferencia de su hermana, él era un experto en ocultar sus sentimientos y sus pensamientos.

Por fin, Tanya alzó vacilante la mirada.

—No le harás daño, ¿verdad? —preguntó en voz baja.

—No. —La imagen de los luminosos ojos azules de Rosalie llenos de lágrimas contenidas, mirándolo de un modo acusador, pasó ante sus ojos. Ya no estaba seguro de poder evitarle el sufrimiento—No, si puede evitarse —se corrigió.

—¿Qué harás?

—Cumplir con mi deber. —Sus opciones eran escasas.

Permanecieron allí durante algún tiempo en completo silencio. La gravedad de la situación los mantenía presos.

¿Cómo era posible que aquella diminuta muchacha tuviera tantas vidas en la palma de su pequeña mano?

James McCarty gruñía con fuerza con cada embestida, pero aquello no le estaba proporcionando mucho placer. Ni siquiera le ayudaba el exuberante cuerpo desnudo que tenía ante él. Su mente continuaba divagando por la última provocación de su enemigo.

Por naturaleza era un hombre impaciente, y los casi veinticinco años que llevaba esperando para destruir a Emmett McCarty le habían pasado factura. El señor de Coll había sido como tener una espina clavada durante años, pero James se juró que aquel insulto sería el último. Secuestrar a su hermana. Embistió con más fuerza. Interferir en sus planes. Apretó las caderas contra ella con violencia. Coll pagaría por aquel insulto… con su vida.

Maldita zorra, se le estaba bajando la erección.

—Muévete —le ordenó.

La pálida sirvienta hizo lo que le había dicho y comenzó a moverse apoyada sobre manos y rodillas, acercando su voluptuoso trasero con cada embestida. James seguía notando su desgana, pero al menos, al penetrarla por detrás, no tenía que verle la cara.

Alargó una mano para apretar sus enormes pechos, que colgaban tanto que casi tocaban el suelo, y pellizcar sus lisos pezones.

Se detuvo para tomar su copa. Pero incluso el whisky le sabía amargo. La muchacha pensó que ya había acabado y comenzó a apartarse, pero él le dio un fuerte azote en el trasero y, furioso, volvió a atraer las caderas de la muchacha hacia él. Volvió a golpearla para demostrarle su disgusto y ella exhaló un gemido patético.

Una intensa oleada de deseo lo invadió. Eso estaba mejor. Habitualmente él no era tan brusco, pero la ira le hervía en su interior como una herida abierta. Mostrarse violento era el único modo de liberarse. Y si no podía serlo con Coll, entonces… Volvió a azotarla, dejando la marca de su mano sobre la pálida piel de la muchacha.

Siguió golpeándola cada vez con más fuerza, al tiempo que su frenesí aumentaba con aquellos ahogados gritos de dolor. Oh, sí, pensó James. Así era mucho mejor. Notaba cómo iba aumentando la tensión y volvió a azotarla. Ella gritó y, tras unas cuantas embestidas más, él liberó su semen dentro de ella.

Se retiró y ella se derrumbó sobre la cama, hecha un ovillo, mientras lloraba. Los sollozos lo enfadaron. La empujó afuera de la cama bruscamente y le tiró una moneda. Era más de lo que se merecía. Incluso aquel orgasmo lo había dejado insatisfecho. Seguramente era culpa de la muchacha. Las gentes de Coll no eran más que un puñado de maleducados.

Lo culpaban a él por su situación, cuando era su señor contra quien tenían que estar enfadados, porque había sido su rebeldía lo que los había puesto en aquella situación.

La muchacha recogió su vestido, pero James se lo arrebató y se limpió con él antes de devolvérselo. Tras recoger el resto de sus cosas, la muchacha se marchó sin levantar la mirada. Al menos sabía estar en su lugar.

Eso ya era más de lo que podía decirse de su antiguo señor. La ira y el resentimiento volvieron a invadirlo con fuerza. Su eyaculación no los había mitigado lo más mínimo. La continua negativa de Coll a reconocerlo como su jefe lo corroía como si fuese ácido. Era un duro golpe en el orgullo de James que solo podría calmarse con la muerte de Coll.

Necesitaba un plan. Un modo de recuperar a su hermana y de destrozar a Coll al mismo tiempo. Pobre Rosalie. Tenía recuerdos bastante entrañables de la chiquilla para lamentar que se viera envuelta en todo aquello. Pero la rebelde muchacha se lo había buscado.

Si Coll la había tocado, James se juró que no lo dejaría vivir lo suficiente para lamentarlo.

Capítulo 9

Rosalie luchaba para controlar el pánico que iba creciendo en su pecho. Pero estaba oscuro y hacía frío, y el peligro parecía envolver la noche como si se tratase de un tartán mojado y pesado. Saber que todo aquello era producto de su imaginación no la consolaba. Sabía muy bien el peligro que corría.

El viento soplaba con fuerza entre los peñascos rocosos, salpicando su rostro con gotitas de agua que llenaban su nariz del penetrante sabor salado del océano. Sin embargo, aquel viento no era lo suficientemente fuerte para arrastrar la bruma. Aquella bruma, oscura y densa como las gachas, era un arma de doble filo. Ayudaría a encubrir su huida a la mirada vigilante de los guardias, pero al mismo tiempo haría que navegar por el traicionero estrecho fuese mucho más peligroso.

Puedo hacerlo, se dijo. La Isla de Mull estaba tan cerca que se divisaban los brezos y los jacintos que cubrían las laderas de sus montañas. El barco, aunque se trataba más bien de una barca, era lo bastante pequeño para que pudiese gobernarlo ella sola.

No le quedaba otra opción. Tenía que marcharse de aquel lugar. Después de lo que había sucedido aquel día en la sala privada del señor, no podía quedarse ni día más. El sentimiento de decepción todavía le ardía en la garganta. Él era como todos los demás: quería usarla para sus propios fines. Se le encogió el corazón y se quedó sorprendida al comprobar que seguía notando dolor.

Era una estúpida. Ningún hombre podría ver más allá del trofeo que ella representaba.

Siguió bajando y notó que las rocas se movían bajo sus pies. Agitó los brazos frenéticamente en el aire de la noche en busca de algo donde poder sujetarse. Durante un largo y espeluznante momento, pensó que estaba a punto de caerse por el acantilado. Por fin se las apañó para recuperar el equilibrio, pero no pudo evitar que aquel pequeño desprendimiento de rocas cayera colina abajo.

Un perro ladró. Luego otro.

Se quedó totalmente inmóvil, escuchando atentamente, con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza en el pecho mientras esperaba para comprobar si aquel ruido había llamado la atención de los guardias. No era la primera vez que maldecía aquellos zapatitos de satén, perfectos para una boda, pero con poco agarre sobre aquel sendero resbaladizo. Con tan pocas mujeres en el castillo, no pudo encontrar unos zapatos más adecuados. Por segunda vez, aquellos preciosos zapatos podían estar a punto de estropearlo todo.

Pasó un minuto, y por fin, al no oír voces, volvió a respirar.

Aunque ya era bien pasada la medianoche, el castillo no dormía. Los guardias estaban siempre apostados alrededor del muro del _barmkin_, preparados para un ataque. Era una suerte que no pensaran que podía escaparse. Oculta entre las sombras de la fortaleza, se pasó horas esperando una oportunidad. Tuvo que aguardar mucho tiempo, pero, por fin, cuando se realizó el cambio de guardia, consiguió escabullirse a través del patio y atravesar la puerta antes de que el centinela acabase su ronda y la cerrara durante la noche.

Con más cuidado después de su desastroso tropiezo, comenzó a bajar lentamente por el empinado camino que se dirigía a la pequeña cala donde había visto la barca. Todos los recuerdos de aquel día los tenía grabados en su memoria. Era el día en que él la había besado con tanta pasión que había despertado el deseo de su inocente fantasía. El día a partir del cual se había permitido tener esperanzas de futuro.

Se deshizo de aquel recuerdo. Todo aquello había tenido lugar antes de que se enterase de la verdad.

Los pies se le hundían en la arena mientras caminaba por la playa. La niebla se había disipado lo bastante para poder distinguir la sombra de un objeto de gran tamaño en la playa, no muy lejos de donde se encontraba. Exactamente donde ella lo recordaba. Suspiró aliviada.

El pulso se le iba acelerando a medida que se acercaba. Estaba indecisa. Con los nervios a flor de piel y pensando que ojalá hubiera otro modo de escapar. Pero el mar era su única posibilidad. El señor tenía algunos caballos en el _barmkin_, en un recinto cerrado construido en la parte norte del muro, pero nunca podría robar uno de aquellos caballos sin ser vista. Si huía a pie nunca conseguiría escapar, no a través del escarpado terreno de Morvern, un lugar de inhóspitos páramos y peligrosas ciénagas, sin la protección de árboles donde poder esconderse.

Tenía que ser la barca.

Se tragó el nudo de pánico que se le hizo en la garganta cuando, sin quererlo, los recuerdos comenzaron a asaltarla. Hacía ya mucho tiempo de aquello, pero el recuerdo del día en que estuvo a punto de ahogarse era tan vivo corno si acabara de suceder.

Tenía siete años y estaba pasando el verano en Inveraray con su tía y su tío, el anterior conde de Argyll, con motivo de la celebración de la boda de su primo Marcus, el actual conde. Además, era la primera vez que todos sus hermanos, e incluso alguna de sus hermanas, se encontraban en el mismo sitio a la vez. Lo que más deseaba era impresionarlos, así que cuando una mañana los vio dirigirse al lago para ir a nadar, se fue tras ellos. Cuando Alistair le preguntó si sabía nadar, y sabiendo que no la dejarían ir con ellos si decía que no, asintió con la cabeza mostrándose segura de sí misma.

Todo iba bien. Se quitó los calcetines y los zapatos y sumergió los dedos de los pies en el agua fría. El resto del grupo estaba en medio del lago, salpicándose con el agua, nadando y riendo. Curiosa por saber qué decían, dio unos cuantos pasos más hacia ellos. Después algunos más y después… cayó de repente en un oscuro vacío.

Nunca había conseguido olvidar la sensación del agua que la envolvía, negra y asfixiante, que le llenaba la nariz, la boca y los pulmones. Hubo un momento en que el mundo se detuvo, en que todo lo que estaba sucediendo no parecía real. Cada segundo parecía un minuto. Movió los brazos y por un instante se acercó a la superficie, antes de que el peso de su cuerpo la arrastrara hacia el fondo como si fuera una roca.

Se acordó de que pensaba que el agua era tan turbia y oscura que no podía verse las manos ni aunque se las pusiera delante de la cara. También pensaba en lo mucho que se enfadaría su madre. Pero sobre todo, Rosalie recordaba que no era capaz de respirar.

Tuvo suerte, porque durante su lucha para mantenerse a flote, su hermano Alec vio la única brazada que consiguió dar fuera del agua. Sus cuatro hermanos-Royce estaba aún vivo en aquella época-, la sacaron justo a tiempo. La profundidad era de unos tres metros, y Alistair después le dijo que se la había encontrado en el fondo, tumbada como una sirena, como una _Maighdean na Tuinne_, como él solía llamarla.

Nunca olvidaría las lágrimas de su madre ni el enfado de todos sus hermanos. Nunca los había visto tan unidos. Todos estaban furiosos porque les había mentido. Incluso Alec le había gritado. Su excusa de que no le habrían permitido ir con ellos si hubiesen sabido la verdad no le sirvió de nada.

La siguiente vez que el grupo fue al lago, ella tuvo que quedarse en el castillo.

Una situación que se había ido repitiendo desde entonces. Dirigió su mirada a la barca, que descansaba tranquilamente sobre uno de los lados y a apenas unos metros del agua.

Se armó de valor para superar la repentina oleada de pánico que sintió. «Puedo hacerlo», se dijo.

Su miedo al agua casi nunca le había supuesto un problema, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que había sido criada principalmente en las Lowlands. Habría sido diferente de haber sido en las islas, donde los highlanders controlaban las vastas rutas marítimas sobre sus _birlinns_, tal como lo habían hecho los antepasados vikingos. Su destreza en el agua era parte de su modo de vida. Otra razón más por la que ella no pertenecía aquel lugar.

De hecho, el viaje en barca que había hecho unas semanas antes había sido el primero desde hacía años. Durante la travesía estuvo bien. Llegó a pensar que quizá su miedo estaba desapareciendo, pero en aquel instante se dio cuenta de que no, de que había sido Emmett el que había aplacado su miedo. Su presencia había hecho que lo superara. Incluso entonces había confiado en su fuerza de un modo instintivo.

Pero ya no.

Ya solo confiaba en sí misma.

Dios, cómo echaba de menos a su madre.

Mientras desataba el nudo de la cuerda, notaba los dedos torpes y entumecidos a causa del frío; pero por fin consiguió desatarla del amarradero. Tras comprobar que los remos estaban dentro de la barca, la empujó hasta el agua intentando no hacer ruido. El roce del casco sobre la arena y las piedras sonaba demasiado fuerte, pero a los pocos minutos empezó a flotar en el agua.

Ya estaba. Tras ponerse los zapatos de madera que había llevado con ella, dio un primer paso, indecisa, dentro del agua. Una intensa oleada de náuseas hizo que durante un momento se sintiera mareada, pero lo controló. Se obligó a caminar hasta que el agua le llegó a las rodillas. Respiró hondo y reunió el valor necesario para saltar dentro de la barca. La barca giró bruscamente a un lado y tuvo que contener un grito. Se tendió en el suelo de la barca, se agarró a los lados hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos, mientras la pequeña embarcación se balanceaba de un lado a otro a causa de su peso. Al cabo de un rato la barca se estabilizó, y solo entonces fue capaz de sentarse con cuidado. Sin darse tiempo para pensar, tomó uno de los remos en las manos y comenzó a remar cada vez con mayor seguridad.

Era una tarea lenta y complicada. Aunque el mar parecía estar en calma, la corriente era sorprendentemente fuerte. Tras unos minutos dejó de remar y se volvió para ver cuánto había progresado; se volvió consternada al comprobar que apenas la separaban unos quinientos metros de la playa.

Iba a ser una noche larga. Pero lo conseguiría.

Dios, tenía frío. Intentó ajustarse la capa, pero sus dedos mojados estaban helados como el hielo. Sus pies estaban completamente empapados, no solo por haber arrastrado la barca, sino por los centímetros de agua que se acumulaban dentro. Debería haber tenido más cuidado para evitar que entrase agua en la barca mientras remaba.

Sin darse un minuto para pensar, volvió a introducir el remo en el agua y comenzó a remar con fuerza intentando poner la mayor distancia posible entre ella y la playa, luchando contra una corriente que parecía decidida a arrastrarla de nuevo a tierra.

Algo le llamó la atención.

Una voz suspendida en el viento. Una fuerza invisible que la obligaba a darse la vuelta. Miró hacia la fortaleza que aparecía envuelta entre tinieblas, apenas visible entre la misteriosa bruma. Una incontenible sensación de tristeza la invadió. Pensó en lo mucho que echaría de menos a Kate, a Tanya, Seth, a Embry e incluso a la malhumorada Sue. Lamentaba no haber podido despedirse de las niñas, pero se juró que, tan pronto como pudiese, enviaría a alguien en su busca. Sin importar lo que él dijera.

Emmett McCarty. Esperaba no volver a verlo nunca. Incluso en aquellos momentos su recuerdo la atormentaba. Él la había confundido, provocándole una tormenta de sentimientos que no podía entender; únicamente sabía que dolía.

Una lágrima le rodó por la mejilla. Furiosa, se la enjugó con el dorso de la mano. Había esperado demasiado. Tendría que haber intentado escapar en cuanto él le permitió moverse libremente por el castillo. Antes de que les cogiera cariño. Quizá de ese modo habría evitado el ardiente dolor que notaba precariamente cerca del corazón.

Después de dirigir un último vistazo hacia atrás, miró hacia delante y, adoptando una postura que indicaba su determinación, siguió remando.

La idea de que quizá se había equivocado respecto a la reacción de Rosalie persiguió a Emmett durante todo el día. Después de lo que había ocurrido, no le extrañó que se excusara para no asistir a la cena. Había pensado ir en su busca, pero decidió dejarla en paz. De momento.

Incapaz de dormir, se sentó repantigado en una silla junto al fuego, mirando las llamas anaranjadas hasta que los ojos empezaron a dolerle.

«Maldita sea», se dijo.

Lanzó una maldición y posó con fuerza la copa que tenía en una mano sobre la mesa que estaba a su lado. El desasosiego que lo consumía no podía paliarse con _cuirm_. Se levantó y caminó por su habitación de un lado a otro durante unos minutos, hasta que decidió que ya estaba harto de todo aquello. Antes de pensárselo dos veces, dejó su habitación y subió las dos plantas hasta la parte más alta de la torre. Permaneció al otro lado de la puerta para prepararse y llamó… y obtuvo un silencio por toda respuesta.

Pensando que Rosalie quizá estaría durmiendo, volvió a llamar, más fuerte. Un vago sentimiento de inquietud se apoderó de él. Puso los dedos sobre el pomo y abrió lentamente la puerta.

Lo primero que notó fue el frío. Después el vacío. El fuego se había apagado hacía horas y el familiar aroma floral que parecía impregnar el aire se había disipado. Aunque las persianas estaban cerradas, la lámpara del corredor inundaba la habitación con una luz tenue. Fijó su mirada en la cama. Pero él ya sabía qué sucedía. Un sentimiento de desazón le llegó hasta las entrañas.

Se había escapado.

Después de lo que había sucedido aquella tarde, debería haberlo sospechado.

La puerta de la habitación del soldado que la vigilaba se abrió y apareció Embry, que claramente acababa de despertarse a causa del ruido.

—¿Sucede algo, mi señor?

Emmett intentó controlar la súbita explosión de ira. O de intenso miedo. No estaba seguro de cuál de los dos. Apretó con fuerza los puños contra su cuerpo para no sujetar a Embry por la camisa y zarandearlo.

—Sí, maldición. La muchacha no está en su habitación, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que pasaste a inspeccionar?

La cara del pobre hombre palideció.

—Hará una hora. Antes de irme a la cama, tal como ordenasteis.

Él había dado aquellas órdenes. Era culpa suya que se hubiese escapado. Se había vuelto poco estricto. Confiaba en su palabra. Nunca debería haber quitado la guardia de su puerta. Si algo le sucedía, él sería el único responsable. Rosalie era testaruda, obstinada y tenía miedo. Una combinación peligrosa.

—No ha podido ir muy lejos, señor.

Pero Emmett ya iba escalera abajo. Concentrado solo en lo que tenía que hacer y sin pensar en nada más, su único pensamiento era encontrarla. Su parte de estratega militar era la que había tomado el mando, y su mente comenzó a trabajar inmediatamente, analizando las posibles vías de escape, pensando en todas las posibilidades y priorizando las probabilidades. Contaba con aquella habilidad que había ido perfeccionando a lo largo de años de batalla. Pero se daba cuenta de que ninguna batalla le había afectado tanto. La vida de Rosalie dependía de su capacidad de pensar y de planificar con rapidez y claridad. No había lugar para errores.

—Despierta a todos los hombres que puedas encontrar —gritó a Embry—. Y comprueba los establos —añadió, aunque sabía que era bastante improbable que Rosalie hubiese conseguido llevarse un caballo pasando por delante de los guardias. Nada podía burlar la vigilancia de sus guardias. Lo pagarían caro si descubría lo contrario.

El castillo contaba con dos puntos de acceso: la entrada por tierra y la entrada por mar. Como esta última conducía directamente al muelle donde estaban sus _birlinns_ muy bien vigilados pensó que seguramente se habría marchado por la otra. Sin embargo, también tendría que echar un vistazo a aquella entrada y al muelle para asegurarse.

Salió de la fortaleza bajando los escalones de dos en dos. Algunas antorchas iluminaban el patio, permitiéndole valorar rápidamente la situación. Parecía que todo estaba tranquilo, y eso era una mala señal, porque si había conseguido escapar, lo había hecho sin que nadie se diese cuenta.

Su llegada llamó inmediatamente la atención de los guardias apostados alrededor del muro del _barmkin_.

El centinela se presentó.

—Señor, ¿qué sucede…?

—¿Las puertas están cerradas?

El hombre parecía confundido.

—Sí, mi señor. Desde hace poco, desde el cambio de guardia, como siempre.

Unos cuantos hombres se habían acercado.

—La señorita Hale no está. Quiero que todos los hombres que estén disponibles se pongan a buscarla. —Su voz sonaba firme y sorprendentemente tranquila. Distante. Sin sentimiento. Siempre había poseído una calma ante las situaciones de presión que no era normal, pero nunca había estado tan cerca de perder el control de sus templados nervios— ¿Habéis oído algo fuera de lo normal? ¿Lo que sea?

Una sucesión de «No, mi señor» fue lo que le respondieron. Excepto un hombre, que dio un paso hacia delante.

—Los perros ladraron no mucho después de que yo entrase, mi señor.

Emmett luchó para mantenerse en calma, pero lo supo. Sabía que había sido entonces cuando Rosalie se había marchado. Ya se encargaría de imponerles su castigo más tarde, cuando encontrasen a Rosalie.

—¿Hace cuánto tiempo?

—Hará una media hora. Quizá algo menos.

No les llevaba mucha ventaja. La encontrarían. A no ser que las ciénagas o los acantilados lo hubiesen hecho ya. Notó el sabor de la bilis en el fondo de la garganta. No pienses en eso, se dijo.

—¿En qué dirección ladraron los perros?

El hombre movió la cabeza.

—No estoy seguro, mi señor. Por el norte, quizá.

Aquello concordaba con su teoría de que había tomado la entrada por tierra, ya que la entrada por mar solo conducía al oeste. Embry había vuelto con más hombres. Emmett era apenas consciente de los sonidos del castillo que resonaban a sus espaldas y de la claridad que proporcionaba el cada vez mayor número de lámparas y antorchas encendidas.

—Hemos contado todos los caballos, mi señor —dijo Embry—Va a pie.

Anticipándose a la siguiente orden de su señor, Embry ya había mandado que trajeran su caballo del establo.

Emmett comenzó a dar órdenes. Envió a un hombre hasta el acceso por mar para que contase los _birlinns_. A otros hacia el norte y al sur para que bordeasen la costa rocosa. Pero la mayoría irían con él, a pie o a caballo, para recorrer los páramos.

A los pocos minutos, el patio se encontraba lleno de hombres y caballos. Kate y Tanya habían bajado, en camisón y cubiertas con un tartán para protegerse del frío. Emmett veía la preocupación reflejada en sus rostros, pero no tenía tiempo para calmar su miedo. No en ese momento. No si cada minuto que se retrasase podía suponer una diferencia entre la vida y la muerte.

Subió a su caballo y se dirigió a ellas.

—Buscad por todos los rincones del castillo —dijo solo para asegurarse, pues sabía perfectamente que Rosalie se había marchado.

—Lo haremos —dijo Kate.

—Encuéntrala —dijo Tanya.

Él asintió, con un gesto sombrío.

—Esa es mi intención.

La puerta se abrió y Emmett y el resto de sus hombres partieron en ensordecedora estampida. Una vez fuera, se disiparon como los radios de una rueda, cabalgando en todas las direcciones.

Ordenó a sus hombres que cabalgasen durante media hora y que después volviesen por un camino ligeramente diferente. A los que iban a pie les ordenó hacer un recorrido en zigzag para poder cubrir más terreno. La niebla les complicaba la misión. Pero se la complicaría sobre todo a Rosalie, dado que no conocía aquellas tierras.

Con los sentidos agudizados, Emmett cabalgó durante unos minutos, repasando todo mentalmente una y otra vez para asegurarse de que no se le había escapado nada.

¿Acaso Rosalie no había aprendido nada de su intento de fuga para casarse? ¿Cómo era capaz de comportarse tan imprudentemente?

«Miedo», pensó. Le tenía miedo.

Le costaba creerse que Rosalie no se diera cuenta del peligro que corría al atravesar aquel terreno desconocido envuelta por aquella niebla oscura. Solo había estado fuera en una ocasión: cuando él la llevó por el sendero hasta la playa.

La escena volvió a él con tanta viveza que podía recordar todos los detalles. Ella estaba sentada sobre una roca al borde de la playa, con su pelo dorado agitado por el viento, la vista cristalina de Mull, la arena blanca, la…

Se le cayó el alma a los pies. Oh, Dios, la vieja barca. Pertenecía a un pescador que tenía una cabaña en un extremo de la playa. El pescador había muerto hacía algunos años y la barca no se había usado desde entonces. La madera estaría seca y le entraría agua como si fuese un colador.

¿Por qué no lo había pensado antes? Tenía mucho sentido. Pero ella no se daría cuenta de que…

Tiró con fuerza de las riendas e hizo que su caballo diese la vuelta con un movimiento único y preciso. Una sensación extraña se apoderó de él, un miedo tan intenso que no podía ser sino pánico. Se inclinó sobre el fuerte y poderoso cuello del caballo y cabalgó… tan rápido como no había cabalgado en su vida.

Cuando Rosalie se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, ya era demasiado tarde. Pero a pesar de todo viró la barca hacia la costa. La idea de escapar se había convertido en una lucha por su supervivencia.

Al principio pensó que era su falta de experiencia para remar lo que llenaba la barca de agua, pero no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de que algo sucedía. La oscuridad no le dejaba ver lo que pasaba, pero notaba cómo iba subiendo el agua. Lenta pero segura, iba subiendo por sus piernas.

La barca tenía un agujero.

Intentó remar con la esperanza de que la misma corriente contra la que había luchado con tanta determinación volviera a llevarla hasta la playa. Pero la barca pesaba tanto que apenas se movía. La orilla, que tan solo unos minutos antes parecía tan cerca, en aquel momento parecía infinitamente lejana. No se había alejado más que unos cientos de metros, pero no importaba. No era capaz de nadar ni un metro, así que mucho menos la distancia que la separaba de su salvación. Cuando tuvo claro que nunca llegaría a la costa remando, comenzó a achicar agua, usando sus manos para sacar el agua helada, como si su vida dependiese de aquello. Sin saber que era obvio que su vida dependía de aquello. Estaba tan concentrada que durante un rato se olvidó del miedo.

Se esforzó valerosamente, pero el agua seguía entrando, cada vez más. La barca se iba hundiendo poco a poco. El mar la reclamaba y no la devolvería.

Pero no estaba dispuesta a rendirse. No mientras le quedase una oportunidad.

No quería morir.

Mientras achicaba agua, miró hacia la costa. Parpadeó pensando que sus ojos le estaban jugando una mala pasada. Pero no. Se le aceleró el pulso. No había duda.

Miró a través de la neblina y vio cómo brillaba el castillo entre las tinieblas.

Incluso desde donde se encontraba podía reconocer los inconfundibles signos de vida. Quizá alguien se había dado cuenta de que se había marchado y la estaban buscando. Su corazón se llenó de esperanza. Seguro que él la encontraría. En el fondo de su corazón lo sabía. Lo sabía con una certeza inequívoca. Si era humanamente posible, Emmett la salvaría. Solo tenía que aguantar lo suficiente hasta que él llegase.

Quería ponerse en pie y comenzar a mover los brazos, pero no se atrevía a dejar de achicar el agua.

—¡Ayuda! —gritó en la oscuridad, hasta que su voz se volvió ronca. Alguien tenía que oírla.

Siguió achicando con más energía, sacando agua tan rápido como podía, negándose a reconocer que quizá sus esfuerzos eran inútiles. Sobre la costa apareció el resplandor anaranjado de una antorcha. Un jinete. Un sentimiento de euforia la invadió.

Me han encontrado, pensó. Lágrimas de alegría comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas. Volvió a gritar. Gritó tan fuerte como pudo.

—¡Aquí! ¡Estoy aquí!

Aunque la barca había ido a la deriva hacia la costa, estaba claro que el jinete no podía oírla. Maldijo a la niebla, a la oscuridad y a todo lo que se le ocurrió.

Algunos minutos más tarde, la luz anaranjada que le había parecido un faro que traía vida, desapareció, llevándose con ella el último rayo de esperanza y dejando solo la conciencia de una oscura desesperación.

Aquella cruel decepción casi consiguió acabar con ella. Su cuerpo estaba exhausto y a punto de abandonarse. Se estaba helando y la espalda y los brazos le dolían por el esfuerzo de remar y de sacar agua.

Quería gritar por la frustración, la rabia y la injusticia de todo aquello, pero el grito se le quedó atrapado en la garganta. Nadie la escucharía.

Solo su vilipendiada testarudez hacía que siguiera sacando agua helada con sus manos congeladas.

Emmett interceptó a algunos de sus hombres junto al castillo y los envió de vuelta con instrucciones de echar al agua los _birlinns_ e inspeccionar cada centímetro del estrecho entre el castillo y Mull… por si acaso estaba en lo cierto. Con la mayoría de los hombres recorriendo los páramos, le llevaría un tiempo encontrar otros para tripular los _birlinns_. Y tiempo era algo con lo que él no contaba.

Nunca había deseado con tanta fuerza estar equivocado.

Calculó cuánto tardaría en llenarse la barca y un intenso miedo se apoderó de él.

Cuando llegó al rocoso precipicio sobre la cala, bajó de su caballo y descendió a toda velocidad por el estrecho sendero que conducía hasta la playa. Sus peores miedos se vieron confirmados cuando al mirar sobre la arena blanca vio que la barca había desaparecido.

Contuvo la respiración mientras miraba a través de la niebla el horizonte que dibujaba el mar. «Sé que estás ahí, maldita seas…», soltó para sus adentros.

Nada. Maldición. ¿Dónde estaba? Corrió hasta el agua y lo intentó de nuevo. Se esforzaba por ver entre las tinieblas, al tiempo que maldecía, a aquella niebla que envolvía la luna y que fundía la noche y el mar en una turbia confusión.

Sus ojos se movían con decisión, atentos, de acá para allá sobre las olas…

Allí. Vio que algo se movía a un centenar de metros de la orilla. El resplandor de algo plateado. Se le paró el corazón y después comenzó a latir con gran rapidez. Su cabello. La barca se había hundido completamente en el agua y por eso al principio no había conseguido verla.

Pero ¿por qué seguía sobre la barca? ¿Por qué no se había puesto a nadar? La respuesta se le ocurrió de repente: no sabía nadar. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan temeraria de escapar en una maldita barca? Al comprender el porqué de su acción, Emmett perdió el escaso control que le quedaba. Rosalie estaba realmente desesperada por escapar de él. Por lo visto, prefería morir en el agua antes que verse obligada a casarse con él.

—¡Rosalie! —gritó, adentrándose en el mar a todo correr en dirección a ella.

Le pareció que ella giraba la cabeza, pero no estaba seguro. Sin pensárselo, se tiró al agua y comenzó a nadar como si le fuera la vida en ello; cada brazada era enérgica y decidida. Se había criado nadando en las aguas que rodeaban aquellas islas y casi siempre ganaba las carreras de velocidad cuando su clan participaba en los juegos de las Highlands, pero la corriente del estrecho era despiadada. El tiempo que le estaba costando llegar hasta ella le parecía interminable. Iba comprobando el lugar donde se encontraba Rosalie cada vez que sacaba la cabeza para tomar aire.

Estaba a medio camino cuando oyó su voz.

—Emmett…

Sonó tan débil que pensó que se lo había imaginado. Se detuvo un segundo y la oyó de nuevo.

—Emmett…

El matiz de súplica de su voz lo atravesó como un cuchillo. Notaba su tono de esperanza, su confianza en él. Creía en él. Y eso lo consumía. No podía defraudarla.

—Date prisa. No sé…

Sus entrecortadas palabras hicieron que se le parase el corazón. Su cabeza asomó entre las olas y después desapareció.

—¡Rosalie! —dijo, con una voz desgarradora muy diferente de la suya. Parecía que le estuvieran arrancando el corazón del pecho. La tenía a unos quinientos metros. El cuerpo estaba a punto de estallarle a causa de la incontrolable ira. No iba a ser capaz de llegar hasta ella a tiempo.

—¡Aguanta! —gritó justo antes de volver a sumergirse en el agua, aunque sabía que ella no podía oírle.

Nadó hasta el lugar donde la había visto por última vez. Nadó hasta que notó que los pulmones estaban a punto de explotarle, pero saber que a ella también le estaría sucediendo lo mismo hizo que siguiera nadando. Intentó abrir los ojos bajo el agua, pero la sal le quemaba y estaba demasiado oscuro para ver nada. Nadaba cerca del fondo, moviendo las manos a ciegas e intentando sujetar algo.

Los pulmones le ardían y pedían aire con urgencia. No podría aguantar la respiración mucho más tiempo. Piensa en ella. Se está ahogando, maldita sea. Estaba desesperado. Movía los brazos salvajemente. Por suerte, de repente notó algo. Los dedos se le enredaron en algo que era demasiado fino para tratarse de algas. Su cabello. Se habría puesto a llorar por el alivio que sintió. La había encontrado. La arrastró con dificultad hacia él y con un brazo la rodeó por el estómago, la sujetó por debajo de las costillas y salió disparado hacia la superficie.

Cuando sacó la cabeza del agua, comenzó a jadear en busca de aire. Pero ella seguía inmóvil. Sin vida.

—¡Rosalie! —Notó el pánico de su propia voz. Pánico que había acabado con sus últimas reservas. No podía perderla.

Instintivamente, la atrajo con fuerza hacia él y apretó su estómago con un brazo. Aquel rápido movimiento hizo que ella tuviera un espasmo y que comenzase a toser, al tiempo que empezaba a brotarle el agua por la boca. Le dio la vuelta para tenerla cara a cara. Sujetó su rostro entre sus manos e intentó reanimarla con su voz.

—Rosalie, por Dios. Ya te tengo. ¿Puedes oírme?

Rosalie parpadeó un instante y los ojos se le volvieron a cerrar. Pero estaba viva.

Emmett posó los labios sobre su frente, notando solo el sabor del agua del mar. Estaba fría como el hielo. Acercó su cara a la de ella, mejilla contra mejilla, y sintió su débil respiración sobre su cuello; era muy superficial pero respiraba. Notó un dulce cosquilleo que le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Pero aquella sensación no le duró mucho.

El peligro no había pasado.

La colocó de espaldas para que flotase y la llevó hasta la orilla, una tarea mucho más fácil que la de llegar hasta ella. Cuando alcanzó la seguridad que le ofrecía la orilla, la tomó entre sus brazos, arrancándola de las garras de aquel mar que había intentado arrebatársela.

Se adentró en la playa algunos metros, la tumbó con cuidado y se puso de rodillas a su lado.

—Rosalie. —Le movió los hombros delicadamente—Despierta.

Estaba muy quieta. Terriblemente quieta.

—Rosalie. —Volvió a moverla delicadamente, mientras el corazón se le encogía de dolor—Por favor, despierta. Necesito que te despiertes.

«Te necesito», pensó.

Rosalie volvió a parpadear y de repente, contenta, abrió los ojos y él se encontró mirando en aquella insondable profundidad desgarradoramente familiar. Sintió una oleada de alivio tan intensa que podría haberse puesto a llorar. Pero, en cambio, la besó.

Sabía que no tenía tiempo, que tenía que llevarla al castillo, pero no pudo contenerse. Necesitaba saber que estaba viva.

Cubrió sus labios con un beso abrasador, como si fuera capaz de eliminar el frío de sus labios con el calor de su pasión. La besó con una desesperación total, nacida del miedo. Con toda la intensidad de las emociones que ella había puesto al descubierto. Le dijo con los labios lo que no era capaz de admitir para sí mismo.

En aquel breve instante, le dijo mucho. Cuando levantó la cabeza y sus miradas se encontraron, pudo ver su sorpresa.

—Emmett, yo… —Volvió a parpadear y los ojos se le cerraron de nuevo, sumiéndola en un estado de inconsciencia.

Durante un momento pensó que había muerto. El miedo volvió a apoderarse de él. Emmett apretó el pecho de Rosalie con una mano y se sintió aliviado al notar el precioso latido de su corazón. Renegó y, aún respirando con dificultad, volvió a tomarla entre sus brazos. Las corrientes del estrecho lo habían dejado sin fuerzas, pero sabía que si no la llevaba a la fortaleza inmediatamente para que entrase en calor, moriría.

Sabía que no podía hacer nada más por ella hasta que estuviese de vuelta en el castillo. Notar su respiración superficial sobre su camisa abierta era la única prueba de que seguía viva. Se aferró a ella como si fuera un preciado talismán. Un salvavidas que le proporcionaba fuerzas donde no le quedaban.

Le costaba trabajo respirar. Las piernas le ardían a cada paso que daba arrastrándose sobre la arena de la playa. Aunque Rosalie no pesaba mucho, a medida que iba subiendo con paso rápido y decidido por el camino rocoso la iba notando más pesada. Seguía avanzando, consumiendo hasta la última reserva de energía.

No se permitiría pensar en lo fría que estaba o en cuánto tiempo había pasado en el agua helada. Tragó saliva. ¿Cuánto tiempo habría estado bajo el agua? No quería pensar en la palidez de aquella piel apoyada sobre su camisa empapada, Ni en los labios sin vida. Ni en las marcas oscuras bajo su ojos. Sería por la luz de la luna…

Que Dios se lo llevara a él, pero ella no moriría. No lo consentiría. Como si con la mera fuerza de su voluntad estuviese desafiando a cualquiera, Dios u hombre, que intentase arrebatársela.

Era suya. Le pertenecía desde el primer momento que la vio. Y no por el malévolo pacto con su primo Argyll que garantizaba la libertad de su hermano y el futuro de su clan. No, la verdad era mucho más elemental que eso.

Los salvajes latidos de su pecho no mentían. Tanya estaba en lo cierto. Se preocupaba por ella. Por primera vez en su vida, no podía negar que sentía un vínculo emocional por una mujer. Hasta entonces pensaba que solo era capaz de dedicarse a su familia y a su clan. Se equivocaba.

Por fin llegó hasta el final del camino donde se encontraba su caballo. Totalmente exhausto, se movía de un modo mecánico, guiado por un instinto forjado por años de exigirse el máximo hasta llegar al límite de su resistencia. Necesitaba hasta la última gota de esa resistencia en aquel momento. La colocó sobre su silla de montar, se situó detrás de ella, volvió a acurrucarla entre sus brazos y cabalgó lo más rápido que pudo hasta la fortaleza.

No se detuvo a dar explicaciones a los hombres que se encontró por el camino, sino que únicamente les ordenó que corrieran la voz de que la había encontrado y de que volviesen al castillo.

Mientras cabalgaba no podía sentir la respiración de Rosalie contra su piel a causa del viento, así que colocó una mano sobre su pecho porque necesitaba asegurarse de que su corazón seguía latiendo, pero se quedó aterrado por lo débil y superficial que era el latido… y por lo peligrosamente lento.

Cuando atravesó la puerta había una intensa agitación. Agitación que cesó en el mismo momento en que entró cabalgando, empapado hasta los huesos, con aquel preciado cuerpo casi sin vida pegado al suyo.

Tanya y Kate debían de estar observando desde la puerta, porque se presentaron junto a él en cuanto sus pies pisaron el suelo. Algunos de sus hombres, al darse cuenta de su estado, fueron a ayudarle, pero él los detuvo; todo su cuerpo se agitaba a causa del esfuerzo. Nadie la tocaría. Era suya.

—La has encontrado, gracias a Dios —dijo Tanya. Se acercó y sofocó un grito que reflejó el miedo que había hecho que todo el patio se quedase sumido en un silencio sepulcral en cuanto él llegó— ¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Qué le pasa? —Se le quebró la voz— ¿Está muerta?

—¡No! —dijo él de un modo salvaje— Todavía respira, pero tengo que llevarla adentro del castillo y hacer que entre en calor. —Se abrió camino a través de la escalera, deleitándose con la oleada de calor que lo invadió cuando entró. Sin dudarlo, se dirigió directamente a las escaleras interiores.

—¿Adónde la llevas? —preguntó Kate, apresurándose a su lado.

Con una expresión grave, le dirigió una mirada implacable.

—A mi cama.

Capítulo 10

Emmett no pensó en lo que representaba, ni en si era apropiado llevar a Rosalie a su cama. Lo único que sabía era que en su habitación haría más calor porque el fuego todavía estaría encendido. Sabía exactamente qué tenía que hacer.

Kate tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, pero no decía nada, aunque estaba claro que aquello la inquietaba. No porque pensase que él podría hacer algo malo-conocía demasiado bien para saber que no lo haría-, sino porque sabía qué significaba aquello. Llevar a Rosalie a su habitación, y no a cualquier otra, venía a ser lo mismo que una declaración de sus intenciones. Ella era suya, y así lo ponía de manifiesto.

A Emmett le traía sin cuidado lo que los demás pensaran; quería tenerla a su lado. Así de sencillo.

Aunque en el fondo sabía que nada que tuviera que ver con Rosalie era sencillo. No lo había sido desde el primer día que puso sus ojos en ella.

Subió los peldaños de dos en dos y enseguida llegó a la segunda planta. Desde el momento en que entró en el castillo solo tenía una intención: secarla y hacer que entrara en calor lo antes posible. Cuando se encontraba en el corredor que conducía a su habitación, se dirigió a su hermana.

—Tráeme mantas, ropa limpia, cualquier cosa que sirva para calentarla.

Kate asintió, sin separarse de su hermano.

—Oh, Emmett, ¿por qué ha hecho esto? ¿Acaso era tan desgraciada aquí?

Notó una aguda punzada en el pecho. Sí, pensó él. Pero al ver la expresión de culpabilidad en el rostro de su hermana, dijo:

—No lo sé, muchacha.

—Creía que le gustábamos.

—Le gustáis. —Echó un vistazo al rostro de Rosalie y al darse cuenta del motivo, un frío estremecimiento le recorrió el cuerpo—No tiene nada que ver con vosotras, Tanya —dijo con firmeza—Se marchó por culpa mía.

Kate le dirigió una larga y atormentada mirada antes de marcharse en busca de lo que le había pedido.

Parecía como si la mitad del castillo lo hubiese seguido escalera arriba, incluidas Tanya y Sue. Sujetó a Rosalie con solo un brazo y con el otro abrió la puerta, sintiendo enseguida la agradable oleada de calor.

Hasta aquel momento no se había dado cuenta de que él también tenía frío. Estaba tan atento a las necesidades de Rosalie que no se había percatado de su propio temblor. El miedo lo asaltó al pensar que no había pasado tanto tiempo como Rosalie en aquellas aguas heladas.

Tenía que actuar con rapidez.

Se obligó a renunciar a ella, aunque solo durante un momento, y la tendió cuidadosamente en su cama. La observó bajo la luz por primera vez.

Sintió una punzada de dolor tan aguda que todo su cuerpo se sacudió. Si no fuera porque acababa de notar su corazón latiendo contra su mano, habría pensado que ya no estaba viva. No le quedaba ni rastro de color sobre la piel blanquecina. Sus largas pestañas eran como diminutas agujas heladas sobre sus pálidas mejillas. Sus labios, normalmente rojos, eran de un azul cadavérico y su pelo dorado parecía como helado, pegado a su cabeza en largos mechones.

La miró con el corazón en un puño. Parecía tan diminuta y frágil… Estaba tan terriblemente quieta, como cierta muñeca de cera que había visto una vez.

Rosalie había arriesgado su vida para alejarse de él. El hecho de que se hubiera puesto en peligro de aquella manera para librarse de él lo impactó como una bola de acero en el pecho.

Pasó una mano sobre su mejilla mojada e inmóvil. Dios, estaba fría. Si no hacía algo drástico, moriría.

Le desabrochó la capa de lana del cuello e inmediatamente comenzó a desabrochar los cierres y los corchetes del vestido.

Se dio la vuelta al oír un ruido a sus espaldas y vio que era Sue poniendo más carbón en el fuego. Pero un fuego crepitante no sería suficiente. Necesitaba hacer algo para que la temperatura corporal le subiera rápido… muy rápido.

Emmett intercambió una mirada elocuente con su antigua niñera. Sue se acercó para ayudarle, pero la apartó. Los dos sabían la solución, pero lo haría él solo.

—¿Puedo ayudar en algo? —preguntó Tanya.

Miró a su hermana, que estaba en la puerta, indecisa, con algunos de sus hombres detrás, incluidos Embry y Garrett.

Emmett negó con la cabeza, obligándose a mantener la calma, aunque el pánico inundaba su pecho.

—Ahora no, muchacha.

Kate regresó y dejó las mantas y el resto de las cosas al pie de la cama. Cuando comprendió qué estaba haciendo su hermano, se sonrojó.

—Vamos —dijo Sue a Kate y a Tanya—, ya no podemos hacer nada por ella. El señor se encargará de todo.

—Pero ¿qué…? —Tanya se detuvo. Sue la arrastró afuera de la habitación, y su pregunta y la respuesta de Sue se perdieron tras la puerta cerrada. Aunque audaz y aventurera, su hermana pequeña seguía siendo tremendamente inocente en muchos sentidos.

Mientras maldecía sus grandes y torpes dedos y lo complicado de aquel sencillo vestido, le iba quitando la ropa, intentando preservar su decencia lo mejor que podía. Aunque sabía que no había ninguna otra opción, también estaba seguro de que, en el mejor de los casos, Rosalie se sentiría avergonzada; y en el peor, se pondría furiosa. Quizá debería haber dejado que Sue le ayudase, pero quería hacerlo él. Ella era suya.

Se detuvo al ver el amuleto escondido entre las capas de ropa. Aunque una parte de él prefería que se hubiera perdido en el fondo del mar, llevándose la maldición con él, otra parte estaba feliz por Rosalie, porque sabía que lo guardaba como algo muy especial. Se lo quitó del cuello y atribuyó el hormigueo que notó en los dedos al frío. Le quitó el resto de la ropa con rapidez, prenda a prenda, hasta dejarla en ropa interior. Y se la quitó también a continuación.

Aguantó la respiración, incapaz de no prestar atención a los exquisitos detalles de aquella belleza desnuda que había puesto al descubierto. Detalles que dejaría guardados para más adelante. El honor de Rosalie quedaría intacto aquella noche, pero Emmett no era ciego. Había anhelado quitarle la ropa y verla desnuda en su cama durante mucho tiempo, pero no de aquella manera. En aquel momento ella necesitaba su cuerpo, pero no para obtener placer, sino para sobrevivir. Y él se lo entregaría con mucho gusto. Sin condiciones.

Pero… maldita fuera, aquel cuerpo lo dejaba sin aliento. Se juró que la próxima vez que le quitase la ropa saborearía cada centímetro de aquel maravilloso cuerpo.

Echando una última mirada, que consiguió calentar su cuerpo mejor que cualquier fuego, se obligó a concentrarse en lo que tenía que hacer. Notó que las sábanas estaban empapadas de agua, así que le colocó debajo una de las mantas que Kate le había llevado y la tapó con las otras.

Se puso en pie junto a la cama y comenzó él también a quitarse la ropa mojada. Primero el tartán que le servía de capa, después la camisa de hilo y por último los pantalones y las botas.

A continuación, antes de que pudiera pensar en lo que estaba a punto de hacer, se metió en la cama junto a ella y la atrajo suavemente, envolviéndola con sus brazos. Sintió un escalofrío, sorprendido por el tacto de su piel gélida contra la de él. Maldita fuera, estaba helada. Terriblemente helada. Se dio ánimos y la acurrucó firmemente contra él mientras una intensa oleada de ternura inundaba su pecho.

Aquella ternura fue una demostración de lo importante que era ella para él.

La idea de que podría perderla le desgarraba el corazón. En aquel momento, habría dado lo que fuera por tenerla allí vestida, con los ojos resplandecientes y desobedeciéndolo como hacía siempre.

Si al menos se moviese, pensó. Aunque la estrechaba firmemente contra su cuerpo, la notaba rígida y fría como si es tuviera muerta.

Quitarse la ropa mojada y sentir el calor del fuego lo habían rejuvenecido casi inmediatamente, pero ella apenas se había calentado, acomodada entre el cálido manto de sus brazos. El frío la había calado hasta los huesos.

«Entra en calor, maldita seas», maldijo en silencio, como si pudiese ordenarle que recuperara su temperatura normal. Él tenía suficiente determinación para los dos, pero Rosalie era una luchadora y Emmett sabía que no se rendiría. Le sorprendió cuánto había aguantado flotando encima de aquella barca agujereada. Pero no debería sorprenderse, porque su tenacidad y su fuerza eran dos de las cualidades que más admiraba de ella.

Aunque en aquel momento Rosalie no parecía ni tenaz ni fuerte, sino frágil y vulnerable, como si pudiera romperse con un pequeño roce. Le sorprendía verla tan pequeña entre sus brazos, y tan dulcemente femenina. Había yacido en la cama con muchas mujeres-de hecho, hacía mucho más que yacer simplemente-, pero ninguna había significado nada. El solo hecho de abrazarla le conmovía más que cualquier unión sexual anterior.

Al tenerla así, acurrucada contra él, notaba sus nalgas entre sus piernas y era extremadamente consciente de todas las partes de su cuerpo. Desde los rubios mechones de su cabello, que iban convirtiéndose en suaves ondas a medida que se iban secando, hasta los estrechos hombros y las delgadas caderas, y las heladas puntas de sus diminutos pies. Hasta cada maravilloso centímetro de su perfecta y desnuda piel.

Olía a agua de mar y a sal, y nunca nada había olido tan maravillosamente. Porque estaba viva.

No podía seguir fingiendo que ella no era más que el medio para conseguir un fin. Cuando descubrió que se había marchado, no pensó ni una sola vez en el diabólico trato que había hecho con Argyll. Únicamente pensó en ponerla a salvo.

Su intento de fuga y el hecho de que hubiera estado a punto de morir ahogada le obligaron a darse cuenta de que la quería no solo para llevar a cabo su plan, sino para sí mismo. Pero eso no cambiaba lo que tenía que hacer; si acaso, sus sentimientos no hacían más que complicar las cosas. Maldita fuera, cumplir con su deber tendría que ser lo único que le importara. Su hermano necesitaba que fuese implacable, pero Rosalie le nublaba el pensamiento. Cumplir con su deber ya no era tan sencillo. Si es que alguna vez lo había sido.

La atrajo un poco más y la abrazó más estrechamente, reaccionando inconscientemente a la etérea y repentina amenaza que parecía haber invadido la habitación.

Permaneció tumbado así durante horas. Estrechándola con un nudo en la garganta mientras esperaba a que el peligro pasase. Lentamente, el frío glacial fue desapareciendo a medida que su cuerpo calentaba el de Rosalie, y ella empezó a derretirse en él, respirando con un ritmo regular.

Por fin, casi al alba se movió. Se volvió hacia él en sueños, enterró su cabeza bajo su barbilla y colocó una mano sobre su pecho, una mano que ardía como una marca de fuego. El pecho se le encogió. Una cascada de sentimientos surgieron de lo más profundo de su ser encendidos por aquel instintivo gesto de confianza. Una confianza que lo desgarró por dentro. Quería merecerse esa confianza.

Pero para cumplir con su deber la estaba manipulando de un modo que sabía que le haría daño; sin embargo, no podía arriesgarse a contarle la verdad. No era su vida la que estaba en peligro, sino la de su hermano.

Dos meses antes, había ido a pedir ayuda a Argyll. Se acordaba del gran salón del castillo de Inveraray y de cómo miraba con una mezcla de admiración y odio a uno de los hombres más poderosos, y astutos de Escocia, Marcus Volturi «el Severo», conde de Argyll.

Argyll estaba sentado sobre un estrado cerca de la chimenea, en una silla dorada con un gran cojín de terciopelo escarlata. Parecía realmente un trono, lo que probablemente no era una coincidencia.

Argyll miró por encima de su larga nariz con sus oscuros ojos; sus facciones angulosas daban cuenta de los antepasados vikingos de su clan.

—¿Así que el rey ha detenido a vuestro hermano? ¿Y que esperáis que haga yo al respecto?

Emmett tuvo que contenerse para controlar su furia.

—Pensaba que nuestra unión de vasallaje incluía protección a cambio de los impuestos que os he pagado.

El conde entrecerró los ojos de un modo peligroso.

—No hace falta que me recordéis nuestro acuerdo ni mis obligaciones al respecto. Pero ¿qué sugerís que haga? ¿Que tome al asalto el castillo del rey para liberar a vuestro hermano?

—Tenéis influencia sobre el rey y sobre el Consejo Privado. Las medidas que tomó el rey fueron injustas. James se ha quedado con mis tierras y ha robado mi castillo. No tiene ningún derecho legal sobre Coll.

—Duart dice lo contrario, puesto que rechazasteis aceptarlo como vuestro jefe.

Emmett contuvo su ira.

—James no es mi jefe. Tampoco es amigo vuestro precisamente —le recordó. Argyll y James llevaban peleándose desde que James se casara sin el consentimiento del conde.

Argyll le dirigió una mirada desafiante, sin duda sorprendido por la negativa de Emmett a adularlo. Emmett no servía a nadie, poderoso o no.

Argyll dirigió su atención al hombre que entró en el salón y le entregó una carta. Molesto por la interrupción, Emmett intentó esperar pacientemente mientras Argyll la leía. El rostro del conde se ensombreció de furia. Renegó largamente, exhibiendo un carácter que no tenía nada que ver con la estoica imperturbabilidad que había hecho que se ganara su sobrenombre, el Severo. Se puso en pie, arrugó la carta y la arrojó al fuego.

—Esa muchacha me enviará a la tumba.

—¿Milord? —preguntó Emmett.

Argyll se volvió hacia él como si se hubiese olvidado de que estaba allí y le dirigió una mirada larga y calculadora. Una parte de ese odio pareció disiparse y se sentó de nuevo en la silla. A Emmett le pareció ver un destello de dureza en los ojos de Argyll, por eso se sorprendió ante su respuesta.

—Creo que quizá sí podré ayudaros.

Le faltó poco para suspirar aliviado. Necesitaba la influencia de Argyll para liberar a su hermano y no se había permitido pensar en la posibilidad de fracasar.

—Pero…

Emmett se puso tenso porque no le gustó cómo sonaron aquellas palabras.

—Pero a cambio necesito que os encarguéis de un pequeño problema.

Argyll se detuvo y alargó una mano para coger una gran copa de cristal llena de clarete. Dio un gran sorbo, se echó hacia atrás y colocó los dedos formando un triángulo delante de él.

El instinto de Emmett se puso en alerta.

—¿Qué clase de problema?

—Se trata de mi joven prima Rosalie Hale. Parece que ha decidido darse a la fuga con lord King.

Emmett arrugó la frente. Lord King, aunque joven, era un fiero rival político de Argyll, así que no era de extrañar que estuviera furioso. Emmett recordaba solo vagamente a la hermana pequeña de Alistair Hale, Rosalie. Lo único que recordaba era que se trataba de una heredera de renombre.

—¿Queréis que la detenga?

La boca de Argyll se curvó en lo que se suponía que tenía que ser una sonrisa, pero la verdad era que parecía más una mueca.

—Es un modo de decirlo. —Se detuvo—Quiero que os caséis con ella.

Emmett se quedó paralizado. Era la última cosa que esperaba oír. Había percibido un destello calculador en la mirada de Argyll, y en un principio pensó en negarse a su propuesta. Pero, aunque no pretendía casarse durante algún tiempo, no podía descartar completamente una alianza con Rosalie Hale. Si se casaba con ella, se convertiría en aliado no solo de Argyll, sino también de Alistair Hale. Y de James, pensó, aunque ese era el lado negativo del trato.

La expresión de Emmett no desvelaba ni un atisbo de sus pensamientos.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene de malo la muchacha? ¿Es retrasada?

Argyll lanzó una especie de ladrido que casi hizo que se le saliese el clarete de la boca. Aquel sonido era tan poco típico de él que Emmett tardó un minuto en darse cuenta de que Argyll estaba riéndose.

—No. Es bastante guapa. Y muy rica. Su dote son dos mil marcos, además de todas las tierras que aportaría.

El corazón se le paró. Era una maldita fortuna. Esa cantidad de dinero podría devolver de golpe la riqueza a su clan. Ciertamente, Rosalie era un trofeo. Emmett agudizó la mirada.

—Pero ¿por qué yo?

Emmett era un jefe de las Highlands y estaba disponible, pero con una dote como esa, Argyll podía elegir a cualquier adulador de las Lowlands que quisiese.

Argyll se daba palmaditas en la pierna con la mano.

—Porque vos sí podéis tener alguna posibilidad. Parece que sois el tipo de hombre que podría impresionar a una muchachita.

Emmett frunció el ceño.

—No lo entiendo. —¿Por qué era importante impresionarla? La obligación de ella era casarse con la persona que su tutor decidiese—¿Acaso no sois vos quien decidirá sobre su matrimonio?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Técnicamente, ese derecho pertenece a su hermano, aunque él no la casaría con nadie sin mi aprobación. —Los Hale y Argyll también mantenían una relación de vasallaje—Hale se niega a obligar a la muchacha a casarse, por lo que no permitirá un matrimonio que ella no acepte. Él y vos sois amigos, así que no pondrá objeciones a vuestro matrimonio. Tenéis que convencerla para que se case con vos. Pero os lo advierto, no es un asunto sencillo. La muchacha es problemática. Su madre la malcrió y le enseñó un concepto bastante inusual de lo que es el deber.

«Problemática». De repente volvió a recordar vagamente algunas conversaciones con Alistair sobre su testaruda hermana, que siempre estaba metida en algún tipo de lío. La última cosa que Emmett quería era una muchacha consentida por esposa, pero también sabía que ese matrimonio era más de lo que podía esperar. No solo por el dinero, sino porque ese matrimonio serviría para consolidar vínculos familiares con Argyll y con Alistair. Ya había tomado una decisión, pero con su hermano y su clan sufriendo, no es que tuviera mucho que decidir.

—Convencerla no será ningún problema.

—Todavía no la conocéis. Que la muchacha siempre lleve la contraria es solo una de sus características.

A Emmett no le preocupaba. Podía encargarse de una muchacha cabezota, pero también conocía a Argyll lo bastante bien para saber que no iba a ser tan generoso con él sin pedirle nada a cambio.

—¿Qué más queréis? —preguntó, sin molestarse en ocultar sus sospechas.

El conde sonrió, sin sorprenderse en absoluto de la evidente desconfianza de Emmett, sobre todo porque estaba justificada.

—Vuestra cooperación.

Emmett no fingió haberle entendido mal. Argyll pretendía que se pusiera de parte del rey, y eso era pedirle mucho, después de lo que el rey había hecho encarcelando a su hermano. Pero Emmett era lo bastante práctico para saber que estaría mejor si contaba con el apoyo de Argyll. Nunca volvería a confiar en el rey Jacobo; quizá tampoco debería haber lo hecho en un primer momento.

—Mi disputa nunca fue con el rey, sino solo con James. Es el rey quien ha dejado de respaldarme. Necesitaré vuestro apoyo no solo para liberar a mi hermano, sino también para recuperar mi castillo de las manos de James. Si el rey intercediese a mi favor, no tendría ningún motivo para no estar de acuerdo con él.

Argyll levantó las cejas.

—¿Estáis intentando negociar cuando la vida de vuestro hermano está en peligro?

—Tanto como vos con vuestra primita apresurándose al altar con lord King. —Emmett sabía cómo echarse un farol. Se casaría con cualquiera para liberar a su hermano, pero se negaba a hacer tratos desde una posición de desventaja.

El conde lo observó detenidamente. Emmett se mantenía completamente inmóvil y se mostraba totalmente tranquilo a pesar del malestar que lo agitaba por dentro.

Por fin Argyll asintió.

—Hecho. Pero recordad: no se os ocurra forzar a la muchacha. A pesar de cuánto consigue enfadarme, y de que es una pequeña pícara encantadora, no quiero que le hagan daño. Y no os daré mi apoyo si se lo hacéis.

—¿Y la liberación de mi hermano?

—En cuanto esté seguro de que Rosalie da su consentimiento, el día de vuestra boda, me encargaré de que lo liberen.

Así que de aquel modo quedó cerrado el pacto con el diablo.

Casarse con la prima de Argyll le pareció un precio demasiado bajo por la liberación de su hermano y por recuperar su castillo. No era consciente de lo caro que iba a salirle todo aquello.

Sin darse cuenta, se la acercó un poco más. Un suave sonido de satisfacción se escapó de los labios de Rosalie. Abrió los ojos. Emmett se quedó quieto, con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza en el pecho, mientras miraba dentro de aquellas insondables profundidades de color azul. Rosalie estaba semiinconsciente, pero la expresión de dulce rendición en sus ojos, sin ningún tipo de recato, lo hirió en lo más profundo. Le proporcionó el atisbo de un futuro con el que nunca había soñado, de una conexión tan fuerte y poderosa que no creía posible.

Pero no era nada comparado con el efecto de la amplia sonrisa que apareció en sus labios cuando lo miró. El corazón se le encogió dolorosamente por el anhelo. Anhelo de algo que no era suyo. ¿Cómo sería poder estrecharla entre sus brazos de verdad? ¿Hacerle el amor y verla sonreír con una felicidad infinita?

Sería perfecto.

Vio cómo la confusión atravesaba el rostro de Rosalie.

—Debo de estar soñando —murmuró, con la voz cascada por la crudeza de su garganta. Cerró los ojos, cediendo de nuevo al estado de inconsciencia, y se acurrucó contra él. Lo sujetó con fuerza con los dedos y descansó su suave mejilla sobre el pecho dolorido de Emmett.

Emmett no podía moverse. Cada centímetro de su cuerpo estaba tenso a causa del deseo. Deseo por algo que nunca había querido antes, pero que en ese momento flotaba en el aire fuera de su alcance.

Mientras estaba fría como el hielo, no le había sido difícil disociarse de la sensación de notar su cuerpo desnudo contra el suyo. Pero a medida que su cuerpo se había ido calentando, él también. Era imposible no prestar atención a aquella piel, suave y joven, que se apretaba contra su cuerpo. Deslizó una mano por su espalda, desde la nuca hasta la parte más estrecha, saboreando el terciopelo bajo sus dedos y la delicada curva de sus nalgas. Deseaba desesperadamente acercársela al cuerpo y hundirse bien dentro de ella, con largas y lentas embestidas, y hacerla suya.

Todos los vestigios del baño helado habían desaparecido. Inconscientemente, ella se frotó contra él, con los pezones endurecidos, rozando su pecho y haciendo que su sexo se pusiera duro al instante.

Volvió a acariciarla, tomándola por el trasero, con todo su cuerpo consumido por la pasión.

Dios, no podía hacerlo. Quería acariciarle todo el cuerpo, pasar sus manos por cada centímetro de su cuerpo desnudo y besarla hasta que gritase.

Pero su sentido del honor hizo que se contuviera. No se aprovecharía de ella en aquel estado. No mientras se encontraba débil.

Quizá su cuerpo lo deseaba, pero ella no.

Rosalie se había escapado porque tenía miedo. Miedo por lo que había estado a punto de suceder en la sala privada del señor. Pero sus cuerpos estaban hechos para estar unidos. Podía notarlo con solo abrazarla. Sabía cuán maravilloso sería.

Con un suave gemido, se apartó de aquel seductor abrazo. No quería estar en la cama cuando ella despertase, porque sabía que su presencia allí no haría sino ofenderla.

Él había hecho lo que debía; el peligro había pasado. Ella ya no lo necesitaba.

Se puso una camisa limpia, se colocó un tartán alrededor y se lo sujetó con la placa de jefe. Se volvió hacia la cama de nuevo y memorizó todos los detalles, mientras parecía que el corazón iba a salírsele del pecho. Incapaz de detenerse, se inclinó y la besó suavemente en los labios.

—Descansa, cariño —susurró.

La pálida luz del alba la despertó. Una suave calidez la rodeaba. Rosalie abrió los ojos y se sintió como envuelta en un manto de rayos de sol. Se sentía segura, protegida. Enterró la cara en la almohada que tenía a su lado y saboreó el cálido aroma a mirto y a… algo que le era extrañamente familiar.

De hecho, tenía la extraña sensación de estar en algún sitio que le era conocido y desconocido a la vez. Estiró los brazos por encima de la cabeza y notó una punzada de dolor en los músculos de la espalda y de los brazos. Levantó la cabeza para mirar a su alrededor, pero le pesaba demasiado. Todo era un poco confuso, y tardó unos instantes en darse cuenta de que no se encontraba en su dormitorio.

Para empezar, la cama era más grande. Había una gran silla enfrente de la chimenea. Miró a su alrededor y notó los muebles austeros y escasos, parecidos a los de su habitación. Sin embargo, allí había un armario para ropa y una cómoda de madera ricamente tallada delante de la cama. La ventana era mucho más estrecha, lo que le hizo pensar que quizá se encontraba en un piso inferior de la fortaleza.

¿Por qué no estaba en su habitación y por qué tenía tanta sed? Tenía los labios agrietados, la boca seca. Pasó una mano por su brazo desnudo, tenía la piel tan áspera…

De repente se dio cuenta de tres cosas al mismo tiempo: que no se había ahogado, que se encontraba en la cama de él y que estaba completamente desnuda. Cada una de ellas ya era bastante horrible por separado, pero las tres juntas hicieron que se dejara llevar por el pánico.

El crujido de la puerta al abrirse tampoco le ayudó, y cuando vio de quién se trataba, la avalancha de emociones que se agolpó en su interior se hizo mucho peor.

—Ya veo que estáis despierta —dijo la mujer—Os he traído un poco de caldo.

Rosalie tuvo el terrible impulso de esconderse bajo las sábanas, sin embargo se obligó a responder. Pero ¿qué podía decirle a la amante del hombre en cuya cama acababa de despertarse?

—Gracias —fue todo lo que se le ocurrió.

Al ver la duda reflejada en los ojos de Rosalie, la mujer exclamó:

—El señor ha pedido que pase a ver cómo os encontráis.

—¿Sois una curandera?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Sé cómo utilizar las plantas.

Y otras cosas, pensó despiadadamente.

Se inclinó hacia Rosalie y comenzó su examen. Colocó con delicadeza una mano sobre su frente y le tomó el pulso en el cuello. Todo aquello parecía muy extraño. Pero al final, la curiosidad le pudo y la curandera le preguntó:

—¿Cómo os llamáis?

La mujer le dirigió una larga mirada.

—¿Sabéis quién soy?

Rosalie asintió.

—Jessica —respondió.

Comenzó a levantar las mantas que la cubrían, pero Rosalie las sujetó con fuerza, con las mejillas ardiéndole.

—Estoy bien.

La mujer frunció el ceño.

—No hace falta que seáis tan pudorosa conmigo. No tenéis nada que no haya visto antes. Como queráis, pero tened en cuenta que habéis estado a punto de ahogaros y de morir helada.

El rubor en el rostro de Rosalie se hizo más intenso.

—No lo entendéis. —Bajó la voz y añadió—: No llevo ropa.

Jessica movió la cabeza como si Rosalie no supiera qué estaba diciendo.

—Estabais a punto de morir helada. —Al ver la cara de sorpresa de Rosalie, añadió—: Necesitabais el contacto de otra persona para que entraseis en calor rápidamente. Era el único modo de hacerlo.

Rosalie arrugó la frente.

—No entiendo… —Su voz flaqueó y abrió los ojos de par en par al darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido. El rubor de sus mejillas no era nada comparado con el intenso calor que invadió su rostro a medida que iba sintiéndose más avergonzada. Dios santo. Había sido él. No había sido un sueño. ¿Cómo había podido aprovecharse de ella en su estado?

Pareció como si Jessica hubiese podido leer sus pensamientos. Su rostro rebosaba de rabia.

—Ha salvado vuestra vida. Deberíais estar dándole las gracias en lugar de preocuparos por vuestro honor de dama.

Rosalie se estremeció ante la malicia que ocultaba la voz de aquella mujer. Reconoció que tenía razón en todo lo que decía y su indignación, un poco fuera de lugar, comenzó a disiparse.

—Lo siento. Debéis de haber pensado que soy una desagradecida. —Se mordió el labio—Lo único es que no me acuerdo mucho de lo que sucedió.

Jessica la miró atentamente, y se dio cuenta de que Rosalie lo decía en serio y asintió con la cabeza.

—Estoy segura de que el señor responderá a vuestras preguntas cuando os encontréis mejor.

Rosalie tragó saliva. El señor. Dios, ¿qué iba a hacer la próxima vez que lo viese? ¿Cómo podría volver a mirarlo a la cara sabiendo lo que le había hecho? ¿Sabiendo lo que había visto?

Vagos recuerdos volvieron a su mente, haciendo que se sintiera peor todavía. Imágenes que parecían borrosas como en un sueño, pero que empezaba a sospechar que eran muy reales. Brazos grandes y fuertes que la rodeaban. Su mejilla apoyada sobre un pecho cálido, duro y masculino.

Cuando la mujer continuó con la exploración, Rosalie no se opuso. Incluso cuando le hizo mover los dedos de los pies y de las manos, Rosalie no dijo ni una palabra para quejarse, aunque la verdad era que todo aquello le parecía muy absurdo.

Por fin, Jessica terminó, le tendió una camisa que habían dejado al pie de la cama y le dijo que la encontraba sorprendentemente bien.

Rosalie se puso la camisa. El delicado hilo no hizo que se sintiera más aliviada.

—Os mandaré un ponche para que os lo bebáis. Después tenéis que descansar.

—Gracias —dijo Rosalie de corazón. Dadas las circunstancias, le sorprendió la amabilidad de la mujer.

Jessica se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta; después vaciló y volvió a mirar a Rosalie.

—No tenéis nada de que avergonzaros. El señor no hizo nada aparte de calentar vuestro cuerpo.

Parecía que estaba contenta de hacer esa observación.

—Lo sé —respondió. Rosalie sabía que, a pesar de su determinación para hacerla suya, Emmett McCarty tenía demasiado sentido del honor para aprovecharse de los débiles y de los indefensos. Y la noche anterior ella era ambas cosas.

Con una mano todavía sobre la puerta, Jessica preguntó:

—¿Así que ahora os casaréis con él?

Rosalie se echó hacia atrás, sorprendida.

—¡No! —Se calmó y añadió—: No tengo ninguna intención de casarme con nadie.

De nuevo volvió a tener la impresión de que la mujer pensaba que era una estúpida. Como si ninguna mujer en su sano juicio pudiera rechazar a Emmett McCarty.

—¿Ni siquiera después de lo que ha sucedido?

Rosalie movió la cabeza, tajante.

—Como habéis dicho, se trataba de una emergencia y no cambia nada.

Jessica le dirigió una mirada escrutadora.

—Él os desea.

Rosalie se sonrojó.

—Bueno, pero yo a él no. —La mujer la miró con recelo; sabía que mentía. Rosalie levantó la barbilla— Incluso aunque lo hiciera, no me casaría con él.

—No creo que sea así de simple —dijo Jessica, empleando un tono de misterio.

Rosalie tampoco creía que lo fuera. Sin embargo, era extraño que aquella mujer repitiese sus mismos pensamientos Había algo extraño en el modo en que el señor le hacía la corte. Desde el principio había notado que se trataba de algo urgente y calculado.

—¿Qué queréis decir?

—Nunca había visto al señor perseguir a ninguna mujer con tanto ahínco. Y mucho menos a una mujer que dice que no está interesada en él. Sois hermosa, pero él ya ha estado con muchas mujeres hermosas. Me preguntaba si quizá no habría otra razón, eso es todo.

Al principio le había dado la impresión de que la mujer sentía pena por ella, pero Rosalie estaba empezando a preguntarse si no habría otra razón por la que expresaba sus sospechas.

—¿Por qué me decís todo esto?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Es cierto que os desea, pero no esperará siempre. Es un hombre muy viril. —La autoridad con la que pronunció aquellas palabras le hirió en el pecho—Y cuando se canse de perseguir algo que no puede conseguir, yo estaré esperando.

Mucho tiempo después de que la mujer se marchase, Rosalie seguía oyendo su voz y aquella advertencia que había conseguido tocarle la fibra más sensible de su corazón.

Capítulo 11

El ponche de Jessica resultó tan potente como su advertencia, y aún pasó otro día antes de que Rosalie se sintiera lo bastante bien para levantarse de la cama y volver a su habitación bajo la vigilante mirada de Sue. Lo primero que pidió fue que le llevaran una bañera. La sal del mar le estaba irritando la piel, que ya había empezado a picarle.

A media mañana, después del baño, de haber comido algo y de ponerse el vestido que había aparecido en la cómoda el día anterior mientras dormía, casi se sintió como una mujer nueva.

Casi.

El baño aromatizado con lavanda no había conseguido eliminar los restos de todo lo que había sucedido. Entre otras cosas, saber lo que Emmett le había hecho. Algunos retazos de recuerdos la perseguían, acariciando los límites de su conciencia con una inesperada oleada de intensas emociones. Había yacido desnuda con un hombre. Aunque no pudiese recordar los detalles, no era algo que le resultara fácil olvidar…, aunque lo deseara desesperadamente.

Pero él le había salvado la vida y eso nunca podría olvidarlo. Le debía… algo.

Movía los dedos sobre el alféizar de piedra, pensativa, mirando a través de la ventana hacia el estrecho. Desde aquella posición de ventaja, escapar parecía muy fácil. El agua se veía plácida, y la distancia hasta la Isla de Mull era apenas un paso. ¿Cómo era posible que todo hubiera salido tan mal?

Puesto que ni el señor ni sus hermanas habían ido a verla, seguía sin saber qué había pasado exactamente. Su ausencia le molestaba más de lo que quería admitirlo. Porque aunque él la había raptado, y ella tenía todo el derecho a escaparse, sentía que de alguna manera estaba defraudando a todos por haberlo intentado.

Era algo irracional, pero no podía evitar sentirse de ese modo.

Se apartó de la ventana y suspiró, más confundida que nunca. Su intento de escapar no había hecho más que empeorar la confusión de emociones que bullían en su interior. Emmett McCarty la había raptado, le había hecho la corte con una intensidad extraña, había encendido su pasión, se había negado a dejarla libre y después la había rescatado. No sabía qué pensar. En algunos sentidos, le temía más a él que a cualquier hombre que hubiera conocido. Ejercía un extraño poder sobre ella que no podía negar ni pasar por alto.

Sin embargo, había algo que sabía que tenía que hacer. No importaba lo incómoda que le pusiera la perspectiva de tener que enfrentarse a él, pero debía darle las gracias. Le había salvado la vida.

Al abrir la puerta esperaba encontrar a Embry de vuelta en su puesto, pero se sorprendió al ver el corredor vacío. Más bien creía que habrían doblado la guardia. Frunció el ceño sin saber muy bien qué esperarse y atravesó apresuradamente el corredor.

Se sentía sorprendentemente bien, teniendo en cuenta la terrible experiencia que había sufrido…, hasta que comenzó a bajar la escalera. Una oleada de náuseas la invadió, y tuvo que sujetarse a la pared de piedra para no caerse. Cuando se le pasó, comenzó a bajar de nuevo, escarmentada, con un poco más de cuidado.

Tan concentrada estaba en los estrechos peldaños de piedra que hasta que llegó al gran salón no se dio cuenta de lo inusualmente tranquilo que estaba. El bullicioso ruido del gentío al que se había acostumbrado durante las últimas dos semanas se había desvanecido, hasta convertirse en silencio. Se cruzó con algunas sirvientas, pero rápidamente le giraban la cara para no cruzarse con su mirada.

Enseguida le quedó claro el motivo. Salió de la fortaleza al mirar hacia el patio vio un grupo formado por lo que parecían ser todos los hombres del castillo delante de su jefe. Aunque solo pudo oír el final de lo que les decía, fue suficiente para darse cuenta de lo que sucedía. Los hombres estaban siendo reprendidos y castigados por haber dejado que se escapara. «Fallo en el deber», «posible ataque» y «confinamiento en las mazmorras» no dejaban lugar a dudas.

Una aguda punzada de culpabilidad la atravesó. No era de extrañar que nadie la mirase a los ojos. Por su culpa estaban castigando a aquellos hombres, y durante las últimas semanas había aprendido que no había castigo peor para un guerrero de las Highlands que ser avergonzado ante su jefe.

Pero las mazmorras…

Se estremeció. Su intento de escapar estaba teniendo repercusiones mucho mayores de las que se había imaginado.

Nunca lo había visto disciplinar a sus hombres, y la escena era bastante intimidatoria. Su semblante era duro e implacable y su voz resonaba con una autoridad absoluta. Para su gente él era el lord, maestro, juez y jurado a la vez. Su madre tenía razón: un jefe de las Highlands era como un rey en su propio y pequeño feudo. Semejante poder absoluto era desconcertante e hizo que Rosalie se diese cuenta de lo vulnerable que era. Si él hubiera querido, habría podido hacer cualquier cosa con ella: obligarla a que se casara con él, mancillar su honor, encarcelarla…, y nadie habría movido un dedo. Hacía falta un hombre fuerte para esgrimir semejante poder, para saber cómo ejercerlo y para hacerlo de un modo noble y con honor.

Suponía que él no la había visto arriba en la escalera, pero en cuanto los hombres se dispersaron la atravesó con la mirada. La invadió una intensa oleada de calor y volvió a recordar vivamente la avalancha de profunda emoción y todo lo que había sucedido aquella noche. Recordaba todo.

El momento en que lo vio fugazmente en la playa y cómo sintió renacer las fuerzas para seguir luchando mientras el agua seguía entrando en la barca. Verlo nadar hacia ella atravesando la fuerte corriente con poderosas brazadas y saber lo que le estaba costando llegar hasta ella a tiempo. Oír su voz, aquel tono firme y tranquilizador que había evitado que se dejara llevar por el pánico cuando finalmente la barca sucumbió a las olas e intentó arrastrarla con ella. La seguridad que había sentido sabiendo que él estaba cerca mientras las olas la arrastraban hacia el fondo. Su modo de aferrarse a la imagen de su rostro antes de que la oscuridad se apoderase de ella.

Recordaba todo.

La profunda intensidad con que la besó cuando la salvó de morir entre las aguas. Cómo se sentía entre sus brazos, tan protegida, tan perfecta.

Encontrárselo a su lado cuando se despertó, con aquella dulce calidez, como un bálsamo para su alma. Buscándolo. La erótica sensación de su cuerpo desnudo amoldado al de ella. Aquellas manos sobre su piel. Los senos apretados contra su pecho y sus fuertes y musculosas piernas entrelazadas con las suyas.

«Es un hombre muy viril». Las palabras de Jessica resonaban en su cabeza como un insulto. Sí. Había notado la evidencia de su virilidad contra su cuerpo. La deseaba. Sin embargo, por las palabras de su amante, Rosalie dedujo que él ya no visitaba a Jessica. El alivio que sintió al saberlo decía mucho. Pero ¿cuánto tiempo más estaría dispuesto a esperar?

Cuando acabó con sus hombres, Emmett atravesó el patio a grandes zancadas con decisión y subió la escalera. La madera crujía con la enojada fuerza de sus pasos. Rosalie retrocedió unos pasos, sin saber qué esperar. ¿La castigaría a ella también? Se tragó el duro nudo que tenía en la garganta.

—Vuelve a tu… —Se detuvo y continuó en un tono más suave— No deberías haberte levantado de la cama.

Rosalie enarcó una ceja ante su intento de disimular su inclinación natural a dar órdenes.

—Me siento mucho mejor —le aseguró.

Emmett fingió no haberla oído; la tomó de un hombro y la condujo de vuelta a la fortaleza. Vaya con los intentos por ser más amable, pensó Rosalie. El cambio no había durado mucho.

Se detuvo fuera del gran salón e intentó soltarse.

—De verdad. Estoy bien.

Su mirada se volvió más seria. A ella le habría gustado borrar aquel ceño fruncido con una caricia y que volviera a mirarla como lo había hecho aquella noche, con una mirada suave y tierna.

—Estuviste a punto de ahogarte y, después, de morir congelada. Estuviste inconsciente durante horas. Necesitas descansar.

Estaba preocupado por ella. Aquella sensación la envolvió como un tartán suave y mullido. Quizá podría perdonarle su rudeza… por esa vez. Puso una mano sobre su brazo y le dijo en voz baja:

—Estoy bien. Por favor, necesito hablar contigo.

Emmett sostuvo su mirada, como si quisiera asegurarse de que le decía la verdad. Por fin asintió, y la condujo hasta su sala privada detrás del gran salón, el lugar donde había estado a punto de sucumbir…

Rechazó aquellos recuerdos.

—No he podido evitar oír lo que decías ahí fuera. —Se mordió el labio, sin saber cómo continuar. Por culpa suya estaban castigando a aquellos hombres. Tenía que hacer algo— ¿Es realmente necesario que esos hombres sean encarcelados? Se alejaron solo durante un instante. Además, no esperaban que nadie se marchase.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y se volvió hacia ella con una expresión dura e impenetrable.

—¿Es demasiado bárbaro para ti, Rosalie?

Al oír el tono cortante de su voz se dio cuenta de que la había malinterpretado. Lo había acusado de ser un bárbaro, pero ya no lo pensaba.

—No, claro que no —dijo ella enseguida—Yo solo…

—¿Crees que me gusta castigar a mis hombres? Conozco a la mayoría de ellos desde que eran apenas unos muchachos. Pero nadie puede entrar ni salir por la puerta sin ser visto. Nadie. Los hombres que permitieron que tú lo hicieras deben ser castigados. Hacer guardia es uno de los aspectos más importantes de la seguridad de una fortaleza. ¿Necesito explicarte su importancia? Cualquier error nos haría vulnerables ante un ataque. Dos días en las mazmorras será desagradable, una dura lección, pero no les hará ningún daño. La alternativa es azotarlos. ¿Prefieres que haga eso?

Rosalie negó con la cabeza, abatida.

—No, por supuesto que no.

Él se detuvo para examinar su rostro.

—Creo que lo que te molesta no es si el castigo está justificado, sino lo que lo ha motivado.

Tenía razón. Se sentía culpable por su parte en la debacle. Comprendía que a él no le quedaba otra opción, que tenía que haber consecuencias por una infracción tan seria. Y por la vehemencia con la que le respondió, estaba claro que no le hacía la menor gracia tener que castigarlos. Pero era el jefe. Él era quien tenía que tomar las decisiones difíciles y hacer que se cumplieran… aunque no le gustase. Ella se dio cuenta de que aquello formaba parte de su fuerza.

—¿Vas a castigarme a mí también, entonces?

Rosalie vio un destello de sorpresa en su mirada. Emmett se aclaró la garganta, le dio la espalda y miró hacia la fría chimenea.

—Creo que ya has recibido suficiente castigo.

Había algo en el tono de su voz que le dio que pensar, un sentimiento muy profundo que la golpeó directamente en el pecho. Seguía con la mano apoyada en su brazo. Rosalie dio un paso hacia él.

—Gracias.

La miró incrédulo.

—Gracias —repitió— por lo que hiciste. Me salvaste de morir ahogada. —Las mejillas le ardían— Y por lo que hiciste para que entrara en calor.

Emmett elevó una de las comisuras de los labios, una extraña expresión de niño que hizo que a Rosalie se le encogiera el corazón.

—Créeme, no fue ningún sacrificio. Aunque no estaba seguro de si me darías las gracias.

Ella bajó la mirada. Era evidente lo que él estaba pensando. En lo mismo que ella: en sus cuerpos desnudos unidos tan íntimamente.

—No recuerdo qué sucedió —mintió—Pero no soy tan mojigata para preferir morir antes que conservar mi honor.

Durante un instante, la mirada de Emmett se encendió; parecía como si quisiera poner en duda su supuesta pérdida de memoria. Se le aceleró el pulso nerviosamente cuando él dirigió la mirada hacia su corpiño; se le endurecieron los pezones y supo exactamente qué estaba pensando él. Con apenas un roce sucumbiría. El deseo bullía entre ellos, tan intenso y poderoso que era imposible ignorarlo. Él parecía vacilar, pero al final decidió no provocarla.

—¿Por qué huiste, Rosalie? ¿Por qué estabas tan desesperada por alejarte de…? —No acabó de pronunciar el «mí».

Pero ella lo entendió perfectamente.

—No dejabas que me marchase.

—No podía dejarte marchar.

Sus miradas se cruzaron, por una vez abiertamente. El crudo y vivo deseo que Rosalie vio en sus ojos hizo que su pecho comenzara a agitarse con violencia.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó, sin atreverse a hacerse demasiadas ilusiones.

Él permaneció en silencio durante un instante, tan solo la miraba fijamente, con toda la intensidad de sus sentimientos por primera vez al descubierto.

—¿Necesitas preguntármelo? Te dije que quiero estar contigo.

—Pero no me has dicho por qué.

Le costaba trabajo pronunciar aquellas palabras.

—Me importas, muchacha.

Emmett posó una mano sobre su rostro y le acarició la mejilla con ternura con su mano áspera.

—Quiero que lo sepas —dijo, mientras le acariciaba suavemente la barbilla con el pulgar.

Ella lo sabía, pero oírlo hacía que todo fuese diferente. No sabía las razones que justificaban todo aquel subterfugio, ni por qué quería casarse con ella, pero ella le importaba, y al darse cuenta se desató una avalancha de agitada dicha en su interior.

—No podía arriesgarme a perderte —concluyó.

Rosalie se inclinó hacia él, de modo que sus cuerpos casi se tocaron. Inhaló su embriagador aroma masculino, al tiempo que iba acercándose a la calidez que la envolvía como un seductor manto.

—No lo harás. Pero nunca podría estar contigo siendo tu prisionera.

Emmett por fin lo comprendió. Rosalie no le había rechazado, sino que estaba rebelándose contra su reclusión. Al raptarla, no solo la había privado de su libertad, sino también de su sensación de poseer el control.

Tenía que dejarla libre.

Sabía que estaba asumiendo un riesgo. Solo rezó para que no tuviera consecuencias catastróficas en todas las personas a las que podría afectar. Colocó las manos sobre los hombros de ella y dio un paso hacia atrás; necesitaba pensar con claridad y no podía hacerlo cuando la tenía cerca y su aroma femenino lo envolvía. Cuando en lo único en que podía pensar era en estrecharla entre sus brazos y besarla hasta que ya no pudiera negarle nada.

Emmett apoyó las manos en la cintura, con todos los músculos de su cuerpo tensos por lo que estaba arriesgando. Por lo que sabía que tenía que hacer desde que se dio cuenta de lo desesperada que estaba por abandonarlo…, tanto que se había arriesgado a morir ahogada. Respiró hondo y rezó para no estar a punto de cometer un grave error.

—Muy bien. Puedes marcharte.

Rosalie sofocó un grito, cubriendo su boca con una mano.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —Emmett podía notar su incredulidad— ¿Ya no soy tu prisionera?

—Ordenaré a mis hombres que ya no impidan que te marches.

Entonces fue Emmett quien se sorprendió, cuando ella se lanzó hacia él y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos.

—¡Oh, gracias! No sabes cuánto significa para mí.

Él sonrió con pesar.

—Puedo imaginármelo.

Ella inclinó la cabeza a un lado y le dirigió una mirada interrogante.

—¿Quieres que me marche?

Emmett se resistió ante el repentino impulso de cerrar los ojos y suplicar clemencia. Nunca conseguiría entender la mente de las mujeres. ¿Acaso no le había dicho ya cuánto deseaba estar con ella?

Deslizó una mano alrededor de su cintura y la apretó con fuerza contra él, mientras saboreaba la embriagadora sensación de aquellas curvas femeninas que lo habían perseguido durante tanto tiempo. Recordaba cada detalle de su exuberante cuerpo desnudo, el roce de sus pezones y de su redondeado trasero en sus manos. Sintió el fuerte tirón de su miembro tenso y duro en su entrepierna.

—Quiero que te quedes —respondió—, pero como mi invitada.

Ella alzó la mirada. La vio vacilar. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Era una idea ridícula pensar que ella querría quedarse con el hombre que la había raptado. Por supuesto diría que no. Pero lo sorprendió.

Rosalie esbozó una tímida y adorable sonrisa que lo hirió en lo más profundo. La felicidad que reflejaban sus ojos lo dejó sin aliento.

—A mí también me gustaría.

La sensación de alivio se añadió a la sensación de deseo. Gimió, incapaz de resistirse al impulso de saborearla. Bajó la cabeza y cubrió la boca de Rosalie con la suya, arrastrándola hacia él con un beso largo y delicado. Un beso, no de castigo ni de posesión, sino para saborearla y honorarla. El aroma a flores que emanaba su cuerpo era embriagador. Sus labios eran increíblemente suaves y cedieron ante la entrega de él; notaba su aterciopelada piel bajo su mano, mientras la urgía a abrir más la boca con sus dedos.

Deslizó la lengua en la boca de ella, al tiempo que una intensa avalancha de emociones embargaba todo su ser, amenazando con estallar. Aquel sabor y aquellas sensaciones se habían vuelto desgarradoramente familiares… e indispensables. La besó con más intensidad, pasando su lengua por las partes más recónditas de su boca y con largas y lánguidas embestidas que surgían de lo más profundo de su alma. La necesitaba de un modo doloroso y aplastante.

Rosalie comenzó a tambalearse entre sus brazos y las piernas comenzaron a fallarle.

Emmett lanzó una maldición y se apartó de ella de golpe. Al ver en sus ojos la sensación de mareo que ella intentaba ocultar, le dijo:

—No te encuentras bien. Deberías estar en la cama.

Antes de que pudiese protestar, la tomó entre sus brazos y comenzó a llevarla escalera arriba. En lugar de discutir, Rosalie descansó la cabeza contra su hombro y suspiró con satisfacción. Un suspiro que le llegó al alma.

La colocó sobre la cama. Solo deseaba tenderse a su lado. La parte más difícil era saber que ella seguramente no lo rechazaría. Cuando se recuperase, sería suya.

Le colocó una almohada bajo la cabeza y se agachó para besarla suavemente en la frente.

—Descansa. Le diré a Sue que pase a ver cómo estás más tarde.

Rosalie asintió, y una expresión de preocupación se reflejó en su rostro.

—Emmett, ¿están Kate y Tanya muy enfadadas conmigo?

Él negó con la cabeza.

—No, pero creo que estaban un poco desilusionadas porque no les dijiste adiós.

—Tenía intención de mandar a buscarlas.

Emmett nunca las habría dejado marchar pero saber que Rosalie se preocupaba de verdad por ellas lo conmovía.

—¿Has reconsiderado la situación de Kate?

—Mi decisión no ha cambiado —dijo frunciendo el ceño— ¿Por qué tendría que cambiar?

A Rosalie le ardían las mejillas.

—Dijiste que yo te importaba. Pensé que quizá habías comprendido que…

—Eso no cambia nada.

Ni para Kate ni para él, pensó Emmett amargamente. El deber era lo primero. Pero Rosalie no lo veía de la misma manera. Pensó que ella no debería extrañarse, dados los escasos lazos que mantenía con su familia.

—Por favor. ¿No podrías al menos reconsiderarlo? ¿Quizá como un gesto de buena voluntad?

Se puso tenso.

—No me pidas que elija entre tú y cumplir con mi deber o hacer lo que considero adecuado como jefe. —Aquello era una advertencia, aunque no estaba seguro de si iba dirigida sí mismo o a ella.

—No lo hago. Todo lo que pido es que lo reconsideres. No creo que hacerlo afecte a tu deber.

Emmett apretó la mandíbula. Le concedería eso, pero ella tendría que concederle algo a cambio.

—De acuerdo, lo reconsideraré. —Sonrió y añadió—Pero con una condición.

Capítulo 12

Algunos días más tarde, Rosalie se estaba arrepintiendo de haber aceptado aquel ofrecimiento del que fuera su secuestrador de quedarse como invitada. Si hubiera dicho que no, cosa debería haber hecho, no se encontraría metida en aquel apuro.

Casi se arrepentía de su decisión… Casi.

Podría culpar al estado de conmoción en el que se encontraba por haber aceptado su invitación, pero eso no sería decir toda la verdad. Debía reconocer que le sorprendió que Emmett se lo pidiera, pero antes de aceptar también había tenido en cuenta algunas cosas.

La verdad era que no había ningún sitio en el que prefiriera estar más que en la vieja fortaleza en ruinas que iba desvaneciéndose a sus espaldas en la distancia. Aunque Emmett la había llevado a su castillo en contra de su voluntad, había tomado cariño a aquel lugar. Algo más que cariño. Con Emmett y sus hermanas, Drimnin era lo más parecido a un hogar desde hacía mucho tiempo; quizá en toda su vida. Nunca había vivido con sus hermanas, y por primera vez se dio cuenta de cuánto lo echaba de menos. Como su madre siempre había sido la señora del castillo, tampoco había tenido nunca la oportunidad de hacer mejoras en un sitio.

Pensó que podía haber regresado a alguna de las propiedades de su primo en Edimburgo o haberse ido con James o con Alistair, pero conociéndolos, podrían obligarla a casarse con quien ellos quisieran. Miró fijamente al atractivo hombre que cabalgaba a su lado, sin prestar atención a la ufana expresión de su rostro. Aunque Emmett quería casarse con ella, no daba ninguna muestra de que la obligaría a hacerlo…, y eso ya era más de lo que podía estar segura que harían sus hermanos. Casarse con él sería un modo de librarse de los planes que sus hermanos tenían para ella, pensó con una sonrisa irónica. Pero Rosalie sabía que el verdadero motivo por el que había aceptado quedarse era que no podía soportar la idea de despedirse de Emmett.

Pero eso era antes de que él la engañara. El muy ruin. Lo miró de nuevo, en esa ocasión prestando atención a la expresión en su rostro.

«Con una condición». Debería habérselo imaginado.

Emmett miraba a Rosalie mientras cabalgaba a su lado, con su rubio cabello brillando como un diamante bajo la luz del sol. El cielo era una inmensa franja de azul infinito que se extendía hasta las colinas que se alzaban en la distancia. Sonrió, sintiéndose más ligero de lo que se había sentido en mucho tiempo.

Era un día perfecto para ir a nadar.

Su acompañante, sin embargo, con una expresión entre el fastidio y el enfado, no compartía su entusiasmo.

—Vamos, muchacha, no estés de mal humor. Lo prometiste. Además, ¿no fuiste tú la que me dijo que podría conseguir más abejas si usaba miel?

Rosalie le devolvió una mirada sarcástica.

—No me parece que hayas entendido el concepto. Hacer chantaje no es usar miel.

Emmett se encogió de hombros sin dar muestras de remordimiento, intentando ocultar su sonrisa.

—No lo habrías aceptado de otro modo. Además, no será tan malo. El agua no es muy profunda y no te soltaré. Yo solía nadar en este lago cuando era un niño. La verdad es que se trata más bien de un pequeño estanque. Es tranquilo y está protegido por una espesa arboleda. Nadie podrá verte.

—Tú sí —dijo ella sin rodeos.

Sí, y Emmett no podía esperar. Solo imaginársela completamente mojada con una fina camisa de hilo hizo que le subiera la temperatura. Enseñarle a nadar tendría sin duda su recompensa.

—Pero yo soy inofensivo —dijo, fingiendo inocencia.

Ella hizo oídos sordos y simplemente resopló en tono de desaprobación.

Cabalgaron unos minutos más y él abordó el tema que le había estado inquietando.

—¿Por qué nunca aprendiste a nadar?

Ella lo miró detenidamente, respiró hondo y le contó la historia de Inveraray cuando era niña. Aquella historia hizo que se le helara la sangre. Rosalie ya había estado a punto de ahogarse en dos ocasiones.

El escalofriante incidente explicaba no solo el hecho de que no supiera nadar. Casi podía imaginarse a aquella niña solitaria, mucho más joven que el resto de sus hermanos, que estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa para que la aceptaran. También vio el precio que había tenido que pagar dejándola aislada del mundo y solo con permiso para observarlo.

—¿Y desde entonces evitas el agua?

Ella asintió.

—Una cosa nada fácil de conseguir en las Highlands, como, estoy segura, puedes apreciar.

Aquello era quedarse corto, sobre todo en las islas, donde vivían sus dos hermanos. Emmett se preguntó si quizá todo aquello tendría algo que ver con el hecho de no querer ir al castillo de Dunvegan en Skye ni tampoco al de Duart en la Isla de Mull.

Emmett recordó algo y frunció el ceño.

—Pero no parecías particularmente nerviosa cuando fuimos en barco a Drimnin. —Y por lo que recordaba, el mar estaba bastante revuelto aquel día.

Su observación pareció ponerla nerviosa. A Emmett le pareció ver un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, pero podían ser los efectos de aquel caluroso día o del enérgico paseo a caballo.

—Imagino que estaba más preocupada por el miedo de haber sido secuestrada.

Él sostuvo su mirada.

—Nunca estuviste en peligro, muchacha.

—No estaba tan segura de eso en aquel momento. —Una delicada sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios—Ni ahora tampoco.

Estaba claro que la perspectiva de aprender a nadar la asustaba de verdad. Quizá si él hubiese sido consciente de las circunstancias, no habría sido tan insistente en su método de persuasión. Pero entonces seguramente ella no habría aceptado. Así que, en ese caso, el fin justificaba los medios.

La muchacha tenía todo el derecho a estar asustada, pero no podía permitir que el miedo la controlase.

—Confía en mí, Rosalie. No consentiré que te suceda nada.

Vio que un ligero escalofrío le recorría los hombros y deseó tenerla más cerca para poder estrecharla entre sus brazos y calmar su miedo.

—Tú no lo entiendes. Ya lo he intentado. De verdad que lo he hecho. Pero algo se apodera de mí cuando estoy en el agua. El pulso se me acelera tanto que noto que el corazón me flaquea. La mente se me pone en blanco. Todo el cuerpo se me pone rígido y la sangre se me hiela. Me sudan las manos, empiezo a sentirme mareada y la cabeza me da vueltas.

Emmett había visto hombres con los mismos síntomas en el campo de batalla. Era una especie de pánico extremo.

—Tu reacción es fácilmente comprensible dadas las circunstancias, pero aferrarte a tus miedos te ha vuelto aún más vulnerable precisamente a lo que te asusta. Yo sé que no eres ninguna cobarde, Rosalie. —Sostuvo su mirada, diciéndole con los ojos que sentía lo que decía—Te diré la verdad, muchacha. Aprender a nadar no te hará invencible. He perdido a demasiados hombres en el agua para afirmar lo contrario, pero te dará la posibilidad de luchar. Y lo creas o no, nadar es un placer.

Rosalie asintió, pero Emmett se dio cuenta de que no estaba convencida.

La arboleda apareció detrás de las colinas como un oasis. Hacía mucho que no había estado allí, y unos inesperados recuerdos de su padre le volvieron a la mente, recordándole la época libre de preocupaciones de su infancia. Su padre lo llevó allí un día de verano, cuando estaban haciendo mejoras en Breacachadh y toda la familia se había trasladado a Morvern. Fue apenas unos años antes de la muerte de su madre; solo un año después murió su padre. Era una época en la que podía cabalgar por los páramos y pasar un largo día de verano nadando en el lago. Parecía el sitio perfecto para enseñar a nadar a Rosalie, porque era el mismo sitio donde había aprendido él. Por supuesto su padre lo había lanzado sin miramientos al agua, diciéndole que se las apañara él solo…, pero Emmett había planeado un método algo más civilizado para Rosalie.

La condujo a través de los árboles hasta el pequeño lago. Era exactamente como lo recordaba: rodeado de rocas recortadas y cubiertas por un arroyo que bajaba desde las montañas y no contaba con más de treinta metros de diámetro. Aquel sitio tenía algo mágico. Sin duda se trataba de un lugar pintoresco, con sus transparentes aguas azules, las negras y escarpadas rocas y el exuberante fondo de color esmeralda; pero se trataba de algo más que eso.

Notó que Rosalie contenía la respiración. Se volvió hacia ella.

—Es precioso. ¿Cómo se llama?

—El Estanque de las Hadas.

Emmett casi esperaba que ella se echara a reír por las supersticiones de los highlanders, que le habían dado aquel nombre al lago. Sin embargo, asintió con la cabeza.

—Le queda bien ese nombre. Me parece que estoy en otro mundo.

Su respuesta le gustó sobremanera. Que reconociera la belleza de sus tierras tenía una extraña importancia, como si por fin estuviera renunciando a sus viejos prejuicios sobre las Highlands. Ella podría ser feliz allí. Se dijo a sí mismo que haría cuanto fuera necesario para conseguirlo.

Después de ayudarla a bajar, se ocupó de los caballos, dándole tiempo para ir acostumbrándose al lugar. Cuando acabó, sacó un trozo de pan, un poco de queso y una botella de clarete de su bolsa, extendió su tartán sobre el suelo y la invitó a sentarse. Ella lo miró nerviosa, pero hizo lo que le decía. Comieron en agradable silencio, escuchando los sonidos de la naturaleza en todo su esplendor. El canto de la alondra, el murmullo del viento entre los árboles y el suave rumor del arroyo sobre las rocas que se deslizaba hasta el lago. Se recostó, apoyado sobre un codo, mirándola, extasiado al ver cómo se le rizaba el cabello en las sienes a causa del calor y cómo el sol calentaba su pálida tez. Rosalie comía con delicadeza y mantenía la botella contra sus labios más tiempo del necesario, delatando así su nerviosismo.

Ya había llegado el momento.

Emmett se puso en pie y le tendió una mano.

—¿Preparada?

Ella alzó la vista, las motas verdes de sus ojos azules como el mar parecían más llamativas que nunca bajo la intensa luz del sol.

—No he acabado de…

Él le dirigió una sonrisa alentadora.

—Retrasarlo más no lo hará más fácil. Vamos. No hay nada que temer. —Miró a su alrededor de un modo expresivo— ¿Qué puede salir mal en un día como este?

Se le ocurrieron varias cosas desagradables, pero en lugar de decírselas, tomó aire y deslizó su mano helada sobre la de él, percibiendo una fuerza inmediata en aquella mano cálida y callosa.

Confiaba en él. No podía negarlo. Confiaba lo suficiente para desafiar al agua y enfrentarse a sus miedos más oscuros.

La ayudó a levantarse y señaló hacia una gran roca junto a la boca del arroyo.

—Puedes ir a cambiarte allí.

Rosalie obedeció, y se aseguró de tomarse su tiempo. Notaba los dedos agarrotados y temblorosos mientras se quitaba el sencillo corsé que se abrochaba por delante y el vestido de lana, los dos tomados prestados de Kate, agradecida porque podía desabrocharlo por los lados y quitárselo por la cabeza. De lo contrario, no podría haberse desvestirse ella sola, y no creía que pudiera soportar el tacto de los dedos de Emmett sobre ella en aquellos momentos. Se sentía tan nerviosa que estaba a punto de echarse a correr. Y no se trataba solo de la perspectiva de tener que meterse en el agua lo que la ponía nerviosa.

Era Emmett.

Algo nuevo y conmovedor había surgido entre ellos. Una calma, una familiaridad…, una intimidad que la llenaba de un profundo sentimiento de satisfacción. Había conseguido que todo cambiara al dejarla libre, al pasar de ser su carcelero a su pretendiente en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, abriendo de ese modo un mundo de posibilidades.

Emmett se aclaró la garganta, impaciente. Mientras estaba pensando que iría a buscarla si se retrasaba más, ella salió de su improvisado vestidor.

Frunció el ceño al verla.

Ella se miró los pantalones y la camisa de hilo que había llevado puestos debajo del vestido, aliviada al ver que tenía un aspecto decoroso. O casi decoroso.

—Seth lo tomó prestado de tu escudero —explicó.

La miró de arriba abajo, deteniéndose en sus pechos apretados contra la estrecha camisa, en sus caderas envueltas en aquellos pantalones de lana que dejaban al descubierto sus pantorrillas y las puntas de los dedos de sus pies descalzos. Rosalie notó la pasión reflejada en la mirada de Emmett durante un instante, antes de que la sofocara con una risita ahogada.

—Estas ropas no parecen las mismas en ti.

El rubor inundó sus mejillas ante el claro tono de admiración en su voz.

Una admiración que ella le devolvió sin reservas. Él se había quitado la camisa y las botas y llevaba solo los pantalones, que le caían por debajo de la cintura, resaltando las marcadas abdominales de su impresionante y musculoso estómago. Una sensación cálida y sensual se apoderó de ella con solo mirarlo. Sabía que no podría acostumbrarse a la visión de su pecho desnudo, al vasto cúmulo de músculos finamente esculpidos, a la impresionante belleza de su cuerpo.

Al darse cuenta de que estaba mirándolo fijamente, desvió la vista hacia el lago.

—Parece tan fría… —dijo Rosalie, frotándose las manos— Quizá deberíamos esperar un rato, hasta que se caliente un poco.

—Hoy es uno de los días más calurosos del año. El agua estará tan tibia como si estuvieras en una bañera —dijo él pacientemente— Todo saldrá bien. —Le tendió una mano—Vamos, muchacha. No lo retrasemos más.

El tono de su voz era firme pero sorprendentemente dulce. Ella podía intentarlo, pero sabía que al final no podría contradecirle. Le dio la mano y le permitió que la condujese hasta la orilla del agua. Los pies le pesaban como si fueran de plomo y cada paso que daba por aquel camino pedregoso su ponía una lucha contra el irresistible impulso de darse la vuelta y echar a correr. Al notar su temor, Emmett le apretó la mano ligeramente para infundirle ánimos.

Demasiado pronto para ella, llegaron a la embarrada orilla. Sin soltarle la mano, Emmett adentró unos pasos en el agua y se volvió hacia ella.

—Respira, muchacha —dijo con dulzura—Poco a poco.

Ella movió la cabeza en señal de negación, sin apenas poder respirar. Era incapaz. El miedo se había apoderado de ella. Era exactamente lo que había descrito poco antes. El pánico la atenazó y no le dejaba moverse.

—No cre-cre-o que-que pueda hacerlo —dijo tartamudeando, mirándolo fuera de sí.

—¿La fierecilla de Holyrood está aceptando una derrota? ¿Es esta la misma niña que escalaba parapetos? —bromeó—¿Qué dirían tus amigos de la corte?

Lo miró con el ceño fruncido ante aquel intento de atacar su orgullo.

—Sé muy bien lo que estás haciendo. No funcionará.

Él se encogió de hombros con fingida inocencia. Aquello era tan poco típico de él que Rosalie casi se echó a reír. Casi. Hasta que miró hacia abajo y vio el agua amenazante a apenas unos centímetros de sus pies.

—No mires al agua. Mírame a mí.

Hizo lo que le mandaba y miró fijamente a la seguridad que le ofrecían sus penetrantes ojos azules. Dios, era increíble. Y tan guapo que sentía mariposas recorriendo su estómago.

La distracción funcionó. El pulso se le calmó y la presión que oprimía su pecho se liberó un poco. Sujetándole las dos manos, Emmett logró con paciencia que se metiera en el lago.

Cuando notó el agua fría en los dedos de los pies, comenzó a jadear y se echó hacia atrás instintivamente.

Él comenzó a decir palabras tranquilizadoras en la musical lengua erse; la confianza que mostraba su mirada y su voz le proporcionaron el valor que ella tanto necesitaba.

Rosalie temblaba mientras iban metiéndose en el lago, o hasta que el agua les llegó a la cintura. La piel le picaba, tenía el vello de los brazos de punta. Estaba helada, aunque no por el agua, que estaba fría pero era agradable, sino a causa del miedo que recorría sus venas.

Emmett notó su angustia y la atrajo hacia su pecho, rodeándola firmemente con sus brazos y dejando que el calor de su cuerpo le quitase el frío de la piel.

—Lo estás haciendo de maravilla, cariño.

A ella no se lo parecía; se sentía como un manojo de nervios. Pero al menos había conseguido llegar hasta allí.

—Ahora voy a meterte un poco más en el agua. ¿Estás preparada?

—¿No es ya lo bastante profundo? —dijo, con una voz claramente temblorosa.

—No vamos a ir hasta lo profundo, pero no puedes aprender a nadar si te quedas así. Te estaré rodeando con mis brazos todo el tiempo, ¿de acuerdo?

Rosalie asintió con la cabeza y Emmett lentamente fue introduciéndose en el agua, con ella entre sus brazos, hasta que se puso de rodillas y el agua le cubrió los hombros. La había colocado de tal manera que la sujetaba por la cintura y su pecho y sus pies flotaban hacia los lados. Rosalie intentó controlar las náuseas cuando los recuerdos comenzaron a adueñarse de ella, recuerdos de una oscuridad asfixiante y del agua llenándole la nariz y la boca.

No podía hacerlo. Tenía que salir de allí.

El pánico la invadió y comenzó a sacudirse frenéticamente, intentando ponerse en pie, pero los brazos de Emmett la sujetaban.

—¡Déjame! —dijo jadeando.

—Chis… —repuso él en voz baja— Te tengo sujeta. Estás a salvo.

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Él no podía entenderlo. Él era como una roca y seguramente no había pasado ni un segundo de miedo en su vida. Era tan humillante que no quería que la viese en aquel estado.

Enterró el rostro en su cálido cuello y se sujetó firmemente a sus hombros. Le temblaba todo el cuerpo, pero él era un sólido amarre al que aferrarse. Emmett se limitó a sujetarla, aliviando su pánico, acariciando suavemente su espalda con una mano. Deslizó la mano por el costado hasta las caderas, hasta las nalgas, tan dolorosamente cerca de su sexo. Sus caricias eran delicadas y hábilmente provocadoras. Dejó de temblar. La siguió acariciando hasta que su cuerpo se relajó y el agua dejó de ser un estanque de plomo, para convertirse en algo más ligero y libre… como una nube. Hasta que el pánico se desvaneció y ella no fue capaz de pensar en otra cosa que no fueran las manos de Emmett sobre su piel.

Estaban muy cerca. Emmett tenía su boca a apenas unos centímetros de la de ella. Rosalie era dolorosamente consciente de sus senos pegados al pecho de él. La tela empapada de su camisa era una barrera insignificante frente a aquella extensión de poderosos músculos.

Su ropa ya no tenía nada de decoroso. No quedaba nada oculto a la vista, y aunque él se esforzaba para que no se sintiera cohibida, ella sabía que él también era muy consciente de su cuerpo.

—¿Mejor? —le murmuró al oído; la calidez de su aliento hizo que volviera a estremecerse.

Ella solo quería disolverse en él. Notaba su cuerpo cálido y lánguido, pero también excitado y ansioso por notar su contacto. ¿Cuál era su intención exactamente? Lo miró. El muy granuja. Pero algo le sirvió de consuelo: si la tensión en su rostro era el reflejo de cómo se sentía, estaba claro que no era indiferente.

—Sí —respondió—mejor. Tu método no es nada convencional, pero es efectivo… —Se acercó más a él y no se sorprendió al comprobar la dureza de su erección golpeándole suavemente contra las nalgas. Dios, él estaba tan excitado como ella— Y peligroso.

Emmett recorrió con sus dedos la curva de su espalda. Una suave caricia cuando lo que ella anhelaba era presión.

—Sí —admitió Emmett— Muy peligroso.

Al darse cuenta de que era mejor acabar con aquel peligroso juego, levantó la mirada hacia él.

—¿Y ahora qué?

La pasión todavía ardía en la mirada de Emmett. Podía ser el destello de una amenaza o de una promesa, no estaba segura.

—Ahora tienes que hacerlo tú sola. Quiero que metas la barbilla en el agua, y que vayas bajando hasta que te llegue a la nariz, manteniendo la boca cerrada. Así podrás respirar por la nariz. Mira. —Le mostró cómo hacerlo.

Ella abrió los ojos de par en par. Quería negarse a hacerlo, pero Emmett tenía razón: nunca aprendería a nadar y siempre sería vulnerable si permitía que el miedo la venciera.

Claro que era mucho más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Lo intentó tres veces, pero cada vez que el agua se le acercaba a la boca, parecía que su cabeza se movía sola.

Él le sujetaba las manos, al tiempo que le murmuraba palabras de ánimo, pero aquello no ayudaba.

Lo miró desesperada.

—No vale la pena. No puedo hacerlo.

Emmett le levantó la barbilla para que le mirara directamente a los ojos.

—Tu miedo no va a desaparecer en un solo día, muchacha. No seas tan dura contigo misma. Ya has hecho muchos progresos.

—¿No te he defraudado? —Se mordió el labio— Ya sé que estás ocupado, y no he resultado ser una alumna muy competente.

Una vaga sonrisa se dibujó en su boca ancha y sensual. Una boca que la provocaba y le dejaba entrever placeres des conocidos.

—Más bien al contrario. Estoy deseando darte más clases. No puedo imaginarme —recorrió la curva de sus caderas con una mano— una alumna más encantadora.

A Rosalie se le encendieron las mejillas.

—Estás disfrutando con esto.

—Cada minuto —admitió abiertamente— ¿Te gustaría intentarlo otra vez?

Acercó su boca apenas unos milímetros. Ella sintió el cálido sabor de su aliento sobre su mejilla. El vello de la nuca se le puso de punta. El pulso se le aceleró, pero no por miedo. Todos sus sentidos se alteraron esperanzados. Estaría dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa si él la besase.

—¿Qué estás pensando? —preguntó ella.

—En otra pequeña distracción.

Su voz profunda le caló hasta los huesos. Comenzó a estremecerse mientras él deslizaba una mano peligrosamente cerca de sus pechos. Podría alargar una mano y acariciarlos con el pulgar.

La estaba volviendo loca tocándola de aquella manera, con aquella sutil provocación. Solamente era capaz de pensar en la boca de él sobre la suya y en sus manos cubriendo su cuerpo hasta aplacar las perversas sensaciones que ardían en este.

—Concéntrate en mi boca.

«Es lo que estoy haciendo. Dios, no puedo pensar en nada más», se dijo. Casi podía saborear la calidez de su aliento. Asintió con la cabeza; su cuerpo palpitaba de pasión.

Emmett cubrió la boca de ella con la suya, y su calor le llegó al corazón como una flecha. La sumergió lentamente en el agua y a continuación volvió a subirla. Durante apenas un momento, pero funcionó.

Dejó de besarla y ella abrió los ojos para mirarlo… con el rostro iluminado de satisfacción.

—¡Lo he conseguido!

Él le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Lo has conseguido. Bien hecho, muchacha. No tardarás mucho en nadar como una _Maighdean na Tuinne_.

Le rodeó el cuello con las manos mientras lo miraba fijamente a aquellos increíbles ojos azules. A ella le encantaba el modo de reflejarse la luz en sus escasos mechones dorados esparcidos entre su cabello castaño.

—No sé cómo agradecértelo —dijo ella en voz baja.

Emmett le bajó las piernas para que se pusiera en pie, de manera que todo su cuerpo estuviese frente al suyo. La fuerza de su deseo se hizo evidente al tener su estómago pegado al de Rosalie. Movió una mano para acariciarle el pecho y una oleada de intensa pasión recorrió el cuerpo de ella. Comenzó a frotarle el pezón con el pulgar y una ráfaga de sensaciones invadió su sexo. Notaba que estaba deshaciéndose solo con su contacto.

—Un beso —dijo él, con su boca casi rozando la de ella—Puedes darme las gracias con un beso.

Pero un beso no sería bastante. No para ella. Su cuerpo ansiaba notar su contacto. Ansiaba su posesión. Le deseaba. Tanto como para aceptar el riesgo, y ella sabía muy bien qué arriesgaba. Pero su virginidad nunca había sido un objeto sagrado para ella. De hecho, solo la convertía en un trofeo nupcial más valioso. La verdad era que haría bien deshaciéndose de su virginidad, pero hasta que conoció al señor de Coll, nunca había deseado tanto a un hombre como para arriesgarse a aceptar las consecuencias.

Al despertar su curiosidad, él ya había hecho añicos su inocencia. Desde aquel día en la habitación de él, cuando acarició su cuerpo hasta casi llevarla al borde de algo trágico y hermoso. Algo que hacía que su cuerpo se agitase cada vez que la tocaba. Algo que tenía que ser satisfecho. Quizá entonces podría empezar a pensar con claridad.

Rosalie no era una persona que permitiera que las consecuencias gobernaran sus actos. Le deseaba y nada le impediría tenerlo. Deseaba la culminación de la proximidad que había sentido en su cama. La intimidad de compartir su cuerpo con ese hombre. Intuía que él le ocultaba algo, que retenía una parte de él. Hacerlo los uniría más y quizá él se confiaría a ella.

Se puso de puntillas y se ofreció con un beso. Como nunca había seducido a un hombre, era el instinto el que la guiaba. Una lenta pasada rozando sus labios, una embestida con la lengua sobre su boca entreabierta, un delicado roce de su mejilla sobre su áspera mandíbula. Apretó su cuerpo contra el de él y de un modo suave y seductor comenzó a frotarse arriba y abajo, presionando sus caderas contra su miembro erecto y restregando los pezones sobre su pecho desnudo; expresando de todas las maneras posibles, excepto con palabras, que le deseaba.

Él se quedó quieto como una estatua, aparentemente como si nada de aquello tuviera efecto sobre él. Pero Rosalie podía notar el furioso latido de su corazón contra el de ella.

Ella se apartó y observó la violenta tormenta que se debatía en su mirada.

—¿Será suficiente con esto?

Vio cómo le latía el pulso en el cuello mientras luchaba para mantener el control.

—Sí —contestó con una voz tensa y áspera—Así está muy bien.

Pero no era bastante para ella. Colocó una mano entre ellos con determinación y comenzó a recorrer las marcadas abdominales con sus dedos, al tiempo que su muñeca rozaba el redondeado glande, que acababa de asomar a través del agua.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Rosalie —dijo él entre dientes.

Pero ella no hizo caso de aquella advertencia y rodeó su pene con una mano, envolviéndolo firmemente con sus dedos. Emmett lanzó una maldición. Ella podía ver la tensión en su cuerpo, la rigidez de sus hombros, los músculos de sus brazos en tensión. Ella era la que poseía el control, y se deleitaba en la exquisita sensación de tener aquella impresionante virilidad entre sus manos. Se sentía osada y a la vez traviesa mientras lo acariciaba. Él dejó que lo explorara, pero era obvio que aquello le estaba pasando factura. Todos los músculos de su cuerpo intentaban contenerse, pero cuando ella comenzó a mover su mano arriba y abajo con más fuerza, perdió el control.

La atrajo hacia él y la besó con toda la pasión que amenazaba con desatarse, introduciéndole la lengua en la boca, reclamándola en el modo más primitivo. Le dio un beso, largo e intenso, con una pasión tan profunda que sugería todos los placeres sensuales que vendrían a continuación.

Se sentía arrastrada hacia el peligroso ardor que amenazaba bajo la superficie de ese hombre. Notaba en él algo similar a lo que ella estaba sintiendo. Lo mismo que la había impulsado a tocarlo con tanto ímpetu. Una sensualidad tan salvaje y básica que esperaba ser desatada. Hacer el amor con Emmett McCarty sería profundo e intenso. Y como las abejas ante la miel, era incapaz de controlar aquella oleada de pasión.

Él puso la boca sobre su cuello y las manos sobre sus pechos. Comenzó a pellizcarle los pezones suavemente, hasta que ella empezó a retorcerse con inocente frustración contra él. La volvía loca el roce áspero de su barba sobre su piel mientras recorría su cuello con la boca. Estaba a punto de explotar. Deseosa por descubrir todo el placer que él tenía guardado para ella.

Desplegó las manos sobre los músculos de su espalda, notando la tensión que esperaba ser liberada. Le temblaban las piernas de puro deseo.

Emmett le desabrochó la camisa y empezó a recorrer sus pechos con la boca. Su piel era tan cálida que cada beso se convertía en una ardiente marca de pasión. Comenzó a rozar un pezón con la lengua, con tanta vehemencia que casi le hizo perder la cabeza. Cuando por fin se lo metió completamente en la boca, un gemido de intenso placer se escapó de los labios de Rosalie. Arqueó la espalda mientras él lo chupaba con fuerza. Lo mordisqueaba. Ella se retorcía sin poder hacer nada salvo apretarse con urgencia contra su pene erecto, frotando su vulva con desesperación.

Él gimió, emitió un sonido profundo y gutural que aventuraba peligro. La sujetaba contra él, haciéndola suya con sus manos y su boca, pero no era suficiente. Ella quería más presión, quería todo. Quería notar su peso sobre su cuerpo y notarlo dentro.

Quería todo lo que él tenía para ofrecer.

Los oídos le retumbaban. El impulso de explotar en su mano era demasiado fuerte. Nunca había estado tan cerca de perder el control y nunca tan excitado como cuando ella tomó su miembro entre las manos y comenzó a frotarlo arriba y abajo de aquel modo tan inocente… y tan perfecto. Mantenía el estómago tenso para intentar no derramarse en sus manos, pero a pesar del esfuerzo, no pudo controlar que se le escaparan algunas gotas.

Quería desnudarla y recorrer cada centímetro de su cuerpo con la boca y con la lengua. Lo estaba volviendo loco con aquellas inocentes caricias, con su ansia y con su ardiente deseo.

Aquel pesado manto de pasión lo envolvía con tanta intensidad que necesitaba toda su fuerza de voluntad para echarse atrás.

Hasta aquel momento no se había dado cuenta de lo lejos que sería capaz de llegar para sentirla unida a él. Pero su sentido del honor, al menos en lo que se refería a ella, era más profundo de lo que se había imaginado. Quizá no había sido capaz de contarle toda la verdad sobre su pacto con Argyll para que se casara con él, pero no estaba dispuesto a seducirla y a despojarla de su virginidad. No hasta que aceptara casarse con él. Solo rezaba para que no tardase mucho en hacerlo. Su cuerpo ardía por todo el deseo acumulado. Lo que sentía en su miembro superaba el límite del dolor.

Consciente de su miedo al agua, la sujetó con firmeza pero la alejó de su cuerpo.

—Tenemos que parar ahora—dijo apretando los dientes—No te arrebataré tu inocencia. No antes de casarnos.

Rosalie tenía los labios rojos e hinchados por los besos y los ojos nublados por la pasión.

—Yo no quiero parar.

El corazón se le detuvo durante un instante; no se atrevía a creer lo que acababa de oír. Estaba dispuesta a casarse con él. Emmett miró aquellos insondables ojos azules.

—¿Sabes lo que estás diciendo? ¿Te entregarías a mí por propia voluntad? Después no digas que te seduje para que consintieras.

Su voz era dura. Se negaba a creerlo hasta que no lo oyera de sus propios labios. Esperaba con los músculos en tensión. Deseaba aquello como no había deseado nada en toda su vida.

—Entiendo las consecuencias. —Dio un paso hacia él y colocó una mano firmemente sobre su pecho—Te deseo.

La sangre le corría con fuerza por las venas y se estremeció al darse cuenta de que ya no tendría que seguir controlándose. Le tomó una mano y se la llevó a la boca. Apretó los labios contra sus dedos mojados.

—No habrá marcha atrás. Si te entregas a mí, lo querré todo de ti.

Un destello de incertidumbre brilló en los ojos de Rosalie, pero asintió.

La euforia lo invadió. La importancia de aquel momento quedaría grabada para siempre en su memoria. Lo que significaba que aquella mujer, hermosa y complicada, se entregase a él. Se le hizo un nudo en el pecho. Se sentía abrumado por la intensa emoción que crecía en su interior.

La estrechó entre sus brazos y la condujo hasta la orilla. Dios, haría que aquello fuera perfecto. Con todo lo que ella le había dado, no podía ofrecerle menos.

Con cuidado, como si fuera el tesoro más preciado del mundo, la tendió sobre el tartán.

Notó su confusión y, ya que estaba claro lo que estaban a punto de hacer, su creciente vergüenza.

Se inclinó sobre ella, la tomó por la barbilla con una mano y la besó dulcemente en los labios.

—No tienes que avergonzarte de lo que vamos a compartir, Rosalie.

Ella asintió con timidez y lo sujetó por el cuello, acercando la boca de Emmett a la suya.

Bebió de ella. Deslizó la lengua en su boca y comenzó a recorrerla lentamente, ahondando en sus recodos más profundos al tiempo que acariciaba con sus dedos la aterciopela da suavidad de su cuello.

Entrelazó su lengua con la de él. Rosalie respondía a sus sensuales embestidas y gemía de placer, destrozando en mil pedazos la intención de Emmett de hacerlo lentamente.

Tenía las manos sobre ella, sobre sus voluptuosos y redondeados pechos, y los apretaba mientras su lengua embestía contra la de ella con un ritmo suave y erótico.

La piel le ardía. Le pellizcaba los pezones, duros y rugosos, y ella se arqueaba contra él, muerta de deseo.

Dejó de besarla, deslizó las manos por debajo de la mojada tela de la camisa y la levantó, dejando expuestos sus pechos, tan perfectos y blancos que lo dejaron sin aliento. Su cintura, lisa y estrecha, contrastaba con las femeninas curvas de sus caderas, que subían y bajaban con el ritmo acelerado de su respiración.

—Dios, qué hermosa eres. —Ella apartó la mirada con timidez, pero él le giró la cara para que volviese a mirarlo—No te escondas de mí, muchacha. He estado esperando mucho tiempo este momento. Esta vez tengo la intención de saborear hasta el último centímetro de tu cuerpo desnudo.

Se inclinó sobre ella y besó delicadamente cada uno de sus rosados pezones. Luego la ayudó a quitarse la camisa por encima de la cabeza. Después comenzó a ocuparse de los pantalones que llevaba. Con destreza, desató el nudo mojado y deslizó las manos por sus caderas. Era tan pequeña que casi podía rodearla completamente con sus manos.

Ella contuvo la respiración mientras él le quitaba lentamente los pantalones de lana mojada.

Lo único que él deseaba era quitarse los pantalones y colocarse desnudo sobre ella. Pero aún no. No quería asustarla.

Contuvo el aliento mientras recorría con la mirada su cuerpo desnudo. El sol la bañaba y su cuerpo irradiaba una calidez dorada. El cabello se le había empezado a secar y brillaba como una corona de oro alrededor de su cabeza. Recorrió su cuerpo con las manos, al tiempo que memorizaba cada centímetro de aquella piel perfecta.

Ella se movió incómoda y las manos de él pasaron de acariciarla de manera irreverente a hacerlo de un modo muy dulce. Acarició sus pechos y hundió su cara entre ellos mientras inhalaba el dulce aroma a flores de su piel.

Ella era tan deliciosamente impaciente, ansiaba tanto el placer, que él sonrió entre dientes y murmuró que tuviera paciencia.

Por fin rodeó uno de sus excitados pezones con su boca y comenzó a chuparlo con fuerza, mientras ella arqueaba la espalda contra él con tanta urgencia que notaba cómo se estremecía de placer bajo sus manos.

Se daba cuenta de que ella estaba muy cerca de deshacerse. Nunca se habría imaginado que respondería con tanta intensidad ni con aquella profunda sensualidad.

Se olvidó de su desesperada ansia y continuó más despacio. Siguió proporcionándole placer hasta llevarla al borde del éxtasis con solo lamerle los pechos.

¿Qué sucedería entonces si la tocaba?

Deslizó una mano por su liso estómago hasta llegar a colocarla sobre su montículo, y ella dejó escapar un grito de placer tan intenso que su enorme miembro erecto la golpeó en la cintura. Su pene estaba tan duro que se apretaba dolorosamente contra la tela mojada de sus pantalones.

Ella presionaba las caderas con fuerza contra él, y él tenía que controlar la salvaje excitación que amenazaba con estallar entre sus piernas. Ansiaba penetrarla hasta el fondo y sentir su húmeda pasión rodeando su miembro como si fuera un guante. Pero, maldita fuera, tenía que controlarse para hacer que ella disfrutase, aunque le fuese la vida en ello. Hundió un dedo en su sexo. Estaba deliciosamente húmeda y receptiva. Volvió a besarla, hundiendo la lengua en su boca mientras su dedo seguía en su sexo. Rosalie se retorcía contra su cuerpo y apretaba los senos contra su pecho desnudo, al tiempo que movía las caderas para alcanzar el frenético compás de él.

Dios, estaba al borde del orgasmo. La estaba matando. Deslizó la lengua sobre su mandíbula, descendió por el cuello hacia su estómago, suavemente aterciopelado, hasta que colocó la cara entre sus piernas.

Estaba sonrojada por la excitación. La recordaría siempre así, pensó, mientras una intensa punzada se le clavaba en el pecho. Nunca la había visto tan hermosa. Era suya.

Lo miró con cautela, sin saber qué iba a hacer, aunque quizá lo intuía.

—¿Qué…?

—Quiero todo de ti, Rosalie —le recordó—. Lo quiero todo de ti. —Sostuvo la mirada mientras comenzaba a saborearla con su lengua. Fue el momento más intensamente erótico de su vida. La miraba a los ojos y veía su sorpresa, la saboreaba con su boca y notaba cómo temblaba su cuerpo con una oleada de placer que humedecía todo su sexo.

Todas las objeciones que había estado a punto de pronunciar se disiparon cuando la sujetó por las nalgas, la subió para acercársela completamente a la boca y le introdujo la lengua hasta lo más profundo.

La oía gemir, la notaba temblar y miraba cómo su cuerpo se entregaba completamente al placer que él le estaba dando. Miraba cómo iba disolviéndose hasta el último rastro de pudor bajo los hábiles movimientos de su boca y de su lengua.

Ella se resistía. No quería sucumbir totalmente. Ni perder el control. Pero él no tenía piedad: la excitaba, la ponía al límite y la forzaba a ir más allá. La animaba a deshacerse en su boca, mientras continuaba recorriendo y mordisqueando su sexo. Entonces por fin lo notó. Las contracciones. Los dulces espasmos de su clímax. Todo su cuerpo se puso tenso mientras la invadía la intensa fuerza de aquella descarga. Gritó, contrayéndose con fuerza contra su boca hambrienta.

Pero no era suficiente. La llevó a un segundo orgasmo, lamiendo su sexo mojado y dulce e introduciéndole los dedos de nuevo, hasta que lo alcanzó casi inmediatamente después del primero.

Ya estaba mojada y excitada, por fin lista para él.

Su miembro estaba a punto de estallar. No sería capaz de esperar mucho más.

Se desabrochó los pantalones y se los quitó con rapidez.

Rosalie pensaba que había muerto y que estaba en el cielo. Dos veces. Nunca se había imaginado algo tan maravilloso. El éxtasis fue desvaneciéndose lentamente y entonces comenzó a ser plenamente consciente del hombre desnudo que tenía a su lado.

Incapaz de poder resistirse, se aventuró a echar una mirada curiosa. Los ojos se le abrieron de par en par mientras lo observaba detenidamente. Se había quitado los pantalones y era mucho más impresionante de lo que ella se había imaginado.

Aunque en realidad no sabía exactamente qué se había imaginado, estaba convencida que no era nada comparado con la realidad. Por supuesto que ella ya sabía que su miembro era grande, pues lo había tocado, pero verlo era diferente. Había algo intrínsecamente hermoso en la evidencia de su deseo, pero amenazador al mismo tiempo. Su valor comenzó a flaquear, porque sabía cuáles eran sus intenciones, pero no estaba segura de cómo podría funcionar. ¿Cómo podría su cuerpo dar cabida a un hombre con semejante tamaño? Visto lo largo y grueso que era su pene, no parecía posible.

—No te preocupes, muchacha. Tu cuerpo se adaptará —dijo, leyendo su mente con una precisión que la asustó—. Te dolerá un momento, pero solo una vez.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, aunque sin creerle del todo.

—Tócame, Rosalie —susurró, con la voz ronca a causa del ansia— Como lo hiciste antes.

Puso la mano entre los dos y recorrió con los dedos sus duros abdominales antes de comenzar a mover la mano sobre su glande.

Él se sacudió como si le hubiera hecho daño y ella comenzó a apartar la mano, pero él movió la cabeza.

—No. Me gusta mucho, muchísimo.

Una sensación cálida la invadió y volvió a tocarlo, pero ya tomando su miembro completamente en su mano. Apenas si podía rodearlo completamente a causa del enorme diámetro. El tacto era impresionante, un tacto suave que recorría toda la longitud de su endurecido miembro. Como un guante de terciopelo rodeando un pilar de acero.

Gimió cuando ella lo tocó. Apretó con fuerza la mandíbula y cerró los ojos mientras ella observaba cómo recorrían su cuerpo todas aquellas sensaciones.

Lo acariciaba con los dedos, deleitándose en cómo cada roce parecía incrementar su placer. Recorrió de arriba abajo su pene con la punta de un dedo y frotó su suave glande con el pulgar, al tiempo que se maravillaba de la gota de liquida que emanaba de él.

Emmett lanzó una maldición y le apartó la mano. Bajó la cabeza para besarla apasionadamente y ella notó que su deseo, su pasión, iban aumentando cuando él volvió a introducirle el dedo.

Rosalie se daba cuenta del trabajo que le estaba costando ir tan despacio. Si su orgasmo llegaba a ser como había sido el de ella, podía imaginarse perfectamente cómo lucharían sus instintos para llegar al más puro placer. Ella se había dejado llevar completamente por el ansia que sentía por él sin importarle nada, salvo las poderosas sensaciones que se agitaban en su interior.

Dios, él había puesto su boca en sus partes más íntimas y había sido maravilloso.

Colocó las manos sobre sus hombros. La sombra de su ancho pecho se proyectaba sobre ella como una señal de posesión. Los músculos de sus brazos y de sus hombros estaban tensos a causa del esfuerzo para contenerse. Ella le recorrió la espalda con las manos, mientras saboreaba el calor de su piel y la dureza de su cuerpo.

Emmett se colocó entre sus piernas y comenzó a penetrarla lentamente. Iba abriéndola con cada centímetro que iba introduciéndole. Era una sensación extraña: sentía cómo la iba estirando y cómo la llenaba y la poseía al mismo tiempo.

El rostro de Emmett estaba rígido. Sostenía la mirada mientras iba deslizándose sin pudor dentro de ella, centímetro a centímetro.

Rosalie empezó a sentir punzadas de dolor. Su cuerpo se puso tenso. Emmett estaba equivocado. No podría hacerlo porque no le cabría.

Quizá aquello no era una buena idea, después de todo.

Él notó sus dudas repentinas.

—Dame solo un minuto, Rosalie. —La miró a los ojos—Confía en mí.

Sus miradas se cruzaron y algo muy intenso se apoderó de ellos. Rosalie asintió, demasiado conmovida para poder hablar. Emmett sostuvo su mirada mientras volvió a hundir su miembro un poco más.

Sintió su corazón atado al de él. La intensidad de aquel momento bloqueó el dolor durante un instante. Por fin, con una última embestida, acabó de penetrarla hasta el fondo… tan hasta el fondo que parecía que le hubiese llegado al corazón.

Se estremeció de dolor y tuvo que contener el impulso de apartarlo. Él se había quedado completamente quieto, dejando que el cuerpo de Rosalie se adaptase a aquella invasión.

Volvió a besarla, con ternura y con un sentimiento tan intenso que todo el dolor se esfumó en un instante.

Y cuando comenzó a moverse dentro de ella, ella únicamente pudo pensar en las deliciosas sensaciones que agitaban todo su cuerpo.

Comenzó a moverse despacio, entrando y saliendo de su cuerpo con un ritmo sensual, permitiendo que ella se deleitase con cada centímetro de su pene. Cada embestida era como una caricia. Le hacía el amor con una ternura desgarradora que era aún más sorprendente teniendo en cuenta que venía de aquel duro y adusto highlander. Nunca habría podido imaginar algo semejante.

Pero en poco tiempo aquello dejó de ser suficiente. Sabía que él estaba conteniéndose, e igual que él, ella también quería todo.

Lo besó con más intensidad, como él le había enseñado a hacer. Se aferró a su espalda mientras rodeaba con las piernas su trasero y levantó las caderas para unirse al ritmo de sus embestidas.

Se deleitaba en el creciente frenesí de sus acometidas, sabiendo que estaba funcionando. Notaba aquellas ásperas manos sobre su cuerpo, las duras callosidades le producían una sensación exquisita cuando apretaba sus pechos. Emmett estaba empezando a perder el sentido. La pasión que sentía por ella lo cegaba completamente.

Era salvaje y absolutamente perfecto.

La embestía cada vez con más fuerza, cada vez más profundamente. La intensidad del momento la estremeció hasta lo más profundo de su alma. Notaba cómo la tensión iba acumulándose en su interior, y sintió una agitación más profunda y poderosa que la que había sentido antes.

Ella comenzó a deshacerse, a romperse en mil pedazos como si fuera de cristal. Y entonces, de un modo increíble, él la siguió. Se hundió completamente dentro de ella con una última embestida y gritó cuando toda la fuerza de su tensión se liberó a través de él y dentro de ella.

Se derrumbó sobre ella. Pero Rosalie estaba tan agotada, y le pesaba tanto el cuerpo, que apenas notó el de Emmett sobre el suyo.

Emmett se apartó a un lado y se quedó tan quieto durante un momento que Rosalie pensó que se había quedado dormido.

Ella no sabía qué decir. Al parecer, sus cuerpos ya lo habían dicho todo.

Él tomó un mechón de su cabello entre sus dedos. De repente Rosalie se sintió cohibida y se sonrojó; se sentía extrañamente vulnerable, no se atrevía a mirarle. No estaba segura de lo que vería en su mirada.

—Nos casaremos en cuanto se lean las amonestaciones.

Capítulo 13

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Rosalie, con una expresión de sorpresa dibujada en su rostro sonrojado.

Emmett se apoyó en un codo para mirarla. Un mechón de cabello le cayó sobre la frente. A Rosalie se le encogió el corazón. Era increíblemente guapo y fuerte. Por una vez su rostro de duras facciones se mostraba relajado, si bien una ligera línea surcaba su frente.

—De nuestro matrimonio, por supuesto. Se sobreentiende.

Al recordar sus palabras, Rosalie se dio cuenta de que quizá él había pensado que ella estaba de acuerdo.

Como no respondió, él añadió:

—La verdad es que ni siquiera he llegado a proponértelo. —Sostuvo su mirada con una intensidad conmovedora; una mirada posesiva pero tierna al mismo tiempo. Una mirada que la dejó sin aliento. Le tomó una mano, se la acercó a la boca y la besó en el dorso—. Rosalie Hale, ¿me concederíais el gran honor de convertiros en mi esposa?

Ella no pudo evitar una espontánea punzada de felicidad. Durante un momento se vio tentada. Había intentado protegerse contra aquello, pero ya no podía seguir negando lo que sentía por ese tosco highlander. No era para nada el tipo de hombre con el que había imaginado casarse; sin embargo, no podía negar su atractivo.

Parecía que él hablaba en serio, pero no todo era lo que parecía; de eso estaba segura. Quería casarse con ella… y ojalá ella pudiera saber el porqué.

Las advertencias de su madre y todo lo que había sucedido con lord King conspiraban para que ella extremase las precauciones.

Tragó con fuerza; de repente tenía la garganta seca.

—Yo… yo, no sé qué decir.

—Un «sí» sería lo apropiado.

Su voz no daba la más ligera muestra de nerviosismo. Rosalie observó su rostro detenidamente; deseaba poder ver lo que pasaba dentro de su cabeza. Parecía estar esperando tranquilamente a que ella le respondiera, pero no estaba tranquilo en absoluto. Estaba tenso, se mantenía muy quieto, aunque quería que ella pensase lo contrario.

—¿Por qué es tan importante para ti el matrimonio?

—Te he despojado de tu virginidad. No creo que tengas ni que preguntarlo.

Pero lo había hecho, y su respuesta resultó dolorosamente decepcionante. No le había dicho nada de su cariño hacia ella, y ciertamente tampoco había hecho la declaración que ella en el fondo esperaba. Por un momento deseó al despreocupado cortesano propenso a los halagos más que al implacable guerrero de las Highlands. No sabía qué se esperaba de él, pero se esperaba más.

Una sonrisa irónica ocultó su decepción.

—No tienes que casarte conmigo por eso.

Él se enfadó y su semblante furioso borró toda la felicidad de hacía apenas unos instantes.

—Mi honor me exige que lo haga.

Honor. Esa palabra le impactó con una fuerza desmesurada.

—¿Eso es todo? —preguntó Rosalie con calma—¿Ese es el único motivo por el que quieres casarte conmigo?

Él cerró los ojos y vaciló un instante más de lo debido.

—Ya te dije que me importas.

Con un dedo acarició su barbilla; era un gesto tranquilizador, pero ella apartó la cabeza.

«No confía en mí —pensó Rosalie— y quizá yo tampoco confío del todo en él». Al menos no lo bastante para arriesgar su futuro y se temía que tampoco para arriesgar su corazón.

Ella sintió que el vínculo que acababan de compartir se desintegraba.

—No —dijo fríamente—, no me casaré contigo.

La incredulidad chocó con la repentina explosión de rabia que apareció en el rostro de Emmett.

—Pero dijiste que lo harías.

Rosalie levantó la barbilla.

—No lo hice. Me preguntaste si entendía las consecuencias. Las entendía y las entiendo.

—Te entregaste a mí. —La dura mirada de sus penetrantes ojos azules hizo que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera—Estás mancillada.

Se sobrecogió. Nunca le había molestado tanto aquel término. Parecía ensuciar todo lo que acababan de compartir.

—No creo que haber perdido mi virginidad sea un impedimento para encontrar marido. En cualquier caso, no me importaría si así fuera.

Un destello de dolor apareció en la mirada de Emmett antes de que la ira lo reprimiera. Los dedos que le acariciaban la barbilla se detuvieron y la sostuvieron con fuerza.

—¿Debo entender que me estabas usando para tus propios fines, Rosalie? —Su voz era aparentemente tranquila, aunque a ella nunca nada le había sonado tan peligroso—Quizá para espantar a tus pretendientes, ¿no es eso?

No podía negar que aquella idea le había cruzado la mente, pero nunca se habría entregado a él solo por ese motivo. Movió la cabeza negándolo.

—Usarte no era mi intención. Al menos estoy segura de que yo no te he utilizado más que tú a mí.

Emmett se quedó completamente inmóvil. Aunque pretendiese disimular su reacción, no lo consiguió.

¿Era su rechazo lo que había herido su orgullo o había algo más? Ella no quería hacerle daño, pero necesitaba estar segura de que sus motivos para querer casarse con ella eran lo que parecían; sin embargo, hasta el momento él no le había ofrecido ninguna garantía. Pero la magia de lo que acababa de ocurrir entre ellos era innegable. Una magia que ella no quería que se desvaneciera por culpa de una sospecha injustificada.

Sujetó la muñeca de la mano que tenía en su rostro y se incorporó para besarlo con ternura en los labios.

—Por favor, no te enfades. No quiero que este malentendido estropee la belleza de lo que acaba de suceder. Tu honor está intacto. Me entregué a ti voluntariamente, comprendiendo muy bien las consecuencias, y volvería a hacerlo si me lo pidieras.

Emmett no podía creérselo. ¿En que estaría pensando Rosalie? No quería tenerla como amante, sino convertirla en su esposa. Arremetió con una cruda réplica que desencadenó la rabia provocada por su negativa.

¿Acaso pensaba que él no era más que un semental, bueno para fornicar pero no lo suficientemente refinado para poder casarse con él? Nunca le había pedido a ninguna mujer que se casase con él. Nunca se había imaginado que lo rechazarían, y mucho menos que le dolería tanto, precisamente después de la experiencia sexual más increíble de toda su vida. Hacerle el amor a Rosalie no se parecía a nada de lo que había experimentado antes. Había sido algo profundo, intenso, poderoso, y que le había cambiado la vida.

Era como si toda su vida hubiera esperado algo que ni si quiera sabía que le faltaba. Y ahora que la había encontrado, no podía dejarla ir. No sin luchar. Era suya, pero ella aún no lo sabía.

Habían hecho el amor. Ella le había entregado su inocencia, así que él tenía todo el derecho a imaginarse que se casaría con él. En circunstancias normales, a ella no le quedaría otra opción. Sin embargo, no estaba seguro de que Alistair la obligara a casarse con él, ni siquiera a pesar de lo que había sucedido. De cualquier manera, tampoco era que él quisiese forzar su matrimonio de aquella manera…, no mientras le quedase una oportunidad para convencerla.

Y esa era precisamente su intención.

Recorrió con un dedo su cuello hasta el voluptuoso pezón de su pecho desnudo. El pezón se endureció inmediatamente. Le había demostrado que, aunque tenían un origen diferente, eran iguales para la única cosa que importaba.

—Nadie podrá hacer que te sientas así.

Rosalie lo miró con recelo, un suave rubor de deseo se fue extendiendo por todo su cuerpo a medida que los dedos de Emmett recorrían el desnudo terciopelo de su estómago, bajaban entre sus piernas y se introducían de nuevo en su sexo. Su sexo estaba mojado y suave, y ella respondió al contacto con un sensual movimiento de caderas.

Era delicioso ver cómo cerraba los ojos y apretaba las piernas contra su mano.

Él volvió a rendirse ante aquella seductora bruma durante un momento, deleitándose en la intensidad de aquella respuesta. Se inclinó sobre ella y la besó intensamente en los labios, al tiempo que retiraba los dedos del interior de su sexo mojado. Su cuerpo, agitado por la repuesta de ella, hizo evidente su protesta.

Sorprendida ante el repentino cese de aquel placer, abrió los ojos.

Pero si él tenía que esperar, ella también tendría que hacerlo.

—Otra vez no, Rosalie. No volveré a hacerte el amor hasta que consientas en convertirte en mi esposa.

Los ojos de Rosalie brillaron de rabia.

—Eso ha sido una maldita trampa.

Él se encogió de hombros, sin llevarle la contraria.

—Me portaré bien contigo en este mismo instante. Basta una palabra y te daré más placer del que eres capaz de soportar.

Rosalie se dio la vuelta, con su largo cabello rubio extendido sobre el tartán de Emmett como un velo de seda dorado. La deseaba tanto que le hacía daño. Su continua oposición, su continuo rechazo, lo consumía. Como también lo hacía que se diera otra posibilidad.

La tomó por la barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo.

—¿Y qué pasaría si estuvieras embarazada? —dijo con una voz aparentemente tranquila— ¿Qué consecuencias tendría?

Dejó escapar un tímido grito de sorpresa. Sin darse cuenta, sus manos cubrieron su estómago desnudo.

—Por lo visto no has tenido en cuenta todas las implicaciones.

—Estoy se-segura de que la-la probabilidad es baja —dijo con voz entrecortada.

—Si estás embarazada, te casarás conmigo, aunque tenga que arrastrarte a la fuerza hasta la puerta de la iglesia. ¿Lo entiendes? —La agresividad de su voz no dejaba lugar a dudas de que estaba convencido de lo que decía.

Con los ojos abiertos de par en par, Rosalie asintió.

Emmett se puso en pie, se vistió, la dejó allí sin siquiera mirarla y fue a preparar los caballos para su regreso. En realidad, prefería no decir ni una palabra más. Seguía condenadamente enfadado por su rechazo.

Pero la rabia no era el único sentimiento que lo consumía por dentro. La reacción de Rosalie cuando estuvo a punto de morir ahogada debería haberle advertido, y ahora que habían hecho el amor… se había implicado demasiado.

No era tan indiferente como debería ante aquella situación; de hecho, no era indiferente en absoluto.

Se pasó la mano por el pelo mientras se preguntaba cómo era posible que un plan tan sencillo se hubiera vuelto tan complicado. Dos meses antes se había preguntado si no habría regateado bastante. Recordaba que pensó que Argyll había cedido demasiado fácilmente…, en ese momento sabía por qué. Rosalie Hale era problemática y él no se había imaginado cuánto. Ni que llegaría a afectarle tanto. Mantener en equilibrio sus sentimientos y su deber no era nada fácil.

Cuando acabó de ocuparse de los caballos, volvió y se la encontró vestida; el tartán estaba doblado y lo que había quedado de la comida guardado. Todos los signos de lo que había sucedido apenas un cuarto de hora antes se habían borrado.

—¿Estás lista? —preguntó.

Ella asintió y lo miró vacilante.

—¿Sigues enfadado?

Aún lo estaba, pero no solo con ella. La situación estaba fuera de control. Equivocadamente, había pensado que cuando hiciesen el amor ella estaría de acuerdo en casarse con él. Había admitido que se preocupaba por ella, pero no era suficiente. Ella quería algo más de él. Más de lo que él podía ofrecerle. Era el jefe, tenía responsabilidades, mucha gente dependía de él.

Con solo mirarla y ver la vulnerabilidad reflejada en su rostro, el corazón se le desgarró… y su conciencia también.

La abrazó y la besó con ternura en los labios hinchados. Se sentía tentado a seguir, pero era demasiado consciente del peligro…, de lo rápido que el fuego que ardía entre ellos podía descontrolarse.

Retiró la boca y miró sus ojos confundidos.

—No soy un hombre que esté acostumbrado a aceptar un no como respuesta, Rosalie. Te lo advierto. Voy a intentar convencerte. —Acercó su boca a la oreja de Rosalie, mordisqueó suavemente su dulce lóbulo y respiró suavemente, saboreando el modo en que ella comenzó a estremecerse contra él—No importa lo que me cueste —susurró. Acercó una mano a sus pechos y comenzó a frotarlos con el pulgar a través de la tela del vestido. Ella empezó a ablandarse ante él, su cuerpo respondía a sus seductoras caricias.

Su miembro se endureció y la pasión inundó su cuerpo. La deseaba, pero no deseaba solo la respuesta que le ofrecía su cuerpo. Quería su corazón. Quería unirla a él para que nada, ni siquiera la verdad, pudiera separarlos.

—No soy un hombre paciente, cariño. No me hagas esperar mucho.

Capítulo 14

La resistencia de Rosalie estaba desmoronándose. Emmett McCarty estaba siendo fiel a sus palabras. Durante los últimos días desde que habían regresado del Estanque de las Hadas, parecía que había convertido en su misión volverla loca de deseo.

Aprovechaba cada oportunidad para tocarla, para ponerse junto a ella, para susurrarle al oído… con su boca dolorosamente cerca, pero nunca lo suficiente.

Merodeando constantemente en la cabeza de Rosalie estaba el recuerdo de todo lo que le había hecho. De aquella pasión que, una vez había sido desatada, quería volar libre. La había besado en la boca, en los pechos, en… Una intensa oleada de calor comenzó a invadir sus mejillas solo con pensarlo. No podía creerse que la hubiese besado allí abajo, pero tampoco podía olvidar la increíble sensación que le provocó. Nunca había sentido tanto placer hasta que la penetró completamente, colmándola, y comenzó a moverse.

Hacía uso de su experiencia, excitándola con la promesa de lo que sería capaz de hacerle. Insinuándole un placer que solo podía imaginarse, pero que ansiaba… con todas sus fuerzas. Decir que Rosalie «estaba al límite» no era suficiente para describir el estado en el que se encontraba. Se sentía como si estuviese paseando, a punto de explotar en cualquier momento.

Su única salvación eran las mañanas que pasaba con Tanya y con Kate en sus clases. Solo entonces él le concedía un respiro respecto a sus seductoras atenciones.

Suspiró porque sabía que su tranquilidad era solo pasajera y estaba a punto de acabarse. Kate y Tanya acababan de abandonar su improvisada aula para ir a cambiarse para la comida mientras Rosalie terminaba de poner orden. Las muchachas habían aceptado sin problemas sus disculpas por haberse marchado sin despedirse de ellas y parecían haber aceptado que intentase huir sin preguntar detalles.

Acababa de colocar en el estante uno de los folios que hacía un momento habían usado-_Canciones y Sonetos_, una recopilación que incluía obras del anterior conde de Surrey y de sir Thomas Wyatt-, cuando un brazo fuerte y bronceado la rodeó por la cintura desde atrás. Notó la presión sutil de aquel cuerpo duro, el calor y aquella fuerza imposible. Aquellos dedos apretaban sus caderas, atrayéndola, amoldando su cuerpo al de él.

Cuando la presionó por detrás de aquella manera, golpeando ligeramente con sus caderas, hizo que Rosalie se preguntara si era posible todo aquello. Borró de su mente aquella imagen. ¿Qué le había hecho?

Como un poderoso imán, la atrajo hacia él. Su tacto, su olor, la calidez de su aliento sobre su cuello. La fuerza de su presencia hacía añicos su determinación. Inundada por la pasión, se fundía en él. Su cuerpo, privado de placer durante los últimos días, tan excitado que se sentía a punto de estallar, se deleitaba en cualquier ocasión para notar su contacto, por muy breve que fuera.

Emmett enterró el rostro en su cabello, besando su cuello con aquellos labios suaves como la seda sobre su piel, hasta que Rosalie comenzó a estremecerse, aunque él no llegó a concederle la fricción que ella ansiaba.

—¿Me has echado de menos? —le susurró al oído.

La calidez de su aliento la estremeció y el vello de la nuca se le erizó. Su acento grave era como lava que se colaba en sus huesos, pero también notaba su tono de burla y quiso maldecirlo, casi tanto como quería hundirse contra él y rogarle que la hiciera suya de nuevo.

—N-no-no —dijo con voz entrecortada.

—Mentirosa. —La soltó y se echó hacia atrás.

A Rosalie le llevó unos instantes recuperar la compostura y lograr que su pulso se regulara antes de darse la vuelta para mirarlo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó—Creía que habías dicho que no estarías. —Para poder recuperarme de toda la excitación de esta mañana, pensó.

Enarcó las cejas divertido, como si supiera exactamente qué estaba pensando ella.

—Sí, me marcho ahora. Solo he venido a recordarte lo de nuestra clase de mañana.

¿Cómo iba a olvidarse ella de otra clase para aprender a nadar? Sonrió con dulzura.

—Lo estoy deseando.

—Yo también.

A ella no se le escapó su pícara insinuación y contuvo una risita; sabía perfectamente lo que él tendría planeado. Pero sus planes acabarían en nada.

—Oh, por cierto —dijo como si nada—He invitado a tus hermanas a venir con nosotros.

Emmett elevó una de las comisuras de sus labios.

—¿Te da miedo estar a solas conmigo, Rosalie?

Ella se puso derecha.

—Por supuesto que no. No seas ridículo.

Emmett se rió entre dientes, sabiendo que estaba mintiendo. A ella le asustaba estar a solas con él. Le asustaba lo que podría llegar a hacer ella si la provocaban. Y él la estaba provocando, y mucho.

Alzó la vista para mirarlo.

—Pensé que a las niñas les gustaría pasar un día lejos de la monotonía del castillo. Será divertido. —Se detuvo—Quizá Garrett podría venir también. —Emmett entrecerró los ojos; adivinó lo que ella se traía entre manos—Prometiste que reconsiderarías tu decisión sobre Kate.

Le dirigió una larga mirada.

—Ya lo he hecho.

—¿Y?

Negó con la cabeza.

—Lo siento, muchacha, pero mi decisión se queda como estaba. La alianza con Stefan Weinberg de Glengarry es demasiado importante.

Rosalie no se preocupó por ocultar su decepción.

—Ya entiendo.

Pero no lo entendía. Él seguía sin comprenderlo. Seguía sin ver que su hermana debía tener una opción. Sin embargo, él solo tenía ojos para el deber.

—¿Y tú qué, Rosalie? ¿Has reconsiderado?

—¿Cómo puedes hablar de nuestro matrimonio cuando tu hermana es tan desgraciada? La estás obligando a un matrimonio que ella no desea.

Dejó caer la insinuación. Nunca podría casarse con un hombre que tuviese tan poca consideración por los deseos de sus hermanas. Aquello se parecía demasiado a lo que le había sucedido a su madre.

Su mirada se endureció casi imperceptiblemente, pero ella ya era capaz de reconocer aquellos pequeños cambios en la expresión de su rostro, que semanas antes le habrían parecido insignificantes.

—No la estoy obligando. Kate entiende que todos tenemos que hacer sacrificios por el bien del clan. ¿Por qué no puedes entenderlo?

Pero no se le debería pedir que hiciera el sacrificio de casarse con quien no quisiera. Rosalie sabía que él tenía razón: Kate lo haría por algún extraño sentido del deber. En eso eran muy diferentes.

—Yo nunca me casaría con un hombre en esa situación.

Se puso tenso.

—Pero no se trata de ti. Se trata de Kate. No es tu guerra, y sin embargo lo has convertido en tu cruzada personal.

Rosalie se enfureció.

—Te equivocas. Solo quiero que Kate tenga la oportunidad de ser feliz. Pensé que lo entenderías.

—Y lo entiendo, Rosalie. Pero los sentimientos de mi hermana no son lo único que importa.

—Pero dijiste que…

—No te prometí que fuera a cambiar de idea, solo que lo reconsideraría. Y lo he hecho.

—Pero…

—No intentes manipularme para lo que tú quieres, Rosalie.

—¿Estás seguro de que no es al revés? —preguntó, refiriéndose al hecho de que él la había seducido.

Una extraña expresión se dibujó en el rostro de Emmett y, no por primera vez, Rosalie se preguntó si habría algo más tras aquella mirada. Examinó su cara, y le habría gustado ser capaz de leerle el pensamiento.

—¿Cuál es el verdadero motivo por el que me trajiste aquí?

Él vaciló.

—Para que tu hermano me devuelva mi castillo.

—¿Y para casarte conmigo?

Parpadeó, fijando su mirada en el rostro de ella.

—Parecía una buena idea.

Su instinto le dijo que había algo más. Era evidente que él estaba escogiendo sus palabras cuidadosamente.

—¿Por qué?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Por muchas razones.

—Por ejemplo.

Su insistencia estaba empezando a molestarle y su enfado era evidente en los tensos músculos de su mandíbula y en las blancas líneas alrededor de su boca.

—¿Qué quieres que diga, Rosalie? Sé cómo te sientes respecto a convertirte en un trofeo nupcial.

Levantó la barbilla.

—Quiero que me digas la verdad. —Podré soportarla. Espero, pensó.

Él sostuvo la mirada.

—Eres hermosa, rica y tienes contactos importantes, y —señaló al amuleto— el símbolo que para mi gente representa el fin de un maleficio que dura ya ochenta años. Sería un imbécil si no quisiera casarme contigo.

Se estremeció. Le había pedido que le dijera la verdad y se la había dicho. Pero ¿por qué tenía que dolerle tanto?

Emmett debió de darse cuenta del dolor que aquellas palabras tan francas habían provocado, porque al instante la estrechó entre sus brazos.

—Solo porque sepa qué valor tienes como esposa no significa que no quiera que seas mía.

Se lo notó en la voz: estaba diciéndole la verdad. Observó su rostro, buscando alguna señal, algo que la guiase en la dirección adecuada.

—¿Y no hay otros motivos?

¿Por qué siempre tenía que presionarle? ¿No podía dejarle tranquilo?

Esa era la pregunta que Emmett no quería contestar. Si se presentaba una buena ocasión para contarle la verdad, era sin duda esa.

Se sentía como si estuviera debatiéndose entre dos opciones opuestas, obligado a elegir entre dos finales indeseables. Podía contar a Rosalie lo de su trato con Argyll y poner en peligro a su hermano y a su clan si se negaba a casarse con él, o podía mentirle y decirle que no había otra razón por la que quisiera casarse con ella, con la esperanza de que aquello la impresionara lo bastante para aceptar su proposición de matrimonio.

Sabía que ella dudaba entre el deseo que sentía y el miedo de que la usaran como a su madre. Si le decía la verdad, sus miedos se confirmarían. Podía imaginarse cómo reaccionaría. La estaba utilizando; para un fin honorable, pero a pesar de todo la estaba utilizando. Y ahora que la conocía, sabía cuánto le dolería. Él le importaba, de eso estaba seguro, pero ¿sería suficiente para que le perdonase por haberla manipulado? Porque ella lo vería de ese modo.

¿A quién estaba engañando? La idea de que tenía alguna opción era ilusoria. Necesitaba la ayuda de Argyll y haría cuanto fuese necesario para conseguirla. Quizá sí que podría recuperar su castillo mediante el asedio y el subterfugio, pero ¿a qué precio? Ya había perdido demasiados hombres, y si luchaba no haría sino enfurecer más a un rey que quería poner fin a todas esas luchas. Pero también estaba su hermano, preso en el castillo de Blackness, la fortaleza impenetrable del rey. Nunca podría garantizar la liberación de su hermano de Blackness sin la influencia de Argyll, e intentar sacarlo de allí a la fuerza sería una misión suicida.

Si al menos hubiera otro modo. Cualquier intento de liberar a Peter tendría que llevarse a cabo mediante ingenio y engaño, y hasta el momento a Emmett no se le había ocurrido ningún plan adecuado, uno que no pusiera en demasiado peligro a más hombres.

También sabía que si le contaba lo del trato con su primo seguramente la perdería. Y eso era algo que no podía arriesgar. En cuanto su hermano estuviera libre, juró que se lo contaría todo.

Era una situación insostenible a la que quería poner fin.

Notaba su mirada atenta como si estuviese esperando una respuesta y aquello no hacía más que aumentar la frustración que sentía ante toda aquella situación.

—¿Por qué insistes en negar lo que hay entre nosotros? —dijo casi enfadado—¿Estás tan preocupada por acabar como tu madre que preferirías acabar sola?

Rosalie se echó hacia atrás como si la hubiera golpeado.

—Claro que no. No sé de qué estás hablando.

Ella empezó a darse la vuelta, pero él la sujetó de un brazo y la atrajo hacia sí. Lo suficientemente cerca para notar los fuertes latidos de su corazón y embriagarse del aroma a flores que la envolvía y lo provocaba. Su cuerpo se puso tenso a causa de la rabia y del deseo.

—¿Sabes qué creo, Rosalie? Creo que tienes miedo. Miedo a arriesgarte. Estás tan asustada de tomar la decisión equivocada que rechazarías a cualquiera que se acercase demasiado a ti. Tus hermanos. Tus hermanas. Yo. Tu vida ha sido tanto una reacción contra la vida de tu madre como lo ha sido de la tuya. Estás demasiado ocupada peleándote con todo el mundo para poder reconocer a los que realmente se preocupan por ti.

Las mejillas le ardían a causa del enfado.

—¿Cómo te atreves? No tienes ningún derecho a…

—Tengo todo el derecho. —Gruñó. Reconocía el tono de furia de su voz, pero maldita fuera, ella lo provocaba y ponía a prueba partes de él que nunca habían sido expuestas—En el mismo momento en que te entregaste a mí, gané ese derecho. ¿Qué más importa aparte del hecho que tú sientas algo por mí y yo por ti? ¿Acaso importa cómo ha ocurrido? ¿O por qué quiero estar contigo, aparte del hecho mismo de que quiero estarlo? —Sabía que estaba intentando convencerse a sí mismo, casi tanto como estaba intentando convencerla a ella, moviéndose precariamente cerca de la verdad.

—A mí me importa —dijo en voz baja, con un brillo en los ojos.

En aquel momento parecía tan orgullosa y vulnerable que deseaba estrecharla entre sus brazos y borrar sus miedos con su boca.

—No debería importarte. Yo nunca te haría daño, muchacha. No intencionadamente. Quiero protegerte. Cuidarte. Ocuparme de ti. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? —Nunca había deseado a ninguna mujer como a ella… tan completamente. En cuerpo y alma.

—No sé qué pensar.

Emmett enterró su cara en la calidez de su sedoso cabello, frotándose contra la suave piel de su cuello, excitado hasta el límite por la erótica sensación de su receptivo cuerpo apretado contra el de él.

—Quizá es que estás pensando demasiado.

Sentía cómo iba rindiéndose, derritiéndose contra él…, deseándolo.

Le hervía la sangre en las venas.

—Tengo que irme —dijo, apartándose a disgusto— A menos que exista una razón para que me quede.

Rosalie abrió los ojos de par en par y movió la cabeza.

—No-no has dicho adónde ibas.

Al recordarlo, se puso rígido. Pensaba contarle exactamente adónde iba y las noticias que le habían llegado de los abusos de su hermano James contra su gente en Coll, pero sin tener pruebas, no estaba seguro de que ella lo creyese. No deseaba más barreras entre ellos.

—Tengo que ocuparme de algunas de mis tierras. Volveré esta noche. Debo marcharme. —Comenzó a alejarse, pero ella lo detuvo poniendo una mano sobre su brazo.

—Emmett.

La miró sorprendido, y contento por la sensación de intimidad al escuchar que sus labios pronunciaban su nombre. De hecho, durante un momento pensó que quizá ella había cambiado de idea.

—No has respondido a mi pregunta.

No, no le había respondido. Ni lo haría. Tomó su barbilla entre las manos y bajó la cara, manteniendo su mirada fija sobre ella, sin desear otra cosa más que besarla y saborearla. Sentir su lengua en su boca, enredándose con la suya.

—Te he dicho todo lo que era importante. Ahora eres tú la que tiene que decidir. Arriesgarte o seguir viviendo en el pasado; depende de ti. —Incapaz de resistirse, la besó dulcemente en los labios, moviendo su boca sobre la de ella con una caricia posesiva. Sentía un primitivo impulso de besarla con más intensidad, pero no podía. Aún no. Levantó la cabeza y vio el deseo reflejado en los ojos de Rosalie—Cuando hayas tomado una decisión, dímelo.

Y sin pronunciar otra palabra, la dejó allí para que considerase el futuro de ambos.

James irrumpió sobre su caballo por las puertas de Breacachadh, más furioso de lo que lo había estado en mucho tiempo… desde la última vez que el señor de Coll lo había vencido.

Desmontó y pasó las riendas al mozo de cuadra que lo estaba esperando. El sudor le corría por la frente bajo el casco de metal y todo el cuerpo le temblaba de rabia.

Había tenido a Emmett McCarty justo delante de sus narices y se le había escapado. Y no lo había hecho solo. Había conseguido fugarse con media docena de hombres y con algunas cabezas de ganado que estaban listas para ser llevadas al mercado.

Eran hombres y ganado que pertenecían a James.

Cuando le llegaron rumores de que el señor de Coll estaba en la isla, James no podía creerse su suerte. Se apresuró para alcanzarlo, pero cuando llegó, la escaramuza se había terminado.

Apenas un puñado de hombres de Coll había conseguido vencer a una veintena de sus guerreros. Apretó los puños con un fuerte deseo de pegar a alguien.

¡Maldito Coll! Se las pagaría. No solo por la pérdida de hombres y por la plata que le habría proporcionado aquel ganado, pues necesitaba a ambos para su guerra contra Weinberg, sino por atreverse a raptar a su valiosa hermana.

Atravesó la puerta que conducía al gran salón, sin hacer caso del barro y de la suciedad que iba dejando sobre las alfombras repartidas sobre el suelo de madera.

¿Dónde estaba esa maldita mujer?

—Sasha —gritó. No estaba de humor para aguantar a sirvientes recalcitrantes. La adusta y anciana criada apareció en la puerta por fin, moviéndose a la velocidad de una vieja tortuga.

—Tráeme mi clarete, y rápido.

—Sí, mí señor.

A pesar de que en apariencia era una respuesta que no implicaba un tono de burla, a James le pareció notar algo. La sangre le retumbaba en los oídos. Estaba harto de sirvientes malhumorados y beligerantes. Tendría que enseñarles respeto. Aprenderían quién era su señor.

Lanzó su _claymore_ al escudero que lo había seguido.

—Límpiala. Si no la afilas bien esta vez, te cortaré tu incompetente mano.

El miedo que vio en la cara del muchacho actuó como un bálsamo para su furia. Mucho mejor así. Si no atendían a razones, tendrían que obedecer a su mano dura. Pero lo harían.

Sasha volvió con su bebida. Dios, sí que estaba sediento. Su boca estaba seca como el desierto. Dio un gran trago y, a punto de atragantarse, escupió todo aquel oscuro líquido al suelo. Miró con los ojos entrecerrados a aquella anciana cabezota.

—¿Cómo te atreves a servirme esta bazofia? Tráeme otra botella. —Su mirada se cruzó con la de la mujer, desafiante. Sujetaba la copa con los dedos muy apretados— Y de paso, busca a tu hija. —Los ojos de la mujer se abrieron de par en par a causa del horror. Él sonrió—¿Cómo se llama? ¿Sulpicia? Me gustaría… hablar con ella.

Por fin había conseguido llamar la atención de la mujer. Esta empezó a mover las manos con ansiedad, como si fueran las alas de un pájaro.

—Lo siento, pero mi hija se ha marchado, mi señor.

—Ve a buscarla y tráemela —dijo con una tranquilidad absoluta— O si lo prefieres, puedes traerme a tu otra hija.

La expresión de desafío se esfumó totalmente, pero el rostro destrozado de la mujer no logró que él se conmoviera en absoluto.

—Pero, mi señor, mi hija solo tiene trece años.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Me da lo mismo. —La miró serio— Prefiero que elijas tú. Pero quiero a alguna de las dos. Si me desobedeces, te pediré a las dos.

Los ojos de la mujer comenzaron a brillar de un modo anormal.

—El diablo os trajo aquí. Sois una maldición. Pero nuestro señor volverá…

—Vigila lo que dices, mujer, o te cortaré la lengua.

La sirvienta le dirigió una mirada asesina antes de marchase para hacer lo que le había pedido. Idiotas, pensó James. No quería seguir oyendo nada sobre maldiciones. Estaba cansado de las estúpidas supersticiones de aquellas gentes. Sabía que le echaban la culpa por la mala cosecha de aquel año, lo cual era ridículo teniendo en cuenta el viento y las lluvias que habían azotado la pequeña isla.

Decían que era la ira de la dama. James se había olvidado de la maldición, hasta que la vieja bruja Beathag, la curandera de Coll, lo mencionó. Y con su madre muerta, él ya sabía quién llevaría el amuleto: Rosalie.

¿Por qué no lo había pensado antes?

Los rumores de que Coll estaba haciendo la corte a la hermana le preocupaban más de lo que deseaba admitirlo Su hermana no lo traicionaría casándose con su enemigo. Pero ¿acaso conocía tan bien a su hermana?

Si Coll se casaba con ella, James sabía que el «final» de la profecía sería un poderoso símbolo contra él, fuera o no una superstición estúpida. Pero era la alianza con Argyll lo que le preocupaba de verdad. No podía permitir bajo ninguna circunstancia que aquel matrimonio se llevara a cabo.

Otra razón más para desear la muerte de Coll. Se sentó en su silla delante del fuego y empezó a urdir planes. La osada incursión de su enemigo le había dado una idea.

Capítulo 15

El grupo que fue al Estanque de las Hadas era mayor de lo que Emmett pretendía; eran Rosalie, sus hermanas, un puñado de sus soldados y él mismo. Llegaron antes del mediodía y pasaron la mayor parte del tiempo comiendo, bebiendo y divirtiéndose en el agua. Quizá no había planeado pasar el día divirtiéndose de aquella manera, pero reconocía que había sido una jornada agradable, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que había sido justo después de su victoria contra James el día anterior.

Aunque estaba contento de haber recuperado a algunos de sus hombres, no podía olvidar el sufrimiento que había visto ni a aquellos a quienes había dejado atrás. La lluvia había destrozado la cosecha y los campos estaban vacíos, pero la gente estaba obligada a entregar lo poco que le quedaba a Duart. Las historias de los abusos que cometía, sobre todo con las mujeres, lo llenaban de ira. Necesitaba hombres para recuperar su castillo y enfrentarse al ejército, más poderoso, de Duart, pero hombres era lo que no tenía. Al menos de momento. Pero los conseguiría. Esperar a que el rey decidiera en su favor ya no era una posibilidad; necesitaba a Alistair Hale y a su ejército. Y eso sería posible gracias a su matrimonio.

Miró a Rosalie, con el agua hasta las rodillas, riendo con Kate y con Tanya, que habían seguido el ejemplo de Rosalie de tomar prestada la ropa de sus hombres. Tanya acababa de salpicar a Seth y el muchacho hacía cuanto podía para no prestarle atención.

Tras la escaramuza del día anterior, Emmett pensó que sería prudente llevar con ellos media docena de soldados, incluido Garrett, aunque estaba empezando a desear no haberlo llevado. Ver el sufrimiento en la cara de su hermana cada vez que miraba a su capitán fue suficiente para convencerse de que había subestimado tremendamente sus sentimientos. La negativa de Garrett de cruzar su mirada con la de Kate, siguiendo las órdenes de su señor, solo empeoraba las cosas. Podía ver un destello de sufrimiento en los ojos de su hermana cada vez, que Garrett esquivaba su mirada.

Maldición, pensó.

—¿Qué pasa? —Rosalie salió del agua y se puso a su lado en la orilla pedregosa. Extremadamente consciente de la camisa mojada que cubría el cuerpo de Rosalie y de su propio pecho desnudo, se obligó a no mirarla más abajo de los hombros.

—Nada. —Se inclinó y recogió su camisa de una roca, sin querer hablar de Kate. Era un tema en el que no podían ponerse de acuerdo. Su madre había criado a Rosalie sin inculcarle el sentido de la obligación ni del deber familiar. Para ella era sencillo, pero para él era complicado por la responsabilidad que tenía hacia su clan—Se hace tarde. Deberíamos marcharnos. —Comenzó a ponerse la camisa, pero Rosalie lo detuvo con un roce. Se estremeció; la presión de sus dedos fríos era como una marca desconcertante sobre su piel.

—¿Qué te ha pasado? —preguntó mientras recorría el borde del cardenal moteado que tenía sobre una costilla—Me di cuenta antes.

Aguantó la respiración mientras ella deslizaba sus dedos hacia su cintura. Un simple roce era suficiente para excitarlo.

—¿Es que te dedicas a examinarme atentamente, Rosalie?

Ella se ruborizó.

—Por supuesto que no. Es difícil no verlo, eso es todo. —Lo miró fijamente a los ojos—Te has peleado.

—No ha sido nada.

—Yo no llamaría a esto nada. Parece que te han dado un golpe bastante fuerte con una espada. ¿No vas a contarme qué ha ocurrido?

Estaba luchando contra uno de los hombres de Duart cuando otro lo sorprendió por detrás. El soldado consiguió asestarle un golpe, pero fue lo último que hizo. Sujetó la muñeca de Rosalie para impedir que siguiera bajando su mano; lo estaba volviendo loco. Ella comenzó a jadear al notar su contacto y él cometió el error de mirar hacia abajo. La camisa se le pegaba a la piel, dejando ver la exuberante forma de sus pechos. Dios, se moría por tocarla. El recuerdo de todo lo que había sucedido en aquella misma orilla era demasiado reciente. Demasiado vívido. La dura evidencia de su excitación creció entre ellos. Era casi imposible estar junto a aquella mujer a la que había hecho el amor apasionadamente, oliendo su perfume y sabiendo cómo era tenerla entre sus brazos, y no poder hacerla suya. Una mujer a la que quería por muchas razones. Había invadido sus sentidos, sus pensamientos, sus sueños.

—Tendrás que dejar de tocarme, cariño, a no ser que quieras acabar lo que has empezado en presencia de este público.

Bajó la vista, y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver en qué condiciones se encontraba. Lo miró durante un largo instante; el peso de su mirada era más erótico que el que podría ofrecerle una ramera.

—¿Y bien?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Entonces llévate a mis hermanas contigo mientras te cambias.

Rosalie comenzó a alejarse, pero se dio la vuelta.

—Emmett, yo…

—¿Sí?

—Lo siento. No era mi intención…

Parecía tan nerviosa que él no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Lo sé. Ahora date prisa. Se hace tarde.

La vio apresurarse para hacer lo que él le había dicho y sintió una cálida oleada extendiéndose por su cuerpo que no tenía nada que ver con el calor de aquel día. Tener a alguien que se preocupara por él le producía una sensación extraña. Podría acostumbrarse a aquello.

Kate y Tanya habían terminado de cambiarse y se habían unido a los hombres, pero Rosalie seguía detrás del agradable refugio que le ofrecía la roca porque necesitaba poner sus pensamientos en orden. Pensamientos que estaban hechos un auténtico lío después de lo que acababa de suceder con Emmett unos minutos antes.

Durante un momento, tan cerca de él, viendo las dimensiones de su excitación, recordando la sensación de tenerlo dentro, ansiando la intimidad de aquellos momentos, había estado a punto de sucumbir. Se había olvidado de todo excepto del ansia que sentía por él.

La magnitud de su propia reacción la había impactado con fuerza. Lo había mirado fijamente, deseándolo, necesitándolo. Y de no haber sido porque él le recordó dónde se encontraban, se temía que habría acabado alargando la mano y tocándolo.

Era como si entre ellos hubiese un fuego preparado para encenderse con una pequeña chispa: un roce, una mirada, una palabra.

¿Qué la estaba reteniendo? ¿Emmett tenía razón? ¿Tenía tanto miedo de acabar como su madre que desperdiciaría aquella oportunidad de ser feliz? No quería pensar que fuera así, sin embargo aquellas palabras le habían hecho más daño del que quería admitir. Se dijo a sí misma que solo estaba siendo precavida, pero ¿y si él tenía razón? ¿Y si estaba imaginándose un engaño donde no lo había?

Suspiró y acabó de abrocharse el vestido por delante. Se echó hacia atrás el cabello mojado y se lo recogió sobre la nuca con un trozo de cinta. Las clases para aprender a nadar la estaban ayudando: había conseguido meterse totalmente en el agua sin dejarse llevar por el pánico…, aunque no habría sido capaz de hacerlo sin Emmett a su lado.

Hizo un atado con sus ropas mojadas y echó un último vistazo para asegurarse de que no se dejaba nada.

Vio que había una de las medias de Tanya en el suelo, se agachó para recogerla y oyó el crujido de una rama detrás de ella. Antes de que le diese tiempo a reaccionar, alguien la agarró por detrás. Una mano sucia le cubrió la boca, ahogando el grito que salió de su garganta.

El miedo se apoderó de ella. Supo enseguida que no era Emmett y que aquello no era ningún juego. Aquel hombre, aunque grande y fuerte, no era tan alto ni tan musculoso. Además olía, no a mirto y a jabón, sino a sudor y a caballo.

La estaba ahogando hundiendo sus dedos fétidos en la suave piel de su boca y de sus mejillas.

Acercó la boca a su oreja.

—No hagas ruido o los mataremos a todos —susurró, mientras la fetidez de su aliento llenaba su nariz, revolviéndole el estómago—Es a ti a quien queremos.

Rosalie apenas podía creérselo: la estaban raptando de nuevo. Se habría echado a reír si no hubiera estado tan aterrada… y si pudiese mover los labios.

El hombre empezó a arrastrarla hacia los árboles. Quería darse la vuelta y pisarle con fuerza un pie como le había hecho a Emmett, pero no se atrevió a arriesgarse. No con Kate y Tanya tan cerca. Rezaba para que estuvieran lo bastante lejos.

—Rosalie, yo…

¡Dios, no! Era Tanya. Se había acercado hasta la roca sin duda para ver por qué se retrasaba tanto. Rosalie intentó desesperadamente avisarla con los ojos, pero era demasiado tarde.

Cuando Tanya comenzó a gritar, Rosalie oyó que el hombre que la sujetaba soltaba una maldición.

—¡Socorro! Oh, Dios mío, Emmett. ¡Socorro! Un hombre ha apresado a Rosalie.

Su captor desistió de arrastrarla y la levantó del suelo, eliminando así la posibilidad de intentar su método preferido para escapar. Sabiendo que los gritos de Tanya habrían alertado al grupo y que ya era demasiado tarde para evitar el peligro a los demás, Rosalie se dio la vuelta y golpeó al hombre.

Este la sujetó con más fuerza, hundiendo los dedos en su mejilla y apretando sin piedad su boca y su nariz, tanto que no la dejaba respirar. Con el otro brazo la agarraba por las costillas. Rosalie dejó de resistirse y a cambio intentó apartar la mano que le cubría la boca para conseguir respirar.

Llegaron a un claro más allá del círculo de árboles, a unos trescientos metros del Estanque de las Hadas, y allí la soltó empujándola hacia otro hombre. Se retorció, jadeando para poder respirar, mientras oía el ruido de una pelea que llegaba del lugar que acababan de dejar. Se le cayó el alma a los pies al darse cuenta de lo que debía de estar pasando.

El otro hombre se acercó a ellos, tirando de un caballo.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó.

—Una niña vio que me la llevaba.

—¿Quiénes sois? —preguntó Rosalie jadeando—. ¿Qué queréis de mí?

—Hemos venido a ayudaros —dijo el hombre del caballo. Tendría unos cuarenta años y un rostro amable y curtido.

—Me llamo Laurent. Vuestro hermano nos ha enviado para que os rescatemos de vuestro secuestrador.

¿Su hermano?

—¿Qué hermano? —preguntó.

El hombre se quedó confundido durante un minuto.

—El McCarty de Duart.

James. El sonido de la pelea era cada vez más fuerte. Se oyó un grito agudo que cortaba la respiración. Rosalie se volvió. Oh, Dios santo, es Tanya, pensó. Intentó moverse hacia el lugar de la lucha, pero el primer captor la retuvo. Por primera vez, lo observó detenidamente. Lo primero que le llamó la atención fue su pelo. Le cubría la mayor parte del rostro, que dejaba a la vista unas cejas pobladas y oscuras, barba y grandes patillas. Sus ojos también eran oscuros, y nada afables.

—Quítame las manos de encima.

El tono de su voz lo sorprendió y la soltó.

—Os pido perdón por Kevin, milady —la interrumpió el otro hombre, Laurent— Pero no queríamos que alertaseis a los demás de nuestra presencia.

—Creo que ya es demasiado tarde para eso.

Rosalie continuaba mirando hacia los árboles. Podía oír los golpes de los hombres que se acercaban. No sabía qué hacer.

Lo único que quería era que nadie saliera herido por su culpa. Unas semanas antes, habría aprovechado aquella oportunidad para escapar, pero ya… ya todo era distinto.

—Tenéis que llamar a vuestros hombres. Ha habido un malentendido. Ya no estoy prisionera. —Dio un paso hacia el lugar de donde venían los ruidos, pero su captor se movió para bloquearla.

—Os han engañado. Coll no es lo que parece…

Pero no consiguió acabar lo que estaba diciendo porque en aquel preciso momento se desató el infierno.

Emmett se había dado cuenta de que algo andaba mal. Hizo una señal a sus hombres para que formaran un círculo y se pusieran en posición solo momentos antes de que comenzara el ataque por el oeste. El sonido del grito de Tanya le heló la sangre. Después se dio cuenta de que alguien había capturado a Rosalie y de que acababan de rodearlos. Reconoció a algunos de los hombres. Sabía que no tardarían mucho en tomar represalias contra su incursión del día anterior, pero se dio cuenta enseguida de que no se trataba solo de eso. Aquello no era solo un ataque, iban en busca de Rosalie. James quería recuperar a su hermana; o mejor dicho, no quería que Emmett la hiciese suya.

Seguramente habían salido de expedición y se habían encontrado con ellos por casualidad. Gracias a Dios había previsto llevar más hombres.

Luchaba como un poseso, con solo dos ideas en la mente: la seguridad de sus hermanas y llegar hasta Rosalie a tiempo.

Repelieron con facilidad el ataque inicial y ordenó inmediatamente a Garrett y a algunos de sus hombres que se encargaran de poner a salvo a sus hermanas llevándolas al castillo. Después reunió al resto de sus hombres y salió en busca de Rosalie. Tenía el corazón encogido porque se daba cuenta de que no sabía si ella querría quedarse o marcharse. Pensar que si tenía la oportunidad podría marcharse lo devoraba por dentro.

Pero no la dejaría marchar sin luchar.

Rosalie nunca se había sentido tan feliz de ver a alguien.

Los hombres salían de los árboles en tropel, con Emmett a la cabeza y al menos cuatro de ellos pisándole los talones, Miró a su alrededor y sus miradas se cruzaron. Rosalie notó su expresión de alivio y se dio cuenta de que había estado preocupado… por ella. Contó al menos una docena de hombres de su hermano y solo tres de Emmett. El único al que conocía por su nombre era Seth. Probablemente había enviado a Garrett y a los otros de vuelta con Kate y con Tanya. Rosalie rezó para que estuvieran a salvo.

Ya había visto a Emmett entrenar con sus hombres, pero nada podría haberla preparado para verlo luchar. Con una mano blandía su _claymore_ con una fuerza y una agilidad increíbles, describiendo un gran arco para contener al asaltante, y usaba la otra para arremeter con su puñal. Era algo brutal y al mismo tiempo elegante e innegablemente impactante. Este era el lado sanguinario que ella siempre había notado que estaba escondido bajo su apariencia.

«Los highlanders son bárbaros, no son más que unos asesinos sanguinarios». Volvió a recordar aquellas palabras de su madre. Si Rosalie no conociese a Emmett, al verlo pelear de aquel modo, habría pensado lo mismo. Pero lo conocía y sabía que aquella mano que era capaz de blandir su _claymore_ para asesinar era también capaz de acariciar con ternura. Que aquellos oscuros ojos azules que podían matar de manera implacable también podían ser compasivos y amables. Sí, era un guerrero extraordinario, pero era muchas otras cosas.

Al darse cuenta del peligro al que Emmett se enfrentaba se le aceleró el corazón. A pesar de que tenía pocas posibilidades, Emmett parecía tener completamente el control, con una tranquilidad que casi asustaba y con un aspecto más peligroso que nunca. Parecía un hombre que se hubiese pasado la vida en el campo de batalla. Y así ha sido, pensó. Pero hasta aquel momento no había comprendido qué significaba aquello o cómo habría sido. Su admiración aumentó aún más. No podía imaginarse qué sería enfrentarse constantemente a la muerte.

Su habilidad era sorprendente. Eliminó a dos de los atacantes con relativa facilidad, abriéndose paso con decisión hacia ella.

Sus oportunidades iban mejorando. La proporción era quizá de ocho a cuatro. Más los dos hombres que la retenían, pensó.

—Venid, milady —dijo Laurent— Este no es un lugar seguro para vos. Tenemos que marcharnos.

—Pero no puedo… —Rosalie vacilaba, mirando a Emmett. No podía dejarle. O mejor dicho, no quería dejarle.

Kevin pareció darse cuenta de su indecisión, porque la empujó hacia Laurent.

—Llévatela, yo me encargaré de Coll. —Sacó su espada de la funda que llevaba en la espalda. Aquella hoja mortífera hizo que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera. Se daba cuenta de que ese hombre era una amenaza.

Laurent intentó llevársela de allí, pero ella logró soltarse con un movimiento brusco. Aunque la brutalidad de la batalla la horrorizaba, no podía alejarse. No mientras Emmett estuviera en peligro. Sentía que el corazón le iba a estallar de miedo mientras el salvaje que la había capturado atacaba a Emmett.

Notaba retumbar en sus huesos la intensidad de los fuertes golpes de los hombres que luchaban. ¿Cómo podían soportar aquello? Incluso el ruido era horrible.

Con el rabillo del ojo vio cómo mataban a uno de los hombres de Emmett. Un sonido ahogado salió de su garganta, y por la furia en la mirada de Emmett supo que él lo había visto también. Embistió con más fuerza contra su oponente, bajando la espada con tanta energía que habría partido a Kevin por la mitad si este no hubiera bloqueado el golpe.

Aunque Kevin no tenía la fuerza ni la destreza de Emmett, era un guerrero hábil y con una agilidad asombrosa para un hombre de su tamaño y de su peso, que eran considerables. Aquella bestia seguía parando golpe tras golpe y parecía no cansarse.

El torso y los brazos de Emmett se tensaban por el esfuerzo; no sabía cuánto tiempo más podría continuar. Aquella lucha incesante sin duda había minado su resistencia, aun que nadie lo diría al mirarlo a la cara. Ni siquiera parecía que le faltase el aliento.

Dirigió la mirada hacia los otros. Se cubrió la boca con una mano. Seth tenía problemas: lo estaban acorralando contra los árboles y no había ningún sitio donde poder moverse. El único soldado de Emmett que quedaba intentó llegar hasta Seth, pero lo estaban atacando tres hombres.

Con sus hombres en peligro, a Emmett se le ocurrió algo. Se movió con fría determinación. No de un modo descontrolado, sino fuerte y decidido. Kevin lo notó también. Intentó mover su espada, pero Emmett casi se la arrancó de la mano retorciéndole la muñeca con fuerza. Un acto por sorpresa era cuanto necesitaba para empezar. Clavó su puñal en el estómago de Kevin y Rosalie apartó la mirada.

Laurent lanzó una maldición. Sin duda, la muerte de su compañero lo puso nervioso. Continuaba dirigiendo miradas furtivas hacia los árboles. Rosalie tuvo la terrible sospecha de que estaban esperando refuerzos. Viendo que el desarrollo de la batalla ante ellos no estaba dando los resultados esperados, con más insistencia que antes Laurent pidió a Rosalie que se marchara de allí. Aunque no era mucho más alto que ella, era enjuto y fuerte.

—Suéltame —dijo Rosalie, apartando su brazo—No me marcharé.

—Perdonad, milady, pero debo insistir en que vengáis conmigo.

La agarró y la empujó a la fuerza hacia el caballo que esperaba. Rosalie quería gritar para pedir a Emmett que la ayudara, pero este había ido a ayudar a Seth y estaba ocupándose de tres de los hombres de su hermano, así que no se atrevió a distraerlo. Sin embargo, usó toda su fuerza para resistirse a Laurent, manteniendo todo el tiempo la mirada clavada en la pelea.

Ahogó un grito al ver que Emmett estaba rodeado. Desviaba un golpe tras otro, pero seguían acorralándolo. Dios, iban a destrozarlo. Al menos Seth estaba aguantando porque uno de los hombres que lo retenía se había vuelto hacia Emmett. El otro soldado de Coll, un hombre que reconoció como uno de los amigos de Seth, intentaba librarse de otros dos, pero tropezó con la raíz de un árbol. Rosalie contuvo la respiración y giró la cabeza, incapaz de mirar cómo uno de los hombres de su hermano le clavaba una daga en el corazón. Supo que estaba muerto cuando los dos hombres con los que había estado luchando se unieron a los otros para enfrentarse a Emmett.

El pánico se apoderó de ella. Emmett estaba luchando contra cinco hombres. No podría contenerlos durante mucho más tiempo, por mejor que estuviera luchando. Sus miedos tardaron poco en hacerse realidad. Ahogó un grito cuando uno de aquellos hombres hizo un gran corte en el brazo de Emmett. La profunda herida que asomaba por debajo de su ropa era horrible. Notó el sabor de la bilis en la garganta al ver cómo la sangre teñía de color carmesí el blanco de su camisa.

Laurent seguía intentando empujarla hacia el caballo, pero ella le pisó en un pie tan fuerte como pudo, tal como le había hecho a Emmett, y consiguió librarse de sus brazos. A continuación salió corriendo hacia Emmett.

En aquel momento se dio cuenta de que nunca había tenido nada tan claro. No quería marcharse con los hombres de su hermano; no quería dejar a Emmett.

Lo amaba.

La intensa atracción del principio se había ido haciendo más fuerte a medida que había ido conociéndolo mejor. Detrás de su apariencia implacable había descubierto a un hombre de una ternura sorprendente. Con él se sentía a salvo, protegida, pero sobre todo, querida. Tras la muerte de su madre se había sentido perdida, y él le había dado un hogar con una familia. Era un jefe de las Highlands, rudo y brutal, pero con un corazón puro y honorable. Un superviviente. Un hombre que había tenido que luchar por lo que era suyo y por su clan no solo con fuerza bruta, sino con ingenio.

Era el primer hombre al que no intimidaba por algún motivo, ya fuese por su riqueza, por su supuesta belleza, por sus contactos o por su presunta obstinación… que para Rosalie era simplemente confianza en sí misma. Emmett se atrevía a desafiarla y no se echaba atrás. Y ella lo respetaba lo bastante para tener en consideración sus advertencias. Admiraba su fortaleza, su tranquilidad bajo presión y su fuerza física.

Lo amaba más de lo que se imaginaba que fuese posible. Ojalá se hubiese dado cuenta antes y no en aquel momento, cuando podría ser demasiado tarde.

Corrió hacia él, pero como lo rodeaban tantos hombres no alcanzaba a verlo.

Lo buscaba frenéticamente a través del círculo de hombres altos e imponentes, en vano. Cuando oyó la respiración pesada de Laurent acercándose a ella, corrió más rápido. Se le enganchó una rama en la mejilla, pero casi no notó el dolor punzante. Uno de los hombres del círculo se desplomó y Rosalie consiguió ver fugazmente a Emmett antes de que el círculo se cerrara de nuevo a su alrededor. La imagen que tuvo de él en aquel momento permanecería con ella para siempre: blandía su espada con una elegancia mortífera, esquivando los golpes que le llegaban en todas direcciones, fuerte y orgulloso, mostrando tanta confianza en sí mismo que parecía que estuviese enfrentándose a un hombre y no a cuatro. No le importaban sus maneras toscas y que no hubiese ido al colegio; estaría orgullosa de tener a aquel hombre a su lado. Estaría orgullosa de llamarle «marido».

Afortunadamente, Seth había conseguido derrotar a su atacante y fue a ayudar a su jefe, enfrentándose al soldado que tenía más cerca. Aunque solo quedaban tres hombres, notó que Emmett estaba cansado porque sus movimientos eran más lentos y penosos. El sudor le caía por la frente y la sangre ya empapaba toda la manga y parte de su pecho. Se dio cuenta de que tenía la herida en el brazo con el que sujetaba la espada y la sangre resbalaba por él hasta empapar su mano.

Haber derrotado a aquellos cinco hombres le estaba pasando factura. Experimentó un fugaz instante de esperanza cuando cayó otro de los soldados que lo rodeaban. En ese momento, paralizada por el horror, no apartó la vista. Sus instintos primitivos por sobrevivir, y por que Emmett sobreviviera, estaban a flor de piel. Sabía que aquello no se acabaría hasta que el último de los hombres cayese.

Lo que ocurrió a continuación pareció suceder a cámara lenta. La espada de Emmett brilló sobre su cabeza mientras frenaba una embestida desde su lado derecho. Movió las manos para detener otra embestida casi simultánea por la izquierda, pero la espada le golpeó con fuerza en la cabeza. Emmett se desplomó sobre el suelo como una roca y Rosalie lanzó un grito.

—¡No! —exclamó. No podía morir.

Al derribar a su enemigo, los dos hombres se quedaron absortos durante un momento y Seth y su atacante dejaron de luchar. Los soldados de James se recuperaron rápidamente y uno de ellos levantó su espada y se preparó para asestar el golpe mortal sobre el cuerpo inmóvil de Emmett. Sin pensárselo, Rosalie se lanzó sobre él.

—¡No! —Miró al hombre con los ojos llenos de lágrimas—No lo toques. —Los miró mientras rodeaba con sus brazos a Emmett, aliviada al comprobar que su corazón seguía latiendo.

Laurent estaba justo detrás de ella.

—Apártese, milady.

Lo fulminó con la mirada.

—No pienso dejarlo.

Seth se había acercado a ellos.

—Milady dice que quiere que la dejen tranquila —intervino.

Los hombres de su hermano no sabían qué hacer. Podía ver la indecisión reflejada en sus caras mientras se debatían ante su sorprendente resistencia.

—Venid, milady. —Uno de ellos intentaba persuadirla—Vuestro hermano solo desea poneros a salvo.

—Decidle que le agradezco su ayuda, pero que me encuentro perfectamente a salvo y contenta donde estoy.

Emmett recuperó la conciencia, pero notaba como si la cabeza le hubiera saltado en mil pedazos. Pero también era plenamente consciente del cuerpo dulcemente suave que sentía contra el suyo.

Cuando oyó las palabras de Rosalie declarando delante de los hombres de su hermano que quería quedarse con él, pensó que el corazón le explotaría como la cabeza. Lo inundó una sensación de alivio, de felicidad y de sorpresa.

—¿Estás segura, muchacha?

Notó su sobresalto y después aquellos hermosos ojos azules lo miraron fijamente. Lo que vio reflejado en ellos respondió a su pregunta, aunque sus palabras también lo confirmaron.

—Nunca había estado tan segura de nada en toda mi vida.

La convicción que mostraba su voz era como una canción de los dioses.

Dirigió su mirada a Seth, quien, al darse cuenta de lo que pretendía Emmett, se colocó entre él y los hombres de James. Sin hacer caso del dolor que sentía en la cabeza y en el brazo, se puso en pie y después ayudó a Rosalie a levantarse. Se dirigió al jefe, un viejo guerrero que ya conocía porque sus caminos ya se habían cruzado en otras ocasiones.

—Ya has oído a la dama, Laurent. No quiere marcharse.

—Tengo órdenes.

Emmett se dio cuenta de que el hombre miraba hacia lo árboles, y sabiendo hacía dónde se dirigían sus pensamientos, dijo:

—Que no vuelvan el resto de tus hombres. —Colocó Rosalie tras él y levantó su espada que, gracias a Dios, seguía sujetando con su mano empapada de sangre—Hoy ya ha habido bastantes muertes. Marchaos ahora o tú serás el siguiente.

—Eres demasiado osado teniendo en cuenta que solo puedes valerte de una mano y que solo cuentas con un hombre para enfrentarte a tres.

Oyó a Seth quejarse indignado, pero lo calmó haciendo un gesto con una mano.

No necesitaría más hombres para acabar con ellos, pero darlo a entender no haría más que obligar a los hombres de Duart a tener que luchar para defender su honor. Así que, en cambio, dijo:

—Sí, pero yo tengo una buena razón para luchar. —Dirigió una mirada a Rosalie que lo explicaba todo— ¿Podrías tú decir lo mismo? —Se detuvo para darles tiempo a reconocer que tenía razón—Volved con vuestro jefe y decidle que la muchacha no acepta su… gentil invitación y que es feliz donde está.

Laurent sostuvo la mirada durante un largo instante antes de dirigirse a Rosalie.

—Si cambiáis de opinión…

—No lo hará —dijo Emmett tajantemente.

Parecía que Laurent quería añadir algo más; sin embargo, hizo un gesto a sus hombres y todos se dirigieron hacia el claro del bosque, donde reunieron a los caballos de los que habían muerto y se alejaron cabalgando.

Pero Emmett sabía que volverían a buscar a los que habían muerto cuando tuviese lugar la batalla que se estaba gestando entre él y James.

Estrechó a Rosalie entre sus brazos antes de que los hombres hubieran desaparecido de su vista. Rosalie sintió como si se hubiera abierto una compuerta y una avalancha de emociones brotase de su cuerpo, y comenzó a agitar sus hombros entre grandes sollozos. Buscó en silencio el consuelo de Emmett y él se lo ofreció. Nunca la había visto llorar, y aquello hizo que se sintiera extrañamente impotente.

Seth se había alejado de ellos para dejarlos a solas y para encargarse de los muertos. Sabía que Garrett llegaría pronto con refuerzos, pero lo que harían sería ayudar a llevar a los muertos a casa. Aunque la vida de un guerrero era siempre muy dura, el dolor ante la pérdida de hombres nunca disminuía. Emmett se tomaba cada muerte como algo personal. Esos hombres serían honrados por su valor y sacrificio.

Rosalie volvió a sollozar. No parecía importarle que la manga de Emmett estuviese manchando su vestido, y él, aunque quisiera, no era capaz de soltarla. El mero hecho de estrecharla entre sus brazos era como un bálsamo para su alma. El fragor de la batalla todavía bramaba en su sangre, pero la calma lo invadió al notar aquel suave cuerpo contra el suyo.

Nunca se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba perdiéndose. Su vida hasta aquel momento no había sido más que una batalla tras otra. Nunca había contado con nadie especial en quien encontrar apoyo. Alguien por quien preocuparse. Alguien a quien… amar.

«La amo», se dijo.

Claro. Eso era lo que sabía desde hacía algún tiempo y no había querido reconocer. Quizá se había dado cuenta de cuánto le dolería si sus sentimientos no se viesen correspondidos. Pero ella quería estar con él. Lo había escuchado con sus propios oídos, pero no acababa de creerse que lo hubiese dicho.

Se consideraba inmune a tales emociones, pero se equivocaba. Con ella todo había sido diferente desde el principio. Ella había sido la primera mujer que le había calado hondo. La única mujer que le había hecho pensar en sus propias necesidades; necesidades que no tenían nada que ver con el deber hacia su clan.

Le encantaba su espíritu y la pizca de rebeldía que la caracterizaba y que siempre le dejaba en la incertidumbre de qué sería lo siguiente que haría. Le encantaba su fuerza y la confianza en sí misma, así como la vulnerabilidad que intentaba esconder. Le encantaba cómo le hacía sentirse.

La tomó por la barbilla y la miró a los ojos llorosos, extraordinariamente azules a causa de las lágrimas.

—¿Qué es esto, muchacha? —preguntó al tiempo que le limpiaba las lágrimas con el pulgar y notaba el arañazo sobre su mejilla— ¿Te ha herido?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No. Es que… —Seguía sollozando y gimoteando—Pensaba que estabas muerto. Cuando vi que la espada te golpeaba la cabeza… —Se estremeció y las lágrimas volvieron a inundar sus ojos.

—¿Y pensar que estaba muerto ha hecho que te pongas tan triste?

Lo golpeó con fuerza en el pecho, con un golpe sorprendentemente fuerte para una joven tan delicada.

—Claro que sí, tontorrón. ¿Cómo puedes pensar que no?

—Quizá tenga algo que ver con tu negativa a casarte conmigo.

Ella se mordió el labio.

—Oh, sí, con eso. No me di cuenta entonces de que…

Se quedó inmóvil, viendo reflejado en su rostro todo el deseo de su corazón, lo que él quería con una intensidad tan desgarradora que le atenazaba el corazón.

—¿No te diste cuenta de qué? —preguntó con prudencia.

Ella deslizó los brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo miró con una emoción tan profunda en su rostro que lo dejó sin aliento. Sus ojos parecían dominar su pequeña cara y el rubor tiñó sus mejillas cuando lo miró vacilante.

—No me di cuenta de que te amo.

Una oleada de felicidad extraordinaria lo invadió. Parecía que el corazón iba a salírsele del pecho. Le resultaba increíble que aquella hermosa y extraordinaria mujer pudiese amarlo. El hecho de que una mujer que gozaba de tantos privilegios y que tenía a sus pies a los hombres más poderosos de Escocia hubiese elegido entregarle su corazón lo llenaba de humildad. Le costaba trabajo encontrar las palabras, pero sabía perfectamente qué tenía que responderle: lo que le dictaba su corazón. Le levantó la barbilla y la miró a sus luminosos ojos azules.

—Y yo te amo a ti, testaruda.

Ella parecía asombrada.

—¿De verdad? Pero ¿por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?

En su boca se dibujó una sonrisa irónica.

—Como esta es una experiencia única para mí, no me di cuenta de que la incontenible irracionalidad que sentía por ti era amor.

Ella sonrió.

—¿Incontenible irracionalidad? Supongo que es un buen modo de expresarlo. Yo tampoco me había dado cuenta… hasta que pensé que podía perderte.

La estrechó con más fuerza, sin prestar atención a la punzada de dolor en su brazo.

—Eso no sucederá nunca.

Apretó la mejilla contra su pecho y suspiró.

—Intenta librarte de mí ahora. Tengo fama de ser un poco testaruda, ¿sabes?

Él se puso tenso de repente; no se atrevía a hacerse ilusiones.

—¿Quiere eso decir que aceptas casarte conmigo?

Rosalie alzó la cabeza y asintió, con una amplia sonrisa que acabó con el rastro de lágrimas que había derramado por él.

—Sí, me casaré contigo, Emmett McCarty.

Alivio, felicidad e incredulidad se mezclaban en aquel momento de pura dicha. Más conmovido por aquel momento de lo que podía creerse, no se atrevía a hablar. En cambio, su boca se fundió con la de Rosalie en un beso largo y ávido. Un beso que expresaba la verdad de su corazón de un modo mucho más elocuente de lo que podrían hacerlo las palabras.

Capítulo 16

«Me ama». Cada vez que lo pensaba, Rosalie creía que el corazón le explotaría; y durante las horas que habían pasado desde el ataque en el Estanque de las Hadas, lo pensaba constantemente.

Tras poner a salvo en el castillo a Tanya y a Kate, Garrett había vuelto con refuerzos… interrumpiendo su beso. Mientras Garrett recogía los cuerpos de los soldados que habían caído en la pelea, Rosalie se encargó de la herida que Emmett tenía en el brazo. La espada le había hecho un corte muy profundo en el hombro que necesitaba sutura, pero hasta que se lo curasen, Rosalie lo limpió y lo vendó con un trozo de tela de hilo que sacó de la camisa destrozada de Emmett. Aunque decía que no le dolía, Rosalie tenía la impresión de que le gustaba que ella estuviera preocupándose tanto por él. Siempre agradecida por tener una excusa para tocarlo, se aprovechó bien de aquella oportunidad para hacerlo.

De hecho, después del terror que había pasado durante el ataque, no quería separarse de él. Quizá Emmett notó la necesidad que tenía de sentir la fuerza de su presencia a su lado, porque le ofreció volver juntos al castillo en su caballo y ella lo aceptó de buena gana. Se deleitaba en la maravillosa sensación que le producían aquellos nuevos sentimientos y en el reconfortante abrazo del hombre al que amaba, y el horror del ataque fue disipándose bajo el poder curativo de la dicha.

Parecía pecado ser tan feliz.

Incluso en aquel momento, cuando estaba preparándose para ir a la cama en su habitación de la torre, no le parecía posible haber tenido aquella fortuna. La fortuna que había esquivado a su madre durante toda su vida, Rosalie la había encontrado en el lugar más inesperado: en los brazos de un jefe de las Highlands que la había raptado. Era irónico cómo resultaban a veces las cosas. La idea de que, de no haber sido por Emmett, podría estar casada con lord King era casi inconcebible. Pensar en lo que no habría llegado a conocer. La maravilla y la magia de saber que ella amaba y de que su amor era correspondido.

Se habría conformado con un matrimonio sin amor por que nunca había pensado que encontraría a un hombre capaz de ver más allá del trofeo nupcial que ella representaba y que la quisiera por lo que era. Había luchado durante tanto tiempo para protegerse de la desdicha de su madre que había levantado barreras alrededor de su corazón, barreras que habían necesitado de un hombre extraordinario como Emmett para ser derribadas. Pero ya se había librado de aquellos miedos y se había entregado completamente a él.

Rosalie nunca hacía nada a medias, y en ese caso no era diferente.

Se miró por última vez en el espejo, se ajustó el nudo de su camisón de seda y apagó la vela de un soplido.

Emmett, extrañamente inquieto, se encontraba delante del fuego que ardía lentamente en su habitación. Dio un trago al _cuirm_, con la esperanza de aliviar la ardiente sensación de su hombro y el creciente sentido de inquietud que se agitaba en su interior. Inquietud que había comenzado cuando volvieron al castillo y se había visto obligado a liberarla. Solo cuando podía estrecharla en un protector abrazo, sentía que nada podría interponerse entre ellos.

Maldita sea, pensó. Caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación intentando consumir parte de aquella energía que lo impacientaba. Todo su cuerpo estaba inquieto, como la calma antes de la tormenta. Generalmente se sentía de aquella manera después de la batalla, como si necesitase una mujer. Y la necesitaba, pero no tenía nada que ver con la pelea del estanque, sino con Rosalie.

Solamente podía pensar en tomarla entre sus brazos y hacerle el amor. La única cosa que le impedía ir en su busca era saber que ella necesitaba descansar después del _shock_ que le había producido ser testigo de su primera batalla. Emmett se dio cuenta de cómo le había afectado cuando la vio reaccionar ante la matanza. Tuvo que recordarse que en unos días ella sería suya para siempre.

El beso de la batalla le había dejado con una sensación de querer más. Apenas un diminuto bocado para un hombre que estaba hambriento. Una parte de él solo quería hacerla suya, tomar posesión y sellar la promesa de su amor del modo más fundamental. Pero otra parte, la parte respetable, sabía que debía esperar hasta contarle toda la historia.

Darse cuenta de que su amor recién descubierto sería puesto a prueba en breve no hacía más que contribuir a su malestar. ¿Se acabaría su amor antes de tener la oportunidad de florecer si ella se enteraba de su pacto con su primo Argyll o sería lo bastante fuerte para resistir el temporal? No se hacía ilusiones: estaba gestándose una tormenta, una que podría ser torrencial.

Ahora que reconocía sus propios sentimientos por lo que eran, sabía exactamente qué podía perder: todo.

Darse cuenta de ello le llevó a hacer una apuesta arriesgada. A cambio de que se casara con Rosalie, Argyll le había prometido ayudarle a recuperar su castillo y a garantizar la liberación de su hermano Peter de la prisión de Blackness. Con la ayuda de los hombres de Alistair quizá no necesitaría a Argyll para lo primero; y si era capaz de encontrar otro modo de sacar a su hermano de Blackness, no lo necesitaría tampoco para lo segundo. Si no existiera aquel trato con Argyll, no habría motivos ocultos para casarse con Rosalie.

Cuando volvió al castillo convocó a los soldados en los que más confiaba de su _luchd-taighe_, pero no para hablar sobre el ataque de James, sino para discutir la posibilidad de sacar a su hermano del castillo de Blackness, la impenetrable fortaleza real que el rey usaba como prisión. Algo que parecía imposible hasta que recibió información interesante.

Peter estaba preso en la torre del mar-acertadamente llamada así porque se encontraba al borde del estuario de Forth-. Aunque su hermano estaba preso en los aposentos de la torre-un privilegio que solo se concedía a los prisioneros de la nobleza-, las puertas de acero y las escaleras extremadamente estrechas los hacían virtualmente inaccesibles.

Sin embargo, no sucedía lo mismo con las ventanas.

Si conseguían introducir una cuerda a escondidas, Peter podría descender por el muro de la torre y subirse a un _birlinn_. El problema era cómo hacerle llegar la cuerda. Aunque contasen con un hombre dentro del castillo, incluso un caballerizo nunca conseguiría burlar a los guardias de la torre.

Aquel plan había estado parado hasta que recibió el último parte y le dieron una información muy importante: en ocasiones los presos recibían la visita de un pastor local.

Era justo lo que necesitaba.

Ya tenía la última parte de su plan. Un puñado de hombres detendría al pastor y «tomarían prestada» su ropa. Uno de sus hombres se haría pasar por el pastor y entraría la cuerda oculta bajo el hábito. Cuando cayese la noche, Peter podría escapar.

Además contaban con el elemento sorpresa a su favor: sir James Sandilands, el guardián del castillo, no se esperaría un intento de rescate. Por razones obvias, no muchos serían tan valientes, o tan imprudentes, para intentarlo.

La parte más difícil era decidir quién iría. Inicialmente Emmett había planeado ir él mismo, pero sus hombres se habían opuesto. Y aunque odiase tener que reconocerlo, sabía que ellos tenían razón. Como jefe, no podía arriesgarse a que lo capturasen; su clan se quedaría sin protección y expuesto a que James lo saquease.

Garrett iría en su lugar, y Brady, uno de los soldados de más edad de Emmett, se haría pasar por el pastor.

Si algo salía mal y necesitaba utilizar la influencia de Argyll con el rey para garantizar la liberación de su hermano, Emmett se imaginaba que las noticias de su intento no llegarían ni al rey ni a Argyll a tiempo para que cambiasen de idea.

Con el plan ya en marcha, el peso de las consecuencias se hacía evidente. Aunque era un plan relativamente sencillo, estaba lleno de riesgos. Riesgos que no asumiría si no fuera porque buscaba una salida al pacto que había acordado con Argyll.

La alternativa se había vuelto insostenible.

Apenas escuchó que llamaban. Estaba de espaldas a la puerta porque continuaba mirando por la ventana al mar oscuro. Sabiendo que sería Sue que pasaba para comprobar si necesitaba algo más, le dijo que entrara.

—Tráeme otra botella de _cuirm_. Eso será todo.

—¿Todavía no estamos casados y ya me estás dando órdenes? Espero que esto no sea un adelanto de lo que me espera.

Al oír su voz se puso tenso, y sus nervios, ya crispados, se pusieron a flor de piel.

Se dio la vuelta con los puños apretados contra el cuerpo, armándose de valor ante la sorpresa de ver al objeto de su deseo materializado frente a él como si fuera un sueño. Pero ninguna fantasía lo habría preparado para ver a la mujer que amaba vestida solo con un camisón de seda de color marfil, con el cabello largo y rubio cayéndole en grandes ondas sobre los hombros, y los delicados pies, descalzos. Maldita fuera, ¿qué quería? ¿Torturarlo?

—¿Qué haces aquí? —La voz le salió más dura de lo que pretendía—Deberías estar en la cama.

Se acercó hacia él mientras el fuego iluminaba su exuberante figura, así que alcanzaba a ver…

Se le detuvo el corazón y todo se quedó completamente inmóvil. Todo. Que Dios lo ayudase, podía ver todo su cuerpo. No llevaba nada debajo de aquella fina seda. La sangre le corría con fuerza por las venas y su cuerpo se puso rígido… todas las partes de su cuerpo.

—No puedo dormir —dijo. Miró hacia la copa medio vacía—Y parece que tú tampoco.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Rosalie?

Continuó acercándose, moviendo las caderas de un modo seductor, hasta colocarse justo delante de él. Lo bastante cerca para que su aroma dulce y femenino inundase sus sentidos y lo volviese loco de deseo.

—Pensaba que sería obvio.

El corazón le latía con fuerza en el pecho. Maldición, claro que era obvio. Estaba entregándose a él… y, Dios, cómo la deseaba.

Rosalie deslizó los brazos alrededor de su cuello y apretó su cuerpo contra el pecho desnudo de Emmett. La suavidad de la seda, sus pechos contra su cuerpo… y el deseo; solo podía pensar en el deseo. La sensación era tan intensa que estuvo a punto de ponerse a gemir. Demonios, ¿por qué no llevaba puesta la camisa? Porque le dolía el brazo. Pero el único dolor que notaba en aquel momento era la agonía de tener que contenerse.

—Pensaba que, como estaremos casados en unos días, quizá preferirías esperar a que fuésemos marido y mujer —dijo Emmett, intentando aferrarse a sus buenas intenciones.

Rosalie frunció el ceño.

—Pero las amonestaciones tardan dos semanas en proclamarse…

—He escrito a tu primo para que nos dispense de las amonestaciones. —A cambio tendrían que pagar una multa en el registro por haber celebrado el matrimonio de un modo irregular.

Enarcó las cejas, claramente divertida.

—Qué rápido.

Él se encogió de hombros, ocultando su asomo de culpabilidad.

—No quería darte la oportunidad de que cambiases de opinión. —Así que si su plan no funcionaba, no esperaría otro día para liberar a su hermano del infierno de Blackness, ni a su gente del sufrimiento de Duart. Con ese fin, añadió—: También he escrito a Alistair.

Sonrió, acurrucada contra él; el duro roce de sus pezones era una auténtica provocación.

—Me siento halagada, pero no hay ningún motivo para apresurarse. No pienso cambiar de opinión. Aunque estoy segura de que mi hermano y mi primo estarán tan ansiosos de verme casada que harán cuanto sea necesario para asegurarse de que se lleva a cabo con rapidez. Me parece que mi primo ha estado bastante molesto conmigo últimamente.

—Apuesto a que por un buen motivo.

Rosalie esbozó una sonrisa traviesa.

—Quizá. —Arrugó la nariz de una manera adorable—No habrá problemas para garantizar que estén de acuerdo, ¿verdad?

A Emmett no se le escapó la ironía de aquella pregunta; aún no había nada decidido.

—He sido muy persuasivo. No pondrán ninguna objeción. —Argyll se encargaría de que Alistair accediese; no había ninguna razón para que no fuese así.

Lo miró mostrando que confiaba en él plenamente. Él tuvo que apartar la vista.

—Ya sé que puedes ser muy convincente. —Acarició con una mano el músculo de su brazo herido, haciendo que una oleada de deseo inundara todo su cuerpo. —¿Les has dicho…?

Sabía a lo que se refería: a que ya no era virgen.

—No lo haré a no ser que sea necesario.

Ella asintió aliviada y continuó acariciándolo. Tocándolo. Sus manos recorrían su cuerpo como si fueran de seda, haciendo que se estremeciera con cada roce.

—Pero imagino que necesitaremos más tiempo para preparar la celebración —supuso Rosalie.

Él apenas podía pensar; todos sus sentidos estaban abrumados por su aroma, su tacto, la sensación que le provocaba.

—No voy esperar más de lo necesario para convertirte en mi esposa. Lo haría hoy mismo si fuera posible, pero como no lo es, nos casaremos el domingo. —Faltaban cuatro días. Podría esperar cuatro malditos días.

Rosalie deslizó una mano sobre su estómago y continuó bajando. Quizá no conseguiría esperar cuatro días.

—Hum. Me parece que eso es esperar demasiado. —Ella recorría con los dedos sus músculos tensos, casi rozando su miembro erecto. Él no podía respirar—Sin un verdadero motivo.

¿Había un motivo? Ninguno en el que pudiera pensar en aquel preciso momento. Lo tenía tan excitado que el deseo pensaba por él. En lo único en que podía pensar era en hacerle el amor hasta que cayesen rendidos por la pasión. Hasta ligarla a él con tanta fuerza que ella ya nunca pudiese negar sus sentimientos. Quizá volver a hacer el amor ayudaría.

Lo miró con una repentina expresión de duda en el rostro. Sabía que estaba confusa ante su aparente negativa, ya que durante los últimos días él había hecho todo lo que estaba en su mano para seducirla. Maldición, él también estaba confuso.

—Sentías lo que me dijiste, ¿verdad?

Suavizó con sus labios las arruguitas de preocupación que aparecieron en el rostro de Rosalie.

—Sí, muchacha, lo sentía. —Y eso era lo que hacía que todo aquello fuese tan difícil.

—¿Me amas?

—Con todo mi corazón.

Los ojos le brillaban.

—Entonces demuéstramelo.

Lo haría, maldita fuera. Esa era una provocación a la que no podía resistirse. Emmett no era un hombre acostumbrado a soltar palabras hermosas para expresar sus emociones, y aunque lo fuese, no había palabras que pudieran expresar lo que sentía en aquellos momentos. Cuando la miró, sintió como si le hubieran concedido el mayor trofeo del reino: su amor. Ella hacía que se sintiera invencible. Quería decirle lo que sentía, pero no sabía por dónde comenzar. No era bueno con las palabras, pero podría demostrárselo.

Le haría el amor hasta que a ella no le quedara ninguna duda.

Era suya.

Deslizó una mano por detrás de su cuello y, mientras saboreaba la calidez y el volumen de su cabello suave y sedoso, acercó la boca de Rosalie a la suya y comenzó a besarla con ansia. Un beso de amor que hacía mucho tiempo le había sido negado. Aquel beso no tenía nada de conmovedor ni de provocador; esa vez la besó de una manera salvaje, pero no era más que un atisbo de la impetuosa pasión que ardía en su interior. Pasión que era en parte abstinencia, miedo, frustración y todo deseo.

Gimió junto a su boca, saboreando la exquisita suavidad de sus labios y de su piel, la sutil fragancia que la envolvía, el dulce sabor de su… Dios, había pasado demasiado tiempo. La besó con más fuerza, atrayéndola hacia él mientras hundía su lengua en los recodos dulces como la miel de su boca. Rosalie se abrió a él, llevándolo más hacia dentro, devolviéndole las embestidas de su lengua. Su respuesta era tan carnal como la de él. Los suaves gemidos que se escapaban de sus labios lo excitaban aún más. Su cuerpo parecía amoldarse al de él, cada curva, cada hendidura, disolviendo todo lo que se interponía entre ellos.

La besó en la boca, en la barbilla, en el cuello, deleitándose en el delicioso sabor de su piel. Pero no era suficiente; quería tenerla desnuda en su cama para devorarla centímetro a centímetro.

La tomó en brazos y la llevó así los pocos pasos que los separaban de la cama, donde la depositó con delicadeza. Entonces, lentamente, le quitó el camisón, deteniéndola cuando intentó cubrirse con la sábana.

—No, deja que te mire. —Quería aferrarse a ese momento para siempre. Quería recordarla como estaba, tendida sobre su cama, preparada para que él la hiciera suya. Era desgarradoramente hermosa; su cabello rubio brillaba a la luz de las velas, su delicada piel marfileña, suave como el alabastro, y sus luminosos ojos azules dominaban su delicado rostro ovalado.

Deslizó los dedos entre su sedoso cabello, extendido sobre la mullida almohada de plumas, y después dibujó con el pulgar sus labios sensuales. Recorrió todo su cuerpo con la mirada y una fugaz oleada de deseo lo golpeó con fuerza. Su cuerpo era increíble. Hecho para dar placer a los hombres, con aquellos redondeados y lujuriosos pechos, de piel pálida, casi transparente, con exquisitos pezones del color de las bayas maduras. Incapaz de resistirse, se inclinó, tomó un pezón en su boca y lo mordisqueó suavemente con sus dientes. Ella gemía de placer, pero él se obligó a soltarla porque aún no había terminado de examinarla.

Su estómago era plano y sus caderas suavemente marcadas. Deslizó una mano sobre su cintura, casi cubriéndola completamente. Y aquel trasero… Movió las manos hasta tocarlo. Se había apretado contra aquellas nalgas suaves muchas veces durante la última semana, así que sabía muy bien lo que era notarlas contra él. Después aplacaría la curiosidad de Rosalie y le enseñaría exactamente cómo se hacía. Cómo podía llenarla desde atrás.

Sus piernas. Diantre, eran infinitas, largas y delgadas, con unas pantorrillas perfectamente esculpidas. Incluso sus pies eran pequeños y delicados, con adorables deditos rosados.

Había visto muchas mujeres desnudas en su vida, pero ninguna le había causado una impresión semejante. Y no se trataba solo de su abrumadora belleza, o de la pasión que sentía por ella, era algo más básico. Algo que llegaba hasta lo más profundo de su ser y que le llenaba el pecho de una calidez increíble. Algo que ni siquiera era consciente de buscar, pero que ya lo había encontrado; y no se imaginaba vivir sin ello. Perderla sería como si lo cortasen por la mitad. ¿Cómo había podido suceder tan rápido sin que ni siquiera se diera cuenta?

—Emmett…

Vio cómo un rubor rosado de vergüenza inundaba su cara. Su espíritu natural y la confianza en sí misma algunas veces le hacían olvidar lo inocente que era realmente.

—Eres tan hermosa que solo mirarte me da placer.

Rosalie dirigió la mirada a su pecho desnudo, la bajó hasta su estómago y luego hasta el enorme bulto que aparecía en sus pantalones.

—Ya lo veo.

Él sonrió.

—Eres una muchacha muy descarada.

Le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Solo contigo.

Un fuerte sentimiento de posesión lo invadió. La inmensidad de lo que ella le ofrecía lo impactó con fuerza.

—Haces que me sienta tan halagado…, _mo ghradh_. —Mi amor.

Alargó una mano y le colocó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja. La felicidad que brillaba en los ojos de Emmett era tan intensa que le dolía el pecho.

—Soy tan dichosa. Te quiero tanto. No puedo creer que tú sientas lo mismo.

—Nunca lo dudes —dijo Emmett con profunda intensidad—Pase lo que pase, Rosalie, nunca pongas en duda lo que siento por ti.

La vehemencia de su voz la asustó. Vio un repentino destello de incertidumbre en su mirada.

—¿Qué puede pasar?

Él maldijo su desacostumbrada muestra de sentimientos.

—Nada. —Le aseguró, y comenzó a desabrochar sus pantalones—Pero después de esta noche, te prometo que no volverás a dudar de mi amor.

Rosalie se estremeció ante la expectativa. La promesa sensual de su voz hizo que la sangre le ardiera de pasión. No tenía ninguna duda de que Emmett sentía cada palabra que decía.

Pero fueron sus ojos los que le llegaron al alma. Ningún hombre la había mirado con semejante grado de intensidad: con pura ansia, una mirada posesiva y reverente, todo al mismo tiempo. Acariciaba con los ojos su desnudez, la hacía sentirse especial, amada, como si ella fuese la mujer más hermosa y más preciosa del mundo.

Cuando entró en la habitación sintió incertidumbre durante un momento ante su reticencia. La verdad era que le parecía encantador que quisiera esperar a estar casados. Sonrió. ¿Quién iba a decirle que su salvaje highlander iba a tener un repentino ataque de decoro?

Pero ella no quería esperar a estar casados. No podía esperar un minuto más. Sus devotas caricias y aquella mirada devoradora habían encendido su pasió n. La sensación de estallar por dentro que él había despertado en ella la última vez que estuvieron juntos le volvió vagamente a la memoria. Notaba una extraña inquietud creciendo en su interior, una apremiante necesidad. Ansiaba el contacto de su boca, de sus manos, y ansiaba notarlo dentro. Quería que cumpliera su promesa.

Su pecho desnudo brillaba como bronce pulido a la luz de las velas. Los músculos de sus brazos y de su estómago estaban tan bien definidos que parecían labrados en roca. Nunca dejaría de impresionarse por su tamaño y por su fuerza. Frunció el ceño al ver la venda en su brazo.

El comenzó a desabrocharse los pantalones, pero ella lo detuvo sujetándolo por la muñeca, al darse cuenta de que quizá habría otra razón para la reticencia que había mostrado aquella noche.

—El brazo. ¿No te duele?

—No, está bien.

—¿Te lo han suturado?

Asintió con la cabeza.

—La curandera me lo curó después de la cena.

—Oh.

La curandera. Se refería a Jessica. Se mordió el labio; sabía que era ridículo pero no pudo evitar la oleada de celos que la invadieron al imaginar que su amante lo había tocado y había admirado el mismo pecho que ella. Emmett le había dicho que la amaba, sí, pero nunca había hecho ninguna promesa de fidelidad. Tampoco esperaba tales promesas, aunque se dio cuenta de que en el fondo le gustaría que se las hiciese. Imaginárselo con otra mujer le desgarraba el corazón. Se juró que haría cualquier cosa para asegurarse de que él nunca desease a nadie que no fuese ella. Pero ¿cómo?

—¿Por qué pones esa cara, cariño?

Rosalie movió la cabeza.

—No es nada. —Dejó de sujetarle la mano por la muñeca, animándolo a continuar.

Él rió y le borró aquel gesto con un beso.

—¿Estás celosa, Rosalie? No tienes motivos para estarlo.

—No estoy celosa.

Emmett sonrió, con aquellos rasgos familiares endiabladamente afilados y marcados entre las sombras.

Rosalie entrecerró los ojos, sin llegar a comprender la expresión de su rostro.

—No es divertido en absoluto. ¿Te gustaría que yo estuviera sola en una habitación con un hombre con el que hubiese compartido momentos íntimos? —La verdad era que sintió placer al ver que los ojos de Emmett se ponían serios.

—Lo mataría. Y como yo soy el único hombre con el que vas a compartir momentos íntimos, la cuestión no se planteará.

—¿Y se aplica lo mismo en vuestro caso, mi señor? Ya te irás dando cuenta de que no voy a ser una esposa que te consienta todo.

Le costó un momento comprender a qué se refería, y entonces se rió.

—Muchacha, tus miedos son infundados. Cuando yo hago una promesa, la cumplo.

Rosalie se quedó inmóvil, sin querer hacerse ilusiones.

—Entonces ¿no vas a tener una amante?

Él le sostuvo la mirada.

—Nunca te deshonraré.

Rosalie pensó que no podía ser más feliz, pero se equivocaba. En aquel momento se sentía como si el mundo estuviese a sus pies y, olvidándose de que estaba completamente desnuda, lanzó los brazos alrededor del cuello de Emmett.

El _shock_ que la recorrió fue como un fuerte rayo. El calor que desprendía su piel borró cualquier pensamiento de su mente, excepto la lasciva sensación de sus senos desnudos contra la sólida fuerza del pecho desnudo de Emmett.

Gimió y se acurrucó contra él, quería fundirse en él frotándose contra su piel suave y cálida.

Volvió a posar su boca sobre la de ella, ardiente y exigente. Rosalie se rindió completamente a aquel decidido ataque, y lo llevó cada vez más hacia dentro. Con las manos abiertas recorría los tensos músculos de su espalda, hundiendo sus dedos a medida que aquel beso se volvía más intenso. Un ansia inexplicable surgió en su interior.

Emmett la recorría con las manos, le apretaba los pechos mientras introducía con violencia la lengua en la boca. Aquel ritmo sensual hacía que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera de puro placer. Su sexo iba humedeciéndose a medida que el deseo iba extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo.

Dejó de besarla en la boca y lentamente se dirigió hasta su pecho, tomándose su tiempo y deleitándose en las sensaciones que sus labios y su lengua provocaban sobre la piel ardiente de Rosalie. Su boca estaba tan caliente y el aire de la noche tan frío que su piel se estremecía al notarlo. Le besó la oreja, el cuello, el hueco de la garganta… hasta que por fin se hundió entre sus pechos, y comenzó a lamerlos y a rozar los suavemente con su barba, al tiempo que seguía excitándola sin piedad con las embestidas de su lengua…, acercándose peligrosamente al pezón, pero sin llegar ni siquiera a rozarlo.

La estaba matando. Sus pezones estaban tan duros que le hacían daño, completamente en tensión por el placer que le provocaba el tacto de su boca. Los recorrió con la lengua mientras el cálido aliento sobre sus senos hizo que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera. Y por fin, cuando pensaba que ya no podría seguir aguantando ni un minuto más, él se metió todo un pecho en la boca y comenzó a chuparlo. Rosalie gimió, arqueándose contra él. La descarga de placer que la atravesó parecía unir la boca de Emmett con su corazón. Hundió los dedos entre las suaves ondas de su cabello y lo atrajo hacia ella. Él siguió chupándola hasta que empezó a retorcerse contra él. Hasta que notó que su sexo comenzaba a temblar entre las piernas de ella.

Se sintió desilusionada durante un momento, cuando abandonó sus pechos y comenzó a recorrer con la lengua su estómago. Pero entonces se acordó de lo que le había hecho la última vez. Se acordó de cómo la había besado en sus partes más íntimas.

Quizá, sabiendo cuáles eran sus intenciones, debería haber protestado. Estaba claro que aquel tipo de beso era extremadamente atrevido, pero era incapaz de resistirse a las ardientes exigencias de su cuerpo. Exigencias que se hacían cada vez más apremiantes a medida que él iba descendiendo por su cuerpo, hasta que su cabeza se detuvo entre sus piernas.

Besó la parte de arriba de sus muslo y ella se estremeció. La recorrió con un dedo, como si estuviera comprobando si ya estaba preparada. Rosalie nunca había estado tan a punto para algo como lo estaba en aquel momento. Estaba mojada y excitada, y solo deseaba notar la presión de la boca de Emmett para calmar su ansia. Era en lo único en que podía pensar. En notar cómo la besaba allí abajo y en cómo deslizaba su lengua dentro de ella y la chupaba. El deseo inundaba su sexo con una intensidad tan salvaje que era incuestionable. Emmett colocó las manos alrededor de sus caderas y la levantó hasta acercársela a la boca.

Rosalie no podía esperar más. Su cuerpo clamaba sus caricias.

Sus miradas se cruzaron cuando él comenzó a recorrer su sexo con la lengua. La sorpresa hizo que comenzase a gritar, al tiempo que intensas oleadas de placer hacían que todo su cuerpo temblase. Volvió a lamerla, ejerciendo un poco más de presión contra su vibrante sexo. Dios, era increíble. Tan cálido y excitante y deliciosamente erótico… Rosalie se fundió completamente cuando una intensa calidez se apoderó de ella.

Él seguía chupándola, deslizando su lengua muy dentro de ella, tanto que pensó que moriría a causa de las sensaciones que iban creciendo en su interior. Hasta que los temblores se convirtieron en auténticos espasmos. Hasta que toda la tensión acumulada en su interior comenzó a desmoronarse. La fuerza de su clímax fue tan intensa que gritó y levantó las caderas para disolverse en su boca. Él la sujetó en aquella postura, sacando hasta la última gota de placer de su interior. Solo después la soltó.

Rosalie estaba completamente agotada; tenía el cuerpo caliente y pesado, como si estuviera a punto de caer en un profundo sueño. Pero sabía que aquello solo era el principio. Emmett se había puesto de rodillas y había comenzado a desabrocharse otra vez los pantalones cuando ella lo detuvo.

—Déjame hacerlo a mí. —Rosalie necesitaba tocarlo y sentir el poder absoluto bajo sus manos.

Él apartó las manos. El calor que desprendía su mirada hizo que sintiera de nuevo ese cálido cosquilleo interior.

Se incorporó y dejó que su mirada recorriera aquel pecho tan poderosamente esculpido que se levantaba ante ella: el cuerpo de un guerrero. Aquellos hombros anchos, los brazos musculosos por todos esos años blandiendo la _claymore_, las cicatrices que salpicaban su torso eran prueba de todas las batallas que había luchado… y ganado. Nunca se habría imaginado sentirse tan atraída por algo tan rotundamente físico. Pero no podía negar la respuesta primordial ante aquel musculoso cuerpo ni el cálido estremecimiento que le producía la expectación. Sin embargo toda aquella atracción física no era nada comparada con el amor que sentía por aquel hombre.

Recorrió con los dedos los duros abdominales mientras notaba cómo se iba poniendo más tenso a medida que ella se iba acercando a su miembro, que luchaba por escapar de la reclusión de sus pantalones de piel. Lentamente, provocándolo, comenzó a desabrochárselos, dejando que sus manos fueran rozando su cuerpo, como si se entretuvieran para poder moldearlo. Emmett contenía la respiración mientras ella seguía excitándolo. Ya completamente desabrochados, los pantalones cayeron hasta más abajo de su cintura, dejando al descubierto la inmensidad de su deseo.

Si no lo supiera fehacientemente, habría pensado que era imposible que cupiese dentro de ella. Recorrió con un dedo toda la longitud de su pene, sorprendida por la suavidad de la piel que cubría aquella dureza de acero. Él gemía mientras ella seguía explorándolo, recorriendo todos los pliegues y rozando su grueso glande con el dedo pulgar, notando su impaciencia. Por fin, lo rodeó completamente con la mano. Su miembro iba endureciéndose a medida que ella movía su mano arriba y abajo con fuerza, tal como él le había enseñado, aumentando la velocidad gradualmente a medida que notaba cómo iba acumulándose la pasión dentro de él. Podía sentir la pulsación de su miembro bajo sus dedos y la fuerza de su deseo luchando para liberarse.

Su rostro estaba tenso y sus ojos eran más penetrantes que nunca a causa de la creciente pasión. Parecía increíblemente impetuoso y ni pizca de peligroso, y sabía que todo era por ella; todo aquel frenético deseo que no podía controlar era por ella. A Rosalie le encantaba poder proporcionarle semejante placer, del mismo modo que él a ella.

Sus bocas estaban a la misma altura y a ella se le ocurrió una idea. Una idea que le daba demasiada vergüenza decir en voz alta, pero la necesidad de conservarlo y de que nunca pensase en desear a otra mujer le proporcionó el coraje suficiente para ser descarada.

Él la observaba con la mandíbula apretada con fuerza como si supiera qué estaba pensando.

Se humedeció los labios.

—¿Puedo…? —No sabía por qué no podía articular palabra. Lo miró por debajo de sus pestañas y vio un repentino destello en sus ojos— ¿Podría…?

—Dios, sí —respondió con voz áspera.

Ella se inclinó y colocó la boca sobre su pene con indecisión.

La reacción de Emmett fue instantánea. La oleada de pasión que lo invadió fue tan ardiente e intensa como el acero fundido. Nunca había notado semejante oleada de placer. Un placer tan intenso que penetraba en todas las partes de su cuerpo. Las rodillas estuvieron a punto de fallarle cuando notó sus labios suaves y húmedos sobre su glande. Se estremeció contra ella, con una presión casi insoportable. La sangre le latía en los oídos y apenas era capaz de pensar.

Se suponía que no debería ser de aquella manera. Él quería que esa noche fuera para ella, para poder mostrarle cuán profundo era el amor que sentía por ella. Pero Rosalie lo había cogido completamente por sorpresa. Su instinto insinuaba una sensualidad que, una vez desatada, rivalizaría con la suya. Se había dado cuenta de que ella sería ardiente y aventurera, pero no se había imaginado que lo fuese tan rápido. El destello de osadía, el fuego que admiraba de su personalidad podía ser la clave para su entrega total.

Ella sabía que ya lo tenía rendido a sus pies.

Al principio estaba indecisa. A Emmett le costó hasta la última gota de su fuerza no guiar su cálida y tentadora boca sobre su miembro. Ella dejó que sus suaves labios recorriesen su sexo de arriba abajo en toda su longitud, chupándolo con una única pasada.

La observaba con los ojos entrecerrados. Sus rubios cabellos brillaban a la luz de las velas y sus largas pestañas batían contra sus pálidas mejillas. Pero fue la visión de aquella boca sensual alrededor de su pene la que le llenó el corazón de una sensación extraña. Estaba dispuesta a hacerle todo aquello. Ninguna mujer le había provocado una emoción ni un placer semejantes.

Su cuerpo iba acumulando la tensión provocada por el deseo que ella estimulaba con sus inocentes caricias. Únicamente podía pensar en estar dentro de la cálida caverna de su boca.

Lo rodeó con la lengua y una nueva oleada de deseo le golpeó con fuerza. Se le escapó una gotita; el placer era demasiado intenso e imposible de controlar. Pero nada lo había preparado para verla sacar la lengua y lamer aquella gota que salía de su pene.

Gimió y, sin poder seguir aguantando aquello, guió la boca de Rosalie sobre su miembro.

Su mente se quedó en blanco, mientras se precipitaba en el abismo de aquella boca húmeda y caliente que lo rodeaba, cada vez más dentro. Mantenía su cuerpo en tensión, controlándose para no comenzar a embestir, dando tiempo a Rosalie a adaptarse al tamaño de su pene en su boca.

Su confusión se despejó cuando ella levantó la cabeza, pero aquello duró apenas un momentos.

—Dime qué tengo que hacer.

El corazón empezó a latirle con fuerza. Sus músculos, que mantenía tensos para controlarse, comenzaban a dolerle. Le costó unos instantes conseguir que le salieran las palabras.

—Chúpame con la boca del mismo modo que lo haces con la mano.

Ella se colocó más cerca y colocó sus manos instintivamente en su trasero, antes de agachar la cabeza para metérselo en la boca de nuevo.

Emmett dejó de pensar y se rindió completamente a la erótica satisfacción que ella le ofrecía. Las suaves embestidas de su boca eran lo más parecido a estar en el paraíso de lo que nunca había estado. No podía aguantarlo. Ver sus labios rodeando su sexo, el modo tan ávido de metérselo en la boca y la manera de agarrarlo por las nalgas para introducírselo más adentro… La presión era tan intensa, la necesidad por liberarse, tan básica… Todo su cuerpo se puso rígido y, sabiendo que si no se detenía llegaría al orgasmo, se apartó de su boca.

Rosalie lo miró sorprendida.

—Necesito estar dentro de ti enseguida.

Al darse cuenta de que sus pantalones seguían alrededor de sus rodillas, se los quitó y los arrojó al suelo junto a la cama mientras se colocaba sobre ella.

La besó en la boca, en el cuello, en los pechos y deslizó las manos entre sus muslos. Se dio cuenta de lo mucho que ella había disfrutado dándole placer, porque estaba mojada y caliente, lista para él. Colocó las manos junto a los hombros de Rosalie y levantó el pecho para poder mirarla mientras la penetraba.

Se frotó el glande en su sexo y ella abrió las piernas. Empezó a empujar con cuidado, deseando que aquel momento durara eternamente, saboreando la sensación de penetrarla centímetro a centímetro. Ella apretaba su miembro con fuerza, envolviéndolo con su cuerpo. Él gemía; la oleada de placer era sorprendentemente dulce y candente.

Ella lo era todo para él y quería que notase la importancia de aquella unión, de cómo sus cuerpos se amoldaban en perfecta simetría. Cuando estuvo completamente dentro de ella, le sostuvo la mirada, diciéndole con los ojos todo lo que sentía. Y aún sosteniéndole la mirada, la penetró más profundamente y se quedó quieto. Los suaves gemidos de placer de Rosalie y la total intensidad de aquel momento alcanzaron las partes más profundas de su ser.

Por primera vez en su vida se sintió completo.

Rosalie pensó que era imposible sentirlo más cerca que cuando tuvo su miembro en la boca, saboreando su provocadora esencia masculina.

Al principio solo tenía intención de besarle el pene, pero cuanto más lo besaba más se daba cuenta de que había algo que no le estaba revelando. Nunca se había dado cuenta…

Nunca se le habría ocurrido metérselo completamente en la boca: su tamaño era, sencillamente, demasiado grande. Pero su boca se fue adaptando a su miembro y, sabiendo el placer que le estaba dando, se relajó y se lo introdujo aún más profundamente. No estaba convencida de estar haciéndolo bien, pero a él parecía no importarle. Era una sensación de lo más extraña usar su boca para darle placer en una parte tan íntima de su cuerpo. Pero aquello la hizo sentirse más cerca de él que nunca.

Hasta que la penetró, mirándola directamente a los ojos, y consiguió llegar a una parte de ella que ni siquiera sabía que existía.

Había llegado hasta su alma, dejando al descubierto todo lo que había mantenido guardado en su interior. Emociones tan intensas que casi llegaban a asustarla, porque se daba cuenta de lo que había hecho. Le había entregado la parte más importante de sí misma… No solo su cuerpo, sino su corazón. Él ejercía un poder sobre ella como no lo había hecho ningún hombre. Un poder que hacía que ella confiara plenamente en él.

Pero la parte más increíble era que todo lo que sentía lo veía reflejado en los ojos de Emmett. Su modo tan tierno de tocarla y de hacerle el amor ponía de manifiesto lo importan te que era ella para él. Emmett McCarty no era el tipo de hombre que escribiría sonetos o que haría declaraciones sobre lo que sentía, así que Rosalie podía imaginarse cuánto trabajo le habría costado pronunciar aquellas palabras y apostaba a que, antes de habérselo dicho aquel día, nunca le había dicho a otra mujer que la amaba.

Pero mientras él la acercaba a su cuerpo, estrechándola entre sus brazos, y únicamente estando dentro de ella, supo que él la amaba.

Hasta aquel momento Emmett no supo qué era el auténtico deseo. No era simple lujuria, sino desear a alguien con cada fibra de su ser y querer prolongar aquella experiencia tanto tiempo como fuera capaz. Con Rosalie no se trataba solo de alcanzar el clímax, sino de deleitarse en cada sensación y en cada instante que conducían a él. Acarició su cabello largo y sedoso y deslizó una mano sobre la curva que dibujaba su espalda hasta alcanzar la carne suave de sus nalgas, acercándola un poco más hacia él.

Rosalie gemía mientras frotaba sus voluptuosos senos contra su pecho, fundiéndose en él.

Tomó su boca y la besó lenta e intensamente, al tiempo que comenzaba a moverse dentro de ella con largas y lánguidas embestidas, intentando prolongar cada segundo de conexión entre ellos.

Con las piernas entrelazadas, le enseñó a levantar las caderas para notar sus acometidas con más intensidad, a moverlas para llevar su miembro aún más adentro y apretar su cuerpo alrededor del suyo para alargar aquellos momentos de placer.

Dios, era maravilloso. Notaba su sexo cálido y estrecho alrededor de su pene. Miró hacia donde sus cuerpos se unían y sacó su miembro casi completamente, pero notó la fría sensación de vacío y volvió a hundirlo en su sexo cálido y delicioso.

Con cada embestida notaba cómo ella se apretaba alrededor de su miembro, exprimiéndolo con su cuerpo.

Nunca antes había hecho el amor con tal determinación y propósito. Ni con tanta ternura. Era increíble. Era menos un fuego arrasador y más un fuego controlado, pero el resultado era el mismo: una completa devastación física.

Vio el asombro reflejado en los ojos de Rosalie y oyó cómo se le atragantaban lágrimas de placer en la garganta cuando alcanzó el clímax. Sosteniendo su mirada, hundió su miembro completamente dentro de ella y se entregó al orgasmo mas intenso de toda su vida. No era únicamente su pene el que estaba totalmente atrapado, sino todo su cuerpo, y no fue una repentina explosión cataclísmica, sino una erupción lenta que parecía no tener fin, arrancando hasta el último rastro de energía de su cuerpo.

Pero incluso cuando las últimas convulsiones de pasión habían desaparecido, él fue incapaz de apartarse de ella. La estrechó entre sus brazos, notando los latidos de su corazón contra el suyo.

Se quedaron como estaban durante un tiempo, demasiado emocionados para hablar.

Fue Rosalie la que rompió el silencio.

—Aún no puedo creérmelo.

Emmett gruñó porque sabía a qué estaba refiriéndose.

—Si tengo que volver a demostrarte mis sentimientos, no creo que sobreviva.

—No es eso. —Le dio un golpecito en broma—¿Cómo podría dudar de que me quieres después de esto? Pero nunca pensé que algo así pudiera sucederme a mí. —Esbozó una sonrisa irónica—Nunca pensé que conocería a un hombre que me quisiera por lo que soy. Eso era algo que mi madre nunca llegó a encontrar y yo supuse que a mí me sucedería lo mismo. —Acercó una mano hasta la cara de Emmett y le acarició una mejilla. Las lágrimas le brillaban en los ojos—Soy tan afortunada…

A Emmett se le encogió el corazón cuando la realidad de la situación volvió a él con total intensidad. La estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos. El plan para rescatar a su hermano tendría que funcionar.

Capítulo 17

Tres días más tarde, mientras entrenaba con sus hombres para la batalla que estaba acercándose para recuperar Breacachadh, a Emmett le llegó la respuesta que estaba esperando.

—Lo siento, mi señor —dijo Garrett, colocándose frente a él con la cara sucia y sudorosa. Emmett se dio cuenta de que acababa de llegar, porque aún lo envolvía el olor a páramos aviento.

La decepción le cayó encima como una roca. El rescate no había funcionado.

—¿Qué ha sucedido? —preguntó, preparándose para lo peor.

—Todo iba tal como lo habíamos planeado. Hugh consiguió burlar a los guardias y pasar la cuerda a Peter. Lo estábamos esperando en el _birlinn_ bajo la torre cuando se desató el mismísimo infierno. Lo descubrieron. Esperamos todo lo que pudimos y faltó poco para que nos capturaran a nosotros.

Habían tenido suerte. Podrían sospechar quién estaba detrás del rescate, pero al menos nadie podría relacionarlo directamente con él.

—¿Y Peter? —Apretó con fuerza las manos— ¿Qué le ha sucedido a mi hermano?

—Alguien volvió a subir la cuerda. Al principio nos temimos que pudieran soltarla; la caída lo habría matado.

Gracias a Dios. Se habría convertido en el culpable de la muerte de su hermano.

—No entiendo cómo ha sucedido todo esto. Se supone que Peter tenía que bajar por el lado opuesto a la torre de vigilancia, por donde nadie pudiera verlo.

—Y lo hizo, pero más tarde averiguamos que el soldado que estaba de guardia abandonó su puesto para ir a hacer sus necesidades. Dio la casualidad de que miró hacia arriba y vio que algo se movía.

Emmett apretó la mandíbula con fuerza. No podía creer que su plan habría funcionado de no haberse frustrado por culpa de un hombre que no podía aguantar las ganas de orinar.

Por la expresión de Garrett se dio cuenta de que había algo más. Los dedos de Emmett apretaban con fuerza el mango de su _claymore_.

—¿Qué más?

Garrett lo miró a los ojos.

—El hombre que tenemos dentro del castillo hizo lo que le ordenamos si algo salía mal y se reunió con nosotros en la aldea de Kinneil, junto al puerto. —Se detuvo—A Peter lo han metido en el pozo.

Emmett lanzó una maldición y arrojó al suelo su espada antes de que la frustración hiciera que la arrojase al mar. A su hermano lo habían llevado desde la torre hasta el pozo, un lugar reservado generalmente a los criminales de más baja calaña. El castillo de Blackness contaba con algo particularmente macabro: cuando la marea estaba alta, el agua del mar entraba a través de una rejilla llenando con agua helada el fondo de aquel pozo.

Peter no aguantaría ni una semana allí.

Pero tendría que aguantar. El miedo de Emmett a perder a Rosalie había hecho que se aferrase a cualquier esperanza y solo había conseguido empeorar las cosas. Dejó a un lado los sentimientos y se dio cuenta de que ya no le quedaban más opciones. Necesitaba a Argyll. Rosalie tendría que comprender que no le quedaba otra alternativa.

Los matrimonios concertados eran una costumbre habitual, y el suyo no sería diferente. Salvo que ellos eran más afortunados que la mayoría, porque él había encontrado el amor al acordar aquel trato. La amaba. Eso era lo único que importaba. Era irrelevante cómo había llegado a suceder.

Emmett la cogió por detrás en su sala privada como ya había hecho otras veces, aunque en esa ocasión a Rosalie ya no le hizo falta dejar volar la imaginación. Después de tres noches haciendo el amor con él durante largas horas, su cuerpo respondía inmediatamente, humedeciéndose.

Los días se sucedían como un torbellino y las noches bullían de pasión. Pero a medida que se acercaba el día de la boda, parecía que hacer el amor se hubiera convertido en algo desesperado, como si el fuego que los consumía estuviese a punto de arder fuera de control. Tierno y despacio o violento y salvaje, daba igual. Rosalie no tenía suficiente.

La sujetó con sus fuertes manos alrededor de la cintura. Ella notaba el muro de granito que era su pecho contra su espalda. Verse rodeada por aquel cuerpo musculoso y por el cálido aroma masculino siempre conseguía dejarla sin aliento.

Notaba la calidez de su respiración en su oreja y cerró los ojos, permitiendo que aquella sensación de cosquilleo que conocía tan bien la invadiera, al tiempo que su cuerpo se abría como una flor con su contacto. Tomó sus pechos y comenzó a besarla con pasión en el cuello. Ella se estremecía bajo su cuerpo, saboreando las exquisitas sensaciones que él le provocaba, mientras recorría con las manos su cuerpo en actitud posesiva.

Su erección, dura como una roca, contra sus nalgas hizo que una viva oleada de deseo alcanzara directamente su sexo. El intenso deseo que se apoderó de ella le impidió pensar en nada, nada que no fuera aquel contacto, el del hombre que tenía detrás. Era consciente de cada movimiento, de la presión que ejercía con sus dedos, de cada respiración, de cada latido de su corazón. Volvió a apretarse contra ella de nuevo y ella apretó su trasero contra él, provocándolo aún más.

Notó que se desabrochaba el pantalón, y entonces un aire frío le recorrió las piernas, pues le había subido el vestido por encima de las caderas. Le separó las piernas inclinándola un poco hacia delante para que pudiese colocar las manos sobre el armario de madera que había contra la pared.

Rosalie casi no podía tenerse en pie, tal era su necesidad por tenerlo dentro. Notaba cómo iba humedeciéndose su entrepierna. Se estremecía, lista para él, preguntándose si podría aguantar antes de que él…

Oh, Dios. Gimió cuando él comenzó a frotar su enorme glande contra su sexo, desatando una oleada de deseo tras otra. Su miembro era tan maravillosamente grueso y duro que quería notarlo dentro. Arqueó la espalda para intentar que le entrara, pero él no tenía piedad, y continuó frotándose hasta que ella comenzó a deshacerse en mil pedazos, hasta que comenzó a convulsionar contra él a causa de los intensos espasmos. Y en ese momento, él la penetró.

La sensación era increíble. Se sentía tan llena, estrechándolo con fuerza entre sus muslos. Pero quería notarlo más adentro, así que se inclinó un poco más y levantó su trasero para dar mayor cabida a su pene.

Emmett lanzó una maldición.

Rosalie sonrió y volvió a hacerlo, y fue entonces cuando acabó el jugueteo. La tomó por las caderas y de una sola embestida la penetró hasta el fondo, llenándola completamente, y empezó a empujar. Le desabrochó el vestido para poder tomarla por los pechos.

Se hundía en ella cada vez más rápido, hasta que Rosalie pensó que iba a explotar.

—Oh, Dios, voy a correrme —dijo Emmett entre dientes. A ella le encantaba verlo en aquel estado, totalmente fuera de control por el ansía que tenía de ella y diciéndole lo que iba a hacerle con todo lujo de detalles.

Lo hizo inmediatamente, susurrándole en la oreja con su voz áspera y cascada, mientras deslizaba una mano entre sus piernas y presionaba su parte más sensible, poniéndola al límite de nuevo, al tiempo que él explotaba dentro de ella.

Emmett colocó una mano sobre sus senos desnudos, deteniéndose en su precioso pezón mientras los últimos vestigios del clímax que habían compartido se disipaban.

Su intención no había sido poseerla de manera tan violenta. De hecho, había salido en su busca por otro motivo completamente diferente. Pero las noticias de Garrett lo habían conmocionado y necesitaba el bálsamo reconfortante de su amor.

Salió de ella y se inclinó para susurrarle en la oreja:

—Tengo una sorpresa para ti.

Le llevó unos momentos recuperar el aliento antes de volverse hacia él.

—¿Otra como esta?

—Qué descarada.

Le habría gustado que sus únicas preocupaciones fuesen tener que descubrir nuevas maneras de hacer el amor a Rosalie, pero el fracaso del rescate y saber que su hermano se encontraba en aquel pozo lo atormentaban. En su intento de evitar hacer daño a Rosalie, había empeorado la situación. Sabía que tenía que llevar a cabo su plan original, pero saberlo no lo hacía más fácil.

Algunas veces, como sucedía en aquel momento, cuando ella lo contemplaba con los ojos irradiando alegría, como si él fuera una especie de caballero heroico en su brillante armadura, le hacía daño solo mirarla. Su felicidad lo corroía. En más de una ocasión había estado a punto de contarle todo lo de su hermano y lo del pacto con su primo; generalmente le sucedía en momentos como aquellos, después de la euforia de su pasión compartida, cuando le parecía que su amor era indestructible. Pero no importaban las veces que le había hecho el amor durante los últimos días; seguía sin estar seguro de cómo reaccionaría. Su tozudez, unida al miedo exagerado de acabar como su madre, eran factores que no estaba seguro de cómo podían afectarla. Y no podía arriesgar ni la vida de su hermano ni la seguridad de su clan, no cuando estaba en su mano hacerlo de otro modo.

Así que la frustración y la ira iban creciendo en su interior, y parte de eso también se reflejaba en su modo de hacerle el amor. Tal como acababa de suceder, cuando la había poseído con fuerza y violencia, en una tormenta de necesidad sin límites. Sabía que ella lo notaba, aunque no llegaba a comprender qué lo impulsaba a tales extremos de pasión… Pero pronto lo comprendería.

Le apartó un mechón dorado de la cara y se lo colocó detrás de la oreja. Ella sonrió y hundió la mejilla en la palma de la mano de Emmett.

Él notó un fuerte pinchazo en el corazón y tuvo que desviar la mirada.

—Ven —dijo, y apartó la mano para separarse de ella—Pero primero tendrás que arreglarte la ropa.

Rosalie se sonrojó y comenzó a abrocharse el vestido que Emmett había estado a punto de romper en su esfuerzo por sacarle los pechos. El mero pensamiento de estar dentro de ella volvió a excitarlo. Su ansia era insaciable. Si se hundía en su calor, podía olvidarse de todo. Al menos durante un rato.

—¿De qué se trata? ¿Adónde vamos?

Él movió la cabeza y apartó la vista de sus pechos desnudos.

—Paciencia, pequeña. Dejaría de ser una sorpresa si te dijera de qué se trata, ¿no crees?

Cuando Rosalie acabó de vestirse, la cogió de la mano y se la llevó de la sala a través del gran salón y por las escaleras de la torre.

—¿Estás llevándome a mi habitación?

—Sí, pero no será por mucho tiempo. —Asió el pomo y abrió la puerta, y a continuación la hizo entrar— Tendremos que mover todo esto de nuevo mañana.

Ella comenzó a mirar el montón de baúles apilados en aquella pequeña habitación.

—¿Qué…? —Le clavó la mirada al comprender de repente qué era todo aquello—Mis vestidos —dijo maravillada—Has ordenado que traigan mis vestidos.

—Y tus zapatos —añadió— Que no se te olvide, también los zapatos. —Dos baúles llenos de zapatos. Todavía le dolía la espalda solo de pensarlo. ¿Quién habría podido imaginar que los zapatos de una mujer pudiesen pesar tanto? Después de subir todas las plantas, habría jurado que los baúles estaban llenos de piedras—Me imaginé que ya estarías cansada de llevar los viejos vestidos de Kate y…

Pero no consiguió acabar la frase, porque Rosalie se le lanzó a los brazos y comenzó a besarlo en la boca y por toda cara. Él sabía que estaría encantada con todo aquello, pero no se esperaba semejante efusión de sentimientos. Seguramente había echado de menos todos sus elegantes vestidos más de lo que él se había imaginado. Nunca había conseguido entender la fascinación que sentían las mujeres por la moda. No era que le importara, sobre todo en aquellos momentos en que se veía beneficiado por ese motivo.

—¡Oh, eres el hombre más maravilloso! —exclamó—¿Cómo podré agradecértelo?

Emmett esbozó una sonrisa.

—Se me ocurren varias maneras.

Ella frunció la boca de un modo juguetón y le lanzó una mirada traviesa.

—Estoy segura, pero tendrás que esperar. Al menos hasta que haya sacado las cosas de los baúles.

Abrió el que tenía más cerca y comenzó a sacar un vestido tras otro y partes de diferentes vestidos: mangas, pecheras, faldas, gorgueras… a toda velocidad, suspirando de placer cada vez que encontraba algo que le gustaba en particular. Era como un niño en una habitación llena de caramelos. Había sedas, terciopelo, lanas, brocados y satén de todos los colores, y bordados con joyas, hilos de oro y encajes. Nunca había visto un guardarropa semejante; parecía el de una reina.

Emmett estaba encantado de haberla hecho tan feliz, pero no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de inseguridad cuando vio todos aquellos signos de riqueza. Hacía ya algún tiempo que Rosalie se había puesto aquel elaborado vestido de novia para la cena y, vestida con la ropa que Kate ya no usaba, era fácil olvidar el mundo del que provenía. ¿Cuándo podría ponerse todo aquello? ¿En el viaje que Emmett tenía que hacer cada año a Edimburgo porque estaba obligado a presentarse ante el rey?

Al ver cómo crecía la montaña de vestidos sobre su cama, pensó que su siguiente sorpresa no estaría a la altura.

Caminó hacia la chimenea y cogió una pequeña caja que antes había colocado sobre una silla.

—Me marcho para que puedas sacar tus cosas, pero antes de marcharme tengo algo más para ti.

Rosalie colocó sobre la cama un montón de camisas de hilo fino que había sacado de un baúl y se dirigió a él.

—Pero ¿qué más puedes darme? Ya me has dado muchísimo.

—Esto es un pequeño obsequio. Un regalo para celebrar nuestro matrimonio.

Rosalie se quedó contrariada.

—Pero yo no tengo nada para ti.

—Yo ya tengo todo lo que quiero. —Le ofreció la caja—Por favor, acéptalo.

Lo miró indecisa, tomó la caja y se sentó en la silla para abrirla. Él esperó sin moverse a que ella desatase la cuerda y levantase la tapa. Miraba hacia abajo, así que no podía verle la cara, pero oyó su grito de asombro. Con cuidado, sacó uno de los zapatitos de la caja y lo acercó a la luz. Las pequeñas perlas y los diamantes que cubrían el tacón de aquel delicado zapato de seda resplandecieron y reflejaron la luz del fuego.

—Emmett… —dijo maravillada. Lo miró con sus ojos azules abiertos de par en par—Pero ¿cómo…?

Él intentó ocultar el placer que le produjo ver cuánto le había gustado su regalo.

—Ya sé que es una tradición que el padre regale unos zapatos al novio, pero pensé que como… Pensé que podrías llevarlos el día de nuestra boda. Ordené que los confeccionaran en color marfil porque no sé de qué color será tu vestido.

Rosalie deslizó su delicado pie en el zapato y alargó la pierna para admirarlo. Debe de ser innato, pensó Emmett, porque sus hermanas hacían exactamente lo mismo cada vez que tenían zapatos nuevos.

—Me van perfectos —se maravilló—¿Cómo lo has hecho?

—Conseguí rescatar uno de los zapatos que perdiste en el mar; apareció en la orilla al día siguiente.

—Pero imagino que debiste de encargarlos hace ya algún tiempo. ¿Cómo sabías que aceptaría?

Se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sabía, pero esperaba poder convencerte tarde o temprano. Y ya que fue un zapato lo que te trajo hasta mí, pensé que sería un modo perfecto de celebrar este acontecimiento.

Rosalie esbozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Vaya, Emmett McCarty, tras esa apariencia de guerrero duro como el acero, eres un romántico.

Emmett frunció el ceño.

—No seas ridícula. —Pero esa respuesta de disgusto pareció divertirla aún más— Si prefieres alguna joya en lugar de…

—¡Ni hablar! —Escondió los pies de un modo protector, como si Emmett fuera a quitarle los zapatos— Son los zapatos más bonitos que he visto en mi vida.

Emmett sonrió burlonamente ante su expresión de miedo.

—Pero… —se detuvo y le dirigió una mirada interrogante— deben de haberte costado una fortuna.

Sí, una fortuna con la que no contaba. Pero ¿cómo podría tomarla por esposa sin darle algo que fuera digno de ella? Era importante que le regalase algo sin usar el dinero de su dote. Le tomó una mano y se la besó, al tiempo que la miraba a los ojos.

—Son un regalo. Solo quería demostrarte cuánto significas para mí.

Parecía que a Rosalie fuera a salírsele el corazón del pecho, emocionada como estaba por los sentimientos y las muestras de consideración de Emmett. Nunca se habría imaginado que el hombre duro y amenazador que la había secuestrado resultara ser tan considerado. No es que pensara decírselo. Solo de recordar la expresión de aversión que había puesto él cuando le dijo que era romántico, le dieron ganas de reír. No, eso era algo que se guardaría para sí misma. Esa parte de él sería toda para ella.

Lo abrazó por el cuello, se puso de puntillas y lo besó suavemente en la boca.

—Gracias —susurró—Los conservaré para siempre. Me gustaría poder ofrecerte algo. Si hay algo que quieras, solo tienes que nombrarlo. Si está en mi mano, te lo daré.

La abrazó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí.

—Rosalie, yo…

Había algo extraño en su voz. Rosalie inclinó la cabeza.

—¿Qué pasa?

La miró atentamente, como si estuviera buscando algo.

—Pareces angustiado desde hace un par de días —dijo— ¿Te preocupa algo?

—No. —Dejó caer los brazos, movió la cabeza y dio un paso atrás—Los invitados llegarán pronto y no tendremos mucho tiempo para estar a solas de nuevo antes de la ceremonia de mañana.

No serían muchos invitados, pensó Rosalie sintiendo una punzada de desencanto. Su primo Argyll, su hermano Alistair y algunos jefes de los clanes vecinos con sus familias. Simplemente no había habido tiempo de mandar a buscar al resto de sus hermanos y hermanas, ni tampoco a sus primos Eric y Athenodora Volturi.

—Lo siento, muchacha —dijo, leyendo su mente— Sé que querrías que estuvieran aquí los demás miembros de tu familia.

Rosalie negó con la cabeza.

—No importa. Ya sé que estás ansioso por que todo esto acabe. —Frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que faltaba otra persona— ¿Y tu hermano Peter llegará a tiempo? Estoy impaciente por conocerlo.

Emmett se puso tenso más de lo normal, reaccionando como solía hacerlo cada vez que se mencionaba el tema de su hermano. Quizá se habían peleado, pero dado lo cercano que se sentía Emmett de Tanya y Kate, no parecía propio de él.

—Lo siento —dijo—, pero algunos asuntos lo retienen.

—Nunca me has dicho dónde está.

Emmett se detuvo y ella creyó ver que su mandíbula se tensaba.

—Cerca de Edimburgo.

—¿De verdad? —Sonrió—Me pregunto si lo habré conocido en la corte.

—No. —Negó con la cabeza— No lo creo.

Estaba muy claro que haber mencionado a su hermano le había afectado. Parecía ausente, distante. Rosalie dio un paso hacia él.

—Emmett, yo…

—Te dejo para que organices tus vestidos —dijo de un modo brusco— En cuanto tu hermano y tu primo lleguen, mandaré que alguien venga a avisarte.

Y antes de que Rosalie pudiese acercarse para consolarlo, él se había marchado. Rosalie sabía que algo no iba bien. Lo que no sabía era por qué Emmett no lo compartía con ella.

Cuando Rosalie acudió a la llamada de Emmett horas más tarde, se sentía como la Rosalie de antes. Llevaba un vestido francés de terciopelo azul oscuro con la pechera bordada con pequeñas perlas y unos zapatos a juego. Desde su llegada al castillo de Drimnin se había acostumbrado a llevar el pelo recogido en la nuca con un trozo de cinta, pero aquella noche había pedido a Sue que la ayudase a hacerse un complicado peinado con un gorrito a juego de terciopelo y perlitas.

Aunque no era tan llamativo como el vestido de novia que había llevado un par de semanas antes, aquel traje era elegante y estaba delicadamente elaborado, y daría a su confianza el empuje que necesitaba. Algo que iba a necesitar para enfrentarse a su temible primo y a su hermano. Respiró hondo y entró en la sala privada del señor de Coll.

Emmett estaba delante de la chimenea, de cara a ella. Los otros dos hombres se pusieron de pie cuando ella entró. Sorprendentemente, su primo no tenía el semblante severo que casi siempre lucía y por el que se había ganado su epíteto, Marcus el Adusto; de hecho parecía que estaba sonriendo.

Se dirigió al otro hombre y contuvo la respiración. Aunque habían pasado muchos años desde que lo había visto por última vez, lo reconoció enseguida. Alistair.

Se le había olvidado lo impresionantes que eran sus hermanos. Alistair medía casi dos metros, incluso algunos centímetros más que Emmett, que ya era un hombre inusualmente alto. Igual que Emmett, su hermano era muy ancho de hombros y extremadamente musculoso. Su cabello era rubio oscuro, sus ojos sorprendentemente azules y sus perfectas facciones estaban bronceadas por el sol. El conjunto era asombrosamente llamativo y había algo extrañamente familiar en él. Le costó unos instantes darse cuenta de qué se trataba. Sus ojos eran exactamente del mismo color que los de ella. Los evidentes lazos sanguíneos la afectaron más de lo que habría podido imaginarse.

Al reparar en que estaba mirando fijamente a Alistair, desvió la mirada hacia Emmett, que parecía divertirse al verla examinar de aquel modo a su hermano.

Sonrió tímidamente y, recordando su deber, saludó a uno de los hombres más poderosos de Escocia, el conde Argyll.

—Primo, espero que hayáis tenido un viaje agradable.

—Al menos no hemos tenido ningún incidente. Hemos tenido que viajar a toda velocidad para llegar en la fecha que nos dijo el mensajero de Coll. —Al ver la expresión de culpabilidad en el rostro de Rosalie, añadió—: No es que me importe. —La miró fijamente—Había empezado a pensar que no te casarías nunca.

Alistair se adelantó para saludarla con un abrazo que ella no se esperaba.

—Me alegra verte, Rosalie. Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

Al no estar acostumbrada a semejantes muestras de afecto fraternal, se sintió incómoda durante un momento, pero después se relajó. Era una sensación extraña… pero agradable. Cuando Alistair la soltó, pudo decir con toda sinceridad:

—La verdad es que sí, hermano.

—Siento lo de la muerte de tu madre, muchacha.

Rosalie volvió a notar aquella oleada de tristeza, pero desapareció bajo la reconfortante presión de la mano de Emmett en su cadera.

—Gracias —dijo—La echo mucho de menos.

Alistair miró intencionadamente la mano de Emmett.

—Coll nos estaba explicando cómo ha sucedido todo esto. Tengo que admitir que me ha sorprendido un poco. Cuando recibí tu carta declinando mi invitación para que vinieses a Dunvegan, tuve la impresión de que estarías con Duart.

Gracias a Dios, Emmett y ella habían previsto que les harían esa pregunta y estaban preparados. Los hombres le indicaron que se sentara y ella tomó asiento junto a Emmett. Colocó las manos en el regazo y se dirigió a su hermano, intentando permanecer tranquila bajo su atento escrutinio; algo en lo que ya había adquirido bastante práctica durante las últimas semanas, gracias a Emmett.

—Cuando me dirigía a ver a James, sufrimos un accidente en el camino cerca de Falkirk. —Obvió el hecho de que se estaba fugando con lord King para casarse con él y de que el accidente era la emboscada que le habían tendido para raptarla.

—Dio la casualidad de que yo volvía de Edimburgo —continuó Emmett—Y pude ayudar a la señorita Hale.

—Qué suerte que estuvierais allí para ayudar —dijo Argyll—Los bandidos y los ladrones hacen que los caminos sean muy peligrosos. Quién sabe lo que podía haberte sucedido, Rosalie.

Esta miró a su primo con curiosidad, porque no solía mostrarse tan cortés. Se habría esperado preguntas más mordaces de su exigente primo.

Alistair la examinaba con tanta atención que sintió el extraño impulso de revolverse. A continuación dirigió su mirada escrutiñadora a Emmett.

—Mucha suerte, la verdad. —Era evidente por el tono de su voz que no se lo creía. Miró directamente a Emmett— ¿Por qué no llevasteis a mi hermana de vuelta a Edimburgo?

—Me necesitaban aquí.

—Deberíais haberla devuelto a su familia lo antes posible —exclamó Alistair, en un tono de voz un tanto siniestro—Incluso aunque no pudierais hacerlo vos mismo, deberíais haber mandado en mi busca. Inmediatamente.

Emmett lo miró fijamente.

—Me di cuenta de que me gustaba tener a la señorita Hale aquí… conmigo.

Los ojos de Alistair se encendieron y Rosalie vio cómo su mano se aferraba con fuerza al brazo de madera de la silla. Emmett también reparó en ello, pero no dio ninguna muestra de echarse atrás. La tensión entre los dos hombres era palpable. Al darse cuenta de que era mejor hacer algo antes de que la situación continuase empeorando, Rosalie intervino.

—Fue también un deseo mío, hermano. Por favor, no te enfades. ¿No te das cuenta de que todo ha sido para bien?

Alistair dejó de mirar a Emmett para mirarla a ella el tiempo suficiente para comprender que Rosalie hablaba en serio.

—¿Estás segura de que es esto lo que quieres, Rosalie? ¿Quieres casarte con Coll? ¿No te ha coaccionado para…?

—No —dijo Rosalie con firmeza, al tiempo que colocaba una mano sobre Emmett para calmarlo, pues podía notar su enfado—Ha sido decisión mía exclusivamente. Te lo aseguro, Alistair. Quiero casarme con él. —Sonrió a Emmett—No he deseado nunca nada tanto en toda mi vida.

Emmett tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas, en un gesto casi simbólico.

—Ya lo habéis oído. Vamos a casarnos. Está decidido.

Rosalie lo miró inquisitivamente al notar el tono desafiante en su frase.

—No si yo niego mi consentimiento —dijo Alistair.

—¿Pensáis hacerlo? —preguntó Emmett provocador.

—Por supuesto que no —exclamó Argyll—Ya ha dado su consentimiento.

Pero parecía que Alistair estaba arrepintiéndose. ¿Qué sucedería si retiraba su permiso? Rosalie tenía que hacer que se diera cuenta de lo que sentía.

—Por favor hermano —dijo Rosalie en voz baja—Lo amo.

Alistair la miró a los ojos. Ella esperaba, aguantando la respiración. Por fin, una amplia sonrisa apareció en el atractivo rostro de Alistair.

—Entonces ¿cómo puedo oponerme? Es decisión tuya. —Se inclinó hacia ella y la besó en la mejilla— Felicidades, hermanita.

Cuando la situación estuvo bajo control y la tensión entre los dos hombres se disipó, Rosalie se excusó y los dejó para que se acabaran su whisky. Tenía que ir a ver a Tanya y a Kate para asegurarse de que todo estaba listo para el día siguiente.

La reunión había ido mucho mejor de lo que se esperaba, pensó con gran alivio. Alistair sospechaba algo. Con razón, reconoció Rosalie. Pero lo más sorprendente había sido la reacción de su primo; Rosalie se esperaba que mostrase más resistencia por su parte. Quizá su primo estaba más ansioso por verla casada de lo que ella creía.

No tuvo que buscarlas mucho, las muchachas estaban en las cámaras de la cocina junto al gran salón. Tanya reía con una de las jóvenes sirvientas y Kate estaba dando las últimas instrucciones a la cocinera. Le brillaban los ojos y su rostro parecía más animado que de costumbre. Rosalie se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que la veía tan feliz desde hacía algún tiempo.

—¿Está todo listo? —preguntó Rosalie.

Las dos muchachas se volvieron hacia ella a la vez.

—¡Rosalie! —dijo Tanya— Estás guapísima. ¿De dónde has sacado este precioso vestido?

—Tu hermano mandó que trajeran mis ropas.

—¿Sí? —dijo Tanya, claramente sorprendida—¿Qué le has hecho? La última cosa en la que él pensaría sería en vestidos. Deberías ver su cara cuando yo le digo que los míos se me han quedado cortos o han pasado de moda.

Rosalie rió.

—Yo tampoco podía creérmelo, pero esa no es la razón por la que estoy aquí. Tengo una sorpresa para vosotras.

La mirada de Tanya se iluminó.

—¿Qué clase de sorpresa?

—Tanya —dijo Kate pacientemente—, dejaría de ser una sorpresa si nos lo contase.

Tanya lanzó a Kate una mirada de hermana enfadada y Rosalie tuvo que morderse el labio para contener la risa.

—Tenéis que ir a vuestra habitación para ver de qué se trata.

Nunca se había dado cuenta de la cantidad de vestidos y zapatos que tenía hasta que vio todos aquellos baúles apilados en su pequeña habitación de la torre. Después de haber vivido con un vestuario tan limitado-por no decir algo peor-durante tantas semanas, semejantes excesos le daban vergüenza. Así que revisó todos sus vestidos y seleccionó algunos que sentarían de maravilla a Tanya y a Kate. Cuando regresase a Edimburgo, ordenaría que les hicieran un vestuario nuevo completo a cada una.

Tanya se echó a correr inmediatamente, y Rosalie y Kate la vieron desaparecer escalera arriba con una sonrisa.

—Tanya no tiene paciencia —dijo Kate.

—Ya lo veo —repuso Rosalie—Aunque tengo que reconocer que yo también soy así. —Miró al rostro feliz de Kate—Es bueno volver a verte sonreír, Kate.

Kate bajó la mirada y se sonrojó.

—Tengo una buena razón.

Kate asintió. Rosalie se dio cuenta de que a Kate le costaba contener su entusiasmo.

—Se supone que no debía decirte nada hasta mañana…

Rosalie contuvo la respiración, ilusionada.

—¿Decirme qué?

Kate la miró y Rosalie vio lágrimas de dicha brillando en sus ojos.

—Mi hermano ha cambiado de idea. Permitirá que Garrett me haga la corte y, si en un año seguimos sintiendo lo mismo, nos dará permiso para casarnos.

Rosalie dio un gran abrazo a la joven muchacha.

—Oh, Kate, eso es maravilloso. Me alegro mucho por ti.

—Sí que lo es, ¿verdad? —dijo Kate riendo—Y tengo que agradecértelo a ti.

Rosalie movió la cabeza negándolo.

—No. Tu hermano habría cambiado de idea tarde o temprano; una vez que se hubiera dado cuenta de que vuestros sentimientos iban en serio. Nunca te obligaría a un matrimonio que tú no desearas. Él te quiere.

Kate la miró incrédula.

—Pero estaba bastante decidido a hacerlo. Nos quiere, pero el bien del clan es lo primero. Ya sé que tú hablaste con él y le insististe para que lo reconsiderara, eso es lo que me dijo.

—¿Sí?

—Sí. ¿No te das cuenta de que al aceptar casarte con él y al obtener los contactos de tu familia, las alianzas que él pueda obtener con mi matrimonio son mucho menos importantes?

—Bueno, no importa cómo ha sucedido. Me alegro mucho por ti. Estás radiante. Garrett no será capaz de quitarte los ojos de encima. —Sonrió— Sobre todo cuando vea lo que te he dejado en tu habitación. Date prisa, sube; no queda mucho tiempo para cambiarse.

Kate abrió los ojos sorprendida cuando comprendió a qué se refería Rosalie. La abrazó y siguió a su hermana escalera arriba a una velocidad algo más comedida.

Rosalie estaba tan feliz que pensaba que podía explotar. Después de la boda todo sería perfecto.

Emmett notó que su tensión se disipaba cuando Alistair dijo que estaba de acuerdo con el matrimonio. Tras la declaración que había hecho con Rosalie y con lo que tenía planeado para aquella noche, no necesitaba el consentimiento de Alistair, pero se alegraba por Rosalie. Eso haría que todo fuese más agradable el día de la boda.

El derecho matrimonial en Escocia estaba, cuanto menos, abierto a interpretación. Aunque la Iglesia pusiera mala cara ante matrimonios irregulares e intentase ponerles freno aplicando multas y otras sanciones, después no era muy difícil conseguir que el matrimonio se validara. Una declaración de propósitos seguida de la consumación era suficiente. Y ese era el modo en que Emmett pretendía garantizar su matrimonio, porque no quería arriesgarse a que Alistair cambiase de opinión.

Era obvio que Alistair no se había creído la historia de que su encuentro había sido casual, y Emmett sabía que comenzaría a interrogarlo en cuanto Rosalie abandonase la sala; cosa que no tardó mucho en suceder porque Rosalie se marchó para prepararse para la cena.

No le decepcionó. La puerta ni siquiera se había cerrado cuando Alistair se dirigió a él.

—Ahora contadme lo que sucedió de verdad.

Emmett pensó en mentirle, pero respetaba a su viejo amigo demasiado para hacerlo, aunque contarle la verdad comportase tener que enfrentarse a la afilada hoja de la legendaria _claymore_ de Alistair. No le diría nada del pacto que había hecho con Argyll, pero le contaría lo suficiente para evitar más preguntas.

Dirigió una mirada fugaz a Argyll antes de dirigirse a Alistair.

—No fue un accidente. Mis hombres detuvieron su carruaje.

Todos los signos de cordialidad se desvanecieron. Había un límite hasta el que podían llegar los lazos de amistad, y él acababa de sobrepasar ese límite.

—¿Secuestrasteis a mi hermana?

No había modo de responder acertadamente a aquella pregunta, así que Emmett se quedó en silencio.

Alistair apretó la mandíbula, conteniendo su enfado, que pendía de un hilo.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó.

La mirada de Emmett se cruzó con la mirada enfadada de Alistair, sabiendo que era solo su larga amistad la que había impedido que Alistair Hale lo desafiase primero y preguntase después.

—Quería que fuera mía.

—Si la habéis forzado, daos por muerto. —La furia contenida en la voz de Alistair resonó en la pequeña habitación.

—Me conocéis bien en ese sentido.

—Tenéis razón. ¿Por qué no me lo pedisteis a mí directamente? Sabéis que habría apoyado vuestro matrimonio.

—Esa es precisamente la razón por la que no lo hice. Había oído que era una muchacha muy obstinada y que se oponía a la idea de un matrimonio concertado. Me imaginé que un acercamiento directo sería más eficaz.

Alistair pareció reconocer la verdad de aquellas palabras, porque no discutió.

—¿Cómo sabíais dónde iba a estar Rosalie?

Emmett le habló de su fuga para casarse con lord King, sin mencionar cómo se había enterado.

Alistair lanzó una maldición. Igual que a Argyll, lord King no le gustaba nada.

—La pequeña pícara.

Argyll, que había permanecido completamente en silencio satisfecho por cómo Emmett estaba apaciguando a Hale, por fin habló:

—Quizá el método que ha utilizado Coll es más bien primitivo; sin embargo, no podéis negar que ha funcionado. Hacen buena pareja y además es evidente que la muchacha le quiere.

Alistair miró a Argyll con los ojos entrecerrados. Argyll debería haber mantenido su boca cerrada y dejar que Emmett se encargase de todo. Hale sospechaba que habían tramado algo.

—Solo porque estoy completamente seguro de que mi hermana desease casarse con vos por su propia voluntad no sigo interrogándoos; pero antes de que me marche de aquí, descubriré toda la historia.

Emmett asintió. Para entonces ya sería demasiado tarde para que aquello importase.

Capítulo 18

El día de la boda amaneció soleado y sin una nube sobre el horizonte, pero Rosalie se despertó con frío. Como de costumbre, alargó una mano en busca del cálido cuerpo que tenía a su lado, pero todo lo que encontró fueron unas sábanas frías y vacías. Antes de recordar lo que había sucedido, el pánico la invadió durante unos instantes. Habían hecho el amor la noche anterior, pero por respeto hacia su primo y hacia su hermano, Emmett había vuelto a su habitación. Era la primera vez que no pasaban toda la noche juntos desde que ella había aceptado casarse con él. Era extraño darse cuenta de cómo lo echaba de menos y de cuán sola que se sentía sin él.

Había sido especialmente tierno la noche anterior, prolongando cada momento de placer. La había estrechado contra su cuerpo mientras se movía dentro de ella, mirándola a los ojos con una intensidad que hacía que el corazón se le encogiese.

A partir de ese día estarían unidos para siempre. Estaba impaciente por que empezase aquella jornada que le proporcionaría una dicha tan grande. Apartó la manta, salió de la cama y correteó hacia la ventana, pero en cuanto sus pies desnudos tocaron las frías tablas de madera del suelo se arrepintió de ir descalza.

Una intensa luz se filtraba por el cristal, llenando la habitación de un suave calor que calentó su piel helada. Al ver lo alto que se encontraba el sol en el horizonte, se dio cuenta de que había dormido más de lo que tenía previsto. La ceremonia sería breve, tendría lugar a mediodía y le seguiría una fiesta que duraría hasta bien entrada la noche.

No le quedaba mucho tiempo para prepararse. Sabiendo que Sue llegaría pronto para ayudarla a vestirse, se dirigió a la pila de baúles medio vacíos que todavía se amontonaban en la habitación, en busca de unas medias de seda que había perdido el día anterior mientras elegía la ropa para Tanya y Kate.

Sonrió al recordar lo espléndidas que estaban las muchachas la noche anterior. Emmett se había emocionado con el regalo que había hecho a sus hermanas, y Rosalie nunca podría olvidar la expresión de Garrett cuando vio a Kate. Un año les iba a parecer una eternidad a esos dos.

La cena había ido muy bien, aunque Emmett parecía distraído. Esperaba que su primo y su hermano no lo hubieran interrogado muy duramente. A él no le entusiasmaba la idea de tener que mentirles, y ella lo sabía, pero haría cuanto fuera menester. Esa era una de las cosas que ella admiraba de él: siempre tenía presente su objetivo y siempre hacía todo lo necesario para conseguirlo.

Cuando se dirigía hacia los baúles, su pie rozó algo que crujió. Miró hacia abajo y vio un trozo de pergamino doblado en el suelo junto a la puerta.

Arrugó la frente. ¿De dónde había salido? Aquello despertó su curiosidad. Se agachó para cogerlo y reconoció el sello inmediatamente: el McCarty de Duart, James. ¿Qué querría? Solo había un modo de saberlo. Rompió el sello y empezó a leer.

_Te pido perdón si mi intento de rescate te asustó. Lo único que pretendía era ponerte a salvo. Sé lo que Coll está planeando y no debes casarte con él. Te está engañando. Mis hombres estarán vigilando las puertas del castillo por si llegaras a necesitarlos._

_ Tu hermano,_

_ James_

Volvió a leer la carta sin saber muy bien qué hacer con ella. Estaba claro que la enemistad entre Emmett y James era consabida. Le entristecía pensar que al casarse con Emmett seguramente perdería la oportunidad de llegar a conocer a uno de sus hermanos. No se creyó aquellas vagas advertencias, pero sí había algo que la inquietaba. ¿Cómo habían conseguido meter aquella carta por debajo de la puerta? ¿Tendría Emmett un espía entre sus hombres?

Rosalie volvió a mirar por la ventana para comprobar la hora y tomar una decisión. Estaba haciéndose tarde, pero eso no podía esperar. Si salía inmediatamente quizá lo alcanzaría a tiempo. Él y Alistair estarían firmando el contrato matrimonial esa misma mañana. Con rapidez, se puso el vestido viejo de Kate, porque era el más fácil de poner, y salió en busca del que pronto iba a convertirse en su marido.

Emmett respiró aliviado cuando Alistair Hale puso su firma junto a la suya en el rollo de pergamino. Se había terminado. Habían firmado el contrato y, después de lo sucedido la noche anterior, la ceremonia no era más que una mera formalidad. Aunque Rosalie no lo supiese, según las leyes de Escocia, ya estaban casados.

Aquello no solo garantizaba la libertad de su hermano, sino que lo convertía además en un hombre muy rico. Había conseguido lo que se había propuesto, pero su felicidad no era completa porque sabía que Rosalie se sentiría herida al enterarse de que su primo había participado en todo aquello.

Estaba acercándose el momento de la verdad. Aquella noche, después de la celebración, le contaría todo; aunque ya sabía que no sería fácil ni agradable lograr que lo entendiera.

Tras felicitar a Emmett, Alistair se excusó para ir a ocuparse de algunos asuntos antes de la ceremonia y de la fiesta, dejando a Emmett solo con Argyll.

Era justo la oportunidad que había estado esperando, así que lo abordó sin más preámbulos.

—¿Dónde está mi hermano?

Argyll hizo una mueca con la boca.

—Imagino que en el mismo sitio en el que ha estado durante los dos últimos meses.

Emmett entrecerró los ojos.

—Hoy es el día de mi boda.

Argyll bebió de su clarete lentamente.

—Así es.

Sabiendo que Argyll estaba jugando con él, Emmett mantuvo su ira bajo control. No le daría la satisfacción de verlo enfadado, porque aquello haría que Argyll se aprovechase de su vulnerabilidad. El conde se había ganado la reputación de ser muy astuto. «Maldita sea. Lo mataré si no cumple con su parte del trato», pensó Emmett y miró al hombre que tenía delante; era también un highlander, pero nadie lo diría. Argyll se vestía y hablaba como un lowlander, con sus modales refinados y sus ropajes de seda. Sin embargo, no se trataba de un cortesano delicado como lord King. Argyll había llegado a donde estaba con grandes dosis de poder y astucia.

Sus miradas se cruzaron.

—Ya oísteis vos mismo lo que dijo Rosalie. Se casa conmigo por propia voluntad. Yo he cumplido con mi parte del trato, así que no juguéis conmigo.

Argyll levantó una ceja.

—¿Estáis amenazándome?

—Interpretadlo como queráis. Yo he mantenido mi palabra así que mantened la vuestra. Mi hermano será puesto en libertad hoy mismo, tal como prometisteis. —Era evidente que esa vez se trataba de una amenaza.

A pesar de que Emmett era mucho más grande, Argyll no parecía demasiado preocupado. Sin embargo, quizá sí que había conseguido impresionarlo, porque Argyll dejó de fingir y extrajo de su jubón un rollo de pergamino. Incluso a medio metro de distancia, Emmett reconoció el sello real. Se quedó inmóvil porque sabía qué era aquello: Argyll tenía la libertad de Peter en sus manos.

—Esto es una orden para poner en libertad a vuestro hermano. Después de la ceremonia será vuestra.

Emmett se sintió como si le hubieran quitado un gran peso de encima.

—¿Y qué hay del resto del trato?

—Eso tardará un poco más. El rey tiene que estar seguro de que estáis dispuesto a cooperar antes de tomar una decisión sobre vuestro castillo.

Ya había esperado bastante. Además, tampoco confiaba en la justicia del rey. En cuanto Rosalie y él estuviesen casados, pediría ayuda a Alistair-a sus soldados-para recuperar el castillo. Argyll podría suavizar las cosas ante el rey… más tarde.

Argyll estaba observándolo con una mirada calculadora.

—Debo reconocer que me habéis impresionado, Coll. Nunca pensé que pudierais conseguirlo.

Rosalie oyó la voz de su primo y algo hizo que se detuviera fuera sin que los hombres se dieran cuenta de su presencia.

—Mi primita se ha resistido a todos los hombres que yo le he puesto delante; sin embargo, vos habéis conseguido persuadirla. ¿Cómo lo habéis hecho?

—No es asunto vuestro —replicó Emmett—Lo he hecho sin obligarla. Eso es cuanto necesitáis saber.

—¿Sabe algo de nuestro trato?

«¿Trato?» Rosalie se quedó paralizada.

—Por supuesto que no, pero le contaré todo en cuanto mi hermano esté a salvo.

—¿Estáis seguro de que es una buena idea? A Rosalie no le gustará saber que la habéis manipulado; quizá sería mejor que no le contarais nada de nuestro trato.

Rosalie palideció y el corazón comenzó a flaquearle.

—Ella me ama, así que lo entenderá.

Su primo rió.

—Ya veo que os sobra confianza. Espero que os sirva… Vais a necesitarla.

Rosalie se ocultó detrás de una esquina cuando oyó el ruido de una silla y luego unos pasos que se dirigían hacia la puerta; a continuación vio a su primo salir de la habitación.

No podía respirar. Notaba una presión en el pecho y sentía como si la respiración se le quedase atrapada en la garganta. Jadeaba en busca de aire, obligándose a permanecer tranquila. Tenía que haber una explicación para lo que acababa de escuchar. Por favor, que haya una explicación para todo esto, pensó.

Las manos le temblaron cuando sacó el trozo de pergamino doblado que había desechado como si no fuera importante, metiéndolo bajo los faldones de su falda. Tiene que haber una explicación, se repetía, aunque no completamente convencida. Respiró hondo, atravesó la puerta y la cerró con firmeza tras de sí.

—Rosalie, ¿qué…?

Emmett debió de notarlo en su rostro, pues se detuvo antes de acabar la frase. Ella estudió su mirada, intentando aferrarse a la imagen que conocía de él. Las facciones duras de su atractivo rostro, el cuerpo musculoso, los deslumbrantes ojos azules, las suaves ondas de su cabello oscuro… Era tan poderoso y rotundamente masculino… Rosalie se dio cuenta de que Emmett iba vestido para la ceremonia y sintió una punzada de dolor. Llevaba una camisa de hilo nueva, el tartán sujeto con un cinturón y el broche que lo identificaba como jefe en el hombro. Además llevaba colgada una daga con joyas incrustadas que nunca le había visto. El pecho se le encogió con solo mirarlo.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó incómodo.

—¿De qué estabas hablando con mi primo? —La miró inexpresivo—¿Qué trato has hecho con él?

Su mirada se clavó en los ojos de ella.

—Lo has oído —dijo sin mostrar ningún sentimiento.

—Dime que lo que he escuchado no es verdad. Dime que nuestro matrimonio no tiene nada que ver con ese trato. Dime que no has planeado esto con Argyll.

La miró sin pestañear.

«Di algo. ¡Niégalo!», gritaba su corazón. Pero no, él no decía nada, ni siquiera una palabra.

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

—¿Qué es lo que has hecho? —Emmett dio un paso hacia Rosalie, pero ella se echó hacia atrás—No necesito que me consueles, necesito la verdad.

Emmett lanzó una maldición y se pasó una mano por el cabello.

—Maldita sea, Rosalie, no es lo que tú crees. No saques conclusiones precipitadas antes de oír lo que tengo que decirte.

—Pues dime. Dime que lo que acabo de oír es mentira.

—Solo has oído una parte, la menos importante. Argyll no tiene nada que ver con lo que yo siento por ti. —La miró a la cara con la esperanza de encontrar alguna muestra de que estaba cediendo, pero seguía fría como el hielo.

»Hace algunos meses el rey me ordenó que fuera a Edimburgo para presentarme ante el Consejo Privado. Yo sabía que en cuanto abandonase Breacachadh, James intentaría tomar el castillo, así que mandé a mi hermano a la corte en mi lugar. —Apretó la mandíbula con fuerza—Pero en lugar de escuchar las alegaciones del caso, el rey mandó a la cárcel a Peter para forzarme a aceptar la decisión del Consejo Privado.

Aquello la detuvo.

—Pero me habías dicho que Peter estaba… —Se interrumpió. Otra mentira, pensó—¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

—Pensé que me harías demasiadas preguntas, preguntas que no estaba preparado para responder. Me imaginé que te darías cuenta de que debido a nuestra unión de vasallaje iría a pedirle ayuda a tu primo.

—Aparentemente es lo que has hecho.

Él asintió.

—Quería que con su influencia sobre el rey me ayudase a liberar a mi hermano. Dio la casualidad de que yo estaba allí cuando le llegaron las noticias de tu fuga con lord King. Como puedes imaginarte, se puso furioso. Accedió a colaborar para liberar a mi hermano y a usar su influencia para ayudarme a recuperar mi castillo si yo detenía tu fuga y te convencía para que te casaras conmigo.

Aquellas palabras resonaron en su cabeza. Se sentía mareada intentando ordenar sus pensamientos entre las irrefutables palabras de su traición.

—Así que yo no he sido más que una moneda de cambio. Mi primo y tú planeasteis esto desde el principio. El secuestro, que me hicieras la corte, todo. —El corazón se le encogió—¿Por qué simplemente no me forzaste? Habría sido más fácil que toda esta pantomima.

Emmett le dirigió una mirada dura, como si no pudiera creerse que ella pensase eso de él.

—Argyll sabía que Alistair nunca te obligaría a casarte. Y además tu primo se preocupa por ti; no quería que te sintieras herida.

—¿Qué se preocupa por mí? Debes de estar de broma. Ninguno de vosotros pensó para nada en mí. Yo solo fui el medio para conseguir un fin. Argyll quería librarse de mí y tú querías su influencia. Estoy segura de que una esposa rica haría todo mucho más atractivo.

«Nunca me ha querido». No era lo que ella se pensaba… era peor. La habían canjeado y vendido como si fuese una cabeza de ganado. Se sentía como si le hubieran arrancado el corazón del pecho y como si todo lo que consideraba bueno y hermoso se hubiese convertido en algo negro y desagradable.

No quería creerlo. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan tonta? ¿Cómo había podido olvidar la única verdad que había marcado su vida desde el día de su nacimiento? Siempre la verían como un trofeo. Siempre.

Emmett entrecerró los ojos y Rosalie vio que le temblaban los músculos de la mandíbula.

—Te equivocas. El pacto con tu primo no tiene nada que ver con lo que siento por ti. Quizá empezó como un medio para liberar a mi hermano y ayudar a mi clan, pero me enamoré de ti durante el proceso.

—Qué oportuno, ¿verdad? Claro que eso era lo que me dirías de cualquier modo. Tu plan era hacer que me enamorara de ti. —Emmett dio un paso hacia ella, pero Rosalie volvió a echarse hacia atrás. No quería escuchar nada de lo que él le decía. Solo mirarlo le hacía daño. Su mandíbula marcada, su boca amplia, sus maravillosos ojos azules que una vez habían reflejado la promesa de un futuro en ese endiabladamente hermoso rostro—Mi primo supo elegir bien. —Demasiado bien. Con qué facilidad había sucumbido a su fuerte masculinidad. Rosalie sintió que el corazón se le rompía en mil pedazos como si fuera de cristal— Por Dios, ¿cómo has podido mentirme así? ¿Cómo has podido ser tan cruel?

Su rostro se ensombreció.

—Yo nunca te mentí.

—No me contaste la verdad, que es lo mismo.

—Te dije todo lo que era importante. Lo que siento por ti es la verdad; el pacto con tu primo no cambia nada de esto.

—Pero ambas cosas están unidas inexorablemente. ¿Cómo voy a poder creer lo que me digas?

La sujetó del brazo y no la soltó, aunque ella intentó liberarse.

—Escúchame —dijo Emmett en voz baja—Necesitaba la ayuda de tu primo. Hice lo que debía por mi hermano y por mi clan, pero eso no cambia lo que yo siento por ti ni lo que tú sientes por mí.

Pero en realidad lo cambiaba todo. Emmett la había usado. La había manipulado del peor modo posible y había hecho que se enamorara de él. Ella solo había sido su títere y nada más. Incluso después de que él se hubiera dado cuenta de cuánto daño le haría, no le había dicho la verdad.

—Podrías habérmelo contado.

—No estaba seguro de que me escucharas. —Rosalie notó cierto tono de reproche en su voz, pero nada de lo que dijese podría cambiar el hecho de que la había usado—¿Habrías accedido a casarte conmigo si te lo hubiera contado? —preguntó.

—Imagino que nunca lo sabremos, puesto que nunca me diste la oportunidad de decidir.

—Siempre tuve la intención de contarte la verdad.

—¿Cuando ya fuese demasiado tarde para que cambiase de opinión?

—No podía arriesgarme a que lo hicieras. —Le dirigió una mirada larga y penetrante—Sabía lo que opinas sobre los matrimonios concertados y no quería perderte.

Elia se rió; era una risa aguda desprovista de humor.

—Qué mala suerte que tu plan no haya funcionado del todo.

—Sí que ha funcionado —replicó en voz baja.

—Eres más estúpido de lo que imaginaba si crees que voy a casarme contigo.

A Rosalie no le gustó la expresión que vio en su rostro. Parecía que él supiera algo que ella no sabía.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miras así?

—No tiene por qué ser así —dijo Emmett en un tono de advertencia—La ceremonia puede celebrarse…

—¡No! No pienso casarme contigo.

Él apretó la boca.

—Ya es demasiado tarde.

—No seas ridículo. La ceremonia ni siquiera ha comenzado.

—La ceremonia no es necesaria.

Rosalie sintió una punzada de alarma.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Emmett tomó aire.

—Ya hemos firmado los contratos y ayer por la noche dimos nuestro consentimiento para casarnos.

Rosalie se quedó pálida. De repente, la extraña declaración de Emmett delante de su hermano y de su primo de que pretendían casarse cobró sentido.

—Me has engañado —susurró; aunque no sabía por qué se sorprendía. ¿Acaso no había estado engañándola desde el principio? Lo siguiente que pensó la hirió en lo más profundo de su alma. Una profunda desesperación se apoderó de ella, y su voz sonó desgarradoramente tensa— ¿Es por eso por lo que viniste a verme ayer por la noche? —No para hacer el amor, sino para consumar el acuerdo— Consumar el matrimonio después de la declaración de que pretendían casarse era cuanto él necesitaba para que el matrimonio fuera valido.

—Habría ido a verte igualmente.

—Sí, pero ayer tenías otro propósito. —Notaba el dolor estallando dentro de su pecho— ¿Verdad?

—Pensé que no sería necesario, pero no podía arriesgarme a que Alistair intentase detener la boda. Y lo hice también para protegerte a ti.

Rosalie soltó un sonido agudo que puso de manifiesto su incredulidad.

—¿Para protegerme? No pretenderás que me lo crea.

—Es la verdad.

—No, la verdad es que has estado mintiéndome desde el día que nos conocimos. La verdad es que te pusiste delante de mi hermano y de mi primo para proclamar nuestra intención de contraer matrimonio y después sellaste tu traición usando mi cuerpo. —Dios, la ponía enferma pensar que la había abrazado con tanta ternura, le había hecho el amor de aquella manera, sabiendo todo el tiempo que la estaba traicionando.

Emmett parecía estar luchando para controlar su paciencia.

—Yo nunca usé tu cuerpo. Tú te entregaste a mí por voluntad propia, Rosalie. Varias veces. —Se la acercó un poco más y bajó la voz en tono amenazador—Con trato o sin él, nunca dejaré que te marches. Nuestro destino es estar juntos ¿Acaso no te das cuenta?

A Rosalie se le hizo un nudo en la garganta mientras miraba al hombre que creía haber amado. Al hombre al que había entregado su corazón. No era capaz de seguir soportando aquello. Le hacía demasiado daño. Las paredes se le caían encima. Se sentía acorralada en una esquina. Sus peores miedos se habían hecho realidad: la estaban obligando a casarse.

—No me hagas esto —suplicó.

Él la miró con frialdad.

—Ya está hecho.

—No tiene por qué ser así. No si tú no dices nada.

Ellos eran las dos únicas personas que sabían de ese matrimonio irregular. Si ninguno de los dos reivindicaba su derecho, nadie se enteraría.

—Por favor, deja que me marche.

La mirada de Emmett se suavizó.

—Rosalie, yo… —Vaciló, pero solo durante un instante—No puedo. Yo deseo casarme contigo, y no solo para conseguir la libertad de mi hermano. Te amo. Sé que estás dolida conmigo, pero se te pasará… y verás que todo esto es lo mejor para los dos.

El rostro de Emmett mostraba una expresión de tormento, pero ella se mostraba inmune. Sabía que todo era puro cuento. Emmett era tan despiadado como ella se había imaginado al principio. Un jefe calculador que haría lo que fuese por conseguir su trofeo.

Dio un paso para alejarse de él, viendo por primera vez cómo era él en realidad. Su traición era cortante como un cuchillo y eliminaba el amor que sentía por él tan limpiamente como si nunca hubiese existido.

Lo estaba matando. Emmett se sentía como si hubiera tomado un látigo y la hubiera azotado en la espalda. Le había hecho daño, le había infligido una herida que no dejaba de sangrar, y aunque sabía que había actuado correctamente, esa idea no aliviaba su sentimiento de culpabilidad. El dolor que bañaba los ojos de Rosalie y el temblor de su voz eran infinitamente peores de lo que él se había imaginado. Sabía cuánto odiaba que la obligaran a hacer algo, pero creyó que al menos ella llegaría a comprender el aprieto en que se encontraba.

Intentó permanecer tranquilo en medio de sus violentas acusaciones, pero se le estaba haciendo cada vez más difícil porque ella seguía insistiendo en no querer escucharle. Su intuición de no contarle nada del trato con su primo resultó acertada, pero la confirmación de que tenía razón no hacía que aquella conversación fuese más fácil.

—Por favor —suplicó Rosalie. Aquel ruego le llegó al corazón— Si te importo, no…

—¿Que si me importas? —Explotó. Quería agarrarla y zarandearla hasta inculcarle la verdad— Pero ¿has oído algo de lo que te he dicho? Te amo. ¿Piensas que quiero hacerte daño? Todo esto está destrozándome. Desde el día que me clavaste el puñal en el costado, nada ha sido tan importante para mí como hacerte mía.

—Eso es solo posesión —replicó Rosalie sin mostrar ninguna emoción—, no amor.

—Te equivocas. No he hecho otra cosa sino intentar demostrarte mi amor desde el mismo momento en que me di cuenta de lo que significas para mí.

—No has demostrado nada aparte de que eres un experto mentiroso.

Emmett apretó la boca intentando mantener sus nervios bajo control, cuando lo único que deseaba era tomarla en sus brazos y obligarla a que lo escuchara… de la única manera que, según él, no se negaría. Estaba alejándose de él y Emmett nunca se había sentido tan condenadamente impotente. Tenía que hacer que ella lo comprendiera. La sujetó por los hombros, la miró a los ojos y la obligó a escucharlo.

—Te amo. Nunca he dicho estas palabras a ninguna mujer en toda mi vida. Yo no soy uno de tus cortesanos elocuentes. Si todo lo que te he dicho no es suficiente, no sé qué más puedo decir. Hice lo que tenía que hacer para salvar a mi clan y a mi hermano. Me habría gustado que no te hubieses visto implicada, pero sucedió, y eso yo no puedo cambiarlo.

—No me amabas lo suficiente para contarme la verdad. Pensaba que había encontrado a alguien que me quería por que soy…, no por lo que puedo proporcionar.

—Yo te quiero, Rosalie.

—Pero ya nunca podré estar segura. —Lo miró, con corazón destrozado— Dios, confié en ti. Pensé que eras diferente.

Emmett se estaba cansando de la incapacidad de Rosalie de ver más allá de sus miedos irracionales. No era solo su felicidad la que estaba en juego en todo aquello.

—¿Piensas que quería mentirte? No tienes ni idea de lo desesperado que estaba por contarte la verdad.

—Pero no lo hiciste.

—Maldita sea, Rosalie. Estás tan anclada en el pasado y tan atrapada en tus propias fantasías románticas que no puedes ver el mundo real. Ves todo blanco o negro, pero las cosas no son así de fáciles. Algunas veces hay que tornar decisiones difíciles, y eso es lo que yo hago, porque soy jefe. Pero tú no tienes ningún sentido del deber o de lo que significa estar a cargo de algo o ser responsable. La vida de mi hermano está en peligro. ¿Tú qué habrías hecho en mi lugar? —Rosalie lo miró sin inmutarse, y él continuó—: A Peter lo tienen ahora en el pozo de la prisión porque yo estaba tan asustado de perderte que llevé a cabo un intento desesperado para rescatarlo, para no tener que recurrir a la ayuda de tu primo. Así que no puedes acusarme de tener otros motivos como estás haciendo ahora. Pero no conseguimos rescatarlo y a Peter lo metieron en el pozo de la prisión y no tuve más remedio que recurrir a tu primo. ¿No te das cuenta de que mi hermano está sufriendo? Cada minuto que Peter pasa en ese agujero puede ser el último. Argyll tiene la orden para ponerlo en libertad. ¿Dejarás que mi hermano muera a causa de tu orgullo?

Ella se estremeció como si él le hubiera dado una bofetada. La difícil situación en la que se encontraba su hermano había conseguido abrir una brecha en el dolor y en la rabia que Rosalie sentía de una manera que la declaración de amor de Emmett no había podido. Él sabía que Rosalie tenía un corazón bueno y compasivo, y sabía que no pondría en peligro la vida de su hermano, aunque eso implicase tener que unirse a un hombre que despreciase.

Emmett supo que había ganado, pero no había satisfacción en su victoria, solo desesperación.

Ella permanecía seria delante de él, con el rostro pálido como una máscara de cera. Pero fue el vacío de su mirada lo que lo alarmó.

—Tendrás esa orden —dijo en un tono apagado.

Una sensación de alivio lo invadió… durante apenas un momento.

—Pero nunca te perdonaré lo que me has hecho.

La seguridad que delataba su voz le heló la sangre. Estaba decidida a apartarlo de ella. Emmett intentó tocarla con una mano pero ella retrocedió. El corazón se le encogió ante aquel rechazo y dejó caer la mano a un lado. La compensaría por lo que le había hecho. Rosalie solo necesitaba tiempo.

—Lo siento —dijo Emmett.

Ella no volvió a mirarlo, sino que se dio la vuelta y lo dejó allí, solo y más vacío de lo que nunca se había sentido en vida.

La ceremonia y la fiesta pasaron como envueltas entre la bruma. Sentada en las tarimas que se habían levantado para la ocasión, Rosalie contemplaba los festejos que tenían lugar frente a ella como una nebulosa de colores.

Estaba ausente, como si no fuese más que una observadora. Se sentía fría y vacía, como una estatua de mármol en exposición.

Ni una sola vez dio muestras de la amargura y del sufrimiento que se agitaban en su interior. Se plantó una sonrisa serena en el rostro e hizo frente al interminable flujo de personas que pasaban por su mesa para felicitarles. Solo Alistair y Kate parecieron notar que algo no andaba bien. Pero acabó con sus sospechas diciendo que se encontraba agotada… por toda la agitación de la boda.

Estar sentada a su lado le resultaba insoportable. Su inevitable presencia le suponía una traición en sí misma. Era vergonzoso que, después de todo aquello de lo que se había enterado, su cuerpo continuase deseándolo con ansia. Todas las palabras de su discusión estaban grabadas en su memoria. Emmett había pactado su matrimonio con su primo, la había engañado y después había arremetido contra ella acusándola de ser egoísta y de no ver la realidad. ¿Cómo se atrevía pensar que ella habría comprendido que había tenido que usarla?

Había evitado su mirada durante todo el día; no se atrevía a mirarlo, a mirar a su marido, por miedo a desmoronarse. Por miedo a ceder ante la agonía que había acumulado en su interior cuando se dio cuenta de que tendría que pasar por todo aquello. El que debería haber sido el día más feliz de su vida se había convertido en un duro paseo por el infierno. Una farsa cruel de lo que podía haber sido.

Pero aún no había terminado. Aún no. Representaría su papel, pero nada más.

Sufriría toda la agonía del día de la celebración de su propia boda mientras esperaba el momento para poder marcharse.

Los sonidos de la fiesta le parecían sofocantes: las risas, el baile, la melodía cadenciosa de las gaitas. Era demasiado. No podía seguir aguantando ni un minuto más.

Se puso en pie, las piernas le temblaban. Toda la tensión de aquel día pareció apoderarse de ella al mismo tiempo. Le había costado un gran esfuerzo aguantar hasta aquel momento y sintió que estaba a punto de desplomarse en el suelo y de comenzar a llorar. Lo había perdido todo.

—Todo el ajetreo de hoy ha podido conmigo —le dijo a Emmett, que estaba a su izquierda, y a su primo, a su derecha—Creo que es hora de que me retire.

Argyll frunció el ceño.

—Estás un poco pálida y has estado muy callada durante todo el día. ¿Te sucede algo?

Todo. Después de lo que le había hecho, la preocupación que mostraba su primo parecía ridícula. Argyll había tenido un papel tan importante como Emmett en todo aquello. La diferencia era que de él podía esperárselo.

—Estoy bien —dijo, de un modo no muy amable. Entonces, al ver que Emmett se ponía tenso, añadió sin alterar la voz—: Nada que no pueda arreglar un sueño reparador. Mandaré a alguien en busca de la curandera a ver si tiene algo que me ayude a descansar.

Argyll dirigió una mirada de complicidad a Emmett.

—¿Descansar? —Rosalie notó cierto tono divertido en su voz—Estoy seguro de que tu recién estrenado marido se encargará de que descanses bien.

Emmett no hizo caso del provocativo comentario de Argyll y dirigió a Rosalie una mirada conciliadora.

—Te enviaré a Jessica e iré a reunirme contigo pronto.

Rosalie contuvo la contestación airada que acudió a sus labios. Si Emmett se creía que… Se puso tensa. Nunca, pensó.

Consciente de que estaban observándola, se obligó a reír débilmente.

—No hace falta que te des prisa.

Supo por el destello de rabia que reflejaron sus ojos que había entendido.

Algunas horas más tarde, Emmett se dirigió escalera arriba hacia la habitación de Rosalie. Aquel había sido uno de los día más difíciles de toda su vida. El único momento alegre fue cuando Argyll le entregó la orden para liberar a su hermano Garrett y un grupo de hombres estaban preparándose para ir Blackness. Si todo salía como estaba previsto, Peter estaría de vuelta en Drimnin al amanecer. Lo único que impedía que los acompañara era que se trataba de su noche de bodas.

Había sido un infierno ver a Rosalie moverse durante todo aquel día como si fuera un fantasma. Cada vez que esbozaba una débil sonrisa era como si le dispararan una flecha en el corazón. Lo único que quería era envolverla con sus brazos y calmar su dolor, pero él era la última persona de la que ella querría consuelo.

Estaba arrebatadoramente hermosa, como una princesa de las hadas con aquel vestido dorado y el tocado de piedras preciosas; pero nunca le había parecido tan frágil; como una pieza de decoración de cristal que se rompería si la tocaban.

No llevaba los zapatos. Que rechazase su regalo le hirió, porque sabía que no eran los zapatos lo que ella estaba rechazando, sino a él.

Lo que se esperaba era que ella se enfadase, no aquella actitud fría e inquietante; una actitud que le preocupaba infinitamente más porque no sabía cómo tratarla. Nunca se había sentido tan condenadamente indefenso. Parecía que ella lo hubiese eliminado de su corazón.

No podía creerlo.

En cuanto consiguiese tenerla de nuevo entre sus brazos, todo volvería a ser como antes. No sería capaz de negar lo que había entre ellos. Ella estaba enfadada, se sentía herida y era testaruda-una combinación no muy prometedora-, pero él conseguiría que ella atendiese a razones. Después de todo, habían tomado los votos matrimoniales.

Estaba delante de su puerta. Dudó durante un momento. Quizá lo mejor sería dejarle más tiempo para que descansase.

No. En realidad no importaba cómo había sucedido, pero eran marido y mujer. Cuanto antes comprendiese Rosalie que nada podía cambiar eso, mejor. No se arriesgaría a que siguiera alejándose de él. Aquella era su noche de bodas.

Golpeó con fuerza en la puerta y asió el pomo para abrirla. La puerta no se movió. La ira lo invadió.

Su nueva esposa había cerrado la puerta por dentro.

Capítulo 19

Los acontecimientos del día le habían pasado factura, y Rosalie se había quedado dormida en una silla junto a la chimenea mientras esperaba. Pero el ruido de la puerta la despertó de golpe.

Se puso en pie y se arregló el vestido de novia que aún llevaba puesto, una impresionante combinación de seda dorada y terciopelo bordado con cuentas y perlas doradas. Los zapatos que Emmett le había regalado permanecían intactos en la caja. A cambio, se había puesto un sencillo par de zapatos de seda. Se preguntó si él se habría dado cuenta… En cualquier caso, no es que le importara, se dijo.

Se tocó el amuleto que llevaba al cuello. El amuleto que había pretendido entregar a Emmett esa misma noche como símbolo del amor que sentía por él. Sin embargo, era un recordatorio continuo de la suerte que había corrido su madre y de lo mucho que se había equivocado con él. Por lo visto, la maldición no acabaría con ella.

Emmett volvió a llamar a la puerta, con más fuerza esta vez. Oía su voz ronca, rebosante de ira.

—Déjame entrar, Rosalie —le advirtió—Ahora.

Rosalie apretó bien los puños.

—No.

Emmett lanzó una maldición y comenzó a mover el pomo de la puerta con ímpetu.

—Abre o echaré abajo la maldita puerta.

La furia de su voz la hizo vacilar durante un instante, pero miró la barra de hierro atravesada sobre la pesada puerta de madera y aquello le devolvió el coraje. Se necesitaría un pequeño ejército para derribar aquella puerta.

—Márchate —dijo con firmeza—No quiero verte esta noche… ni ninguna otra noche.

Lo oyó maldecir de nuevo y después todo se quedó en silencio. Esperó, sin atreverse a moverse ni a respirar. Los segundos se sucedían lentamente. Por fin volvió a respirar, sorprendida de lo fácil que había sido librarse de él.

Pero de repente oyó un fuerte estrépito. Se echó hacia atrás asustada, cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe. Dirigió la mirada a la pared sin dar crédito a lo que veía: la fuerza de su patada había arrancado completamente el cerrojo de la puerta.

Su confianza empezó a flaquear cuando miró a los ojos de aquel hombre furioso que había aparecido en la puerta. Su rostro era una máscara de duras facciones, desde la tensión que se reflejaba en su boca hasta la mandíbula duramente contraída. Sus ojos centelleaban como zafiros a la luz de la velas.

Rosalie se quedó sin respiración y se le erizó el vello que cubría su nuca.

—No vuelvas a no dejarme entrar en tu habitación.

—No tienes ningún derecho…

—Tengo todo el derecho —dijo furioso. Con tres grandes pasos se colocó frente a ella—Eres mi esposa.

—Mediante coacción y engaño.

El pulso del cuello le latía de un modo amenazante.

—No me provoques, Rosalie. Estoy intentando tener paciencia contigo, pero no me estás facilitando las cosas. Hemos tomado los votos matrimoniales y tienes que respetarlos.

Se comportaba como si fuera ella la que estaba haciendo algo malo, cuando en realidad había sido él quien la había conducido a un matrimonio que ella no deseaba. Rosalie levantó la barbilla.

—¿Te ha dado mi primo la orden para liberar a tu hermano?

—Sí.

—Perfecto. Ahora ya tienes lo que querías, así que déjame sola.

La sujetó por el brazo, clavando la mirada en sus ojos.

—Tú eres lo que quiero.

Rosalie apartó el brazo.

—Puedes haberme canjeado y pagado por mí, pero hay cosas que no están a la venta.

Emmett se quedó inmóvil, con todos los músculos de su cuerpo en tensión. Estaba tan cerca que Rosalie casi podía olerlo; su aroma, cálido y masculino, era como una droga para sus sentidos.

—¿Qué estás diciendo?

Se irguió antes de hablar.

—Tendrás que forzarme, porque no pienso hacerlo contigo nunca más por propia voluntad.

El semblante de Emmett se volvió tan serio que Rosalie pensó que iba explotar. Sofocó un grito cuando la atrajo hacia él a la fuerza y sus senos se aplastaron contra el escudo de granito de su pecho. Irradiaba calor. Podía notar la fuerza de su sangre recorriendo su cuerpo y el fuerte latido de su corazón. Notaba su respiración en el cuello; todos los poros de su piel se pusieron en alerta. Que Dios se apiadase de ella, porque comenzó a estremecerse.

—¿Estás segura? —Su voz sonaba aterciopelada, profunda y seductora, calándola hasta los huesos.

Rosalie era consciente del poder que tenía sobre ella. Aquella despreciable criatura podría conseguir que le suplicase.

De repente y para probar que era verdad, la besó con una intensidad tan salvaje que la dejó aturdida. Aquel beso fue ardiente y violento, y exigía-o más bien forzaba-una respuesta a las embestidas de su endiablada lengua. Ella intentó soltarse, pero solo consiguió que la besase con más intensidad, con una intensidad tan completa a la que no fue capaz de negarse.

Dios, nunca la había besado de aquel modo, con una pasión que parecía casi peligrosa. No se contenía. Aquel era el lado violento e incivilizado que siempre había sospechado que se ocultaba bajo su actitud reservada. Era cruel, primitivo y dominante.

Su barba rascaba su piel. La estrechaba con sus manos, apretando sus nalgas con fuerza contra él. Notaba su erección dura contra su cuerpo.

Aquella bruma de pasión la cegó. Durante unos instantes se derritió, sucumbió a aquel ardor erótico, reaccionando…

No. Lágrimas de humillación le ardían en los ojos por la traición de su propio cuerpo.

Consiguió soltarse, jadeando por la falta de aliento. Todas las emociones contradictorias que él había despertado se desataron.

—Mi madre tenía razón. No eres más que un bárbaro.

Emmett se puso pálido, pero Rosalie estaba demasiado enfadada para que le importase. Lo único que quería era emprenderla a golpes con él para liberar parte del dolor que se retorcía en su interior.

—¿Cómo te atreves a besarme como si yo fuera tu ramera? No puedo creer que llegara a convencerme de que el refinamiento y la educación no importaban. Pero no eres más que un bruto. Ahora me doy cuenta… —La voz se le quebró—Mantén tus asquerosas manos lejos de mí.

Cuando lo notó vacilar supo que su flecha había dado en el blanco. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por contener el impulso de retirar lo que había dicho. Quería hacerle daño. Del mismo modo que él se lo había hecho a ella. Y si la sombría mirada de sus ojos servía de indicio, entonces lo había conseguido.

—Quizá yo sea un bárbaro —dijo con dureza—, pero tú me deseas. —Dejó que la verdad saliera a la luz con sus palabras— Además soy tu marido. Cuanto antes te des cuenta, más felices seremos.

—Jamás.

—Jamás es mucho tiempo, Rosalie. —La atravesó con sus ojos azules—Ahora me marcho, pero no vuelvas a rechazarme. Eres mi esposa.

Ella no dijo nada. Emmett pensó que había ganado, pero se equivocaba… completamente.

Le dirigió una larga mirada por última vez y la dejó sola. Pero Rosalie sabía que volvería. Lo odiaba por todo lo que le había hecho. Pero ¿cuánto podría seguir resistiéndose si él continuaba presionándola de aquel modo? No permitiría que eso sucediera.

Él ya tenía lo que quería; la vida de su hermano estaría a salvo. Ya no la necesitaba.

Al despuntar el alba, la sombra impresionante del castillo de Drimnin apareció ante ellos. La luz que reflejaba el estrecho sus espaldas creaba un fondo casi mágico de un azul trémulo.

A pesar de la capa helada de rocío que cubría los páramos, Emmett estaba acalorado y sudaba; habían estado cabalgando toda lo noche.

Echó un vistazo al hombre que cabalgaba junto a él-apenas un muchacho-. Su misión había sido un éxito. Su hermano volvía con él, pero a Emmett no le costó mucho darse cuenta de que aquella experiencia lo había cambiado. Peter ya nunca volvería a ser el diablillo despreocupado rebosante de encanto que era antes de su encarcelamiento.

Estaba delgado y sucio, pero los cambios que había sufrido eran mucho más profundos. Tras los arañazos y los moratones que había sufrido durante el intento fallido de escaparse, nuevas arrugas surcaban su juvenil rostro. Aquellos ojos que antes brillaban con picardía solo reflejaban rabia. Peter se había endurecido y aquel cambio entristeció a Emmett. Aunque culpaba al rey, sabía que él también había tenido culpa. Nunca debería haber enviado a Peter en su lugar; debería haber previsto la traición del rey Jacobo. Su hermano había sufrido las consecuencias de su equivocación.

Y no había sido el único. Pero ver las condiciones en las que su hermano salió de aquel pozo infernal fue suficiente para que se convenciera de que había actuado del único modo posible. Rosalie tendría que perdonarlo.

Rosalie. Maldita fuera. Volvió a pensar en la discusión que habían tenido la noche anterior. Había echado todo perder de un modo terrible y la conversación se había ido deteriorando a partir de ahí. Teniendo en cuenta el modo en que había echado la puerta abajo era comprensible. Pero estaba furioso por su obstinado rechazo a atender a razones, por que no le dejaba entrar, pero sobre todo porque no le comprendía.

Pero cuando le dijo que si quería algo de ella tendría que violarla, la intensidad de su propia reacción lo dejó absolutamente atónito. Cómo ansiaba demostrarle que se equivocaba. No podía creer que la hubiese besado de aquella forma. Pasión, rabia y miedo convergieron en su interior hasta que únicamente pudo pensar en obligarla a que comprendiera. Durante un instante, se convirtió en el bárbaro que ella su ponía que era.

Se puso tan furioso que no se fiaba de sí mismo. Sabía que tenía que salir de allí, antes de hacer algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirse. Así que se unió a sus hombres para ir con ellos al castillo de Blackness y liberar a su hermano y para que Rosalie y él tuvieran tiempo de calmar sus exaltados ánimos.

Sus mordaces comentarios le hicieron daño, mucho más de lo que se había imaginado. Sabía que había dicho todas aquellas cosas porque estaba furiosa, aunque también reconocía que había parte de verdad en sus palabras. ¿Acaso no le preocupaba también a él ser como ella lo había descrito?

Se dio cuenta de que había sido un error forzar aquel enfrentamiento. Debería haberle dado tiempo, y en cuanto regresara pensaba decírselo. Le daría todo el tiempo que necesitase; al menos le debía eso.

Pero quizá le debía más.

Era terriblemente consciente del rollo de pergamino que llevaba en la bolsa de piel atada a su silla de montar. Era la carta de Argyll para que el pastor de la parroquia registrase su matrimonio, junto con la multa que tenían pagar por haber llevado a cabo un matrimonio irregular. Su intención era enviar a uno de sus hombres con el documento, pero no pudo hacerlo. Técnicamente, había cumplido la promesa que había hecho a Argyll, pero si ella quería alegar que el matrimonio no se había consumado, él no le impediría hacerlo.

Sería como si lo cortaran por la mitad, pero si ella quería su libertad, se la daría. No obstante haría todo lo posible por convencerla de lo contrario.

Peter había permanecido en silencio la mayor parte del viaje de vuelta, pero de repente Emmett notó que lo observaba.

—¿De verdad estás casado? —preguntó.

De momento sí, pensó Emmett, y asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí.

Peter movió la cabeza.

—Siento que hayas tenido que sacrificar tu libertad por la mía. Si al menos me hubiera dado cuenta de las intenciones del rey… —dijo con una voz cargada de rencor y rabia.

Emmett le dirigió una mirada penetrante.

—Tú no tienes la culpa de lo que ocurrió. Yo debería haber sospechado que el rey me traicionaría. Si se le ha de echar la culpa a alguien es a mí.

Parecía que Peter quería discutir, pero no lo hizo.

—Al menos nuestras opiniones sobre el rey coinciden.

—Y te aseguro que casarme con Rosalie no ha sido ningún sacrificio.

Peter levantó una ceja.

—¿De verdad? —Sonrió por primera vez desde que lo sacaran del pozo—Entonces estoy deseando conocer a la muchacha que ha embrujado a mi hermano.

Una sonrisa irónica apareció en su boca.

—No tendrás que esperar mucho —dijo, señalando con la cabeza al castillo, que bullía de actividad. Incluso a aquella distancia se adivinaban los signos de agitación—Parece que toda la fortaleza se ha despertado para darnos la bienvenida.

Peter se echó a reír, apremió a su caballo y galoparon a toda velocidad los últimos metros hasta las puertas del castillo, que atravesaron envueltos en un ruidoso torbellino de cascos de caballo y polvo.

Pero aquella ráfaga de buen humor se esfumó cuando entraron en el patio. En cuanto vieron el alboroto y a Alistair organizando a sus hombres, se dieron cuenta de que no se trataba de ninguna fiesta de bienvenida.

Kate y Tanya se acercaron corriendo, apretándose contra Peter en un abrazo que reflejaba el alivio que sentían.

Emmett apenas tuvo tiempo de desmontar antes de que Alistair se dirigiera a él hecho una furia, con una mano sujetando con firmeza la empuñadura de su puñal.

—Dame una buena razón para que no te mate aquí mismo. ¿Qué le has hecho?

Emmett miró a la multitud de caras que tenía delante. ¿Qué demonios estaba ocurriendo? Incluso Argyll parecía conmocionado.

Antes de poder preguntar a Alistair, Kate dejó de abrazar a Peter y corrió hacia él, arrojándose a sus brazos.

—Oh, Emmett —dijo llorando—, se ha marchado.

¿Que se ha marchado? No podía creerlo, y se quedó petrificado. Y luego sintió que una desesperación total aplastaba su ser.

Maldición. Rosalie había vuelto a escaparse… por su culpa.

Capítulo 20

Al despuntar el alba, Rosalie comenzó la última parte de su viaje. El _birlinn_ atracó en la aldea costera de Arinagour, en la isla de Coll, proporcionándole la primera visión de la fortaleza de la baronía de Emmett que en aquellos momentos se encontraba en posesión de su hermano.

La primera cosa que notó fue el viento, pero conforme el sol se levantaba comenzó a distinguir las largas playas de arenas blancas y las grandes extensiones de páramos cubiertos de hierba. Suaves riscos se elevaban en la distancia. Se quedó boquiabierta, maravillada al ver una foca blanca deslizándose sobre la playa. Aunque era un paisaje desolador, era desgarradoramente hermoso. Su corazón se encogió de añoranza. Aquel lugar podría haber sido su hogar.

Sin embargo sería su refugio. Corrió hacia la única persona de la que estaba segura que no tenía ningún interés en que se casara con Emmett: su hermano James.

Desde que se había enterado de la verdad, Rosalie solo tenía un pensamiento: escapar. El mero hecho de estar junto a Emmett era una tortura, porque cada vez que lo miraba, volvía a golpearla el dolor que le provocaba todo lo que le había hecho y el anhelo de lo que podría haber sido.

Su matrimonio había sido una burla. Quizá habría podido perdonar el trato entre Emmett y su primo, pero nunca podría perdonarle que la hubiera obligado a casarse. En cuanto el hermano de Emmett estuviera libre, estaba decidida a encontrar una manera de deshacerse de aquel matrimonio.

Pero después de la pelea que habían tenido en su habitación, la decisión de marcharse se había convertido en algo urgente. Cualquier mínima duda que pudiera tener respecto a marcharse se había desvanecido a causa de la humillante traición de su cuerpo. Si se quedaba, estaba segura de que tarde o temprano sucumbiría, y eso no podría soportarlo. Solo podía pensar en salir de allí, prescindiendo de cuánto le dolía tener que marcharse o de cuánto echaría de menos a Kate, a Tanya y a todos aquellos que habían llegado a importarle.

Cuando vio que Emmett se subía al caballo para acompañar a sus hombres a liberar a su hermano, supo de que era su oportunidad. Aunque él no llegó nunca a suspender la orden de que sus hombres la dejaran marcharse cuando quisiera, no quería arriesgarse a que la detuvieran en el último momento. Necesitaba ayuda, así que recurrió a la única persona que quería tanto como ella que se marchase del castillo: Jessica.

Al principio la curandera no quería intervenir, pero una vez que Rosalie le explicó las circunstancias y que Emmett se había casado con ella solo para poner a su hermano en libertad, no le costó mucho convencerla para que la ayudase. La posibilidad de continuar su relación con Emmett donde la habían dejado antes de que llegase Rosalie era una tentación demasiado dulce para poder rechazarla. Tal posibilidad producía en Rosalie más angustia de la que quería reconocer. Imaginarse a Emmett con otra mujer hacía que el dolor sordo que sentía en el pecho se intensificara y sintiera algo parecido al pánico.

Gracias a Jessica, escapar de Drimnin la segunda vez fue mucho más fácil. Esperó oculta entre las sombras, con una larga capa cubriéndola de la cabeza a los pies, intentando calmar los latidos frenéticos de su corazón. Mientras Jessica distraía a los guardias, ella escapó a través de la puerta que daba a tierra. Una vez a salvo fuera, durante un momento sintió una tristeza insoportable y vaciló; era una tristeza que cayó sobre ella como un manto plomizo tan pesado que las piernas comenzaron a fallarle. Nunca se imaginó que volvería a marcharse de aquella manera. ¿Cómo había podido cambiar todo tan rápido?

Creía que esa mañana se despertaría con el sol entrando a raudales en su habitación de la torre y que se sentiría feliz. Como si lo tuviese todo. Había confiado en él, pero él había tomado esa confianza y la había destrozado en mil pedazos. Borró aquellos recuerdos y se dirigió hacia la playa, negándose a mirar atrás. Pero a medida que la oscuridad iba envolviendo el castillo, se sentía como si le estuvieran partiendo el corazón en dos. Una parte de ella, lo sabía, se había quedado atrás.

James no la había defraudado. Apenas puso un pie en el camino de piedras se encontró rodeada por los hombres de su hermano, incluido el rostro cordial de Laurent, que por alguna razón hizo que le entrasen ganas de llorar.

—Casi habíamos perdido la esperanza, milady —dijo—Vuestro hermano estará encantado de veros.

Consternada por lo que acababa de hacer, solo pudo asentir con la cabeza.

Cabalgaron hacia el norte durante un rato y después subieron al _birlinn_ en el que había llegado hasta Coll. Debería sentirse aliviada, pero se sentía fría y vacía, sin mencionar lo agotada que estaba. En el momento en que se dio cuenta de que lo había conseguido, la realidad le cayó encima como un rayo. Había dejado a su marido, al hombre al que había entregado su corazón y su cuerpo. Aquella tendría que haber sido su noche de bodas, pero en lugar de una noche llena de pasión y ternura, se encontraba huyendo con unos hombres que apenas conocía. Sentía que… nada estaba bien.

Se deshizo de aquellos remordimientos. Había tomado la decisión correcta. No podría vivir con un hombre que le había mentido, que había traicionado su confianza y que la había engañado para que se casara con él. Un hombre que le había roto el corazón. Después de la escena en su habitación, su irremediable debilidad había quedado en evidencia.

Si al menos no fuese tan doloroso. Dios, lo echaba de menos. Y solo habían pasado algunas horas. Los largos días sin él serían tan difíciles de superar como una montaña. ¿ Cómo conseguiría salir adelante?

¿Cómo había podido acabar todo de aquella manera? Pensaba que había encontrado a un hombre que podría amarla por lo que era, un hombre que no quería nada de ella. Tendría que haber tenido más juicio. Pero no había hecho caso a lo que la vida de su madre le había enseñado por culpa de un sueño. No había sido más que eso, el sueño estúpido de una niña. Desde el principio estuvo en lo cierto. No sobre lord King en particular, sino sobre la idea de elegir un marido siendo fría y práctica y no permitir que la usaran como un simple peón y así poder tomar sus propias decisiones.

Si Emmett hubiera usado un cuchillo, su traición no la habría cortado de un modo tan certero. Ojalá sus recuerdos pudieran extirparse con tanta precisión.

En aquel momento, a la clara luz del día, mientras sus ojos vagaban sobre las vistas de Coll azotadas por el viento, Rosalie sintió una intensa añoranza por lo que podría haber sido.

Cuando subía por la playa, vio a un hombre grande sobre un caballo magnífico. Se dio cuenta de que se trataba de su hermano, que había ido a recibirla. Las piernas le fallaban a medida que iba acercándose. Dios, aunque debía de tener unos diez años más que Emmett, le recordaba a él. No en sus rasgos, sino en su complexión, en su postura y en su temible expresión. Ambos eran guerreros fuertes y amenazadores; hombres tan adustos y severos como el paisaje que los rodeaba.

Aunque ni por asomo tan guapo como Alistair, su hermano McCarty era también un hombre atractivo. A diferencia de Alistair, no tenía un parecido tan obvio con ella, ni tampoco sintió, por raro que pareciese, una conexión inmediata.

Desmontó y caminó hacia ella con el mismo paso firme de Emmett. Se detuvo delante de ella, cruzó los brazos y la miró fija y detenidamente.

—Has venido. Bien. Temía que me decepcionaras.

Fue ella la que sintió una punzada de decepción, pero rápidamente la desdeñó. Su bienvenida no fue como la de Alistair. La mayoría de los hombres no eran tan expresivos, se recordó a sí misma, por eso el efusivo abrazo de Alistair la había cogido por sorpresa. Quizá debería haber concedido a Alistair el beneficio de la duda. No. No podía arriesgarse. Incluso aunque no estuviese implicado en el trato, sus vínculos con Argyll serían más poderosos que los sentimientos hacia una hermana que apenas conocía.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de la fría bienvenida, después de aquel largo viaje, de la falta de sueño y de los traumáticos acontecimientos del día anterior, notó que le brotaron lágrimas de alivio.

—Me alegro de verte, hermano.

James debió de darse cuenta de que Rosalie estaba a punto de venirse abajo, porque su mirada se endulzó. Le tendió una mano.

—Vamos. Debes de estar agotada. Ya hablaremos cuando hayas descansado.

Agradecida por su amabilidad, le tomó la mano y dejó que su hermano la llevara hasta el castillo de su marido. Después de todo, quizá todo eso no sería tan malo.

Su hermana era una preciosidad. La verdad era que James sintió pena por ella. Cuando llegó, la encontró al borde de colapso.

En una muestra de inusitada magnanimidad, le concedió algunas horas para que descansara antes de que hablaran. A menos que se equivocara, Coll debería estar pisándole los talones, pero primero tendría que reunir a sus hombres, así que aquello le daría a James algo de tiempo para prepararse.

Aún no había decidido cómo usaría a su hermana a su favor.

Rosalie no era la muchacha testaruda y obstinada que se esperaba. Coll había conseguido domarla. James pensó que tendría que darle las gracias por eso, porque facilitaba cualquiera de sus planes.

Era una lástima. Bajo otras circunstancias habría cogido cariño a la idea de volver a tener una hermana a su lado.

Pero Coll se había entremetido.

Pero ya que tenía a Rosalie, por fin contaba con el medio para poner fin a la contienda que llevaba enfrentándolos desde hacía demasiado tiempo.

Pronto se acabaría.

Rosalie se despertó cuando llamaron a la puerta. Durante un momento, inundada por la confusión de la somnolencia, se estiró lánguidamente con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro creyendo que estaba en Drimnin. Pero la oleada de felicidad se desvaneció cuando una criada desconocida entró con una jarra de agua. Aquella mujer taciturna hacía que la vieja y malhumorada Sue pareciese una jovencita en la fiesta del primero de mayo. El aura de sufrimiento que la envolvía era contagiosa, y Rosalie volvió a acordarse inmediatamente de todo lo que le había sucedido.

—El jefe desea que os reunáis con él para comer —dijo la mujer de un modo sombrío.

Rosalie asintió, al tiempo que se daba cuenta de que había dormido solo algunas horas.

—Gracias…

—Sasha.

—Gracias, Sasha —dijo, pero la mujer no parecía muy dispuesta a seguir hablando y continuó esquivando su mirada.

Rosalie se había quitado el vestido para tumbarse y Sasha la ayudó a ponérselo de nuevo. Aunque estaba arrugado y lleno de salpicadas de barro del viaje, tendría que servirle hasta que mandasen a buscar su ropa. Ahogó una espontánea oleada de tristeza lavándose la cara con agua fría. El dolor se iría aliviando, se dijo a sí misma; con tiempo. Así lo esperaba.

Se alisó el pelo mirándose al espejo que había junto a la cama y abandonó la habitación si no descansada, al menos no al borde del colapso.

Mientras Sasha la guiaba hacia el gran salón para unirse con su hermano, Rosalie no pudo evitar darse cuenta de su extraño comportamiento. Se estremeció cuando Rosalie se dirigió a ella, casi como si le tuviera miedo.

—¿Llevas mucho tiempo aquí, Sasha?

Asintió.

—Entonces ¿no viniste desde Duart con mi hermano?

—¡No!

La vehemencia de su voz y el destello de odio que apareció en sus ojos oscuros asustaron a Rosalie.

Pero claro, se dio cuenta de que todo aquello debería de ser difícil para la mujer. James había tomado el castillo a la fuerza, y la mujer, obviamente, era fiel a Emmett. Rosalie era la hermanastra de James, así que por supuesto la mujer pensaría que Rosalie estaría de parte de James.

Intentó convencerla de lo contrario, pero se detuvo. ¿Qué podía decir? ¿Que se había casado con su señor pero que lo había abandonado? Sabía que diciendo eso no se ganaría el afecto de aquella mujer. Al ir allí había escogido a James en lugar de a Emmett y había abandonado los deberes hacia su marido. Al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho se quedó abatida. La acusación de Emmett de que no tenía ningún sentido de la obligación ni de la responsabilidad, a la que al principio no prestó la mayor atención, podía tener parte de verdad en aquel momento, reconoció. Por primera vez, sintió una sombra de duda por haber abandonado a su marido.

Sasha había desviado la mirada, pero había algo en el semblante de aquella mujer que le preocupaba. Tenía la mirada de un perro apaleado contra un rincón, herido pero dispuesto a morder para defenderse. Además, estaba claro que veía a Rosalie como una amenaza. El rencor que esa mujer sentía por James se extendía también a su hermana.

En lugar de intentar conversar con la mujer, Rosalie examinó lo que le rodeaba. En el lugar reinaba un silencio sepulcral, casi como una tumba. Un fuerte contraste con la bulliciosa animación y las caras felices de Drimnin. Los pocos criados con los que se cruzaron bajaron la mirada en cuanto la vieron. Casi como si estuvieran asustados.

Era inquietante.

Como lo era el estado en que se encontraba la fortaleza misma. Igual que Drimnin, Breacachadh era una construcción de una sola torre con una escalera en espiral que daba el mar en la parte sudeste. Pero esas eran las únicas similitudes. Breacachadh era una construcción más sólida, con muros de piedra, una gran muralla exterior y un parapeto para proporcionar mejor defensa.

Además se dio cuenta de que en algún momento Breacachadh había sido un lugar magnífico. Las habitaciones eran grandes y ricamente decoradas. Alfombras suntuosas se extendían sobre los suelos de madera, aunque el barro y la suciedad habían teñido algunas partes de negro. Los muebles eran también mucho más ricos: sillas talladas con cojines de terciopelo, enormes mesas de madera y armarios. Cuadros y tapices cubrían las paredes y espléndidas lámparas de hierro daban luz a los pasillos.

Habría sido fácil decir que los signos de destrucción que había visto en los campos cuando cabalgaban hacia Breacachadh en dirección sur los había causado el mal tiempo, pero los rostros desdichados de los habitantes del castillo-y las condiciones en las que se encontraba el mismo-no eran tan fáciles de justificar.

Conocía a Emmett demasiado bien para saber que él no era el causante de todo aquello, lo cual dejaba solo a una persona como responsable del manto sombrío que envolvía al castillo.

James ya estaba comiendo cuando ella llegó. Ni siquiera se había molestado en esperarla. Rosalie se volvió para dar las gracias a Sasha, pero ya había desaparecido. Tomó asiento junto a su hermano, y aún no se había sentado cuando comenzó a interrogarla.

—¿Has dormido bien?

—Sí, gracias —respondió.

Notaba su mirada fija en su rostro.

—No te pareces mucho a ella.

—¿A nuestra madre?

Asintió.

—No. —Esbozó una débil sonrisa al pensar en su propia reacción cuando ella vio a Alistair. Lo examinó un poco más de cerca, notando por primera vez el verde de sus ojos y la forma de su boca. Aunque su cabello era casi completamente gris, todavía se distinguían algunos mechones castaños.

—Pero tú sí.

Una parte de su inquietud se desvaneció al darse cuenta de aquello. Después de la primera impresión sobre el castillo y los criados, esa conexión con su madre de alguna manera le pareció tranquilizadora. James era su hermano.

Él pareció sorprenderse ante la observación y a continuación se encogió de hombros.

—Quizá. Yo pasé muchos años sin verla.

—¿Qué sucedió para que os pelearais?

La miró atentamente por encima del borde de su copa.

—¿Nunca te lo contó?

Rosalie negó con la cabeza.

—No mucho después de que mi padre muriese se casó con un hombre a quien yo despreciaba profundamente.

Igual que Emmett, pensó sintiendo una punzada de miedo. Rosalie recordó cuanto sabía de los maridos que había tenido su madre. Solo podía tratarse de uno de ellos.

—¿Peter MacIan de Ardnamurchan?

A James se le encendió la mirada.

—Sí.

—Pero a él lo asesinaron —exclamó. Volvió a acordarse de algo que había oído cuando era niña pero que entonces no había comprendido—De un modo terriblemente vil —concluyó.

El rostro de James se ensombreció y la miró fijamente.

—Era enemigo de los Duart. Un aliado de los Weinberg. Incluso después del matrimonio se negó a unirse a nosotros contra ellos. Tuvo su merecido.

La ráfaga de cordialidad que había sentido antes por su hermano se desvaneció y un sentimiento de inquietud la invadió de nuevo con toda su fuerza.

—¿Lo asesinaste tú?

¿Al marido de su propia madre? Estaba segura de que habría alguna explicación.

—Sobrepasó sus límites al casarse con mi madre. Y ella pretendía ensuciar el nombre de los McCarty con sangre MacIan… No podía permitir que eso sucediera. Así que cuando se presentó la oportunidad, cuando lo tuve en mi poder, me aproveché de la situación.

Parecía que intentaba que ella lo comprendiese. Ocultando la repugnancia que sentía, Rosalie le preguntó:

—¿Qué oportunidad?

—Su boda. Fue en Torlusk, una de las propiedades que tengo en Mull.

Entonces Rosalie ya no pudo disimular su reacción. Al haber capturado a MacIan en Torlusk, James había violado uno de los principios más sagrados de la vida de las Highlands: la hospitalidad.

Su pobre madre. La compadeció. No era de extrañar que viese a James tan pocas veces. ¿Por qué no se lo habría contado?

Y lo que era aún más perturbador: ¿qué clase de hombre sería capaz de hacer una cosa semejante? Se acordó de las advertencias que le había hecho Emmett sobre su hermano.

Se obligó a tranquilizarse.

—Pero al final le pediste perdón y os reconciliasteis, ¿no?

—¿Pedir perdón? —Se echó a reír— ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? Fue culpa suya. No, nuestra madre volvió más o menos cuando fue la boda de Argyll.

Rosalie palideció al darse cuenta del motivo por el que su madre había vuelto. Lo hizo por mí, pensó. Rosalie se había estado lamentando de que nunca veía a sus hermanos ni a sus hermanas y de que no conocía a James. Su madre se había reconciliado por ella. Cuánto debía de amarla su madre para haber sido capaz de perdonar la traición de su hijo. Había dejado a un lado sus propios sentimientos por ella. Eso era amor. ¿Debería haber hecho lo mismo ella por Emmett? Aquel pensamiento la turbó.

Respiró hondo, deseando no haber sacado aquel tema. Seguramente estaba reaccionando de forma exagerada. Eso eran las Highlands, donde las disputas familiares formaban parte de la historia, y eso no era algo que ella intentase comprender. Pero lo que había hecho James sonaba tan traicionero y… brutal. Dios, pensó avergonzada, ¿había sido capaz de llamar todas esas cosas a Emmett?

James le sonrió.

—Pero todo eso forma parte del pasado. Ahora estás aquí y eso es lo que importa.

Tenía una sonrisa agradable, ¿verdad? Aunque no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que era una sonrisa calculada.

—Aunque me habría gustado que hubieses venido antes —dijo— ¿Por qué te negaste a venir con mis hombres?

Rosalie notó el tono de reproche en su voz y eso la puso a la defensiva.

—Al principio no me di cuenta de quiénes eran. Me llevé un susto. Uno de tus hombres, Kevin, me trató de un modo muy violento.

Frunció el ceño enfadado.

—Pero le dijiste a Laurent que querías quedarte.

—Y quería. —Se detuvo—En aquel momento quería quedarme.

Apretó la boca, pero cuando por fin hablo, sonó tan preocupado que Rosalie se preguntó si no se lo habría imaginado.

—Cuéntame lo que sucedió.

Rosalie le contó las circunstancias que rodearon su llegada a Drimnin, sin mencionar su intento de fuga fallido. Al principio parecía comprensivo, incluso le daba de vez en cuando una palmadita de ánimo en la mano, pero cuando llegó al momento de su boda, su rostro se ensombreció.

—¿Cómo has sido capaz de casarte con él? —exclamó furioso, con los ojos fríos como el ónix.

Su repentino cambio de carácter la alarmó. Rosalie se obligó a hablar con calma.

—Como te he dicho, no tenía alternativa.

La miró con dureza, claramente nada satisfecho con su respuesta.

—Pero te marchaste antes de poder consumar el matrimonio. Eso está bien.

—Sí —dijo Rosalie con cautela—Me marché no mucho después de la fiesta, pero… —Las mejillas le ardían.

James entrecerró los ojos.

—Te entregaste a él.

—Antes de que me enterase de la verdad. —Le contó la declaración de Emmett delante de su primo y de Alistair para engañarla. La cara se le desfiguró a causa de la rabia.

—Pequeña estúpida.

Aquel estallido de malevolencia era realmente aterrador. Alzó su mano como si fuera a golpearla y ella se echó hacia atrás, asombrada de que aquel extraño hombre cruel pudiese ser su hermano. Dios, ¿qué había hecho?

James pareció darse cuenta de que la había asustado y bajó la mano, haciendo un claro esfuerzo para contener su furia.

—Será más difícil para alegar que no has estado casada, pero yo me encargaré de todo.

—Pero… —Rosalie tuvo que contenerse para decirle que no lo hiciera. Eso era precisamente lo que ella quería, ¿verdad? Pero, entonces, ¿por qué su conciencia pedía a gritos lo contrario?

James parecía divertirse con el conflicto en el que se encontraba Rosalie.

—Te olvidarás completamente de él cuando tú y lord King…

Se detuvo. A Rosalie le costó unos instantes darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

—¿Cómo sabes lo de lord King? —Ella no había mencionado esa parte de la historia.

James sonrió.

—Imagino que ahora ya no importa. Lord King y yo tenemos planes. Él te consigue a ti, o mejor dicho, a ti y tu dote, y yo consigo su influencia con el rey.

Rosalie se quedó atónita. No se le escapó aquella ironía. Igual que Emmett, James la había usado como una moneda de cambio. Ambos eran hombres con una determinación de acero y con la firme decisión de hacer lo que fuera necesario para ganar, sin importarles a quién hacían daño en el proceso.

¿O quizá no eran tan iguales? Emmett parecía muy sincero cuando le dijo que no pretendía hacerle daño. Afirmaba que la amaba y ella había llegado a creerle. También afirmaba que había intentado no tener que usarla procurando rescatar a su hermano sin pedir ayuda. ¿Podía creerlo? Se dio cuenta de cuánto quería creérselo.

Se volvió hacia James.

—¿Tú orquestaste mi fuga con lord King?

James se reclinó en su silla y estiró las piernas completamente, muy satisfecho.

—Sí. Y era un plan muy bueno. Habría funcionado perfectamente si Coll no se hubiera entremetido.

Rosalie pensó en el destino que había conseguido esquivar.

—No me casaré con lord King. No es más que un cobarde que me abandonó a merced de los bandidos.

James la miró con dureza.

—Sí que lo harás, hermanita.

Lo dijo con una seguridad tal que un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

Al igual que Emmett, James era un jefe de las Highlands feroz y despiadado. Pero James tenía una vena de crueldad y brutalidad de la que Emmett carecía. Se le formó un nudo de terror en el estómago. Supo sin lugar a dudas que había cometido una equivocación yendo allí.

James la miraba de un modo extraño.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó, señalando el amuleto—Ya lo he visto en otra ocasión.

Rosalie se resistió al impulso de cubrirlo con la mano para protegerlo.

—Pertenecía a mi madre.

James frunció el ceño y antes de que ella pudiera detenerlo alargó la mano para cogerlo. Le dio la vuelta en su mano y examinó la inscripción que tenía en la parte de atrás.

Sus ojos se encendieron a causa del entusiasmo.

—El viejo maleficio… Es el amuleto de los Volturi de la Roca de la Dama.

Rosalie no respondió.

—La Roca de la Dama —repitió—Eso es.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

Pero lo único que hizo fue echarse a reír. Una risa que a Rosalie le heló la sangre y que le erizó el vello de la nuca.

En unas horas se enteraría de por qué.

A Emmett le había costado toda la mañana reunir a sus hombres… y convencer a Alistair Hale de que no lo retase a un duelo de espadas.

Eran aproximadamente un centenar, contando una docena de hombres de Alistair, que eran los que le habían acompañado a la boda. Sencillamente no había habido tiempo de ir en busca de más. Aunque James contaba con casi cuatrocientos soldados, solo la mitad se encontraban en Coll.

—Si te equivocas en esto —dijo Alistair mientras amarraban el _birlinn_ al muelle de Arinagour—, me llevaré a mis hombres de vuelta a Dunvegan… después de que hayamos resuelto nuestras diferencias.

—No me equivoco —dijo Emmett, con más seguridad de la que sentía—Rosalie estaba enfadada. Actuó precipitadamente al ir a buscar refugio en James, pero estoy seguro de que ya se ha arrepentido de haberlo hecho. Estará contenta de vernos.

—Conociendo a James, probablemente tienes razón. Pero en lo que se refiere a la validez de vuestro «matrimonio», sigo teniendo mis dudas.

Emmett abrió la boca para defenderse, pero la cerró inmediatamente. Alistair tenía razón. Aunque cada recodo de su ser quería reclamar lo que era suyo, sería Rosalie la que decidiría si seguían casados.

—No pediré que se reconozca nuestro matrimonio si ella no lo quiere.

—Maldita sea, puedes estar seguro de que no lo harás.

Alistair seguía furioso por el engaño de Emmett y tenía todo el derecho a estarlo. Lo único que había conseguido contener a Hale había sido que Emmett lo había convencido del amor que sentía por su hermana. Si acababan peleando, tanto Emmett como Alistair estarían muy igualados-Alistair era más grande, pero Emmett era más joven-, aunque no le apetecía comprobar quién sería mejor con la espada.

Les llevó algún tiempo bajar a los hombres de las barcas, y a Emmett le sorprendió no encontrar ninguna resistencia. James había dejado la playa y los muelles de Arinagour prácticamente indefensos, algo que Emmett nunca habría hecho.

Era extraño.

Alistair seguramente llegó a la misma conclusión.

—Me pregunto dónde está el grupo de bienvenida.

Emmett movió la cabeza.

—No lo sé, pero no me fío.

—Ya —asintió Alistair.

Tras marchar algunas millas hacia el sur en dirección a Breacachadh, obtuvieron su respuesta.

James estaba junto a la puerta con solo un puñado de hombres tras él. El resto, pensó Emmett, estarían apostados dentro del castillo, listos para repeler un ataque.

La osadía de aquel hombre era sorprendente. Emmett podía acabar con él en aquel momento. Aunque se sintió tentado a hacerlo, dio un paso hacia delante y dijo:

—Tienes algo que me pertenece.

—¿Tu castillo? Lo siento mucho, pero no puedo devolvértelo. Me gusta mucho estar aquí.

—No, mi esposa.

James fingió no haberlo entendido.

—Si te refieres a mi hermana, lo siento pero tampoco puedo devolvértela. —Hizo una mueca de desprecio— A no ser que sepas nadar.

Señaló detrás de Emmett, en dirección al mar. Emmett se dio la vuelta y se le heló la sangre. Durante un momento no pudo procesar lo que estaba viendo. No quería creerlo.

A menos de doscientos metros de la orilla estaba Rosalie abandonada sobre una roca, rodeada solo por las despiadadas aguas azules. Pero eso no era todo. Se había equivocado respecto a la posición de los hombres de James: casi toda su tropa se encontraba alineada en la playa, formando una barrera humana entre él y Rosalie.

Lo peor de todo era que Emmett sabía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo para llegar hasta ella. La marca estaba subiendo con rapidez.

Rosalie nunca había estado tan asustada en toda su vida. Tenía frío, estaba mojada y era terriblemente consciente de que el agua iba subiendo a su alrededor. Temblaba, la delgada camisa blanca que llevaba, como si aquello fuese el espantoso sacrificio de una virgen, era una defensa del todo inútil contra los elementos. Pero ella no era ninguna virgen y no tenía ninguna intención de entregarse a la muerte sin luchar.

Miraba hacia la orilla, esperando con creciente terror. Oh, no, aquí viene otra. Aguantó la respiración y giró la cabeza cuando otra ola enorme rompió Contra la roca, arrojándole una avalancha de agua helada. Sus dedos se soltaron durante un instante a causa de la fuerza de la ola, produciéndole un pánico intenso hasta que consiguió volver a agarrarse.

Dios, ¿cuánto tiempo podría aguantar antes de que él llegara? Si es que llegaba.

¿Así era como se había sentido Athenodora Volturi? ¿Desamparada, abandonada para morir, rezando para que alguien fuese a salvarla? Nunca había sentido tanta compasión por lo que su antepasada había tenido que sufrir en la Roca de la Dama. No podía imaginarse lo que debió de haber sido estar allí en la oscuridad… sola. Al menos ella podía ver qué pasaba en la orilla.

Estaba encima de una roca irregular que sobresalía del agua formando un afilado pico. Casi no había sitio para poner los pies sobre el suelo, y tenía que aguantarse rodeando la roca resbaladiza con sus brazos casi abrazándola para evitar caerse. El castillo le parecía más cerca de lo que en realidad estaba; pero se hallaba lo bastante cerca para ver la expectación en la cara de su hermano y para oír las órdenes que gritaba a sus hombres a diestra y siniestra. Tan cerca… pero infinitamente lejanas.

Las violentas aguas del mar no tenían nada que ver con las plácidas aguas del Estanque de las Hadas; le impedirían poner en práctica sus recién adquiridas habilidades acuáticas. Solo la idea de hundirse…

Luchó contra el nudo de pánico que se le formó en la garganta cuando los recuerdos comenzaron a asediarla. El agua negra cubriéndole la boca, la nariz, la cabeza. Luchando para poder respirar. Moviéndose frenéticamente para intentar con seguir un poco más de aire.

Otra vez no. No podía estar sucediendo de nuevo.

Pensó que James bromeaba. ¿Cómo podía ser capaz alguien de su misma sangre de hacerle algo semejante? James recordó su miedo al agua desde aquella ocasión en la que estuvo a punto de ahogarse en el lago hacía ya años y decidió usarlo como anzuelo para destrozar a Emmett llevando a cabo esa recreación macabra del incidente que le había ocurrido a Athenodora Volturi hacía muchos años en la Roca de la Dama.

Lo miró muda de asombro cuando él le explicó sus intenciones y solo lo creyó cuando ordenó a sus hombres que se la llevaran. Ella luchó, pero fue inútil. Eran demasiados. James le ordenó que se quitara el vestido, pero ella se negó-hasta que le dijo que si no lo hacía ella sus hombres lo harían en su lugar-. Una parte de Rosalie seguía sin creérselo… hasta que vio la barca. Se dejó llevar por el pánico, e hizo falta media docena de hombres para arrastrarla hasta la playa y obligarla a subir al _birlinn_. Nadie prestó atención a sus aterrorizadas súplicas. James afirmaba que no le harían daño… si Emmett cooperaba.

Emmett…

Dios, qué estúpida había sido. Emmett no era como su hermano. Se dio cuenta en aquel momento, cuando ya era demasiado tarde. Emmett cumplía con su deber como jefe, pero sus fines eran nobles: ayudar a su clan y salvar a su hermano. Sin embargo, a su hermano lo movía la ambición y la codicia, y no tenía compasión. Volviendo la vista al pasado quizá podía entender por qué Emmett había decidido no sincerarse con ella: sus propios miedos le habrían impedido comprender que él estaba diciéndole la verdad.

Todavía seguía furiosa con él por haberla engañado, pero no debería haber huido. Había actuado precipitadamente a causa del miedo. Miedo a terminar como su madre. Pero ella había tenido una cosa que su madre nunca había tenido: amor. Y había echado todo por la borda.

Lo había abandonado en su noche de bodas, avergonzándolo de un modo horrible y renunciando a sus votos. Pensó en todo lo que había dicho a Emmett y se arrepintió profundamente de sus duras palabras. Le había dado donde sabía que le dolería: en su orgullo. Con su hermano en libertad, se temía que probablemente se alegraría de haberse librado de ella.

Pero James estaba seguro de que Emmett saldría en su busca. Y en el fondo de su corazón, Rosalie sabía que su hermano tenía razón. Ella era su mujer. Emmett se aferraría a lo que era suyo sin importar cuánto lo hubiera avergonzado. Quizá, solo quizá, él se preocupaba por ella.

Dios, cómo deseaba que todo hubiese sucedido de otra manera. Los hombres de su hermano esperaban la llegada de Emmett, y en cuanto divisaron el _birlinn_, el plan se puso en marcha. Pero Emmett y sus hombres tardaron más tiempo del que James había previsto en llegar al castillo y a ella se le estaban agotando las esperanzas.

El corazón le dio un brinco cuando lo vio dirigiéndose hacia el castillo con Alistair a su lado. Se quedó fascinada al verlo, distinguiendo incluso en la distancia las líneas que surcaban su hermoso rostro de facciones duras. Parecía incluso más grande y más impresionante vestido para la guerra con la cota amarilla de jefe, los pantalones de cuero y el casco de acero.

Su marido había ido a rescatarla.

Capítulo 21

A través de la amplia franja de mar, su mirada penetrante se encontró con la de ella, estrechando así la distancia que los separaba. Si en algún momento había albergado alguna duda sobre los sentimientos de Emmett, ver su reacción fue todo lo que necesitaba saber. El cuerpo de Emmett se quedó inmóvil y, durante un instante, bajo la luz de color ámbar del día que iba desvaneciéndose, Rosalie habría jurado que lo vio palidecer. Parecía… angustiado. Ya conocía aquella expresión. Era la misma que había visto en su rostro cuando ella estuvo a punto de ahogarse y él la rescató. Ojalá lo hubiera recordado antes. Emmett McCarty era el más temible de los hombres que ella conocía, pero en ese momento estaba aterrado.

La amaba. A pesar de las circunstancias, durante apenas un instante, una oleada de placer sin igual la inundó.

Había tantas cosas que quería decirle… Quería decirle que sentía haberse escapado, que lo amaba, y quería suplicarle que le diese otra oportunidad. Y aunque ella sabía que Emmett no podía ver en su rostro todo lo que quería decirle, sentía que él lo sabía.

Emmett se dirigió a James con una mano en la espada. Rosalie se puso tensa porque sabía que Emmett estaba deseando atacar a James así que cuando lo vio hablar respiró aliviada. A medida que la conversación entre los dos hombres iba desarrollándose, aunque ella no podía oír exactamente lo que decían, quedó claro cuáles eran las intenciones de James: dejar que Rosalie se ahogase si Emmett no se rendía.

—¡Cabrón! —gritó Emmett.

Rosalie no tuvo que hacer ningún esfuerzo para oír aquello. Emmett arremetió contra James, pero Alistair lo contuvo.

—Saca a mi hermana de esa maldita roca inmediatamente —dijo Alistair.

—No te metas en esto,Hale. También es mi hermana —respondió James.

Rosalie no pudo oír lo que respondió Alistair, pero intuyó que se sintió ofendido por el comentario de James acerca de su relación de parentesco.

—Rosalie saldrá ilesa —prometió James. Miró a Emmett intencionadamente— Suponiendo que Coll coopere.

—¿Qué quieres? —La voz de Emmett sonó completamente tranquila.

—Es sencillo. Tú te rindes y yo dejo que Hale vaya a rescatar a Rosalie.

James tenía todo perfectamente planeado. Una batalla resultaría una pérdida de tiempo muy valiosa. Emmett quizá podría atravesar la barrera de hombres y llegar hasta ella a tiempo… o quizá no. Él parecía haber llegado a la misma conclusión, porque cuando volvió a dirigirse a James, ella pudo atisbar un gesto de resignación por la pose de sus anchos hombros.

—¡No! —Rosalie no se dio cuenta de que había hablado en voz alta hasta que los hombres se volvieron hacia ella.

Sus miradas se cruzaron y el corazón se le encogió. Rosalie negó con la cabeza.

—No —susurró.

No quería morir, pero tampoco podía soportar la idea de que Emmett entregase su vida a cambio de la de ella. Otra ola la golpeó y perdió el equilibrio, pero consiguió sujetarse metiendo las puntas de sus zapatos en una grieta.

Emmett lanzó una maldición.

—¡Aguanta un poco más! —gritó.

Rosalie no consiguió oír lo que decía Emmett a James, pero comprendió qué estaba haciendo cuando vio que dejaba caer su puñal y comenzaba a soltarse la tira que llevaba a la espalda para sujetar su espada. No vaciló, lo hizo sin pensar. Se estaba rindiendo a su enemigo, al hombre contra el que había luchado toda su vida, intercambiando su vida por la de ella. Una vez que James lo tuviese bajo su poder, sería demasiado tarde.

Dios, ¿cómo había podido dudar de su amor?

«Que un McCarty entregue su vida por un Volturi en un acto de amor».

Volvió a acordarse de las palabras de la maldición de Athenodora Volturi. No podía permitir que eso sucediese. No permitiría que el maleficio se hiciera realidad.

Rosalie sabía qué debía hacer. Emmett tenía razón: ella era fuerte. Había permitido que sus propios miedos se convirtieran en el arma que por poco la mata; pero no permitiría que eso matara al hombre que amaba.

—¡No! —gritó de nuevo—Espera.

Tomó aire y se arrojó al agua helada.

Emmett oyó su gritó y se volvió justo a tiempo para verla saltar. El corazón le dio una sacudida. ¡Dios, no! ¡Rosalie! El pánico se apoderó de él. Sabía qué estaba intentando hacer, pero Rosalie no nadaba lo bastante bien para aquellas fuertes corrientes. Nunca lo conseguiría.

Miró a James, aún más sorprendido que él por lo que Rosalie acababa de hacer. Obviamente, pensaba que Rosalie no había aprendido a nadar.

Sabía que Rosalie le estaba brindando una oportunidad. Aprovechando el estado de sorpresa de James, Emmett tomó la _claymore_ que acababa de desenvainar y acometió contra él con el único pensamiento de salvar a la mujer que amaba.

James alzó su espada, pero era demasiado tarde. Emmett no se sentiría intimidado. No en aquel momento. No con la vida de Rosalie pendiendo de un hilo. Notó que un intenso arranque de fuerza casi sobrehumana creció en su interior, y con un fortísimo movimiento de su _claymore_ consiguió arrancarle la espada de las manos de James. Se volvió y clavó con fuerza un codo contra su nariz, oyendo el gratificante crujir de sus huesos, y con un único movimiento colocó la espada contra su cuello.

Todo sucedió tan rápido que los hombres de James no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar; cuando lo hicieron, Alistair y sus hombres los detuvieron.

—Diles que se detengan —le advirtió Emmett—O clavaré esta hoja en tu maldito cuello como te mereces.

James se puso rojo de rabia. Parecía que quería discutir, así que Emmett hundió la punta de su espada un poco más, hasta que lo hizo sangrar. Nunca había tenido tantas ganas de matar a alguien. El intenso deseo de matar latía con fuerza en su interior. Habría sido muy fácil deslizar la hoja sobre su cuello.

Pero algo lo retenía.

James era el hermano de Rosalie y, a pesar de todo el mal que le había causado, sabía que a ella no le gustaría que lo matase. No de aquella manera.

Emmett miró hacia el mar, aliviado al ver que ella seguía moviéndose sobre el agua. Dios, estaba tan orgulloso de ella… Lo estaba haciendo; estaba nadando. La marea la arrastraba hacia la costa, pero ella lo estaba pasando mal. La corriente la llevaba hacia el este pero ella intentaba nadar directamente hacia la costa.

—Diles que se detengan —repitió—Ahora.

James lo miró con tal odio en los ojos que Emmett pensó que se negaría. En el fondo eso era lo que Emmett esperaba que hiciese, para poder matarlo sin impunidad.

Pero a su pesar, James levantó una mano y ordenó a sus hombres que se detuvieran. Se había acabado. La victoria de Emmett había sido rápida y definitiva, pero extrañamente poco gratificante. Vencer a James no significaba nada para él si perdía a la mujer que amaba. Emmett tomó el brazo de James, se lo colocó detrás de la espalda y lo empujó hacia Alistair. No volvió a mirarlo, pues se dirigió a toda prisa hacia la playa, al tiempo que se quitaba la cota y el casco, porque sabía que con aquel peso se hundiría. Los hombres de James se separaron como si fueran el mar Muerto y Emmett se lanzó de cabeza a las olas.

Rosalie estaba agotada, pero se negaba a rendirse. Al darse cuenta de que si seguía luchando contra la corriente no tardaría mucho en cansarse, se puso boca arriba y comenzó a flotar como Emmett le había enseñado, para dejar que el agua la arrastrara y conservar sus fuerzas.

Estaba oscureciendo y ya no conseguía ver qué pasaba en la orilla, pero no cedió al miedo, ni siquiera cuando una gran ola la arrastró hacia el fondo durante un momento. Tenía mucho por lo que vivir. Quería que Emmett la estrechase entre sus brazos y le dijera que la amaba. Quería llamarle «marido». Quería construir una vida con él. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Quería tener entre sus brazos al primer hijo que tuviesen.

Si no hiciera tanto frío… Le castañeteaban los dientes y las extremidades se le habían quedado rígidas. Lo único que quería era cerrar los ojos. Parpadeó…

—¡Rosalie!

El mero sonido de su voz la despertó completamente.

—Aquí —gritó con lágrimas de alivio brotando en sus ojos— Estoy aquí.

—Gracias a Dios.

Aunque le llevó solo unos momentos, le pareció que pasaba una eternidad hasta que alcanzó a verlo. Sus sentimientos, apenas contenidos, se hicieron añicos ante aquellas facciones familiares, duras y hermosas; los ángulos marcados de su rostro aún más pronunciados bajo las sombras de la atrayente noche. Un pilar de fuerza en un mar de peligro. La había encontrado; la pesadilla había terminado. Lanzó un grito ahogado, y nadó hacia él.

Segundos más tarde, era suya. La rodeó con sus brazos de acero y la acercó contra el sólido muro de su pecho. Se embriagó de él, recreándose en su fuerza y en su vitalidad. La estrechó con fuerza, pasó los dedos por su cabello enredado y la envolvió por la espalda como si ya nunca fuera a soltarla. Ella se aferró a él, refugiándose en la seguridad de su abrazo.

Apretaba su mejilla mojada contra la de Rosalie, que notaba el roce desgarradoramente familiar de su barba de un día contra su piel helada. Emmett respiraba con dificultad y ella notaba los fuertes latidos de su corazón contra el suyo. Incluso empapado hasta los huesos en aquel mar helado, una sutil calidez emanaba de él.

Abrumada, comenzó a sollozar.

—Ya te tengo —murmuró él mientras acariciaba su cabello— Estás a salvo. —La tomó por la barbilla y la miró a los ojos llorosos—. Me has dado un susto de muerte. Pensé que… —La voz se le quebró—Te vi flotar y pensé que estabas muerta.

Rosalie movió la cabeza.

—Me parece que no vas a librarte de mí tan fácilmente.

—¿Librarme de ti? —La atrajo hacia sí y la besó con ímpetu sobre los labios helados. Sabían a mar y a sal, pero nunca nada le había sabido tan dulce—Nunca —dijo, mirándola a los ojos. Y entonces volvió a besarla, un beso más largo, con una ternura desgarradora que hizo que sus extremidades heladas sintieran un cosquilleo de calor—Y ahora, si no queremos morir congelados, sugiero que volvamos al castillo lo antes posible.

Ella asintió y, con la ayuda de Emmett y siguiendo sus instrucciones, nadaron hasta la orilla; pero no directamente, como ella había intentado antes, sino en diagonal siguiendo la corriente.

Pronto pudo ver que los hombres de Alistair y de Emmett entraban en el agua y se dirigían hacia ellos, y entonces supo que lo había logrado. Se había enfrentado a sus miedos y había ganado. Aunque estaba a punto de derrumbarse, aquel sentimiento de logro le proporcionó una inesperada oleada de energía para poder dar las últimas brazadas.

Cuando estaban llegando a la orilla, Emmett pisó el fondo y la tomó entre sus brazos, llevándola así hasta la orilla. Ella apretaba su rostro contra aquel pecho duro y a la vez tan familiar, saboreando la simple sensación de que la llevase en sus brazos.

Alistair se apresuró hacia ellos.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —preguntó a Emmett.

Rosalie notó el tono de preocupación de su voz y respondió inmediatamente para tranquilizarlo.

—Estoy bien.

—Gracias a Dios. —Se quitó el tartán, deliciosamente seco, y se lo pasó a Emmett para que la envolviera en él, cubriendo su casi total desnudez y proporcionándole el calor que tanto necesitaba.

—Se está helando —dijo Emmett—Necesito llevarla al castillo lo antes posible. Preparad mi habitación enseguida.

—Mira, Coll —dijo Alistair, bloqueándole el paso hacia el castillo—, creía que habíamos llegado a un acuerdo. No voy a forzar a mi hermana a este matrimonio. Es mejor que la pongas en otra habitación.

«Caramba, está intentado protegerme», pensó Rosalie. Confortada por aquella exhibición de afecto fraternal, sobre todo después de lo que acababa de sucederle, dirigió una sonrisa de agradecimiento a Alistair. Una mirada que consiguió confundir a Emmett.

Su mandíbula se tensó y Rosalie se dio cuenta de que quería discutir; en cambio, se abrió paso y dijo entre dientes:

—Entonces la llevaré a otra maldita habitación.

Rosalie disimuló su sonrisa y pensó seguir burlándose de él un poco más, pero Emmett tenía razón: estaba congelándose.

—Agradezco tu preocupación, Alistair —dijo a su hermano, que seguía caminando junto a ellos—, pero los aposentos de Coll son el lugar perfecto.

Emmett se detuvo y la miró, con un destello de esperanza en los ojos.

—¿Estás segura, muchacha? —preguntó Alistair.

Rosalie no podía apartar la vista de Emmett. El profundo alcance de los sentimientos de Emmett se hizo evidente ante los ojos de ella, dejando al descubierto el deseo de su corazón. Rosalie recordaría aquel momento para siempre. Recordaría cómo se sentía al saber sin ninguna duda que la amaban, total y completamente. A pesar de lo que Emmett había hecho para manipular su matrimonio, había estado dispuesto a entregar su vida a cambio de la suya.

—Sí —dijo en voz baja—Nunca había estado tan segura de algo en mi vida.

Emmett la estrechó con fuerza y, sin dar tiempo a Alistair a responder, se la llevó en brazos entre la muchedumbre de personas que les daban la bienvenida. El McCarty de Coll había vuelto a casa.

La puerta se cerró cuando su sirvienta Sasha dejó la habitación, pero a pesar de que le había dicho que Rosalie se encontraba bien, Emmett no estaba tranquilo. Comprobó el fuego, le arregló la almohada y colocó otro tartán alrededor de Rosalie.

Oyó una risita reprimida y se volvió para ver de dónde procedía. Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y entrecerró los ojos en señal de advertencia.

Una advertencia a la que la pequeña brujita no prestó ni un momento de atención.

—Con esa mueca tan adusta serías una niñera horrible. Deja de preocuparte. Ya has oído lo que ha dicho Sasha, estoy bien. En cuanto me quité la camisa mojada, entré en calor en seguida.

El recorrió su cuerpo con la mirada, excitándose ante la idea de su desnudez bajo la manta. Frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que excitarlo era exactamente lo que ella pretendía…, la pequeña arpía.

—Deja de intentar distraerme. No funcionará, necesitas descansar.

Los ojos de Rosalie brillaban maliciosos. Se bajó un poco el tartán que la cubría y dejó al descubierto uno de su voluptuosos senos de color marfil. Enarcó las cejas en un gesto provocador.

—¿Estás seguro de que no funcionará?

Emmett se sentó junto a ella en la cama, la cubrió con la manta hasta la barbilla y le retiró un mechón suelto de cabello mojado de la frente. Sus manos se deslizaron para acariciarle las mejillas, suaves como la piel de un bebé.

—Dios, Rosalie. Cuando te vi saltar… —Se le quebró la voz. Giró un poco la cabeza, ocultando sus ojos rojos de la mirada de Rosalie. Al cabo de un minuto, volvió a mirarla—No quiero sentirme así de nuevo. Pensé que iba a perderte.

—Pero James iba a matarte —protestó Rosalie.

—Sí, pero es algo que habría aceptado sin problemas.

—Pero yo no habría podido soportarlo. —Vaciló—¿Qué ha pasado con James?

—Está vivo, pero está preso. Argyll lo tendrá a buen recaudo hasta que el rey decida su castigo.

Vio cómo el alivio recorría el rostro de Rosalie y supo que había tomado la decisión adecuada perdonando a James su despreciable vida.

—Ya sé que no se merece mi compasión, pero me alegro de que no esté muerto. La prisión y la derrota son un castigo mucho mejor, uno que hará que su dolor perdure.

Emmett asintió con la cabeza.

—Si James hubiera tardado más, no me habría quedado otra alternativa que matarlo. Tenía que llegar hasta ti. —Nunca olvidaría la visión de Rosalie desapareciendo bajo las aguas. Ese mismo sentimiento de pánico volvió a apoderarse de él—Si vuelves a hacer algo así de estúpido, te encerraré en aquella torre. El corazón se me paró cuando saltaste al agua.

Rosalie cubrió las manos de Emmett con las suyas.

—Entonces ya sabes cómo me sentí yo cuando vi lo que pretendía James. No podía permitir que murieras por mí. —Puso un dedo sobre su boca para detener su réplica—Tenía miedo, pero tú me hiciste creer que podía conseguirlo. Me enseñaste la técnica; solo necesitaba ser lo suficientemente valiente para llevarla a la práctica.

La mirada de Emmett se suavizó.

—Estoy orgulloso de ti, muchacha. Pero la próxima vez reserva las exhibiciones de natación para el lago.

—De acuerdo. —De repente, la sonrisa se borró de su cara y todo signo de diversión desapareció—No puedo creer que mi propio hermano haya hecho algo así.

—James tiene la ética de una serpiente. Debería haberte avisado, pero pensé que no me creerías. —Movió la cabeza—Nunca pensé que intentaría hacerte daño.

—El odio que sentía por ti era más fuerte que los sentimientos que pudiera tener por una hermana a la que no conocía. Y caí directa en su trampa. No debería haberme marchado de ese modo.

El rostro de Emmett se puso serio.

—No, no debiste hacerlo. No puedes marcharte cada vez que te asustes o te enfades.

Rosalie asintió, escarmentada.

—Lo sé. Me acusaste de no tener ningún sentido de la responsabilidad ni de lo que es estar a cargo de alguien. —Emmett intentó detenerla, pero ella se resistió—. Es más cierto de lo que yo estaba dispuesta a reconocer. Tenías razón, no podía ver más allá de mi propio dolor y eso no me permitía darme cuenta de la dificultad a la que tú estabas enfrentándote. Era tu responsabilidad ocuparte de tu clan y de tu hermano. Pero para mí, el sentido del deber significaba desgracia. Yo no tengo la familia que tienes tú. No me educaron para cumplir ciegamente con mis obligaciones. Pero nunca entendí que cuando amas a alguien, le debes… algo. Cuanto menos, debía haber tratado de escucharte.

La tomó por la barbilla con sus manos.

—Necesito estar seguro de que no volverás a marcharte. —Le dirigió una sonrisa irónica—No siempre tomaré decisiones con las que tú estés de acuerdo.

Ella sonrió.

—Es verdad. No puedo prometerte que no volveré a enfadarme, pero te prometo que no me marcharé en el primer barco.

Emmett acarició la suave curva de su mejilla con el pulgar.

—Tenías motivos para enfadarte. Traté todo este asunto del modo equivocado. Debería haberte dado tiempo y sin embargo te forcé. —Sus miradas se cruzaron—Merecía que me llamaras bárbaro.

Rosalie apretó su mano.

—No lo dije en serio, quería hacerte daño. De hecho me asusté mucho con mi reacción. —Las mejillas le ardían—Quería odiarte, pero mi cuerpo no me escuchaba. Sabía que tú nunca me harías daño.

—Pero lo hice —dijo en voz baja, refiriéndose no a aquel beso, sino a su trato con Argyll, porque sabía que estaba golpeándola en el lugar más vulnerable.

Levantó los ojos para mirarlo, pero en lugar de enfado vio un destello de comprensión bajo su mirada herida.

Rosalie suspiró.

—Cuando me di cuenta de lo que tú y mi primo habíais planeado, tuve la sensación de que mis peores miedos se habían hecho realidad. La vida de mi madre pasó ante mis ojos como un rayo. Lo único que veía era que me estaban usando como un peón. No era capaz de separar lo que sentías por mí de tu deber. No podía aceptar que me amases y que me ocultases algo al mismo tiempo; me habría gustado que hubieses confiado en mí—Examinó su rostro—Pero entiendo que no lo hicieras.

—Siento mucho todo eso, más de lo que nunca llegarás a saber. Nunca fue mi intención herirte. Al principio solo podía pensar en liberar a mi hermano y en recuperar mi castillo, pero no tardé mucho en reconocer que te quería para mí. A medida que fui conociéndote, llegaste a importarme y me di cuenta del daño que te haría saber la verdad. Si hubiera tenido otra opción la habría tomado.

—Hiciste lo que debías, pero no pienso darle las gracias a mi primo por haber interferido.

Testaruda, pensó con una sonrisa.

—Sabía que no lo harías. Pero casarme contigo lo hice por mi hermano, y también por mí.

—Lo importante es que yo te amo y tú a mí. No puedo librarme de la persona que soy, ni tú tampoco. Tú eres jefe, y me doy cuenta de que hay ocasiones en las que tu deber será lo primero. Tendré que aceptar que no puedo tenerte todo para mí.

—Sí que puedes —dijo en voz baja—Todo mi corazón y mi alma son tuyos.

A Rosalie le brillaron los ojos.

—Para ser un hombre que afirma no tener la facilidad de palabra de un cortesano, parece que sabes exactamente qué decir.

Emmett le acarició la barbilla con el pulgar.

—Entonces ¿me perdonas?

Rosalie hizo una mueca y aquel pícaro destello volvió a aparecer en sus ojos.

—Quizá consigas persuadirme, pero tendrás que esforzarte mucho para demostrármelo.

Él estaba dispuesto a esforzarse al máximo.

—Te amo, Rosalie. Si tengo que pasar el resto de mi vida demostrándotelo, seré un hombre feliz.

—Yo también te amo.

Rosalie se inclinó y alargó una mano para tomar algo que había en la mesa junto a la cama. A Emmett le costó unos momentos darse cuenta de qué se trataba. Ella lo levantó y se lo pasó por la cabeza.

—Ahora te pertenece.

A Emmett se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

—¿Estás segura, muchacha?

Rosalie asintió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, no de tristeza, sino de felicidad.

—Has entregado tu vida a cambio de la mía y ahora yo, por propia voluntad, te entrego esto a ti, mi marido, mi amor.

Él no sabía qué decir, así que la besó con dulzura, degustando el sabor salado de sus lágrimas y el cálido sabor a miel de sus labios y de su lengua, antes de que un fuerte impulso posesivo lo arrastrase; entonces, lentamente y de mala gana, la soltó.

Se apartó para dejarla descansar, pero Rosalie tenía otras intenciones. Deslizó las manos sobre su pecho, por su camisa aún mojada por aquel imprevisto baño en el mar. La sangre le ardía con aquel contacto. Rosalie lo miró por debajo de sus largas pestañas.

—Hum… pensaba que quizá te gustaría demostrármelo ahora. —Fingió un escalofrío—Estoy helada. Parece que estas mantas no me sirven de nada. Pensaba que quizá a ti se te ocurriría algún modo de hacerme entrar en calor.

Se quedó inmóvil, porque eso era lo único que deseaba. Pero tampoco quería arriesgarse a que Rosalie se cansara demasiado estando tan débil. Ella rozó la cintura de sus pantalones, pero él la sujetó por la muñeca antes de que pudiera tocarlo, sabiendo que, una vez que lo hiciera, él sobrepasaría los límites de la razón. El ansia que sentía por ella era tan fuerte que aplacarlo sería como intentar controlar un relámpago.

—¿Estás segura, muchacha? —Su voz sonaba tensa por que intentaba reprimirse—Esta vez no habrá vuelta atrás. Nuestro matrimonio aún no se ha registrado. Si no quieres estar casada, le he prometido a tu hermano que no lo impugnaré.

—Estoy cansada de mirar al pasado. Solo quiero mirar al futuro… contigo.

Le soltó la muñeca, y cuando ella colocó su delicada mano alrededor de su miembro, él comenzó a gemir en la boca de Rosalie, confirmando su amor por esa mujer.

Rosalie saboreaba sus gemidos de placer mientras deslizaba una mano sobre los pantalones de Emmett, adaptándola a su miembro. Solo volver a tocarlo hizo que la inundase una oleada de pasión. Su sexo era tan grande y duro que no podía esperar a notarlo dentro, a sentir sus embestidas fuertes y profundas.

Su cuerpo ardía de deseo.

Quería aferrarse a cada segundo y hacer que aquel momento durase para siempre; pero el tacto de su boca en la de ella era como un fuego abrasador, y sabía que sería imposible contener la pasión que ardía entre ellos. Era demasiado excitante, demasiado intenso e imposible de controlar.

Después de haber estado casi a punto de perderlo, lo necesitaba desesperadamente.

Recorría su espalda y sus hombros con las manos, atrayéndolo hacia ella. Dios, era increíble. Tan espléndido y fuerte. Un cuerpo de guerrero forjado en músculo duro y compacto que se tensaba bajo sus dedos.

Emmett dejó de besarla solo el tiempo necesario para quitarse la camisa y los pantalones y meterse en la cama con ella; la atrajo hacia sí y volvió a besarla. Aquella pasión la derretía. Ansiaba notar cada centímetro de su fuerte cuerpo contra el de ella. Su piel cálida y suave provocaba intensamente sus sentidos, haciendo que se estremeciera cada vez que se tocaban.

Las grandes manos de Emmett tomaron el control de su cuerpo. La tocó por todas partes, acariciándola, encendiéndola. Hundió los dedos en su cabello y fue deslizándolos por la espalda lentamente hasta que alcanzó su trasero. Sus manos ásperas y callosas eran a la vez dulces y posesivas mientras la levantaba hacia él.

Estaba mojada y excitada; desesperada por notarlo dentro. Aquella ansia surgía de lo más profundo de su ser, apoderándose de ella y exigiendo ser satisfecha.

Él la deseaba, aunque seguía haciendo esfuerzos por contenerse. La besó con más fuerza, deslizando la lengua en su boca con embestidas profundas y exigentes. Pero no era suficiente. Rosalie deseaba que se comportara de un modo salvaje, por encima de todo límite. Quería que se comportase del mismo modo que lo había hecho en su habitación la noche anterior. Del mismo modo que se sentía ella en aquel momento.

—No —susurró en la boca de Emmett.

Él se apartó y ella vio su confusión.

—¿Qué sucede?

—No te contengas. Lo quiero todo de ti. No tienes que protegerme. —Se incorporó para besarlo, deslizando su lengua por el aterciopelado pliegue de su boca—No voy a romperme.

Emmett buscó con sus ojos el rostro de Rosalie.

—Nunca podrías asustarme. —Le aseguró. Aquel hombre eran tan guapo, tan salvaje y apasionado… Volvió a besarlo, deslizó la lengua dentro de su boca y se fundieron en un beso intensamente erótico y carnal—Muéstramela. —Respiró—Quiero notar toda tu pasión… sin ataduras. —Tomó su miembro en una mano. Los ojos de Emmett se encendieron y el destello de peligro que reflejaron la animó a continuar.

Aguantando su mirada, lo puso a prueba, rodeando su pene erecto con una mano y realizando movimientos largos e intensos. No permitiría que se marchase. Ya era suyo. Completamente; incluso aquel lado duro y salvaje que él pretendía ocultar.

La pasión ardía cada vez con más fuerza en los ojos de Emmett…

Ella había vencido. Él perdió el control. Rosalie se tumbó sobre su espalda y la besó, moviendo la boca sobre sus labios, sobre su mejilla, sobre su cuello. Dominándola, devastándola, salvaje y libre.

La chupaba y la lamía, haciendo que se estremeciese cuando su cálido aliento rozaba su piel mojada. Tomó sus pechos, enterró su rostro entre ellos, rozando con la barba su delicada piel. Ella se arqueaba contra él, ansiando más. Ansiando su boca.

Cubrió su pezón y lo chupó, mordisqueándolo con los dientes hasta que ella empezó a retorcerse. Hasta que comenzó a tener espasmos.

Le levantó la cabeza y sostuvo su mirada mientras la penetraba con una única y larga embestida. El placer la hizo gritar. Su miembro era tan grande y grueso que la llenaba completamente, y el placer era tan intenso que no podía soportarlo.

Entonces Emmett comenzó a moverse, sosteniendo su mirada todo el tiempo. La intensidad de su expresión la dejó sin aliento. No era solo pasión, ni solo amor, sino que se trataba de algo mucho más elemental: era la unión perfecta de dos cuerpos y de dos almas en uno. Estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

Rosalie podía notar bajo sus dedos la emoción que lo inundaba; todo su cuerpo se estremecía por la tensión de lo que había ocurrido entre ellos, de lo cerca que habían estado de perderse el uno al otro. Él embestía cada vez más, cada vez con más fuerza, y ella correspondía a sus acometidas.

Eso fue todo. Emmett perdió el control, totalmente consumido. Y ella también. Nunca se había sentido tan viva y tan libre. Notaba que iba aumentando la tensión, sabía que estaba a punto, pero tenía que aguantar… Él se hundió más en ella, embistiéndola con violencia, forzándola.

Rosalie no podía respirar. Aquello era demasiado bueno. Ardía de pasión y esa sensación la invadía en oleadas cálidas y húmedas.

Vio cómo se ponía tenso, cómo el placer transformaba su rostro, y oyó el profundo sonido gutural que le salió de dentro cuando empezó a descargarse en su interior. Ella se dejó ir… flotando durante un breve instante antes de deshacerse con una intensidad abrumadora, contrayéndose con fuerza alrededor de su miembro, mientras el cálido semen se derramaba dentro de ella.

No tuvo piedad, ni siquiera le permitió recuperar el aliento. Seguía excitada y encendida, y él volvió a mover sus caderas contra ella, frotándola con fuerza contra su cuerpo hasta que ella volvió a gritar. De un modo lento e intenso, una oleada de sensaciones tras otra la colmaron, y cuando la última contracción de su orgasmo se desvaneció, la acurrucó con ternura contra su cuerpo, como si estuviera a punto de romperse.

Estaba tan conmovida por la trascendencia de lo que acababa de suceder que no era capaz de pronunciar una palabra. Él le había entregado todo: su amor, su cuerpo, su alma y su confianza.

Emmett acarició con una mano su piel cálida y aterciopelada, hasta que el frenético ritmo de su respiración fue calmándose. No sabía qué decir. Las palabras parecían un sustituto imperfecto para lo que sentía en aquellos momentos. Feliz, satisfecho, aliviado… pero todas esas palabras parecían completamente inadecuadas.

El sufrimiento de los días anteriores había quedado atrás. La incertidumbre de contarle lo de su trato con Argyll, el dolor que causó su discusión, llegar a casa con su hermano para descubrir que ella se había marchado, encontrarla sobre aquella roca, conocer las intenciones de James y después verla saltar a aquellas aguas heladas y agitadas. Todo eso había sido eliminado completamente, liberado en una explosión cataclísmica de amor y pasión.

Ella había conseguido desnudar su alma, había conseguido ver más allá de su comportamiento y le había entregado solo amor y aprobación.

La había convertido en su esposa, la había unido a él para toda la eternidad, pero al mismo tiempo él nunca se había sentido tan libre… sin ataduras, como había dicho ella.

Mi esposa, pensó Emmett.

Ella dio un profundo suspiro.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó.

Se volvió hacia él y sonrió.

—Mejor que bien.

La tomó por la barbilla y la miró fijamente a los ojos.

—Te amo.

—Lo sé. —Su boca esbozó una sonrisa traviesa—Por fin has conseguido demostrármelo.

—Gracias a Dios. —Gimió—No creo que pueda volver a repetirlo.

Pero tal como descubrieron algunas horas más tarde, se equivocaba.

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opinión, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa también pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**

1En el original se llama Flora.


	4. Epilogo

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. La historia original pertenece a la autora Monica McCarty.**_

_**La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

Epílogo

_**Agosto de 1608**_

Rosalie paseaba por los páramos con su marido, disfrutando de las últimas horas de calma antes de la tormenta. Le costaba trabajo creer que ya había pasado un año desde que habían vuelto a Breacachadh. Faltaban ya pocos días para la boda de Kate con Garrett y los invitados estaban a punto de llegar para las celebraciones que durarían toda una semana, provocando una mezcla de nerviosismo e ilusión. Por primera vez en años, todos sus hermanos y hermanas estarían en el mismo sitio a la vez… excepto James, que seguía siendo un invitado de Argyll para su disgusto.

Rosalie respiró con satisfacción. Parecía que había pasado toda una vida desde aquel día aciago.

El último sol de verano brillaba con fuerza, intensificando la vibrante variedad de flores de colores repartidas por los campos. Inhaló el olor agridulce, un sutil recordatorio de la generosidad de la naturaleza aquel año. Mirara por donde mirase, aparecían muestras de la prosperidad que comenzara desde que regresaron a Breacachadh. Parecía casi… mágico.

—¿Tú crees que ella se alegra por nosotros? —pensó en voz alta.

Emmett la miró con un semblante burlón.

—¿Quién?

—Athenodora Volturi.

Emmett sonrió y el corazón de Rosalie dio una sacudida. La expresión infantil de su rostro era una prueba de la transformación que la dicha había obrado en él. Estaba más tranquilo que antes, más relajado. El clan prosperaba y las constantes luchas a las que se había enfrentado desde la muerte de su padre habían llegado a un grato fin. Pero ella sabía que se trataba de algo más. Su amor había sido puesto a prueba por los acontecimientos del verano anterior y, como resultado, se había hecho más fuerte.

—Pensaba que no eras supersticiosa —dijo.

—No lo soy, pero mira a tu alrededor. Gracias a mi primo has recuperado tu castillo con la aprobación del Consejo Privado. La fortaleza ha recobrado su esplendor, los campos prosperan, el ganado ha engordado y está listo para ser llevado al mercado, las tormentas que han causado daños en otras islas aquí han pasado de largo. Y además está… —Rosalie los miró con una mirada que lo decía todo.

Emmett hizo una mueca.

—Ah, sí, también esto.

Se volvió hacia ella, mostrándole el pequeño bebé que llevaba en los brazos. El corazón le rebosaba de felicidad, como cada vez que los veía juntos. Nada era tan conmovedor como ver a su fuerte y grande marido con su diminuto hijo en brazos. Lo habían llamado Peter, en honor al tío que los había reunido por casualidad, y tenía una pequeña barbilla que ya expresaba determinación y unos asombrosos ojos azules como su padre. Emmett se inclinó y besó suavemente a Rosalie en los labios antes de besar la cabecita del bebé que esta llevaba en los suyos; la habían llamado Sulpicia, en recuerdo de la madre de Rosalie.

Gemelos. El máximo esplendor de la naturaleza.

Sus miradas se cruzaron, entendiéndose a la perfección: aquello era una bendición.

—Sí, muchacha. Creo que Athenodora Volturi ya ha encontrado la paz.

Como si fuera en respuesta a lo que acababa de decir, el sol se reflejó en el broche de plata que Emmett llevaba para sujetar su tartán y que brilló como una estrella celestial. El amuleto que otrora portara un maleficio se había convertido en un símbolo indestructible de su amor.

Rosalie sonrió, mirando a aquellos ojos queridos, con el corazón henchido de amor por su maravilloso marido y por sus preciosas criaturas.

«Athenodora ha encontrado su paz y yo he encontrado la mía», pensó

**Fin**

_**Quisiera agradecer a todas las personas que me siguen.**_

_**Enserio a todas gracias.**_

_**Agradecimiento también a las/los lectoras/lectores (uno nunca sabe si no hay algún hombre escondido leyendo esto) que solo hicieron eso: leer. Que también es importante, no quiero que se queden sin reconocimiento.**_

_**Esta historia es en honor de Amapola que me indico que historia querida que adaptara, espero no haberla decepcionado a ella, ni a ninguna-ningún de mis lectores. **_

_**Y por última vez les digo: "**__**Bien si desean pueden darme la opinión, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa también pueden escribirme"**_

_**Atentamente,**_

_**L. A. W.T.**_


End file.
